


Project Imekari

by GnedTheGnome



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 24/7 Dynamic, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF!Dorian, BDSM, Blood Magic, Body Modification, Bondage, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Casual Sex, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Collars, Come Inflation, Consensual Underage Sex, D/s, Did I mention the orgasm control?, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubious Consent, Erotic Electrostimulation, Excuse Me Waiter There's Some Plot In My Porn, FTM, Face-Fucking, Fantasy Qunari Gang Bang, Fluff and Smut, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Fuckbuddies, Gags, Group Sex, Halward Pavus' A+ Parenting, Hedonism, Humiliation, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Kid Fic, Kink Negotiation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Kink, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Mpreg Without Ass Babies, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Naked Male Clothed Males, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Over stimulation, Past Drug Use, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Orgasm Torture, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Prostitution, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Rape Fantasy, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Shibari, Size Difference, Small Penis, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Subspace, Substance Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Total Power Exchange, Underage Substance Use, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 135,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GnedTheGnome/pseuds/GnedTheGnome
Summary: Modern AU in which Blackwall is a Pro-Dom, The Iron Bull is part of a secret Nevarran military breeding program, and Dorian is... well, Dorian, with all his usual issues.  But, instead of selling his birthright, he sells himself into sexual slavery for a year.As Varric would say, this shit is weird. We're talking BDSM and mPreg, here. (But, without the ass babies.) That being said, I can't seem to write without throwing a bit of angst and fluff around, so what starts as straight-up porn devolves into actual plot. Weird, kinky plot. You've been warned.





	1. When Needs Must Be Met

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is a lot stranger and kinkier than I usually write, which is why I originally published it anonymously. Now that I've finished it, though, I'm actually rather proud of it. It went in directions I didn't originally plan on, and wound up having more heart and substance than I expected. I had fun writing it, and I hope you enjoy reading it.

Dorian slipped his shirt on a hanger and hung it in the closet next to his jacket. He shouldn't be here. Especially not now, with everything up in the air and no idea where his next paycheck was coming from. But, Maker, he needed this—now more than ever. His slacks went on another hanger, while underwear and watch joined his shoes and socks on the closet floor. Padding naked past the bathroom, he entered the enormous bedroom. The wall immediately to his right, next to the entryway, was lined with mirrors reflecting back a long, white lowboy dresser, on the opposite wall, and the king-size bed in between. The room was dimly lit by recessed LED light-strips around the perimeter of the ceiling, and a few strategically placed spotlights highlighting the bed and the erotic black and white photographs on the walls. It was designed to be sleek and classy, while still saying "bordello."

A thin pillow waited for him on the floor next to the bed. He knelt, facing the mirrors, back straight, head tilted slightly forward, hands resting comfortably, palms up, on his thighs, and closed his eyes. He took a deep, deliberate breath and blew it out, consciously relaxing his muscles as the air left his body. He waited.

A few minutes later, the door opened and shut again quietly. He opened his eyes but kept them focused on the floor in front of him. There was some shuffling and the sound of a drawer opening and closing before the visitor stepped into his field of view. 

The man was barefoot and wearing nothing but a pair of loose-fitting, linen, drawstring trousers. He stood directly in front of Dorian and placed a hand lightly on his head. Dorian leaned forward far enough to press his cheek against the man's hip, closed his eyes again, and sighed. The man chuckled and caressed Dorian's hair. 

"It's one of those days, is it? Are you ready to show me what a good lad you are?" he asked, his deep voice and Free-Marcher accent making Dorian shiver.

Dorian nodded and looked up at him. Blackwall was tall and muscular, just as Dorian preferred, his bare chest sprinkled with dark hair, just starting to gray, which continued down in a happy trail that disappeared tantalizingly into the front of his trousers. He was handsome in a rough sort of way—was probably gorgeous twenty years and three inches of beard ago. Pity he was strictly gay-for-pay. 

Amusement twinkled in the man's deep-set eyes. "Give me your right hand," he ordered quietly.

Dorian held up his right arm, and Blackwall pressed a heavy, round bell into his palm. "If you need to stop, and can't speak, drop this bell," he said, unnecessarily; Dorian already knew the drill, but he found the ritual recitation of the instructions calming. Blackwall fashioned a cuff out of soft red rope around Dorian's wrist, then stepped behind him and secured it to the other wrist. He worked swiftly, wrapping and knotting the rope into a snug web that hugged Dorian's body comfortingly. Strategically placed knots pressed into trigger points, stimulating some areas, releasing tension from others. Dorian watched him work in the mirrors' reflection. There was something incredibly sexy about watching a man concentrate on something he was very good at, and there was no doubt that Blackwall was good at this. As he should be. Dorian was paying him well for this, after all.

When he finished, Dorian was trussed tightly, arms pinned to his sides, hands behind his back, legs spread, knees bent. The red rope contrasted beautifully with Dorian's bronze skin. The visual effect was really quite stunning. Dorian watched his prick filling in anticipation of what would come next. Blackwall stepped in front of him, blocking his view and forcing his attention away from the mirror. 

"Ready?" he asked.

Dorian frowned in confusion. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He cringed inwardly at his own imperious tone, mentally flagellating himself for falling back on old habits, and forgetting his place in the here and now.

But Blackwall just chuckled, low and cruel. "What? Because I haven't trussed up your little prick? Oh, I have no intention of touching your prick today. At all. No stroking you to the edge and listening to you beg for release. No making you cum until there's more pain than pleasure to the touch. No." He leaned down and rumbled close to Dorian's ear, "Today is all about me. Me, taking my pleasure from your body, while your poor little man bobs and twitches helplessly, untouched."

Dorian's stomach flipped and he shivered violently. He felt dizzy as all of the blood fled his head to fill his cock. He didn't understand why he was this way—why it felt so good to be used and treated like a fuck toy. But it was exactly this feeling that he paid so handsomely for, and Blackwall knew how to give him what he needed.

Blackwall's voice softened. "Ah, but don't worry, lad. If you're good for me, I'll make it good for you when I fuck that sweet little ass of yours. I won't touch your prick, but I'll fuck you so good, maybe you'll be able to cum untouched for me. You think you wanna try that?" He laid a hand on Dorian's cheek and stroked it with his thumb. Dorian leaned into the touch, nodding as he looked up wide-eyed at the older man. He could feel himself sinking into that relaxed space that he craved so much.

Blackwall hummed, deep in his chest. "Always such an eager one. Alright, then. Show me what a good lad you are." He pushed his trousers down, just below the hips, and pulled out his mostly-limp cock. Dorian opened his mouth to receive it. He felt it swell as he sucked the tip in, teasing his tongue inside the still-loose foreskin to flick across the sensitive head. Blackwall's hips jerked and he grunted in surprise. "Here, now. We'll have none of that," he warned. Dorian grinned and sucked him in until he felt himself start to gag, then hollowed his cheeks and drew his head slowly back. It was awkward without the use of his hands, but there was something about the feeling of vulnerability that came with that awkwardness that turned him on even more. He bobbed his head enthusiastically, at one point nearly losing his balance as he leaned into his work. Blackwall's hand came down on Dorian's head to steady him, and they both groaned when he thrust into Dorian's greedy mouth. 

"Mmmmm. That's a good lad. Get me nice and hard, so I can fuck that beautiful ass of yours. That's right. Just like that. You're so good at this. Such a good little cock-sucker." Dorian shivered again at Blackwall's words, then gasped in surprise when he abruptly grabbed a handful of Dorian's hair and yanked his head back. Dorian's pupils dilated, and his mouth dropped further open. He knew from experience what would come next. He consciously tried to relax his throat and tongue as Blackwall's now-very-hard cock plunged deep into his mouth. He swallowed frantically, fighting the impulse to wretch, as it slipped into his throat, deeper than he ever would have dared take it under his own steam. His eyes watered, tears streaming down his cheeks, while Blackwall roughly fucked his face. Dorian struggled to time his breathing between thrusts. Blackwall yanked him forward by his hair, almost pulling him off balance, and thrust one last time deep into Dorian's throat, making pleased little grunts each time Dorian swallowed around him.

"You like that, don't you lad?" he asked, as Dorian's vision started to darken at the corners from the lack of oxygen. "You want me to dump my load down your throat like this?"

Dorian made a muffled noise of affirmation, and tried, with limited success, to nod his head.

"Too bad," Blackwall growled, suddenly pulling himself free of Dorian's mouth and roughly releasing his hair. "You don't get a say in the matter."

The combined humiliation and arousal from admitting how badly he wanted to be used, only to be denied, hit Dorian like a punch in the gut, and he felt the flush crawl across his scalp and cheeks. He was left panting, feeling like he was on display, under Blackwall's dark gaze. He was painfully aware of the tears streaking his face, and the drool coating his chin. Not to mention the aching in his cock. He sniffed loudly.

Blackwall stepped behind him, lifted him bodily off the ground, and swung him around onto the bed. Dorian let out a quiet "Oof!" as he landed on his knees and bounced forward, face-first onto the mattress. Before he had a chance to get his bearings, he felt the mattress dip and Blackwall was kneeling on the bed behind him, grabbing his hips and pulling him across the sheets into the position he wanted Dorian in: face down, ass up, head pointed toward the mirror.

"Just look at that beautiful ass," he growled. "Makes me want to smack it, turn it a pretty shade of pink. Not because you've done anything wrong, lad. Just because I can." He smacked each cheek hard, and then again. Dorian grunted and squeezed his eyes shut against the pain. "Good lad. Taking it like a man. Just a couple more, and then I'll get you ready to fuck." He smacked each cheek a few more times, until Dorian's behind was hot and stinging, and he unconsciously tried to squirm away from the blows. Blackwall grunted disapprovingly, pulled Dorian's hips back into position, gave him one last warning swat, then got up abruptly and crossed the room to gather more supplies from the dresser. 

When he returned, he ran a hand gently over Dorian's sore bottom and made a pleased noise. "Oh, yeah. This is pinking up nicely, even with your complexion." He chuckled. "I have a pretty blonde boy I play with, sometimes. His ass would be cherry red by now." He gave it one more squeeze, then leaned forward to show Dorian what he had gotten from the dresser. It was a black leather gag with a very detailed penis attachment. Dorian's mouth watered in anticipation.

"I know how much you love to have those pretty lips wrapped around a nice, fat cock, so I'm going to let you suck on this while I work your sweet little ass. Open wide for me, now. That's a good lad." Dorian opened his mouth obediently. The penis portion of the gag was short enough that it didn't trigger his gag reflex, but it was thick enough to fill his mouth and stretch his jaw uncomfortably wide. 

Blackwall stroked Dorian's back. "How's that, lad? Good?" Dorian nodded and hummed into the gag, pleased by the way the sound came out muffled. He still clung tightly to the bell in his right hand, but Blackwall slipped a finger into the other fist and quietly prompted, "Give my finger three squeezes if all is still well." Dorian gave him three squeezes. "You can still breathe alright?" Three squeezes. "Nothing's going numb?" Three more squeezes. "Good. I'm going to start working you open, now."

Dorian heard the cap of a bottle pop, and the wet belch of lube being squeezed out. He jumped when the cold gel hit his anus. Blackwall rubbed little circles over and around his sensitive bud, waiting for Dorian to whimper and press his hips back in supplication before he slipped the first finger into the hole. It went in easily, and was quickly followed by a second.

"Mmmm. Nice and loose for me. You work this hole on the regular between our sessions, don't you?"

Dorian made a muffled noise in the affirmative.

"Do you use your fingers, I wonder? Or do you have a favorite toy at home? Or maybe you just go down to the baths and let anyone who will have you fuck you open." Dorian groaned at the thought of being passed around at the public baths by strange men. Of course, these days he was more careful than that. He was no longer a teenage delinquent, angry and eager to embarrass his overbearing parents. But the idea still thrilled him much more than it should.

Blackwall picked up on his enthusiasm and ran with it. "That what you do, lad? Bend over a bench in the steam room and let some young soldier stick his meat in you?" He eased a third finger into the breach. Dorian moaned at the stretch. "Ah, but no. You like the daddy type, don't you? It's the grizzled old sergeant who would have you panting on all fours, so eager to please. He's the one who knows all the tricks. Knows how to make you scream." He crooked his fingers and pressed into that spot that made Dorian's toes curl, made him scream into the gag, helplessly bucking his hips. 

Having judged Dorian to be adequately prepared, Blackwall pulled his fingers out and gave Dorian's behind another playful slap. Dorian struggled his head around so he could watch him shuck his linen trousers the rest of the way off. The man had a truly beautiful cock. Not unusually long, but thick and nicely shaped. Blackwall gave the bottle of lube a shake and blurped out another blob of slick. He gave himself a few strokes, twisting his hand around the shaft and over the head, to make sure he was thoroughly coated, then lined the tip of his cock up with Dorian's hole. Dorian felt the blunt head slide over his entrance before Blackwall re-centered and started to push it in.

Dorian moaned with pleasure at the mild pain of being stretched open. His own cock had flagged from lack of direct stimulation, and he longed to reach between his legs, where it swayed heavy and slightly swollen, and stroke it back into full hardness. If he had the free use of his tongue he might have even risked begging Blackwall to stroke it for him. But as things were, he had no choice but to just take whatever he was given.

Blackwall gave a few experimental thrusts of his hips, slow and easy at first, but rapidly moving on to hard thrusts that rocked Dorian forward and punched little breathy grunts out his nose. Dorian tipped his pelvis back in an attempt to maneuver his prostate further into the path of Blackwall's cock.

"Ah, ah," Blackwall chided. "You know better than that. I decide how you take it, and if you've earned any pleasure from of it."

Dorian whined, not so much from frustration—though there was that—but from the wave of arousal that came with the reminder that he was utterly under this man's control. With one swift movement Blackwall grabbed the ropes criss-crossing Dorian's back, and used them to haul him back upright onto his knees. The whine turned into a squeal as the new position forced him further down on Blackwall's cock. Strong arms wrapped around his torso, pulling his back tight against the scratchy hair on Blackwall's chest, he started really pounding his ass. 

Dorian tensed up briefly before consciously making the effort to relax. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto Blackwall's shoulder. The cock was now far too deep to hit the spot Dorian needed to get off. All he could do was ride it out while Blackwall took his own pleasure in Dorian's body.

His voice was deep and husky next to Dorian's ear. "Ah, yeah. That's better. Nice and tight for me, now. Open your eyes."

Dorian did as he was told, taking in the sight of himself in the mirror. He looked completely wrecked. His entire body glistened with sweat, his hair was mussed and sticking to his forehead, his cheeks were visibly flushed above the gag, as was his upper chest, and his slitted eyes were dark and red-rimmed. His half-hard cock was bouncing to the rhythm of Blackwall pistoning in and out of him.

"Look at that beautiful little prick of yours, flopping around uselessly down there. I bet you want me to touch it for you, don't you?" Dorian whimpered and nodded. "You want me to get it nice and hard, stroke it until it spurts." He chuckled when he saw it make a valiant effort to get there on its own. "Not gonna happen. Already told you. I'm not touching your pretty little cock today." 

He continued to pound Dorian's ass mercilessly. Dorian's whimpering became increasingly desperate and needy. Tears of frustration welled in his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. With the tears came a sudden cathartic release, a loosening of tension in both his body and mind. Whatever happened to him was entirely out of his hands. He just had to relax and accept it. His head flopped back against Blackwall's shoulder again, and he watched him with pleading, adoring eyes. His mind went pleasantly hazy. 

Blackwall seemed to sense his surrender. He slowed his pace, and spoke gently into Dorian's hair. "There, now. That's a good lad. I'm not going to touch you like you want, but I'm going to make you feel good."

He eased Dorian back down until his chest was resting on the bed, then repositioned himself above the mage, so that the next stroke pushed hard across Dorian's sweet spot on the way in. Dorian mewled with pleasure. The pace picked up again, Blackwall's cock slamming into Dorian's prostate, his heavy balls slapping against Dorian's with each stroke. Dorian panted through his nose. The intensity of sensation radiating out from his belly was nearly overwhelming now. His cock was drooling long ropes of clear fluid beneath him, coating his stomach and thighs as it swung and slapped rhythmically against his belly.

"You going to be a good lad and cum untouched for me?" Blackwall asked, his voice tight.

Dorian nodded, certain that it would happen now that it had been suggested. He was balanced on the very edge, and all it took was two more thrusts before he tipped over. His cock twitched and spit beneath him while he shook and grunted into the gag, his hips bucking uncontrollably. That sent Blackwall over, as well. Dorian could feel the man's cock pulsing inside him, and clenched around it, enjoying the sensation. Blackwall became a pleasantly heavy weight across his back, as he collapsed across him, spent.

They stayed like that for a minute, breathing heavily and drifting in post-coital bliss, until Blackwell pulled himself up to unbuckle the gag and ease it out of Dorian's mouth. 

"There you go, lad. How's that? Doing alright?" He asked gently, brushing Dorian's hair out of his face, then setting to work on loosening the ropes.

Dorian nodded, still drifting, too relaxed and muzzy to even bother working his sore jaw.

Blackwall chuckled fondly. "You're down deep, aren't you? Don't worry, you just relax, and I'll take care of you." He worked quickly, freeing Dorian from the ropes and gently rubbing life back into stiff joints. Once he'd tossed the sweaty ropes into a laundry basket, he disappeared into the bathroom and came back with a warm, damp cloth. Dorian let him move and manipulate his body as needed while he cleaned him up. When he'd finished with that, Blackwall got out the massage oil and gave Dorian a thorough rub-down, unknotting Dorian's muscles with the same brisk efficiency he had used on the ropes. 

"You've got another fifteen minutes or so in your session," he said when he was finished. "I'll just let you relax for ten, and then we'll debrief, alright?"

Dorian nodded and made an affirmative noise. He was starting to surface, but he was so wonderfully relaxed, he didn't want to move yet. He listened to Blackwall putter around, putting things away, then go into the bathroom and turn on the shower. Sometimes, after a less intense session, Dorian would join him in the shower, and let Blackwall wash his hair, and offer to wash Blackwall's back. But not today. Today he was happy to just lie here and drift. He groaned when he heard the shower shut off and hauled himself into a sitting position, blinking owlishly as he looked around the room. 

Blackwall came out shortly, once again wearing his linen trousers, wet hair combed straight back. He sat on the bed next to Dorian. 

"You good?" he asked, pulling one knee up to his chest and wrapping his arms around it.

"Mmmm. More than good. Thank you." Dorian smiled contentedly.

"Anything that didn't work for you, or that you'd rather do differently next time?"

"Not a thing," Dorian replied, truthfully. They had been doing this long enough that their post-session debriefings were usually pretty short. Blackwall was well familiar with his limits, and had figured out how to push his buttons in all the right ways. He wondered how long it would be before he'd have a chance to do this again.

"Alright. I'll take your word for it, this time," Blackwall said with a sardonic smile. "Tell me what did work for you, then. What was the best part?"

Dorian thought for a moment. "Hmmm. I think, when you were telling me what you imagined me doing at the baths. That was so…" he shivered at the memory. "Well, you know what I like."

"You like to feel used, but also valued. Praise and humiliation, in balance with each other," Blackwall supplied, matter-of-factually.

"Ah. Yes." Dorian blushed at having it put out there so bluntly. "And, I must say, the balance was, indeed, perfect this evening."

Blackwell stood and crossed the room to the dresser. "You want to go ahead and schedule your next appointment?" he asked, pulling his phone out of one of the top drawers.

Dorian looked away, "Ah, yes. About that. I'm afraid we're going to have to take a break for a while." He got up and went to the closet to get dressed, suddenly needing to be busy. "You see, I've lost my position at the University." He sighed. "It's my father's doing. We had a… disagreement… a few years ago. That's why I left Tevinter: to get away from his influence. But, apparently his reach is further than I expected. He has managed to pull strings to get my research funding canceled. I'm sure he expects, with no trust fund, and now no job, that I'll give up and crawl back home to marry that blighted girl my parents have picked out for me. I won't. But I'm sure that's what he expects." He put on a forced smile and glanced up at Blackwall as he pulled his slacks up over his hips. "In any case, I've just given you the bulk of my last paycheck, and I'm not even sure where I'll be living after the end of the month, so…" 

"Ah, Dorian. I had no idea. You shouldn't have wasted your money coming here today." Blackwall sounded sad and maybe just a little angry on Dorian's behalf.

"No, no. I needed this. Today more than ever. It was worth every penny." He gave a jocular laugh, and added, half-joking, "Hey, perhaps I should consider going into your line of work. That would teach my parents to meddle. And, I certainly have the body for it. I don't suppose there are any openings, here?" he asked, as he started to button his shirt.

Blackwall shook his head sadly. "No, I'm afraid we cater to a very specific demographic, here. We don't really do Pro-subs."

Dorian tried not to be too ruffled at the assumption that he couldn't play the Dom. In reality, Blackwall was probably right about that. Or, rather, he could do it, but it didn't come naturally to him. It probably wouldn't be a good fit. He shrugged nonchalantly and zipped up his fly. "Oh, well. I guess I'll have to fall back on my training as a mage. That is, if I can find a Circle where my father's influence doesn't reach. I swear, the man is going to drive me all the way to the boonies of Ferelden before he's finished with me." He kept his tone light, but he could hear the underlying note of panic in his voice. He hoped Blackwall didn't notice. Snapping his watch around his wrist, he turned briskly and held out his hand. "Well, it was a pleasure, as usual. Thank you very much. I hope to be in a position to renew our acquaintance soon."

Blackwall shook Dorian's hand, then grabbed his arm before he could turn to leave. "Dorian, wait." He frowned, as if he were trying to make up his mind about something. "A mate of mine, an old Army buddy, of sorts, is involved with some secret government project up in Nevarra. Last I heard, they were looking for participants in an experimental program, and were offering good money—I mean really good money—for the right people. I seem to recall they were looking for mages, in particular. Let me talk to him, and I can give you a call with what I find out, if you like."

Dorian's eyes widened with surprise. "Oh. Alright…" A secret Nevarran government project? Well, why not? It was not as if he had a whole lot of options at the moment. "I'm certainly not in a position to turn down offers, am I? Thank you." 

He gave a short, polite bow, threw his jacket over his shoulder, and sauntered out the door.


	2. Trials pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian gets an uncomfortable physical as part of his application process for a Nevarran military breeding program.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** This chapter contains Dub Con content, including some very unprofessional behavior by a medical professional.
> 
> Don't worry. This is probably the worst thing Dorian will be subjected to (from his point of view) in this fic.

Dorian was halfway inside the corner cabinet in the kitchen when his phone rang. He backed out quickly, soup tureen in hand, and banged his head as he exited in his rush to drag the phone out of his pocket before it went to voice mail. The ring-tone was halfway through its second run-through by the time he got a look at the lock screen.

 _The Viceroy Private Club,_ he read before answering, still sitting on the kitchen floor and rubbing the bump on his head with his free hand.

"Hello Dorian, It's Blackwall. I got hold of my mate up in Nevarra. He gave me a few details, and a contact number for their recruiter, here in Val Royeaux."

"Oh? Yes, excellent." It had been several days, and Dorian had actually forgotten about the offer Blackwall had made. He hauled himself to his feet, taking the soup tureen with him to set gently on the stack of packing paper on the counter, and looked around for a pen.

"Right. So, the good news is, it pays five hundred thousand gold, if you're accepted into the program."

Dorian dropped the pen he had just fished out of the silverware drawer. "I beg your pardon?" he spluttered. "Five hundred thousand? As in, half a million?"

Blackwall grunted in the affirmative. "That's right. Half a million, if you're accepted."

Dorian snatched the pen up off the floor, mind boggling at the size of the payout. He could live comfortably for several years on that, completely independent of his parents' money. Maybe he could stay in Nevarra afterward, continue his study of Necromancy with the Mortalitasi… 

"You still there?" Blackwall's deep voice cut through his woolgathering.

Dorian shook his head to clear it. "And what, exactly, would I be expected to do for that princely sum?"

"Ah, yeah. There's the rub. You'd be expected to carry a child to full term."

"I beg your pardon?" he said again. Surely he had heard wrong.

"Apparently, it's some sort of military breeding program. Trying to breed super-soldiers, or some rot. Something to do with YY chromosomes and a high-testosterone fetal environment?"

Dorian made a face at the empty kitchen. "It's been a while since I took Biology, but if I recall, YY isn't even a viable combination."

Blackwall harrumphed. "Yeah, well, there's some kind of magical fuckery involved to make it all work. Don't ask me. It's over my head. Anyway, I can give you the recruiter's number, and you can decide if you want more information." 

Dorian jotted the information down on a corner of the packing paper, thanked Blackwall, and hung up.

 _Five hundred thousand gold,_ he thought. It sounded too good to be true. He decided to sleep on it, and went back to packing up his kitchen.

* * *

Another week passed before he finally called the number Blackwall had given him. By then he had packed most of his apartment, and made dozens of phone calls in an attempt to find a new research position anywhere in the civilized portions of Thedas. As he expected, everyone had heard of him, everyone had wonderful things to say about his reputation as a researcher, and nobody wanted to hire him. Halward Pavus had been thorough in his efforts to stall his son's chosen career.

He met with the recruiter in a small office on the third floor of the Nevarran embassy in downtown Val Royeaux. She was a severe-looking woman with bright red hair, pulled into a skull-splittingly tight bun at the back of her head, and rectangular glasses, perched on the end of her nose. She wore a crisp, gray suit with surprisingly stylish red heels. She introduced herself as Leliana, and offered Dorian a seat.

"Well, Mr… Pavus? We don't get many Tevinter Alti looking to join. May I ask why you are interested?"

Dorian shifted uncomfortably on the hard office chair. He took a deep breath and sighed it out. "My family and I have had something of a… falling out." He self-consciously tugged on his left sleeve, pulling it down to cover a small, white scar on the inside of his wrist. "They have cut off support, and taken measures to keep me from finding employment within my field. Honestly? I was in a desperate situation, and a… friend… mentioned this opportunity and put me in touch." 

She made a note on the computer in front of her then looked at him over her glasses. "A falling out over what?"

Dorian uncrossed his legs and crossed them back the other way. He hesitated. Supposedly Nevarra was fairly relaxed about these things. Besides, a quick internet search was all it would take to expose him. "I prefer the company of men," he answered.

"I see. And they have a problem with this?"

"Only insofar as I am unwilling to marry the girl they've picked out for me and play happy families for the rest of my life." He gave her a challenging stare.

"So…no wife or children," she said, clicking away with her mouse. "Presumably no husband, either. Boyfriend? Any other dependents?"

Dorian boggled at the casual suggestion of a husband or boyfriend. "Ah, no. Nobody. Not even a pet."

She hummed and typed a note. "And you got your degrees from…?" 

And so the questioning continued. They sat there for over an hour dissecting Dorian's life before she finally cracked a small smile and put down her pen.

"Well, congratulations, Mr. Pavus. It appears you have passed the prescreening. We would need to run a few more tests before we can make you a definitive offer, but you certainly look promising as a candidate. Are you, by chance free tomorrow? It's an all day affair, I'm afraid."

Dorian pulled out his phone to check his schedule, even though he knew his days were wide open now. "Yes, that's fine. I'm free all day."

"Very good. We'll see you here at eight o'clock tomorrow morning. There will be a physical, and we need to get your fasting numbers, so please don't eat anything after eight tonight."

* * *

Dorian arrived at eight on the dot, starving, and still muzzy from lack of sleep. He was definitely not a morning person. An elven girl named Fiona, according to her name tag, led him down a long corridor on the first floor to a small medical clinic, where he was measured and weighed and had enough blood drawn to feed a small family of vampires. He was then handed a glass of juice and a bagel and asked to wait in an exam room across the corridor.

A few minutes later a man arrived wearing a lab coat, a bad buzz cut, and a pair of those ugly, black, plastic-framed glasses that only the military could love. 

"Good morning Mr. Pavus. I am Doctor Ponchard. Let's get started, shall we?" he said in a heavy Orlesian accent, pulling a small rolling tray up next to the exam table and opening a laptop on it. He pointed up at the ceiling to where a camera was mounted in the corner. "We'll be recording the exam for our records. I can assure you, however, that the recording will only be available to medical personnel within the program for research purposes. Is that alright?"

Dorian hesitated, then gave a jerky nod. 

The exam started out normal enough, aside from Dr. Ponchard's less than subtle appreciation when Dorian removed his shirt, which he couched in questions about Dorian's workout routine. But it took a turn toward the bizarre when it came time for Dorian to drop trou for the hernia check.

"Oooh. Aren't we the lucky boy?" Dr. Ponchard cooed. "Quite the show-er, aren't you?"

Dorian nearly asked whether the good doctor was referring to himself or Dorian as the "lucky boy", but decided he didn't want to take the risk that he would miss the sarcasm and take it as flirting.

"I'm just going to take a few measurements," the doctor said, pulling out a set of calipers. The metal was cold and tickled as he slid it around Dorian's flaccid penis and tightened it down until it just touched either side. "Oh, not bad. Not bad at all." He spread the calipers wider and took a length measurement, making a pleased noise. "Very nice. At least you probably won't end up with an inny" he said cryptically and laughed as he made note of the measurements on his computer.

Dorian was too flummoxed to say anything about the doctor's blatantly inappropriate comments. And he was beyond flummoxed when the doctor cheerfully said, "Now I just need some measurements while it's erect."

That was Dorian's limit. "I'm sorry, Doctor. This is just too much," he said, taking a step backwards.

The man just chuckled and gave him an indulgent smile. "Now, now. Don't worry, I've probably seen thousands of penises, both flaccid and erect. From what I've seen so far, you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

Dorian spluttered indignantly. "That's… No. I am in no way concerned about measuring up. It's… This whole business is very strange."

"I assure you, Mr. Pavus, that should you go through with this, you'll suffer indignities far greater than getting a little stiffie in front of the doctor," Ponchard replied reasonably. "It's part of the reason you'll be paid so much. Now, are you telling me that you would like to leave the program before you've even gotten started? Or are you going to cooperate?"

Dorian gaped at him, then shut his mouth with a snap. He blinked slowly and deliberately and took a deep breath. It was this or living on the streets. Or going back home. He glanced nervously at the camera then sighed, mind made up. "Very well," he finally said, and stepped back to within the doctor's reach.

"Very good," Ponchard said with a big, smarmy grin, then pulled a bottle of lube out of a drawer and squirted some into his gloved hand.

Dorian shuffled uncomfortably. "Couldn't I just… do it myself?"

The doctor gave him a false apologetic look. "I'm afraid not, Mr. Pavus. I'm looking for very specific things, you see. This will be cold." He glanced at his watch, then took hold of Dorian's dick.

Dorian jumped and hissed, even with the warning. He stared resolutely up at the ceiling, cheeks flaming, and tried to relax. This was no different than any of the numerous times he had allowed a stranger to grope him in a dark corner of some underground club, he told himself. Other than the antiseptic environment. And the complete lack of drugs or alcohol in his system. And the strange little man doing it. The doctor's grip was firm but gentle and, Maker preserve him, it didn't take long at all for Dorian's prick to swell to full hardness in his hand.

"Fifty-six seconds. Not bad for a man who's nearly thirty, and under stress." Ponchard reached again for the calipers. Dorian clenched his fists as the doctor took his measurements and made note. "That's a twenty-two percent increase. Quite respectable." 

Dorian expected the doctor to release his hold on Dorian's prick, but instead he continued to stroke it even as he took Dorian's testicles in hand, rolling them gently between thumb and fingers. "No unusual masses," he murmured, then started poking around just behind them. "Turn your head and cough, please." Dorian did as he was told, while the doctor continued to stroke and poke. "And again. That's good, no hernia."

He stopped his poking, but continued to cup Dorian's balls and stroke his cock while he asked him some very personal questions, starting with, "Do you ordinarily wake with an erection in the morning?"

 _Fasta vass!_ "Yes," Dorian answered shortly, his voice tight with both embarrassment and arousal.

"And did you this morning?" he asked, unfazed by Dorian's obvious discomfort.

"Yes." He tried to ignore the wet sound of the doctor's hand pumping his dick.

"Did you masturbate to orgasm?"

Dorian's cheeks grew even hotter. "Yes."

"And, how long ago was that?"

Dorian glanced at the clock, "Ah, er… maybe three hours ago?" Despite his unease, he could feel an orgasm starting to build, and he both hoped and feared that Ponchard was planning to stroke him all the way to a climax.

The doctor confirmed his fears, "Hmmm. That may affect the quality of the sample. I really wish they would remember to instruct the candidates to refrain from sexual activity, in addition to food," he muttered with a frown, then continued with his questions. "On average, how many times a week do you masturbate?"

Dorian struggled to do the math through the haze in his head. "Ah… ten? Twenty?" he rounded down. His hips started rolling jerkily without his permission.

"So, two to three times a day?" When Dorian didn't answer, he gave him a little squeeze and prompted, "I need you to answer out loud for the camera, please."

Dorian jumped at the spike in pleasure, "Oh, _kaffas_! Yes! Two or three times a day. Ah… ah… Sometimes more." He was panting and squirming with need by now.

The doctor looked pleased. "Well, that's good. We should still be able to get a sample out of you, then." Dorian could feel his balls starting to rise in preparation for ejaculation, as could, apparently, the doctor. He dropped Dorian's genitals like a hot potato and declared, "But first, I'd like to do the prostate exam." 

Dorian whimpered at the sudden loss of stimulation.

The doctor made a few more notes on his computer and didn't even look at Dorian when he said, "I'll need you to bend over the exam table, if you would, Mr. Pavus."

Dorian shivered, surprised by the wave of arousal that hit him at the man's careless order. He swallowed, kicked the jeans that were still around his ankles over toward the chairs, and bent over the exam table. The cold paper crinkled and stuck uncomfortably to the skin of his bare chest and his forearms. He heard the cap on the tube of lube pop, and hung his head waiting for what would come next.

The doctor rolled up behind him on a low stool. He put one gloved hand on Dorian's bottom and gave it a very inappropriate squeeze. "This may feel strange," he said, then pulled the cheek aside and slipped a finger into Dorian's hole. Dorian blushed furiously. This part of an exam had always been difficult, and often embarrassing for him, no matter how often he had been assured that his reaction was perfectly normal. And that was without having just been stroked nearly to the point of orgasm. The doctor slid his finger in and out a couple times, then worked in a second one.

"Have you ever engaged in anal sex?" he asked, as he twisted his fingers around.

Dorian choked and almost lied, but given why he was here, he was fairly certain the doctor already knew the answer. " _Vishante kaffas_ ," he muttered. "Yes. I get fucked in the ass regularly. Happy?"

"When was the last time you engaged in anal intercourse?" he continued, ignoring Dorian's little outburst.

"I don’t… oh. I guess about two weeks ago. On Friday." Blackwall had been the last, come to think about it, scheduled on his calendar, even. Maker, when had his sex life become so predictable?

"And how many partners would you say you have had?" Ponchard asked, slipping a third finger in and making Dorian gasp.

Dorian shook his head. When he was younger there had been times when he had lost entire days, waking naked and sore with no memory of who or how many there had been. "I really don't know. I was… rather promiscuous in my youth. Not so much, anymore."

"How many in the past year, then?" the doctor asked instead.

"Um, I think, three. Four if you count the one blow job." He tilted his hips back, wishing the doctor would quit seeing how many fingers he could fit in Dorian's ass, and move on to the actual exam.

"Did you give or receive that blow job?"

Dorian huffed. "Maker! What difference does it make? I gave a fellow a blow job, alright? I even enjoyed it." He hitched his hips back and bit his lip. " _Festis bei umo canavarum_ ," he muttered under his breath. 

The doctor chuckled and squeezed the cheek he was holding open. "Feeling a little self-conscious, are we Mr. Pavus? Not to worry. I've heard it all, and I'm not judging. I must say, you have an impressively flexible sphincter. We'll get a proper measurement in a moment, but first let me palpate your prostate." He pulled one finger out and rotated his hand around into the correct position. Releasing Dorian's butt cheek, he reached over to the table to where a sample kit had been prepared. "Do me a favor, will you Mr. Pavus?"

When Dorian nodded he handed him a packet containing a disinfecting wipe. "Open this, and swab the glans of your penis for me. Please be thorough."

Bemused, Dorian did as instructed, awkward as it was while bent over the table with a man's fingers in his ass. "That good?" he asked after wiping it around the head for several seconds.

"That's fine. Now, if you would hold this sample cup in place, I'm going to start by milking your prostate. So many men underestimate the importance of clearing the prostatic ducts for their sexual health," he said conversationally as he pressed his fingers into Dorian's sweet spot.

Dorian bit back a groan and dropped his forehead onto his forearm. He didn't want to be reacting to this, but, Maker, it felt good. Ponchard quickly fell into a rhythm that had Dorian unconsciously pumping his hips and moaning softly. It wasn't long before he felt fluid drooling out of his prick into the sample cup that he was trying to hold steady, with varying degrees of success, near the tip of his penis. He made an effort to check the movement of his hips when he felt a string of pre-cum drip over the side, and paint a cold sticky stripe over the back of his fingers. Tension was building once again in his belly and in his balls.

The doctor took the sample cup out of Dorian's stiff fingers, and, after putting it aside, replaced it with a new one. "Let's try to get a semen sample, shall we? Feel free to let go, whenever you feel the urge," he said as he continued his gentle, insistent assault on Dorian's prostate.

Dorian made a strangled noise as he tumbled over the edge. His hips jerked and stuttered and his legs shook uncontrollably. Much of his load ended up on the back of his hand and splattered across the side of the exam table, but he did manage to catch a couple of spurts in the sample cup before he'd finished.

"Very good, Mr. Pavus." Dr. Ponchard said, in much the same voice as Dorian remembered hearing from the dentist when he was little, before he would be allowed to collect a set of plastic vampire teeth from the treasure chest in reception. "I just need to get one more measurement, now that you're nice and relaxed, and then you can clean up and put your clothes back on."

Dorian nodded, too spent to fully take in what he was being told, until he felt a finger once again at his back door. No, not a finger. It pressed its way in, and just kept going, much deeper than any finger should be able to. Some kind of probe? 

"Please let me know when this becomes uncomfortable," Dr. Ponchard said. There was a brief whoosh of air, and the… thing… in Dorian's passage expanded. He gasped in surprise. Another whoosh, and it expanded again. Then another. 

By the time it had reached twelve pumps, he was feeling very, very full. He squirmed under the pressure and was admonished. "Please relax, Mr. Pavus. We are trying to get a maximum diameter. We won't be able to do that if you tense up." 

Dorian took a deep breath and blew it out. Three more pumps and the stretch was edging into pain territory. "That's it. That's my limit, I think," he said quickly.

The doctor paused. "On a scale of one to ten, one being no pain at all, ten being excruciating, where would you say this falls?"

Dorian grunted, wishing he'd just let the air out, already. "Four, maybe?"

"Alright. On the count of three, I'd like you to bear down for me, as if you were going to push out the gauge. Don't worry, I'll make sure it doesn't slip out."

 _Don't worry, he says,_ Dorian thought sardonically. On three he pushed down hard, genuinely trying to shit the damnable thing out, but the doctor held it firmly in place.

"And… relax. That's good. Is it more comfortable now?"

Dorian sighed. "Not comfortable, but less painful, yes," he answered.

"Good. Let's try one more pump."

And so it went, the doctor pushing Dorian to his limit, then having him bear down, sometimes asking him to lie still for a couple minutes to adjust, then pushing him a little further, until he genuinely couldn't take any more. He was panting, stuffed fuller than he'd ever been stuffed in his life, and his entrance _burned_. He wanted to scream, but the sound was stuck in his chest, unable to escape. "Eight!" he whimpered, in answer to Ponchard's repeated question, his voice high and thready. 

He almost wept when he heard the good doctor say, "I think that's enough," and the sound of rushing air as he triggered the release valve. Dorian continued to pant, bent over the table and trembling with relief. He felt the probe slip from his body. "I must say, I am impressed, Mr. Pavus. I've only seen a handful who could take more than you. Either you have a lover who is very well endowed, indeed, or you work to keep yourself stretched and pliable. If you can call that work," he said, and laughed at his own terrible joke. 

Dorian heard him whip a couple of tissues out of a box by the sink. He looked up from where his head had been cradled in his arms, blinking under the too-bright fluorescents. The man was holding the tissues out to him at arms reach. He took them, and stood upright, shuffling backwards away from both the doctor and the exam table, suddenly very aware of his own nakedness. This wasn't the worst thing he had ever endured, but he was glad it was over. He felt slightly dirty, and not in a good way. 

"Go ahead and clean yourself up and get dressed," Ponchard said as he stripped off his gloves and threw them in the medical waste bin, "Then you can head on back to the lobby, where Fiona will take you to your next round of tests."

 _Vishante kaffas,_ Dorian thought with a sinking heart. _There's more?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When doing research on prostate milking, I came across a web site that included these intriguing instructions:
> 
> **
>   * You know, when you raised the prostate, where you will feel your fingers are small, round, that the lamp has a size of a large walnut.
>   * Now, when you find it, it starts slowly, massage with some waving people on both sides.
> ** 

> 
> I found it amusing, so I thought I'd share. XD


	3. Trials pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian completes the final battery of tests before being accepted into the program. (We'll get to Bull next chapter, I promise.)

For the next round of tests, he was taken to a small interior room with nothing but a computer on a small desk, and a hard wooden chair. The only window opened out onto the hall. First he was given a battery of IQ tests, testing pattern recognition, spacial awareness, verbal cognition, problem solving skills, and so on. Dorian had excelled in these types of tests as a child, earning spots in the most prestigious schools in Tevinter, even after his "behavioral issues" had begun to surface. He breezed through those with confidence. Next came the psychological assessments, the first consisting of hundreds of True/False questions that had him huffing and snorting in frustration.

"This is asinine," he said to the four walls for the hundredth time. "How can I possibly answer 'True' or 'False' to this?"

After a quick break for lunch—deli sandwiches brought in on the Nevarran Army's dime—he was brought back to the little room. As she loaded the next test, Fiona said, "This test will be used to match you to the most compatible breeding partner. It is very important that you answer every question as truthfully as possible."

That piqued Dorian's curiosity, the words "breeding partner" nudging some heretofore hidden kinky-button in the back of his mind. It turned out to be a very long, in-depth survey of his sexual experience and interests. Listed were hundreds of kinks and sexual scenarios, and he was asked to list, on a scale of one to six, his interest in each of them, as well as whether or not he had experience with them.

  1. **Hard limit. I would not do this under any circumstances.**
  2. **Soft Limit. I do not want to do this, but might under the right circumstances.**
  3. **I have no interest in this, but am willing to do it.**
  4. **I am unsure whether I would be interested in this.**
  5. **I would like to try this / do it occasionally.**
  6. **I would like to do this regularly.**



He had very few hard limits. Blood play, certainly, for reasons his mind shied away from. The same reason he absolutely would not, could not, go home. A few others for purely hygienic reasons. There were a few he couldn't say for certain whether he had experienced, as he had been so "altered" at the time, he wasn't one hundred percent sure whether it was real or hallucination. He decided to err on the side of caution and selected "no experience".

Reading about all these kinks had his jeans pulling uncomfortably tight in the crotch. If it weren't for the big picture window into the hall, he might have been tempted to give himself a little relief. Even with the window, he considered it. He also considered the possibility that he had underestimated the level of his sex drive when being "interviewed" by Doctor Ponchard earlier that morning.

When he finished the survey, Fiona took him down the hall to another small room. It was very dimly lit and held nothing but a small rolling chest of drawers and a chair, of sorts, with a giant pod hanging above it. It was clearly some form of medical device—which, after this morning's experience, made him uneasy. His unease deepened when Fiona handed him a soft hospital gown, covered with little blue cornflowers, and asked him to disrobe and put it on, opening to the front.

"Doctor Hightower will be with you shortly," she told him, then left him to change in private. Well, at least he wasn't going to be treated to the continued attentions of Dr. Ponchard.

A few minutes later he was pacing nervously, clutching the opening of the too-short gown with both hands. There was a brief knock, then a tall, attractive man with more salt than pepper in his hair, entered the room. _Well,_ Dorian thought ironically, _there's a man I wouldn't_ mind _being molested by._ His nervousness shifted from dread to just plain embarrassment. Hospital gowns were really not made for making a stunning first impression. He did his best imperious Altus impression anyway, throwing his shoulders back and affecting a casual, slightly bored air.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Pavus," the man said, holding out his hand. "I'm Dr. Hightower. I'll be overseeing your next round of tests."

Dorian shook his hand and smiled warmly, "Dorian, please." 

Dr. Hightower returned the smile. "Very well… Dorian. Would you please take a seat in the chair?"

Dorian took a seat, squirming uncomfortably as the cold vinyl squeaked beneath him. Dr. Hightower approached on his left. "This machine is a Magnetoencephalograph, or MEG for short," the doctor said. "It will give us an idea of what parts of your brain are responding when you are exposed to stimuli. It is non-invasive, and I can assure you, it won't hurt," he explained. He held out a small plastic tray. "I'll need you to remove your earrings. Are you wearing any other body jewelry?"

Dorian nodded and blushed just a little. "Ah, yes. I have nipple rings and… and one other."

The doctor nodded encouragingly, "I'm afraid those will have to come out, as well. I can install glass spacers for you, then re-sterilize your jewelry and put it back in when we are finished." 

Dorian bared his chest, and tried not to imagine Dr. Hightower's tongue flicking over his nipples as he removed the rings and placed the spacers. He mentally walked through the Ten Principals of Necromancy to distract himself while the doctor did the same with his Hafada. 

_Well, two minutes in and the gown has already been rendered completely pointless,_ he thought.

Next he had electrodes attached to his chest for an EKG. He winced at the cold gel as they were applied. Two more electrodes were attached with Velcro rings around the first two fingers of his left hand to measure galvanic skin response, and a belt was wrapped around his chest that monitored his breathing. Then the doctor produced an object that looked suspiciously like a penis pump, as used by men who are obsessed with trying to enhance what The Maker had given them. He raised an eyebrow.

"This is a penile plethysmograph," the doctor explained. "It allows us to monitor sexual response. As the penis expands during erection, it displaces the air in the cylinder, and the difference is recorded."

"I see," Dorian replied as the doctor lubed him up, slipped it over his still-flaccid penis and pumped up a cuff at the base until it was snug. He had the sinking feeling that he wasn't going to be getting out of this room with his dignity intact.

Finally the doctor presented him with a pair of odd-looking glasses. "These track eye movement and pupil response." He pointed a remote toward the far wall, and a movie screen descended from the ceiling. "You will be asked to view a number of short clips of an erotic nature. The signals from all of these machines you're hooked up to will feed into a computer in the control room, and will sync to give us a very accurate picture of your sexual preferences and desires."

Dorian shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't entirely sure he was ready to be laid quite that bare. But, he was already this far in, and he really didn't have a lot of other options, so he just nodded his head, and allowed Dr. Hightower to slide the glasses into place and make a few adjustments before he lowered the MEG pod down over Dorian's head and left the room. 

The lights further dimmed, and a projector flared to life. A low hum filled the room as the speaker system came online.

The first piece of footage showed a couple of cute twinks in their underwear, kissing and snuggling. Sweet, but not really Dorian's thing. He relaxed a bit. Next was one of the same twinks sucking off an older muscle bear in a leather harness. That got Dorian's attention a bit better. They cycled through fairly rapidly, each clip running only half a minute or so. They presented a wide variety of body-types and sex acts. As the time went on, the scenes became a little more outre, moving into scenes of bondage, puppy play, even hard-core BDSM. Some of the scenes were, frankly, hot. Others did little for him. A few had him wrinkling his nose in distaste.

Then came footage of a giant, curly-horned Qunari pleasuring himself. Dorian's heart stuttered in his chest, and then dropped into his stomach. He'd had a fascination with Qunari ever since he was a teenager and had stumbled across gay Qunari porn (completely illegal in Tevinter, of course) on the dark web. He still remembered the burning shame when his rapidly growing collection had been discovered, leading to his ejection from yet another of Tevinter's most prestigious Circles. Hyper-aware that his movements were being tracked, Dorian tried hard not to let his eyes linger too long on the Qunari's enormous pecs, his enormous hands, his enormous… The image changed, and now there was a human riding the Qunari, sitting in his lap back to front. Dorian found himself fascinated by the way the Qunari's massive hands almost completely encircled the man's hips. He couldn't help but imagine himself in his place, being pulled down on that oversized cock, filled to bursting, completely at the mercy of this great gray beast. He shivered at the deep arousal slithering through his core. His cheeks grew hot as he realized how hard he was getting, and that every reaction was being recorded and analyzed. Maker, what would they think of him, that _this_ is what got him so hot and bothered. 

An hour later they apparently had all the data they needed and the test finally came to an end. Dorian's lingering erection made it incredibly awkward when Dr. Hightower went to re-install his Hafada. He came horribly close to mortally embarrassing himself when the doctor's hand brushed the underside of his cock in the process of putting the ring back in.

Dr. Hightower glanced at Dorian's twitching member and smiled reassuringly. "Don't be embarrassed. This is, after all, what the test is designed to do." He continued conversationally as he removed the various electrodes on Dorian's body, "Of course, I'll be doing a more in-depth analysis tonight, but the preliminary results are interesting."

"Oh?" Dorian prompted, curiosity getting the better of him. He thought he might die right there and then if the attractive doctor made mention of his secret Qunari fetish.

He made an affirmative noise. "It shows, for instance, a very definite preference for older men." He glanced up at Dorian with a speculative look in his eye.

Oh. Flirting. This was something Dorian knew how to deal with. He smiled and relaxed. "In my experience, older men know how to treat a fellow," he explained, "And they have enough experience to know what they're doing. I had quite enough of inexperienced fumbling when I was a boy at the Circles, thank you very much. I like a man who knows who he is and what he likes." He shifted his hips suggestively.

Dr. Hightower clearly got the message. "Well, I certainly like everything I see here," he said, giving him a once-over. "It occurs to me, I could help you out with any… lingering side effects you may be experiencing."

Dorian's smile widened. "I think I would like that, doctor." He sighed as the doctor sat down next to him and ran a hand under the open hospital gown, down his side to his hip. He leaned in and captured Dorian's lips in a kiss. Dorian's hands came up to rest on the doctor's shoulders, and he opened his mouth to his exploring tongue. After a couple minutes, Dr. Hightower sat back and gave Dorian an appraising look. He pushed the hospital gown off of Dorian's shoulders, running his hands over the newly bared flesh, and admiring the view. He brought his hands down to Dorian's chest, tracing the outlines of his pecs, cupping them in his palms, letting his thumbs brush over the nipples. Dorian drew in a rapid breath and pushed his chest out. Dr. Hightower smiled and flicked Dorian's nipple rings.

"The rings really enhance the sensitivity, don't they?" he asked, giving each a gentle pull.

Dorian bit his lip and nodded. He loved having his nipples played with. The sensation went straight to his cock, which swelled back up to full hardness. The doctor massaged the muscles in Dorian's chest, then let his hands slide down to Dorian's stomach. He traced the outline of Dorian's six-pack with his fingers, prodding and testing the firmness of his abs, before moving on down to Dorian's thighs. He glanced up at Dorian with a mischievous smile, tracing a single finger over each thigh, letting them slide within a centimeter of Dorian's stiff cock, but never actually touching it. Dorian whimpered in frustration.

"Hold still a moment," the doctor told him, patting Dorian's thigh and getting to his feet.

He retrieved a remote from the pocket of his lab coat and pushed a button. With a quiet humming noise, the leg rest split in the middle, each half moving away from the other. When Dorian's ankles were about shoulder width apart, the two leg rests halted. He watched the doctor strap his legs down at ankle and thigh, then push another button on the remote. This time each leg rest bent at the knee and started folding back, pulling Dorian's legs further open and back toward his torso until he was spread obscenely wide, both ass and genitals on display. He shivered and tilted his hips in invitation.

The doctor stood between his legs and ran his hands in maddeningly slow motion up and down Dorian's thighs. He let his thumbs roll over the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs, massaging the muscles and making Dorian mewl with frustrated desire. Dorian thrust his hips up, trying to bring the doctor's attention back to his aching cock. With a grin, Dr. Hightower finally relented. He squatted between Dorian's thighs and ran his tongue from the base of Dorian's balls, up the line of his raphe, pausing to flick the piercing on the way by, and ending just beneath the crown. He grinned wickedly, looking Dorian in the eye as he flicked his tongue rapidly back and forth over the sensitive area on the underside of his glans, before swallowing his whole shaft down to the base. 

Dorian moaned and arched his back. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting everything but the marvelous sensations in his cock fade into the background. He heard the sound of a bottle cap flicking open before he felt a gloved and lubricated finger touch his back door. It slid around in little circles, teasing his opening, but not penetrating. Dorian hitched his hips, wanting more.

Dr. Hightower slid off Dorian's cock with a wet pop. "May I fuck you?" he asked gently, "Or would you prefer to stick with a blow job?"

Dorian looked down at him through slitted eyes. The question threw him a little; Most people just assumed. Somehow, the fact that he had bothered to ask made Dorian want it even more. "Please," he whispered, then louder: "Please fuck me."

The moment he got the OK, the doctor's middle finger slipped into Dorian's passage. It only took a perfunctory exploration to determine that he was still loose enough from earlier to move quickly on to the real thing. The doctor pulled his already hard cock out, rolled a condom over it, and lined it up with Dorian's hole. It was long and fat and made Dorian moan in pleasure as he was stretched open around it. The scratch of the doctor's zipper on Dorian's inner thighs when he bottomed out gave Dorian an extra little thrill. One thing the doctor had going for him: he definitely knew his anatomy; It took him very little time to find the right angle to hit Dorian's sweet spot on every stroke. Dorian's hands crept up to play with his nipple rings, as his head fell back once again. He panted and writhed on the vinyl chair, his excitement rapidly building along with the doctor's pace. 

With one final thrust, Dr. Hightower went rigid. Dorian could feel his cock pulsing deep inside his passage. At the same moment, the doctor wrapped his hand around Dorian's throbbing prick and started furiously stroking it. Dorian had just enough time to see the look of ecstasy on the doctor's face before he, too, plunged over the precipice. 

" _Kaffas_!" he hissed as he came. "Fuck, that's good. Oh, fuck. That's so good." His hips bucked and his seed spilled out over the doctor's hand. 

He sat, slumped in the chair, for several seconds panting and trembling in the wake of his orgasm. The doctor stood over him in a similar state, leaning on his hands, head hanging. Finally he stood, wiped his hands on the hem of Dorian's gown, then stripped off the condom and briskly threw it in the medical waste bin before putting himself away.

He turned back to Dorian. "Well. Thank you," he said, unfastening the straps that held Dorian's legs open and gently stroking his thighs. 

Dorian smiled and purred, "The pleasure was all mine." 

"You are an extraordinarily attractive young man," the doctor countered, "The pleasure was, at the very least, mutual." He stepped away and used his remote to return the chair back to its usual position. "My colleagues and I will be doing the final analysis on your tests over the next few days. Fiona will meet you out in Reception to make an appointment for you to meet with the decision panel. I wish you the best of luck."

He shook Dorian's hand, then left Dorian to get dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END NOTE: Part of the footage Dorian watches was inspired by this awesome (and decidedly NSFW) [Adoribull animation](https://gfycat.com/SilentPastGazelle) by SFMANSKI.
> 
> Oh, and if you're wondering how a MEG machine could be used in a room with speakers and other devices that produce magnetic fields—they're magically shielded, of course. ;)


	4. The Iron Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian is assigned his handler: The Iron Bull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is little to no smut in this chapter, I'm afraid. However, I will make up for it in spades in the next.

Dorian sat in an uncomfortable office chair in a conference room on the third floor of the Nevarran embassy. On the other side of the table sat a panel of three experts who were to decide whether he was to be accepted into the program. One was Dr. Hightower, who gave him an encouraging smile when he entered the room. One was Leliana, the recruiter he'd met on the first day. The third was a tall woman with short, dark hair—classically beautiful, but severe in manner. She introduced herself as Dr. Pentaghast, and appeared to be the one primarily in charge of the proceedings.

"Good morning, Mr. Pavus," she said. Her Nevarran accent was thick, and she carefully enunciated each word she spoke. "Or do you prefer Dr. Pavus?"

Dorian put on his most disarming smile and replied, "I usually only use the honorific within the halls of Academia, but thank you for asking."

Dr. Pentaghast nodded her understanding and continued. "As you know, we are here to decide whether you have a place in our program, and if so, how we wish to place you. Do you know, precisely, what our program entails, what you are being asked to do?" 

Dorian crossed his legs. "Well, I gather that you are attempting to… ah, breed… some sort of super-soldier, and I would be expected to… to carry it."

"That is correct, insofar as it goes. You don't need to know all the details. Suffice to say, through magical means, your body will be enhanced to enable you to conceive and carry a child. Have no fear, once the child is born, you will be returned to your original state. The thing you must understand is that you will be signing a contract. The duration of the contract is one year, and during that time, your body will be the property of the Nevarran government. You will be assigned a handler, and you will be required to obey any and all orders made by your handler."

Dorian considered her words. "So, what we are talking about is slavery, then?" The idea scared him, and yet there was a strange part of him that was also excited by it.

She inclined her head in acknowledgment. "In a sense, yes. Your handler is prohibited from causing you any lasting physical damage. But otherwise, for the duration of the contract, you will be, in essence, his property." She gave him a slightly less severe look, which he assumed was meant to be sympathetic. "This is why it is important that we find candidates that are not only physically healthy enough to carry a child, but whose psychological profile suggest they will flourish under these conditions."

Leliana interjected at this point, "It is also important that we match each candidate to the correct handler, one who will mesh with and compliment the personality and interests of the candidate. This is Dr. Hightower's field of expertise."

Dr. Hightower smiled reassuringly at him, "I am happy to say that, to date, we have achieved a ninety-eight percent satisfaction rating from previous participants, with a full forty-three percent signing up for a second contract and sixty-two percent of those signing on for a third. We do care about your health and happiness, and do our best to match you to someone who is compatible."

"But, this is, of course, assuming that you are accepted into the program," Doctor Pentaghast added, in a no-nonsense tone. She consulted the screen of her laptop. "I have read your file. Your scores on the IQ portions of the psychological profile are quite impressive." She rolled the mouse wheel as she continued to read from the screen. "Your physical health is certainly conducive to carrying a child to full term without issue. That leaves the question of your psychological suitability." She scrolled through the file some more. "I see here you have a history of drug use. Can you tell me, what led to your current sobriety, and how long you have been clean?"

Dorian took a deep breath. "Well," he said, and blew it out. "The short version is, my parents forced me into rehab, three years and eight months ago. I've been clean ever since."

Dr. Pentaghast raised an eyebrow. "And the long version?"

Dorian sighed. "I was a rebellious teenager, prone to self-destructive behavior—anything to derail my parents carefully crafted plan for the rest of my life. A Magister named Professor Alexius, rescued me from myself, brought me into his home, made me part of his family, and helped me sort my life out. He became my mentor. When tragedy struck his family, Professor Alexius had something of a nervous breakdown."

"Yes, I remember reading about that," interjected Leliana. "Didn't he lose his wife and son to darkspawn?" 

Dorian nodded. "After that, he withdrew from the world. I, meanwhile, mourned their loss by going on something of a bender. I became a very public embarrassment to my family, my antics splashed about in all the tabloids. Then, I got involved with the son of another Magister, who had a similar penchant for self-destructive behavior, and together we attempted to set a record for the number of illicit substances consumed without actually ending up dead." He thought back to that last, intense weekend of drug-fueled sex, empty promises whispered in each other's ears, the impossible dream that they could be together forever. His heart squeezed painfully in his chest, and he turned away from the memory. "Eventually, my parents sent a band of goons to kidnap me and drag me back to Qarinus, where they had a team of experts standing by to force me into sobriety." Among other things. He pushed that memory away, as well. "Perversely enough, it is not because of the rehab program that I stay sober." Dr. Pentaghast raised an eyebrow, and Dorian explained, "The only reason they were able to capture me is because I was too fucked up—pardon my Qunlat—to resist. I refuse to ever put myself in that vulnerable a position again."

"Thank you for your candor, Mr. Pavus," Dr. Pentaghast said.

"If all that happened almost four years ago, what has changed recently to put you in, as you put it, 'a desperate situation' that led you to seek out an extreme solution like signing up for an experimental program for the Nevarran government?" Leliana asked shrewdly.

Dorian frowned and tried to explain, "My father has reached a point in his career where it will be difficult for him to maintain influence without a clear-cut line of inheritance in place. Talk of me fulfilling a marriage contract has always been a point of contention between us. The last time we spoke, he was adamant that I should marry. I was as reluctant as ever—mulish my father likes to call it—so I left, without telling my family where I was going. He only recently managed to track me down. I imagine it took some time to arrange, but he managed to get my research grant defunded and took other steps to be sure that I had no easy means to support myself should I refuse to come home and do his bidding. He underestimates my determination."

"And if you are not accepted into the program?" she prodded.

He sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. I have some skills in battle magic, perhaps I'll volunteer to go to Seheron. Or, perhaps I'll become a rent boy in the Old Quarter. That should make for some delicious tabloid reading back home. I'll work something out, at any rate."

They continued to ask him probing questions for the next two hours, and he did his best to answer truthfully. He did not tell them about the blood magic. 

After a brief recess for the panel to confer, Dr. Pentaghast called Dorian back in and said, with an air of accomplishment, "So, Mr. Pavus, we have come to the conclusion that you would be a good fit for our program."

Dorian let out a relieved sigh. Despite his words earlier, he really wasn't confident in his ability to continue to survive on his own terms, had this opportunity fallen through.

"Now, all that remains is deciding on the best handler to assign you to," she continued briskly.

"Do I have any say in the matter?" Dorian asked.

"To an extent," she replied. "You will have the opportunity to meet your handler before the breeding, and you may ask to be reassigned. However, I can assure you, Dr. Hightower is very good at his job." She gave the doctor a nod of respect. "We have rarely had a participant express the desire to switch handlers."

"I can also assure you," Dr. Hightower added, "that I take my job very seriously, and pride myself on finding the best match possible. I think you will be very happy with my selection." He turned to his colleagues. "If you would open the file marked IB2307, you will see my recommendation."

Leliana squinted at the screen and frowned. "Given Mr. Pavus's magical pedigree, shouldn't we pair him with another mage? The Nevarran army needs more mages."

Dr. Hightower shook his head vehemently. "The only mage we have available at the moment is only a twenty-eight percent match. It would be an absolute disaster. Now, if you'll take a look at this number at the bottom on the right-hand side." He tapped his screen to indicate where he was looking. "Ninety-eight percent match. That's about as perfect a score as I have ever seen. In my expert opinion, this would be the best option."

Leliana gave the page a more thorough read. "Interesting choice. Do you think he can handle it, physically?"

Dr. Pentaghast made a disgusted noise.

"No, I meant the size of the fetus," Leliana clarified.

Dr. Pentaghast blushed prettily. "Oh, yes, of course," she said, quickly schooling her face back into severity. 

Dr. Hightower smirked and gave Dorian a wink—which made Dorian blush, as well—before he turned and answered Leliana's question. "It may be somewhat taxing on his system, depending upon which traits breed true, but he is particularly fit and shows high degrees of flexibility, while not being overly small. Physically, I think he's as good a candidate as any, considering."

Dr. Pentaghast nodded, her usual frown relaxing into a more neutral state. "They do share high marks in intelligence" she said, tapping the screen. "Combined with this man's physical prowess, the resulting offspring could be an excellent candidate for Special Forces."

Hightower nodded, "Brawn plus brains. Could be a winner. Are we agreed, then?"

* * *

Life became a whirlwind of activity after that. Dorian had to finish packing up his apartment, and move it all into a prepaid storage facility. He had been warned that clothing would be a waste of suitcase space, as he would be unable to fit in any of it in short order, and would be provided with anything he needed, in any case. So instead, his suitcase mostly held books. There was no reason his research should fall further behind, after all. He knew that, due to the secret nature of the program, once his pregnancy started to show he would not be allowed out of the facility, but he wondered if he might have a chance to visit the library at the University in Nevarra City before he became cloistered. It would be an excellent opportunity to look for some of the tomes on the Mortalitasi that were harder to find in Tevinter.

He was met at the airport by a charming young Antivan woman named Josephine. She drove him to an army base on the outskirts of the city. From the outside the facility looked like your typical military barracks building. He was surprised to find that on the inside, however, it more closely resembled a high-class hotel, with skylights providing sunlight to giant palm trees, and wrought iron railings lining three stories of open hallways overlooking a large fountain in the center atrium.

"You will find, Lord Pavus, that we have everything you could possibly want available to you right here on campus," Josephine was telling him. She insisted on using his full honorifics, despite his entreaties to call him by his first name. "There is a gym and a pool in the basement, a rooftop garden, a movie theater, reading room, and a five-star restaurant, all available to the residents. We also have cutting edge medical facilities, with private birthing rooms for the participants."

Just then the elevator dinged, and Dorian's eyes went wide at the sight of a well-dressed gentleman leading a muscular young man with a swollen belly, naked across the lobby on a leash. 

"The entire facility is clothing-optional," Josephine responded to Dorian's inquiring look, before moving on. "You will be sharing a suite with your handler." She consulted her tablet. "His name is The Iron Bull."

" _The_ Iron Bull?" Dorian echoed and lifted an eyebrow.

She laughed musically, "Yes, he is quite the character. He is waiting for you in suite 319. I do hope you enjoy your stay with us, Lord Pavus."

* * *

Dorian knocked nervously on the door to suite 319. When it opened, he found himself face to chest with the most massive set of pecs he had ever seen, in all their shirtless glory. He tipped his head up—way up—until his eyes locked with the other man's… eye. Just the one. The other was hidden behind a studded leather eye patch. But that wasn't what made his heart stop in his chest. Sticking out on either side of the man's head were two, long, pointed horns. He was a Qunari.

The ox-man gave him an amused look. "I'm guessing they didn't warn you, did they?"

Dorian shook his head mutely.

The Qunari shrugged. "Well, I've read your file, Dorian. I'm guessing you're not too disappointed, right?" he said, with a grin. "I'm The Iron Bull, by the way. You can just call me Bull. 'The Iron Bull' is a bit of a mouth full." He leered suggestively and chuckled at the play on words.

Dorian's face flushed hot, clear up to his hairline. His eyes ran over that gloriously muscled chest, and flicked briefly down to the obvious bulge in the horrible striped parachute pants that Bull was wearing. He swallowed hard and quickly looked away, desperately curious, yet ashamed of his interest. His mind flashed back to that day in his father's study.

_  
"Dorian," Halward Pavus said with a heavy sigh, "I understand that you can't help your attraction to men…"_

_Dorian shifted uncomfortably and scowled, earning himself a deeper frown from his father. He schooled his body language back into the proper degree of respectful attention._

_"…I've told you before, I'm willing to buy you as many body slaves as you need, once you've fulfilled your obligation to the family legacy. But, this!" He held up the stack of printouts the First Enchanter at Perivantium Circle had conveniently provided—evidence of Dorian's budding Qunari fetish. "This is perversion. Ox-men? Really, what's next, Dorian? Dogs? Children?"_

_Dorian blanched. "Father! I would never…"_

_His father cut him off, throwing the stack of papers back down onto his desk, "Enough! I am tired of your disobedience and your lies. Clearly I have been far too lenient with you. I have failed in my duty to provide you with a moral compass." He sighed again and crossed his arms. "Tomorrow you leave for Minrathous. I have made arrangements for you to study with the Order of Argent. They will provide you with the discipline and moral guidance that you need. I pray to the Maker that it is not too late, and that you might still be redeemed." Dorian opened his mouth again to argue, but his father held up a warning hand. "That is all, Dorian. Return to your rooms. I will have supper sent up to you. Your flight leaves at seven in the morning. There is no need to pack; The school will be providing uniforms and everything you will require for your studies while you are there. You will leave both your computer and your phone here."  
_

What had followed was the most miserable period of Dorian's life, during which his every hour was scheduled and monitored, with no time allowed for anything except study and prayer. He lasted exactly three months before he could take no more and made his escape.

Bull interrupted his thoughts, "Look, if it's a problem, I get it. Sometimes fantasy doesn't translate to reality. You wouldn't be the first person to nope out on me. I'd say a good ten or fifteen percent of people who requested me at the Viceroy ended up changing their minds. I can get you reassigned, if that's what you want."

"No!" Dorian heard himself say, too quickly. He cleared his throat. "It was just… unexpected." He gave The Iron Bull a sideways glance as he stepped inside. This was real. He could really have this, if he wanted. He was already doing the unthinkable, as far as his family would be concerned. What was a little perversion on top of that? "Did you say you worked at the Viceroy?" he asked conversationally, to hide his unease.

Bull grunted. "Yeah, for a couple years. My knee got bad enough, I couldn't really do the private security thing anymore. Heard they were looking for something exotic for their high-end clients. Qunaris are always someone's dirty fantasy," he said with a wicked grin. "And the pay was very good. Hey, you were a client of my buddy, Thom, weren't you?"

Dorian's brow wrinkled. "Thom?" 

"I guess you'd know him by his professional name: Blackwall," Bull explained.

"Oh. You know Blackwall?" Dorian asked, and then remembered how he had gotten involved in this scheme in the first place. "Oh, you must be the old army buddy he mentioned." 

"Well, he worked for my private security firm," Bull clarified. "Later on, when I heard he was looking to get out of grunt work, I got him that position at the Viceroy. Trained him myself. I've been trying to get him up here, where the pay's better, but he's not convinced about the whole breeding thing." Bull shrugged. " I gave him a call when I got your file. He had nice things to say about you."

"Oh?" Dorian asked, relaxing a smidge. Having this connection made it feel a little less like hooking up with a stranger. A very large, very dangerous stranger.

"Yeah. He said you like to be a good boy," Bull answered with a twinkle.

"Oh." Dorian blushed again. "Yes, well… I suppose that's true enough."

Bull laughed heartily and clapped Dorian on the back. "Why don't you come on into the living room, and we can talk." He moved his hand up to Dorian's shoulder and guided him into the next room.

Dorian marveled at the sheer size of that hand, and of The Bull in general. Sure, he knew Qunari were big, and he had seen them in passing on occasion in downtown Val Royeaux, but he had never actually been in touching distance of one before.

Bull guided him over to a large wing-back chair next to a rather ornate fireplace. There were book shelves on either side of the fireplace, partially filled with titles he would have to peruse later, and a large, sturdy desk under the window on the far wall. Behind a comfortable-looking couch, to the right, was a pair of glass-paned doors that opened into the bedroom, where he could just make out a small table and chairs under a window to the left, and the foot of a king-size bed and an enormous television to the right. The sight of the bed made him pause before he sunk down onto the chair. Bull spread himself across the couch, knees wide, arms draped over the back, and gave Dorian an appraising look.

"You know, you're even prettier in person than you are in your photo," he said.

Both flattered and uncomfortable, Dorian fell back on his usual glib defense, "Well, naturally. The technology is only capable of capturing so much perfection."

Bull barked out a laugh. He studied Dorian for a moment, then leaned forward, his face turning serious. "I thought we'd go over expectations for while you're here. Let's start with what you can expect from me. My job, beyond knocking you up, is to look after you, make sure you stay healthy and happy. I take that job seriously. I will be making sure that you eat right, do your exercises, get your check-ups—everything you need to make sure both you and the kid come through this healthy and strong." He paused. "You know regular sex is part of this thing, right?"

Dorian nodded. "I would assume so. That's the usual way these things are done, no?"

Bull grunted. "Yeah, but see, just as your body will be changed to make this whole thing possible, my body has also been… enhanced so that I can keep up with you during the heat." Dorian's stomach went a little wobbly at the word "heat," but he tried not to let it show as Bull continued, "That doesn't just go away, so part of your contract is that you help me take care of that, on an on-going basis."

Dorian nodded a little shakily, both nervous and excited at the prospect. "Of course," he answered. "Ah, I am a little worried about the logistics of it all. I am given to understand that your kind are… "He glanced down at the outline of Bull's cock, partially visible against his leg under the thin fabric of his pants. "…proportional."

Bull chuckled. "Yeah, it's rare for a human to be able to take me up the back passage right away. We can work up to that, don't worry. And the new opening you'll be getting for access to your womb is plenty flexible enough. As for any other 'logistics', we both know that, technically, I can do whatever I want with you. But it's important to me that you be able to give me your trust. I've studied your file. I promise that I won't ask you to do anything on your hard limits list. No blood, no scat, no making you drink piss." The corner of his mouth quirked as Dorian tried not to make a face. "And any time you're not comfortable with something, I want you to tell me, so we can discuss it. We're going to go through all the questions on your questionnaire together, so you have a chance to change your answers, and clarify some of the details. I like my boys to be happy. Do you have any questions so far?"

"You said we could discuss things I'm not comfortable with. Does that mean I have the right to refuse?"

Bull tilted his head noncommittally. "I will take your feelings into account, but it's my decision in the end. Sometimes it's good to push your limits. And sometimes there will be discipline."

"Discipline," Dorian echoed, feeling the butterflies take off in his stomach again.

Bull smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'm not going to beat you. Well, not unless you're into that sort of thing." He tipped his horns at Dorian, the corner of his mouth twitching up. "Though, you might get a spanking, if you're very naughty." Dorian swallowed and wondered at the way his cock twitched at the thought of being put over Bull's knee. "Which leads to my expectations of you. Your only job, while you're here, is to serve and obey. I'm a strict but reasonable master. I expect absolute obedience, and there will be consequences for breaking the rules. But, I'm not a sadist; I won't hurt you just to hurt you, and I'll never punish you for breaking a rule we haven't discussed."

"And what sorts of rules are we talking about?"

Bull tented his fingers and looked serious. "Some are rules for your protection. Some are rules that help you get into that submissive space you crave." Dorian looked away, feeling uncomfortably naked. Bull's voice was surprisingly gentle when he added, "I want to give you everything you need, Dorian. Including what you used to have to pay for."

Dorian was unsure of how he felt about all this. It was a big step, but it was also a long-held fantasy: to be completely under the control of a great Qunari brute. "You say you trained Blackwall?" he finally ventured.

Bull nodded. "Yup. Taught him everything he knows." 

"Well, I suppose that's as good a recommendation as any." He took a deep calming breath and blew it out. "What's next?"

Bull got up and crossed the room. He came back carrying a flask of glowing green liquid. "This potion will begin the transformation. Over the next eighteen to twenty-four hours your body will rearrange itself. After that, you will go into heat for the next two to three days. Most of the changes will happen inside your body, so you won't see them, but there is one side effect that a lot of guys find… upsetting."

Dorian's eyebrows raised in concern.

"It uses a portion of your dick and balls and turns them into ovaries and a new passage. So… you're going to notice some shrinkage. A lot of shrinkage." 

Dorian's eyes went wide. Suddenly Dr. Ponchard's comment about not ending up with an innie made a lot more sense.

"The good news," Bull said, "Is that using your dick to make part of the new passage means it will feel good when you get fucked."

"Oh. Well at least there's that," Dorian said faintly. He took a moment to digest this information. "How much shrinkage?" he finally managed to ask.

Bull shrugged. "Judging from the measurements in your file, I'd guess fifty to sixty percent."

"Maker…" Dorian breathed. Well, it was too late to back out now. Anyway, he'd never been much of a top, so it wasn't the end of the world… was it? "But, it'll all be put back to normal at the end of my contract, yes?"

Bull nodded and held out the flask. Dorian took it, and looked up at Bull nervously.

"It'll be OK, Dorian. It's just for a year," Bull said soothingly.

Dorian nodded, took a deep breath, and tipped the flask back, swallowing the potion down in three gulps.


	5. This is Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull tests some of Dorian's limits and lays down some rules while they explore each other's bodies.

Dorian grimaced at the bitterness and burn as the potion went down. He could already feel a strange tingling in his abdomen. He handed the flask back to Bull, and looked up at him for further direction.

"OK, Dorian? Feeling alright?" Bull asked him gently. He pressed a glass of water into Dorian's hand.

Dorian realized he was still grimacing. He took the water gratefully and washed the taste out of his mouth. "I'm fine," he assured him. "I can already feel it working. It's not painful, it's just… odd."

Bull nodded as he took the glass out of Dorian's hand. "Good. Now," his voice took on a tone of command. "Take off your clothes."

Dorian's heart sped up and he looked up at the Qunari with wide eyes. Then, silently, he stood and stripped his T-shirt off over his head. He folded it neatly and put it on the chair. He kicked out of his shoes, then stripped off his jeans and socks and folded them, too. He hesitated for a second in nothing but his trunks, then stripped them off as well, stacked everything in a pile and waited nervously for his next instruction.

"Very good. Hardly any hesitation. I like it when my boys are obedient. Now, go put your clothes in the bottom right-hand drawer in the bedroom dresser. You won't be needing them anymore."

Dorian's stomach flipped, but he did as he was told. When he returned, naked, to the living room, Bull was waiting in the middle of the room, arms crossed. "Come here," he said, pointing to a spot in on the floor in front of him. "Show me your inspection pose."

Dorian came to stand in front of him in the position he had been taught by Blackwall: Back straight, legs spread, hands interlaced behind his neck. Bull took a slow walk around him, examining every inch of Dorian's body. Dorian tried not to fidget as Bull's eye flicked back and forth, pausing on each of Dorian's piercings, the scar on his wrist, the mole on his cheek, swiftly identifying and cataloging every detail. When he came to the back he let out a low wolf-whistle. "Damn, 'Vint. That's a nice ass." He came back around front, and nodded his head in approval. He made a low lustful sound and put one huge hand on each of Dorian's hips. Dorian could feel the tips of Bull's fingers on either side of his spine, while the thumbs dug into the hollows of his hip bones. He had never felt so small or so fragile in his life. Bull slid his hands up Dorian's sides until he was able to brush his thumbs over his nipples, and Dorian drew in a sharp breath.

"Sensitive, huhn?" Bull asked, giving each ring a flick.

Dorian bit his lip and nodded. Bull's hands were powerful, undoubtedly capable of crushing Dorian's rib cage with little effort, yet his touch was gentle. He let his thumbs continue to lightly circle Dorian's nipples, watching intently while Dorian's mouth fell open and his eyes grew dark and heavy. 

"So pretty," he murmured. He moved behind him again, bending his knees so he could press his still clothed cock against Dorian's behind, let him feel its outline along his crack. 

_Vishante kaffas,_ Dorian thought. _It's even bigger than I thought._ Bull's hands continued to roam across his chest and down his abdomen.

"You're so smooth, 'Vint. What's your secret?" he rumbled in Dorian's ear.

Dorian was completely distracted and had to think for a moment to make sense of the question. "I… I have a cream I use… oh, _kaffas_!" He cried out in surprise, when Bull reached between his legs to run one finger across his taint and up his crack, while the other hand explored his cock and balls, testing the thoroughness of Dorian's hair removal routine. Dorian liked to keep himself completely smooth, with the exception of a small, neatly trimmed patch over his pubic bone. "It… it's a depilatory, and it inhibits hair growth," he explained. His prick was rapidly swelling to full hardness in Bull's hand.

Bull grunted. "Let me know what it's called, and I'll make sure we keep some on hand. And any other products you like to use. I could run my hands over this soft skin all day."

"I have some in my suitcase," Dorian mumbled inanely. He was having trouble keeping his hips still and maintaining his position, now that Bull had started rubbing little circles around his back door with one finger, and gently pulling his balls with the other hand. Bull made a noise of approval when his exploring fingers encountered Dorian's Hafada, and he flicked it a few times with his thumb before moving on to firmly stroke Dorian's prick. Dorian trembled with the effort not to fall out of position.

"It's OK," Bull purred. "Go ahead and show me how good this feels."

Dorian released the moan that was pent up in his chest and let his hips roll. He was panting with need by now, the tension building in his body, while his mind went soft and fuzzy. He squeezed his eyes shut and let his attention focus on Bull's hands.

There was a knock at the door.

"Ah. Speaking of suitcases…" Bull said. He thumped Dorian's chest and said, "Stay." before heading to the door.

Dorian's eyes flew open. It took everything in him not to flee for the bedroom or drop his hands to cover his raging erection as Bull opened the door to let in a scrawny young man in a porter's uniform. The boy struggled Dorian's heavy suitcase through the door with both hands.

"Maker, what did you pack in here? Lead bars?" he complained as he dropped it unceremoniously in the middle of the foyer. He glanced curiously at Dorian through the arch that separated the entryway from the living room. Dorian blushed and looked up at the ceiling. 

"He asked you a question, Dorian," Bull chided gently.

Dorian forced himself to look back at the boy. "Books," he said shortly, and was a little proud that his voice hardly wobbled at all.

"Ah, right. That explains it, then. Not much of a reader, me-self," He turned back to Bull, looking at him expectantly. 

Bull pressed a coin into the boy's hand, then saw him out and locked the door behind him. He picked up the suitcase with one hand and brought it into the living room.

"I can move my books over to the other case, and you can have this one," he said, easing it down in front of the left-hand book case. He came over to Dorian, put one hand under Dorian's chin, tipping his head back, and regarded him for several uncomfortable seconds. Looking him in the eye he finally said, "That made you uncomfortable, didn't it?"

Dorian nodded. "It was… embarrassing."

Bull made a low noise in his throat, "You have a beautiful body, Dorian. You shouldn't be ashamed to show it off."

"It's not my body I'm ashamed of," Dorian blurted out irritably.

Bull raised an eyebrow. "No? Then what is it? Tell me." His voice was gentle, but still held that ineffable quality of command.

Dorian frowned. He wanted to look away, but Bull still held his chin, forcing him to look up at him. His shame flared into anger. " _Kaffas_. Isn't it in your blighted file? It seems everything else about me is."

Bull refused to be distracted by Dorian's outburst. "Yup," he answered calmly. "But, I want to hear it from you. If you can't be honest with me, if you can't communicate what's bothering you, we're going to have problems. For your own safety, I need to hear you tell me what the problem is, so I know I can trust you to be honest with me. I don't want to accidentally hurt you."

Dorian was more than a little flummoxed by this. He had always thought of this kind of dynamic as more or less a one-way street; It obviously required trust—or foolhardiness—to willingly give a man absolute control, but he had never before considered that it took trust to accept the responsibility for that control. He closed his eyes to collect his thoughts and gather up his courage, then opened them again and looked Bull in the eye.

"Where I come from, everything about what we are doing would be unseemly. That you are a man, that you're Qunari, that a man of my station would humble himself before you. Everything I have ever been taught leads me to believe this is wrong and shameful, and yet…" He paused to take a steadying breath. "There's no denying that I like it, that I crave it. And that makes me all the more ashamed. And then to have others witness my depravity…well." 

It was Bull's turn to frown. "It's not depravity, Dorian. You like what you like. Nothing wrong with that." He shook his head. "Sometimes I forget just how big that stick is that you 'Vints keep up your collective asses. You need to learn, you're not in Tevinter anymore. Nobody around here is judging you. Especially not here, in this building." Bull grinned. "Whole place is clothing-optional, remember?" Dorian remembered the casual ease with which Josephine had told him just that, and the way she hadn't even batted an eye at the naked young man being led around on a leash. He wondered if Bull was planning to do that with him, and broke out in goosebumps at the idea. "Anyway," Bull continued, "You'd best get used to it, unless you want to be stuck in this room for the next year."

Dorian swallowed hard. "So, you're saying I'm not to be allowed any clothes from now on?"

"Like I said, you have a beautiful body. I want to see it. I want everyone to see it. Also, I like to keep my boys accessible at all times. It gets real old, real fast when you're having to strip them down every couple hours."

Dorian boggled at the thought. He had a high sex drive, but every couple hours? How would he keep up? And then it occurred to him: of course, he wouldn't. He would be taken whether he was in the mood or not, reduced to being this ox-man's fuck toy, all day every day. He shivered at the thought and his cock stood up straighter and taller. Bull glanced down at it and smirked. 

"I do have one thing for you to wear, though." he said before stepping away to fetch something out of a credenza on the wall next to the entry way. "At ease," he said when he returned.

The muscles between Dorian's shoulder blades were starting to burn, and it was with great relief that he dropped his arms and put his hands behind his back, as he had been taught. Bull stood in front of him and held up a leather collar, maybe the width of two of Dorian's fingers, and inscribed with runes. 

"Have you ever heard of Saarebas, Dorian?" he asked.

Dorian's stomach tightened. "Only stories from old Tevinter, when I was a child. My nanny used to tell me tales of naughty young mages, captured by the Qunari and turned into slaves, with their lips sewn shut." He didn't mention the fantasies he used to have of being one of those captured mages.

Bull snorted contemptuously. "Yeah, we haven't done that since some time in the Dragon Age. What I was going to say is, this collar is like the ones the Qun uses on trainee Saarebas—those who haven't learned to control their power yet. It doesn't completely smother your magic, but it dampens it, so you can't, say, set the curtains on fire while you're mindless with the heat." He took in Dorian's skeptical look and added, "I've seen it happen. It's a lesson I only needed to learn once."

"So, you're saying I can't talk you out of it?" Dorian tried, with little real hope.

Unsurprisingly, Bull answered no, so Dorian lifted his chin and allowed him to buckle it in place. It felt strange. Physically it was comfortable enough, but reaching for his magic was like trying to take a test on too few hours sleep, or trying to do one more set of squats after working his muscles to exhaustion. It was awkward and exhausting, and made him feel a little queasy. It was also deeply unnerving to know that he couldn't defend himself with magic if he needed to. He suddenly flashed back on the last time he had felt this defenseless, but pushed the memory firmly away, squashing the sense of panic that threatened to rise up and overwhelm him. 

Bull stroked a finger soothingly across Dorian's jaw. "You alright?"

Dorian nodded, although he wasn't entirely.

"This is only temporary. Once you're done with your heat cycles, we can take it off," Bull promised, and Dorian nodded again in defeated acquiescence. "Now, where were we? Oh, yes," Bull took hold of Dorian's flagging cock and slowly stroked it back to attention, distracting Dorian from his concerns. It took a little while, but Dorian's disquiet faded and he started to moan and thrust jerkily into Bull's hand. He let his eyes fall shut. "No, look at me," Bull corrected gently.

Dorian opened his eyes again and looked up at Bull's face, taking in the intimidating rack of horns in his periphery. The intensity of that one-eyed gaze was hard to take at first, but as the endorphins flooded his system, he found himself drawn into its depth, into the strength and surprising kindness he saw there. His desperate thrusting slowed, and he let himself roll with the placid pace Bull was setting.

"Good boy," Bull purred. "Just let go and let me take care of you. Doesn't that feel good?"

Dorian nodded. He tilted his head and let his gaze slip down to Bull's lips, longing to feel their softness against his own, the rough scrape of stubble across his cheek, Bull's tongue thrusting between his lips and taking ownership of his mouth. Bull read his unspoken request and kissed him. His tongue was unusually long and muscular, and moved with dexterous precision. For just a moment, Dorian was so distracted that he completely forgot about the intense pleasure growing between his legs. For a moment. Then Bull firmed his grip and picked up his pace, making Dorian gasp and moan into Bull's mouth. It wasn't long before he was panting with need again, so close, so close… And then Bull suddenly stopped. Dorian whimpered and tried to hump against Bull's thigh, anything to get the friction back.

"Ah, ah, ah," Bull warned him, pulling his leg out of reach, "Rule number one: Your pleasure is not yours to take. Only mine to give. Repeat it for me."

Dorian tried to blink away the haze in his head, hesitating a moment before he could respond. "My pleasure is not mine to take, only yours to give," he finally responded, arousal rolling through him as the meaning of the words sunk in.

"Very good. I'm not going to give you a lot of rules right away. Once the heat kicks in, you won't be in any state to remember them anyway, but I want you to try, alright?" Dorian nodded, and Bull continued, "One weird side effect of the potion: after everything in your body gets rearranged, stroking your cock is still gonna feel good, but you probably won't be able to get off from that alone. The first time I was in charge of a breeder here, he got so obsessed with trying to stroke himself off, he was rubbing blisters on his little prick. So, ever since, I've had a strict no touching rule for all my boys. And when I say no touching, I mean NO touching. I'll take care of your hygiene needs for you, and you can sit to pee. From now on, your prick is not yours to touch. That's rule number two. Repeat it."

Dorian swallowed hard. "My… my prick is not mine to touch."

"That's right. Remember those two rules. Now," He stepped closer again and put his hands on Dorian's hips, "I'm going to give you one last chance to cum from having your dick stroked, before you can't anymore, but first you have to earn it. Will you do that for me?"

Dorian nodded. "Yes, Bull. Anything." 

Bull chuckled. "Hey, careful making a promise like that. I might take you up on it. For now, though, I just want to see what kind of skills you have at sucking cock."

Dorian immediately dropped to his knees and hooked his fingers into the elastic of Bull's pants, before looking up at him for confirmation. At Bull's nod, he slowly pulled them down, revealing Bull's cock inch by inch until he finally freed the whole thing.

" _Vishante kaffas_ … " he breathed. It was huge, and Bull wasn't even hard yet. He leaned forward and gave it a sweet little kiss, looking up at Bull as he did. It stirred under his lips. He grinned and ran a series of kisses down its length from root to tip, then let his tongue slide back up the other direction. Bull's dick twitched and bumped Dorian's chin. He licked the underside, then took the tip into his mouth, enjoying the way it throbbed and swelled across his tongue, filling the available space, and pushing itself deeper as it lengthened. He could tell already that this was going to be a challenge. Not for the first time in his life, he wished he could unhinge his jaw like a snake. He uncorked himself and took to licking and mouthing his way up and down each side, swirling his tongue over the head, flicking it back and forth under the glans. He made eager noises, relishing the salty flavor and the smooth texture of the skin. His hands, meanwhile, massaged Bull's meaty thighs. He moved further in, encouraging Bull to spread his legs so he could run his tongue up his inner thigh and nuzzle his balls. Bull's musk was heavy and masculine, with a hint of spice underneath. Dorian found it intoxicating, and he inhaled deeply as he worked his tongue into the junction of Bull's thigh. Bull grunted and put a hand on Dorian's head, taking hold of his hair and pulling his head back. Dorian automatically opened his mouth, preparing to have his face fucked. But that wasn't what Bull wanted, yet. 

"Why don't we move this over to the couch," he said, looking Dorian deep in the eye. 

Dorian nodded and Bull released him, gently brushing his hair back into place, before kicking his pants all the way off and going to sit on the couch, legs spread wide. He tossed a throw pillow down onto the floor between his legs. Dorian crawled over to him and knelt on the pillow, grateful for Bull's thoughtfulness. 

"May I touch with my hands?" he asked, looking up at Bull for permission before he continued.

Bull nodded once, and Dorian took Bull's balls carefully in his hand. They were big and heavy, like the rest of him, and covered with a soft, velvety white fur. He ran his tongue experimentally up the middle of the sack, and found he liked the texture. But that wasn't what he was after, yet. He lifted them up out of the way and dove down into the space behind them, pressing his nose under Bull's sack and running his tongue across Bull's taint, surprising a grunt out of him. Bull's feet lifted off the ground, up onto the couch, giving Dorian better access.

"Shit, 'Vint," he growled approvingly.

Dorian grinned up at him, then sucked one testicle into his mouth. Bull groaned and grabbed Dorian's hair again, holding fast, but not controlling his movement. Dorian worked Bull's nut with his tongue for a while before he let it pop out and he went for the other. His hands were rubbing and massaging the insides of Bull's thighs while he licked and slurped and nosed around Bull's balls, before he moved his attention back to Bull's cock. He let his thumbs work into the creases of Bull's thighs while he licked up and down the shaft. Bull was fully hard by the time Dorian took the head of his cock in his mouth and started working his way down on it. It filled and stretched him open, making his jaw immediately start to ache. He wasn't even halfway down when he felt his gag reflex kick in. Determined, he took a deep breath and sunk his head further, swallowing around the shaft. Bull groaned and tightened his fist in Dorian's hair. Eyes and mouth watering uncontrollably, Dorian pushed it on into his throat. He was so close, but still a fist-width from bottoming out. He pushed it deeper, vision starting to spark.

"Hey there, don't hurt yourself," Bull chided, tugging at Dorian's hair. "Time to come up for some air, Big Guy. You don't need to take it all at once."

With a noise of frustration, Dorian pulled off, gasping for air. Sniffing, he impatiently wiped the tears from his eyes and the drool off his chin.

"Use your hands," Bull suggested. "Deep-throating is great for showing off, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't impressed, but hands feel just as good." He reached into the couch cushions and produced a bottle of lube. "Anyway, we've got plenty of time to work up to that."

Dorian coughed and accepted defeat in the form of strawberry-flavored-body-safe-edible lube, which he used to slick up his hands and Bull's cock. It took both hands to cover Bull's length while bobbing his head at a comfortable depth. What he couldn't quite manage in porn-star theatrics, he tried to make up for with enthusiasm. He licked and nibbled and moaned around Bull's cock and balls, jacking the shaft with both fists until the Qunari was moaning deep in his chest and pulling Dorian's head hard into his crotch by the hair. Suddenly he grunted and sat up, tilting Dorian's head back to look at him. 

"I'm gonna cum, now," he growled. "I want you to open wide for me. Don't swallow until I tell you, and don't spill a drop. Understood?"

"Yes, Bull," Dorian answered, head spinning from the erotic charge of it all. This was it, he was about to taste his first load of Qunari seed. 

He opened wide, as he had been ordered, and Bull stood up in front of him. He continued to hold Dorian's hair in one hand, and with his other, rapidly jerked himself to completion over Dorian's open mouth. Dorian was surprised by both the force and the quantity of Bull's spend. He was also surprised to find it was sweeter than he expected, with that same spiciness that he found so heady in Bull's scent. Bull continued to cum for a good, long time, and Dorian was worried that his mouth would overflow before he got the order to swallow. With a deep, satisfied groan, Bull finally squeezed the last few drops into Dorian's waiting mouth. He fell back across the couch and smiled, reaching out to stroke Dorian's cheek.

"Such a good, boy," he murmured. "So eager to please. Yeah, you're going to do fine, here." The praise made Dorian shiver. Bull sat forward and ran his hands down Dorian's chest. "Don't spill," he reminded him, and gave Dorian's nipple rings a light pull. Dorian made a muffled noise in his throat, pushing his chest out and tipping his head farther back as he fought the impulse to protectively curl in on himself. Bull pinched the captured nipples, just hard enough to send a flash of pain and a shock of pleasure through Dorian's core. He grabbed the bottle of lube from the floor, squirted a bit in his hand, then reached down to take hold of Dorian's hard prick. 

Dorian groaned, and a little of Bull's seed spilled out of the corners of his mouth and ran down his cheeks. He made a distressed noise, desperately trying still his hips and moderate his breathing, while controlling the impulse to swallow. 

Bull sighed. "It's okay, Big Guy. Go ahead and swallow."

Dorian gulped it down in three swallows. "I'm sorry, Bull!" he gasped, as soon as he could speak. "I tried. I really tried."

Bull shushed him as he wiped the cum off Dorian's chin with the thumb of his free hand. "I know you did. It's okay. I'm not going to punish you today. I'm just seeing what you can do." He put his thumb to Dorian's lips, and smiled approvingly when Dorian licked it clean and then sucked it into his mouth. He rewarded him by increasing the pace of his stroking. Dorian's hips rolled in time, while he continued to suck Bull's thumb, looking up at him seductively.

"Such a good boy," Bull murmured again, making a little tendril of pleasure squirm through Dorian's gut. He abruptly released his grip and stood. "Trade places with me," he ordered.

Dorian whined at the sudden loss of contact, then got up on the couch. Bull knelt between his legs. Somehow, even kneeling, he didn't lose any of his awesome presence. He grinned then bent over to suck Dorian's prick into his mouth, his horns coming down on either side, effectively trapping Dorian in place. Dorian studied them, fascinated, and shivered at the thrill of being caged like this. 

May I touch them?" he asked. "The horns, I mean?"

Bull popped off of Dorian's cock and gave him a little smirk. "Go ahead. You've been dying to cop a feel of my rack since you got here, haven't you?" He tilted his head and briefly closed his eye, and it took Dorian a moment to realize the gesture was meant to be a wink.

Dorian's lips quirked. "I can honestly say, this is the only time in my life when that sentence has rung true." Bull laughed, and Dorian tentatively reached out and ran his fingers along the surface of one horn. It was surprisingly smooth. "Can you feel it when I touch them?" he asked curiously.

"Only around the base. Farther up I can feel pressure and vibration, traveling down to the root, but nothing directly. Gotta keep 'em waxed and moisturized, though, or they get rough and catch on the sheets. I'll have you work some horn balm into them later." He tipped his head forward to give him better access, rolling his eye up to watch Dorian's wondering explorations with amusement. 

Dorian had thought that Bull was bald, but from this vantage, he could see that there was a fine, stiff, white fur that coated the skin on top of his head. Running his finger experimentally around the ring of skin that grew around the base of each horn, he discovered that it had the same velvety texture as the fur on Bull's ball sack. Bull rumbled deep in his chest, a pleased noise that Dorian could feel vibrating through his chest. 

"Mmmmm. That's the spot," he purred. His grip tightened on Dorian's hips. "Hold on tight," he said, then ducked his head and sucked both Dorian's dick and balls into his mouth.

Dorian gasped and grabbed hold of Bull's horns like the handlebars of a giant motorcycle. Bull growled lustily, sending vibrations pulsing through Dorian's genitals. He used his dexterous tongue to tease each testicle in turn, then wrapped it around Dorian's shaft before drawing his lips back up to the tip. He sucked him back in to the root, falling into a slow steady rhythm. Dorian's head fell back and he rolled his hips in time with Bull's motions, moaning and gripping Bull's horns like his life depended on it. Static built in his head as he lost himself to the sensation. Through slitted eyes he watched the muscles in Bull's massive back flex and ripple. 

_This is real,_ he thought muzzily. _I'm really doing this. I've given myself over to a Qunari._ An electric sensation writhed and sparked in his belly, in his aching balls, even in his legs where Bull's massive hands gripped each of Dorian's thighs, massaging the sensitive flesh and pushing them wider open. He could feel an orgasm rapidly approaching for the third time this afternoon, and wondered if this time he would be allowed to cum.

"Oh, _Kaffas_ ," He was barreling toward the point of no return, while Bull continued to relentlessly suck him. "Please, Bull… Please, may I cum? Please?" he panted.

Bull pulled off him with a wet sound and took hold of Dorian's prick with one enormous hand. "Not yet," he said, firmly stroking him. "Hold on just a little longer. There's a good boy. I know. I know you want to cum so bad, but you've gotta wait. It's gonna feel so good when you finally do. Yeah, that's right. Just hold on." 

He kept up his monologue, teasing and stroking Dorian's cock the whole time. Dorian arched and writhed, panted and begged. A single tear slipped out of the corner of his eye. His head was spinning as the need built higher and higher. He could feel a warmth spreading deep inside him, the front edge of his orgasm rolling inexorably forward. His balls pulled up tight against his body. 

"Okay, cum for me, Dorian."

The command was like a gift from heaven, and Dorian cried out as pleasure exploded through his core. He went rigid, knuckles white as he gripped Bull's horns, cock spurting all over his chest. It seemed to last forever before finally ebbing and leaving him panting and sweaty in its wake. 

"You're going to have to let go now, Dorian," Bull prompted patiently after several long moments. He sounded slightly amused.

Dorian blinked. It took him a second to register that he was still holding Bull's horns in a death grip. "Oh, sorry," he said, releasing them quickly and flexing his stiff fingers.

"S'alright," Bull drawled. "How are you feeling. You good?"

Dorian nodded, still slightly dazed. "Yes, thank you," he answered without fully taking in the meaning of their exchange.

Bull harrumphed. "You gonna be okay by yourself for a minute?" he asked.

Dorian blinked again, his thoughts slowly coming back into focus. "Yes, I think so."

Bull got up and went into the bedroom. Dorian heard the sound of running water, and the tell-tale sucking whump of a refrigerator door, before Bull returned with his hands full. He handed Dorian a bottle of cold water—Dorian's favorite brand, he noted. 

"Drink up," he ordered, then started wiping Dorian down with a warm, damp washcloth. "There we go," he rumbled, giving Dorian a second rub-down with a dry towel. "Up."

Dorian stood, turning around at Bull's hand signal. Bull held up a big, white, fluffy, terry-cloth robe and helped Dorian into it, turning him around again and fastening it securely in front. He tugged on the lapels. 

"There you go, nice and warm. How's that?"

Dorian sighed and hugged himself. "Good. Thank you, Bull." He leaned his head against Bull's chest, a tiny voice in the back of his brain wondering at how quickly he was falling into this level of intimacy with a Qunari he had only just met. But Bull wrapped him up in a big, safe hug, and Dorian let the thought go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene was getting really long, so I've decided to split it into more chapters.


	6. The One About Feral Teddy Bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull and Dorian continue to get to know one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fully intended this chapter to have smut, smut, and more smut. Then I wrote a throw-away line about feral teddy bears, and ended up running with it. What can I say, I have a soft spot for silly slice-of-life moments.
> 
> Also, since I know it's a common squick, let me give you fair warning that there is brief mention of bathroom stuff in this chapter, but I have no intention to go into great detail about it.

Bull guided Dorian to one of the big wing-back chairs by the fireplace, and Dorian sank into it, curling his feet up under himself. He took a swig of cool water. He still felt a little spacey—drained after all the stress and excitement of the last several hours. The tingling in his belly, which had mostly been subsumed by his arousal up until a few minutes ago, kicked up a notch. While still far from painful, it had become slightly unpleasant, akin to the pins and needles one gets when one's foot goes to sleep.

Bull brushed a stray lock of hair out of Dorian's face. "You hungry, Big Guy? Want me to order us up some food?" 

He hadn't realized he was hungry until Bull mentioned it, but now he was starving. He looked up at Bull and nodded. "Yes, please."

"How do you like your steak?" Bull asked.

"Medium rare," Dorian answered, taking another pull on his water and staring into space. Bull gave him an appraising look, then went into the bedroom to call in the order.

Dorian shivered, suddenly cold despite the robe and the general warmth of the room. He glanced at the fireplace, already set up, and decided that a fire wouldn't be out of order. It was like swimming through treacle, but he managed to drag up enough mana to coax a small, sputtering flame to life amongst the logs and wadded up paper, which eventually blossomed into a cheery, crackling fire. He sighed irritably at the effort such a simple spell took with the blighted collar on.

"It'll be about twenty minutes," Bull said as he came back in the room. He stopped short. "Tell me you did that with matches," he said.

"What? Why would I do that?" Dorian grumbled. He'd never used a match in his life—only knew how they worked in theory. "I am a mage, you know. Rather a skilled one."

"Fuck," Bull said under his breath.

Dorian looked up and was surprised to find Bull looking at him as if he thought Dorian might leap up and attack at any moment.

"You shouldn't be able to do that," Bull said. "Maybe warm a cup of tea, chill a can of soda, but not start a fucking fire. Not with the collar on." He came around the sofa and lowered himself down on the chair opposite Dorian, still eyeing him warily. "Damn, 'Vint. You must be one powerful mage."

Although unnerved by Bull's reaction, Dorian just shrugged. "Generations of careful breeding in evidence," he said dismissively. When Bull didn't seem to be mollified, he added, "If it makes you feel any better, it took a great deal of effort. I assure you, no matter how excited I get, the curtains won't be going up in flames willy-nilly."

Bull grunted, clearly not convinced, but willing to let it go for now. He reached under the nearest side table and pulled out a laptop. "I thought we'd go over some kinks and limits while we wait for lunch."

Dorian nervously pulled his robe tighter. "You said I could change my mind about some of the answers, did you not?"

"Did you have something in mind you wanted to change?" Bull asked, giving him all his attention.

"Well, only because I wasn't expecting… uh, someone of your stature. I think I'd like to take fisting right off the table. Hard limit."

Bull laughed. "Yeah, I don't think that would work very well, would it? Speaking of hard limits," he gave Dorian a serious look. "I have a few I want to get out there, too. Blood play is already on your list, so that's not an issue. I also don't do breath play or choking. Too many ways for that to go wrong. Knew this captain, once, who died that way. Wife found him with his pants around his knees and a noose around his neck."

Dorian nodded. "Yes, there was quite a scandal in Tevinter a few years ago when a Magister died under similar circumstances. Poor fellow was found in his wife's underwear with a plastic shopping bag over his head. Of course, that was just as likely to have been an assassination."

Bull gave him a wry smile then moved on. "So, kinks then. What I really get off on is control."

Dorian gave him a devilish smile. "Fortunately, I get off on being controlled." He paused and considered what he had just said. "Well, sexually anyway. I wouldn't like to become your maid. I don't imagine I'd be very good at it, for one thing. I barely know which end of a mop goes on the floor. And I can be rather stubborn in other arenas. My mother says I'm an 'independent spirit'. My father prefers terms like 'obstinate' and 'recalcitrant'."

Bull snorted. "Yeah, I'm not interested in being your drill sergeant, or making you do drudge work. I don't need you to call me Master or only speak when spoken to. But I like having complete control in bed." His voice dropped, low and sexy. "I like owning that little prick of yours. I like knowing that your pleasure is completely in my hands. There's nothing sexier than a desperate, needy sub surrendering himself to me, letting me take care of him, putting my desires ahead of his own. And then, when he thinks he can't stand any more, to finally give him what he's been longing for, watch him fall apart, knowing that it's the best thing he's ever felt…" He growled lustfully.

Dorian's eyes went wide and he shivered, his "little prick" stirring to life despite its recent exhaustion. "Yes, well… That's… that's quite acceptable to me."

Bull chuckled, clearly well aware of what he was doing to Dorian. He went on in a brisk business-like tone, "Your file suggests you get off on humiliation. You want to elaborate on that?"

Dorian took a deep breath. "That's a tricky one, isn't it? I wouldn't like to be demeaned or belittled. I think I would take it poorly if you suggested I was fat, or ugly, or stupid."

"Well, you're none of those things," Bull interjected.

"No. Indeed I'm not. Bred for perfection, remember?" he gave Bull a sardonic look. "But for reasons I cannot begin to explain, I get… aroused… by feeling used. Being used." his stomach tightened nervously as he tried to explain. "Being… the property of another man to be used as he sees fit. I also get off on…" He had to take a moment to overcome his embarrassment at putting this into words. "On being reminded of what a deviant little whore I am," he finally said in a rush. 

Bull regarded him silently for a moment. "Do you really believe that? That you're a deviant whore?"

Dorian stared down at his perfectly manicured nails. "Well, there's no doubt I'm deviant. I've just sold myself to a man—a Qunari no less—as a sex slave, willingly, and in no small part because I got off on the idea. As to whore… well, see my previous answer. Obviously I am not above sex for money. When I was younger I sold my body for considerably less. Not money, but for drugs or, after my father kicked me out, for a place to stay, or sometimes just for the attention. So…" He remembered times when he had been approached by men he had little attraction to, but they had said such sweet things to him, and touched him in ways he longed to be touched, and so he had put out just to feel wanted for a couple hours. He blinked back the tears that were threatening to form and pushed those thoughts away, wondering why he was telling all this to a relative stranger.

When Bull spoke, he sounded sad. "Aw, Dorian. That doesn't make you deviant or a whore. Kinky, sure. Nothing wrong with that. Lonely, sounds like. You're not the first to seek refuge in sex." His voice took on an air of finality. "No, I'm not going to give you that. I'm not going to shame you for being the way you are." He held up a hand at Dorian's noise of discontent. "Not for the time being, anyway. I think you need to learn how perfect you really are, before you're ready to get that particular itch scratched."

Dorian looked at him skeptically, unsettled and only slightly mollified by his kind words. He rubbed his abdomen, wishing the blighted pins and needles would stop. He also wished he weren't so blighted cold. Finishing off the last of the water, he dropped the bottle on the floor beside his chair, and pulled his robe tighter around him.

Bull quirked an eyebrow at him, but moved on without comment when Dorian made no further response, glancing at his laptop for reference. "Pain: Thuddy or stingy?"

They continued on, picking through Dorian's kinks and discussing the details, until lunch arrived. They ate at the small table by the window in the bedroom. Bull practically inhaled his two fifteen-ounce porterhouses, mashed potatoes, and garlic-buttered squash. The food was very good, but Dorian was still feeling a little off, and he didn't have much appetite anymore, despite how ravenous he had been when they ordered. Half of his nine-ounce sirloin was still sitting on the plate when he pushed it away. 

"You feeling alright, Dorian?" Bull asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"Fine, thank you." Dorian answered politely. When Bull gave him a hard look he amended, "It's just the changes. It feels strange, is all—a bit distracting. That, and, I'm cold, and tired."

Bull reached across the table and pressed a cool hand to Dorian's forehead. He grunted. "You're running a fever. Why didn't you say something sooner?"

Dorian shrugged. "It didn't seem all that important. I'm just a little under the weather. I can soldier on."

"Dorian, how you're feeling is always important. Next time tell me," he admonished. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, then shook his head and gave Dorian a serious look. "No, I'm sorry. I should have been paying more attention. I have experience with this, you don't. It takes a hell of a lot of energy to make these changes. It's going to take it out of you." He pointed at Dorian's plate with his fork. "At least finish your steak. You're going to need the protein. Then we'll tuck you in and you can take a nap."

Ordinarily Dorian would have bristled at the idea of being sent off to take a nap, like a small child. But he really was weary, and a nap sounded like a little piece of heaven at the moment. What Bull had said about the spell taking energy made sense, now that he thought about it—especially with his mana suppressed by the collar, and unable to take some of the energy load off. He forced down the rest of his steak, then let Bull lead him to the bed and tuck him in, still wrapped in his robe. He fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

By the time Dorian awoke it had gotten dark. The room was lit only by the blue flickering light of the sixty inch television screen bolted to the wall above the dresser at the foot of the bed. Some sort of sci-fi action flick, all laser guns and explosions, was playing with the sound turned down low. He lifted his head and looked blearily around the room. Bull was sitting on the other side of the bed, propped up on pillows against the headboard with a bowl of popcorn in his lap. At some point he had retrieved his ghastly striped parachute pants, but was still as breathtakingly shirtless as ever. He slugged back a can of orange pop then put the empty can down on the bedside table, next to several others.

"Sleep well?" he asked glancing over at Dorian briefly before turning back to the movie.

Dorian blinked at him and struggled into a sitting position. "Yes, thank you. What time is it? How long was I asleep?"

Bull made a considering noise. "You slept through _A New Hope,_ and _Empire,_ and half way through _Jedi_. So, five hours? It's about Six-ish. You must have been pretty tuckered out."

" _Kaffas_ ," Dorian whispered, rubbing his face. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Why? You got somewhere you need to be?" Bull glanced at Dorian again, taking in the disgruntled look on his face. "Hey, sleep while you can, Big Guy. You think the potion's taking it out of you? Once the heat kicks in, you're really going to be exhausted. How're you feeling, by the way?" 

"Better, I think," Dorian responded. "I'm not so cold anymore, and the tingling is not as intense as it was. Though, it's moved into more… sensitive areas."

Bull let out a short laugh. "Yeah, that's probably the shrinkage I told you about."

Dorian's head snapped up and he looked at Bull in alarm, but he managed to keep his voice fairly neutral when he said, "Oh. Yes, I had quite forgotten about that." His eyes fell to his lap. Part of him wanted to immediately whip his robe open and inspect the damage. The rest of him wasn't sure he wanted to know. 

Bull continued on blithely, "Or it could just be morning wood."

Dorian glared at him. "It's not morning wood," he said tightly, although, now that his attention was focused down there, he found himself getting slightly aroused by the strange sensation. He shifted uncomfortably and tried to turn his attention to the movie, which appeared to be about vicious feral teddy bears at war with giant robots. 

Bull glanced over again, then patted the bed right next to him. "Want to come over here and sit with me?"

Dorian climbed out from under the covers and crawled over to Bull, who wrapped his arm around Dorian's waist and pulled him up close so they were sitting hip to hip with Dorian's head nestled against Bull's shoulder. It was surprisingly comfortable. It just felt… right. He reached out and snagged a handful of popcorn. Without a word, Bull reached one hand under the bedside table, which turned out to be a mini-fridge, and fetched out two more cans of orange pop, silently handing one to Dorian.

"What did you say the name of this movie was, again?" Dorian asked.

Bull turned and gave him a horrified look. "Don't tell me you've never seen Star Wars!"

"Is that what this is?" Dorian asked in consternation. "The movies were banned in Tevinter. Apparently they were seen as a thinly veiled criticism of the Imperium. I certainly never expected killer teddies."

"They're Ewoks, and they're adorable," Bull answered petulantly. He took a deep, decisive breath and blew it out. "That's it, we're starting at the beginning, and you're watching the whole thing." He pressed stop on the remote and brought up the movie list.

"But didn't you say you just watched the first two?" Dorian asked incredulously. "Surely you don't want to turn around and watch them over again."

"Worth it. Can't let you wallow in ignorance," Bull countered, patting Dorian's thigh.

Dorian snorted and cuddled up closer. Nearly seven hours later the credits were rolling and Bull was snoring. Dorian carefully untangled himself and got up. He removed the trays of dirty dishes from the late dinner they had ordered between the first two movies and set them outside the door to their suite. Taking a quick look in the closet, he found an extra blanket then went over to bull's side of the bed, carefully pulled the remote out of Bull's hand, and spread the blanket over the sleeping Qunari. But despite his care, Bull snorted and awoke the moment he turned off the television. 

"Hey, I'm supposed to be taking care of you, not the other way around," he complained, scooping a massive arm around Dorian's waist and pulling him down. Dorian had no hope of resisting, and fell across Bull's chest with a small 'oof'. Bull grinned and ruffled his hair, to Dorian's mild annoyance. "Well, what did you think of the movies?"

Dorian scooched around to face him, stretching out along Bull's body and bracing himself with his forearms on Bull's chest. He considered the question. "I liked them," he admitted. "They reminded me of one of my favorite Tevinter operas, only with fewer sopranos and more robots."

"And the Ewoks?" Bull asked pointedly.

"Yes, alright, the killer teddies were rather adorable," Dorian answered with mock exasperation.

Bull's let his hands slide down Dorian's back and cup his bottom, giving it a little squeeze. "And how are you feeling?"

Dorian let his gaze drop to Bull's chest. "Alright. The tingling has moved deeper, right behind my pubic bone. It's still strange, but not as unpleasant as it was. What's far more pressing at the moment is that I… I need to pee. Do I have to ask permission for that?"

"Yup," Bull answered, smiling serenely. "I'm gonna need to monitor you to make sure you don't touch yourself, until I can be sure you won't."

Dorian flushed deeply at the notion that Bull was going to watch him do his personal business, on the one hand horrified, and on the other turned on by having such a basic need under the Qunari's control. He considered begging off, but knew he wouldn't be able to hold it forever, and he really, really needed to go. He sighed and swallowed his pride.

"May I go to the bathroom, Bull?" he asked Bull's chest.

"In a minute," Bull answered, ignoring Dorian's little noise of objection. "I want to see how far along you are, first." He rolled over and deposited Dorian on his back next to him on the bed. Cradling Dorian's head in his left hand, the ox-man leaned over Dorian and pulled the knot loose on his robe. Slowly, teasingly, he pulled one half open, exposing Dorian's right side all the way from nipple to toes. Bull slipped his hand under the remaining flap of cloth and stroked Dorian's chest. His palm was rough and calloused, and hotter than a human's. Or maybe it was the sheer size of it that made it seem hotter. He ran it down Dorian's stomach, letting it come to rest just north of where the tingling was centered.

"Are you ready?" he asked, looking deep into Dorian's eyes.

Dorian nodded nervously. Up to this point the changes were mostly theoretical. Now he was going to be faced with the reality. Bull flipped the other half of the robe open, leaving him completely exposed. Dorian continued to look at Bull's face, not sure he wanted to see what had become of himself. A small smile played across Bull's lips as he ran his eye over Dorian's body. He looked back at Dorian's face.

"Spread your legs. I want to check the progress of the new passage," Bull ordered, and sat up.

Dorian stared resolutely up at the ceiling and pulled his knees up and open. Even without watching, he could feel Bull's gaze, almost like a physical heat, moving over his exposed genitals. Bull got up to fetch something out of the bathroom. When he came back, he knelt between Dorian's legs.

"Do you want to see?" he asked gently.

Dorian nodded, and took a fortifying breath. Then he pushed himself up on his elbows to take a look. Bull held a small mirror between his legs so he could see the changes that were happening there. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting—perhaps an obvious, gaping hole, or a little anus-like star—but, he wasn't expecting what he saw. Other than a little puffiness, and a deeper crease along his perineal raphe, the new passage was completely invisible. Bull used two fingers to gently pull apart the folds, exposing the neo-vagina. At this point, it was little more than a small, shallow gap hidden in the crease. He rubbed a finger across it and slowly pressed down. Dorian watched it open up and swallow Bull's finger to the first knuckle. Bull pulled it back out, and Dorian was surprised to see it glistening, obviously wet. Bull pushed it back in, farther this time, to just past the second knuckle. 

"Not very deep yet. I'd say you still have several hours to go before the heat kicks in." He thrust his finger in and out a few times, and Dorian couldn't help the little groan that escaped him. It felt just like having his cock stroked. Which reminded him… 

He fearfully shifted his focus from his new passage, back to his cock and balls. Thankfully, he hadn't shrunk down to baby proportions, as he had feared he might. His ball sack was maybe half its original size, and his cock had retained close to its original girth, but was now a short little stub. He swallowed hard, still not sure how he felt about the change. In the past he had been praised for the size and shape of his cock. He had been proud to show himself off to any potential lover. Now, he was looking at the kind of prick he would have laughed at back when he was a self-important teenager.

"It's not so bad," Bull said encouragingly, seeing where Dorian's focus now was. "I think it's cute." 

Cute. Well, that was something. Wasn't it? "Is… is that as small as it's going to get?" Dorian asked anxiously.

"Yeah, probably," Bull answered. "If you're not feeling much tingling there anymore, it's probably moved on to other areas."

Dorian laughed nervously. "Well, maybe it's become a grower?" he suggested.

Bull smirked. "I guess there's only one way to find out." He laid his hand across Dorian's genitals and started gently rubbing.

Dorian's eyes rolled back in his head. " _Kaffas_!" he whispered. It felt so fucking good. It was like when he got so busy with his research that, for several days, he had no time to spare for "me time," let alone going out and hooking up. After such a period of abstinence, when he finally took himself in hand, he would be so sensitive that, from the very first touch, it would feel amazing and would always end with the most deeply satisfying orgasms. Dorian moaned and thrust into Bull's hand. 

Bull chuckled. "Yeah, feels good doesn't it? Don't forget what I said, though. Most likely you're not going to get off from this." He gave him a few more strokes, then took his hand away and Dorian let out a needy whine.

"No, please don't stop. It feels so good," he begged.

Bull ran his hand up the inside of Dorian's thigh, smiling when he shuddered and bent his knees in response. "Tell you what. I'll give you fifteen minutes." He reached over to the bedside table and picked up his phone. Setting a timer, he warned, "That's your limit for today. Maybe, if you're good, you can earn more later. Alright?"

Dorian nodded eagerly, "Yes, I'll be good. Just, please, do it some more. Please."

Bull made a low rumbling noise in his chest. He laid his phone face up on Dorian's chest so they could both see the fifteen minute countdown, then ran his hand down Dorian's stomach again. "Please, what? What do you want me to do?"

Dorian's breath hitched. "Please touch me," he said softly, looking at Bull with pleading eyes.

Bull smiled again, hit the start button, and took hold of Dorian's cock once more. By now Dorian was hard as a rock, his little prick straining and purple. Dorian was relieved to see that it had, indeed, become more of a grower, stretching out to almost the width of his palm. Still tiny, but at least usable. For Bull, that was about the width of three fingers, and he used two of them and his thumb to gently stroke up and down the shaft, occasionally swirling his thumb over the leaking head. It was a very strange thing to feel such intense pleasure while watching Bull work a prick that no longer looked like his own. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the pillow. He rolled his hips, panting with need while Bull loomed over him, stroking Dorian's hair with his free hand and softly murmuring a continuous monologue.

"Yeah, that's right. Feel how good that is. Fuck, 'Vint. You're so beautiful like this, all flushed and needy. So responsive. Don't reach for more. Just focus on how good it feels, right now. There's my sweet boy. Just like that. I'm glad you were assigned to me. I can already tell, you're going to be special. So good. So perfect."

Nobody had ever spoken to Dorian like this before. Oh, sure, he had been told he was beautiful often enough. He already knew that. And he had been called a good boy on many occasions when he managed to please a lover with his submission. But nobody had ever spoken to him with such sweet sincerity. The words crawled inside his head, tickling long unused emotional centers and pushing buttons he didn't know he had. He felt something tighten in his chest then break free. Tears spilled out of his eyes, even as he continued to writhe and moan. He was free-falling into subspace. 

Bull tightened his grip, and Dorian arched his back. He felt the phone slide off his chest, slipping down his ribs and onto the mattress between them as if in slow motion. He didn't care; He had stopped glancing at the timer ages ago. Or was it seconds ago? He felt as if he was flying through space on a gale of sweet words and intense pleasure, edges ground down by the coarse grit of Bull's deep voice. Some very distant part of himself marveled at how quickly and easily he had gone under.

When the timer went off, Bull swore, suddenly releasing Dorian's cock and frantically digging the phone out of the space between them. Dorian frowned and made a distressed noise, reaching out for the contact that had been so suddenly withdrawn. Bull swiftly shut off the alarm and tossed it aside so he could smooth a hand across Dorian's chest.

"Shhh. I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to go down so deep so soon. It's alright. Relax. Just relax. I've got you," he said soothingly. He continued to rub Dorian's chest and stroke Dorian's hair, letting him drift until he eventually rose to the surface on his own.

"Hey there. Welcome back," Bull said when Dorian finally opened his eyes. "How you feeling?"

Dorian blinked up at him fuzzily and said the first thing that popped into his head: "I still need to pee."

Bull laughed and shook his head fondly. "Okay, c'mon. Let's go take care of you."

Dorian decided he was glad that Bull was there to take care of him. At least until his contract was up.


	7. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian goes through his first heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** This chapter does open with what could be considered light watersports, though it's really more about the humiliation than the peeing. If it really makes you squeamish, you can skip to the first break without missing anything significant.

Dorian, going on autopilot, lifted the seat of the toilet and moved to take himself in hand, but Bull grabbed his wrist.

"What did I just tell you about touching yourself, Dorian?" he said calmly.

"I'm sorry, Bull. I forgot," Dorian said, shaking his head in consternation.

Bull was not satisfied. "I've only given you two rules. Rule number two. Tell me what it is."

Dorian flushed as he spoke aloud the reminder of his new reality. "My prick is not mine to touch."

"Next time you 'forget' there will be consequences. Now, sit down like a good boy, and do your business."

Dorian put the seat back down and sat, leaning his elbows on his thighs and hanging his head.

Bull stood in front of him. "Head up," he ordered. "Hands behind your neck. No squeezing that little prick between your thighs; Spread your legs. We're going to do this high-protocol until you show me you can control yourself." Bull kicked Dorian's legs further apart so that he was fully exposed under Bull's unwavering gaze. Dorian felt a wave of arousal wash through him, even as his cheeks grew hot and tight.

Bull smirked, "You really do get off on being controlled, don't you? Look at you. Are you getting hard again?"

Dorian looked away. "Yes," he answered in a tight, quiet voice. He didn't care what Bull had said before. Here was the proof of his own deviance. Only a pervert would get aroused by this. But then, Bull appeared to be enjoying this moment, as well. With his crotch right in front of Dorian's face, he couldn't help but notice the way Bull's trousers were starting to tent. He licked his lips and looked up at Bull through his lashes. Giving Bull's burgeoning erection a significant glance, he asked, "Would you like me to take care of that for you?"

Bull's cock very obviously said yes, as did the smile that spread across Bull's face, but he shook his head. "No. I'm saving this for later," he said, stepping back and adjusting himself. "Now, stop trying to stall, and pee."

Dorian tried, he really tried. And he was pretty desperate to go by this point. But the combined embarrassment and arousal at being made to do this in front of Bull kept him from being able to relax his muscles to let it flow. In the end, he had to close his eyes. _Think un-erotic thoughts, Pavus,_ he told himself. _The ten principals of Necromancy. Directions to the airport. Mother's friend, Delores Rattlebag._ The last one did the trick, deflating him like an air valve. Following that with remembered passages from his last bathroom book allowed him to finally let go, with a sigh of relief.

When he was finished, Bull watched him brush his teeth and do his nightly skin regimen before leading him back to bed.

When they climbed back in, Dorian immediately snuggled up against Bull and put his head on the Qunari's shoulder. Bull chuckled and wrapped his arm around Dorian's shoulders, giving him a light kiss on the head.

"You're very cuddly this evening. Are you always like this?" he asked, stroking Dorian's arm.

Now that Dorian thought about it, "No…" he replied. "But, you're warm, and you smell good," he mumbled into Bull's chest.

Bull made a low rumbling sound. "Yeah, that's what I thought. The heat's starting to kick in. Sleep well while you can, Big Guy."

* * *

That night, Dorian dreamed about sex. Sex with Bull, to be more specific. But in his dream, every time he came close to getting off, someone would walk in on them. First it was a servant, delivering a never-ending supply of bags and suitcases. Then it was his mother, wanting to get his opinion on the color scheme for her latest shindig. Finally came his father, the only one to apparently notice that Dorian was busy getting fucked by a Qunari, who arrived to give him a lecture about perversion and, more importantly, his duty to the family, all while Dorian continued to ride Bull's cock—so close, but never quite reaching his climax. When he awoke, the residual sexual tension was still burning in his belly. He whimpered. Opening his eyes, he discovered that he was alone in the bed, curled up in a fetal position. He also became aware of a strange, slick substance coating the insides of his thighs. He slipped his hand experimentally between his legs, trying to track it to his source.

Just then he heard the toilet flush and Bull stepped out of the bathroom. 

"What are you doing, Dorian?" he asked, with just a hint of warning in his voice.

"I'm wet," Dorian complained, showing him his hand as proof.

Bull made an amused sound, "You're horny. That's what happens."

"Oh." Of course. He had heard of such things, but having no experience whatsoever with that particular piece of anatomy, it hadn't occurred to him. Besides, Bull was right; He was incredibly horny, and it made it very difficult to think.

Bull knelt on the foot of the bed. "Roll over on your back and spread your legs for me," he ordered. "I want to see where you're at."

Dorian uncurled, laid out on his back and pulled his knees up and out, unconsciously rolling his hips as his need spiked under Bull's attention.

"Oh, yeah," Bull purred, putting his hands on Dorian's knees and spreading them wider. "You're definitely ready. Look at you. All wet and swollen, squirming with need. You ready to get fucked?"

Dorian nodded enthusiastically, arching his back in response to the sudden wave of arousal that washed over him. "Please. Please, Bull. I need you. Please fuck me."

"It's alright, Honey. I've got you. I'm gonna fuck you so full, my sweet, needy boy. Gonna put a little Qunlet in your belly." Bull's voice was soft and soothing, keeping Dorian grounded while he stepped away to strip off his pants and underwear. His prick was already standing out, stiff and ready, at a sharp angle from his body.

Dorian tensed as Bull knelt back between his knees. He hadn't seen Bull's naked cock since yesterday afternoon, and he was struck again by its sheer size. 

"Wait!" he said in a sudden panic, slamming his knees protectively together and rising up on his elbows. "Are you sure it's going to fit?"

Bull stroked Dorian's thighs, "It'll fit, don't worry." He worked his hands between Dorian's knees and gently pushed them back apart, running his rough palms down the insides of Dorian's thighs, making him shiver and moan in response. "But, I'll finger you open first, just to be sure, alright?"

Dorian nodded again and fell back on the pillows, unconsciously rolling his hips. Bull slipped one fat finger into Dorian's new hole, making him arch again as intense pleasure radiated out from the point of contact. 

"More. More," Dorian panted, trying to hitch himself up Bull's digit. 

A second finger joined the first, rapidly followed by a third, pumping in and out of Dorian's body. Each addition felt better than the last, stretching and filling him, and yet still he needed more. It was like an unslakable thirst; no matter how good it felt, it never quite satisfied. He needed it deeper, thicker, thrusting harder. 

"Please, Bull, I need your cock. Please." He was panting and whimpering with desire, writhing uncontrollably and clawing at Bull's arms in an attempt to draw him nearer.

"OK, baby. I'm going to give it to you, but I need you to calm down a little for me," Bull replied, pulling his fingers free. 

Dorian wailed at the loss and grabbed at Bull's wrist. Suddenly, he found himself being flipped over onto his stomach, as easily as if he were a rag doll. Bull gripped both of Dorian's arms, and let his full weight spread across Dorian's back, pinning him immobile against the mattress. Dorian thrashed desperately while Bull made soft shushing noises in his ear. After a minute or so he stopped struggling. The need was still burning in his belly and between his legs, but the constant pressure of Bull's body all around him was grounding, and soon he was able to calm down, stilling, with the exception of a steady twitching of his hips.

Bull spoke softly in his ear, "There you go. That's right. Calm down. I'm going to take care of you, but first there's something you need to know. Are you with me, Dorian? Can you answer me?"

"Yes," Dorian answered weakly.

"Good. I'm gonna fuck you good, in just a moment. But I don't want you to be surprised. It doesn't always happen, but sometimes the heat triggers something in me. There's a knot at the base of my cock. It's hardly noticeable most of the time. But sometimes when I'm breeding a boy, and he's in heat and I'm really into it, it swells up and gets stuck inside him. I can feel it already, Dorian. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna knot you, and when that happens, I need you not to panic and try to pull away. OK? You'll hurt yourself if you do. Just relax and take it, and it'll go down on its own after a while. You got that?"

Dorian nodded jerkily. "Yes," he said again.

"Yes what? If I knot you, what do you do?"

"Just take it. Don't pull away." Dorian whimpered. "Now will you fuck me? Please?"

Bull chuffed. "Yes, baby. I'm gonna fuck you now. Now, be good and hold still when I release you."

Dorian did as he was told, lying stiff and trembling on the bed as Bull pushed himself up on his hands and knees. Then Bull grabbed him, his massive hands nearly encircling Dorian's hips, and pulled him into the position he wanted him in, with his ass in the air and his knees spread. He knelt behind Dorian, and slipped the head of his giant cock past Dorian's nether lips, sliding deep inside, stretching and filling Dorian's new hole until he finally bottomed out, deeper inside Dorian's body than anything he had ever experienced before. Dorian's eyes were wide, his mouth open, but silent. He felt completely overwhelmed, momentarily frozen in time and space until, after several seconds of wonder, his breath finally broke free with a loud, satisfied groan.

"Yeah, that feels good, doesn't it, Big Guy?" Bull asked as he started pumping his hips.

"So full," Dorian mumbled.

"Wait until you feel my knot. It'll be like nothing you've ever felt before. You're gonna cum so hard, while I fill your belly with my seed. Gonna get you fat with my kid. Gonna make you mine." He picked up his pace, pistoning in and out of Dorian hard and fast, his heavy balls slapping against Dorian's tiny ones with every thrust. Dorian's cock was hard and dripping, and his hand automatically crept down to give it relief.

"Ah, ah, ah. No touching, remember?" Bull chided, releasing Dorian's hips long enough to corral his hands. "I know you can't help yourself when you're like this, so I'm not going to punish you, but I'm gonna have to tie your hands." Holding Dorian's wrists in one hand, he reached over to Dorian's discarded robe on the other side of the bed. Pulling loose the belt, he used it to bind Dorian's hands at the small of his back. "There you go, nice and secure, now. There's no need to touch yourself. Doesn't my cock feel good inside you?" He once again gripped Dorian's hips with both hands, and drove into him harder than ever.

Dorian felt as if his insides were melting. It started as a small point, deep inside his belly, growing warm and loose and tingly. But the sensation kept growing, spreading, taking over his whole body until his insides started convulsing and he was shouting his pleasure across the room. Eventually the sensation ebbed, allowing him to take deep, gasping breaths as he quivered and moaned. But, strangely, he could still feel it, lurking around the edges, pooling once more deep in his belly. The second orgasm was even more intense than the first, and left him hoarse and exhausted. But still, he wasn't spent.

Bull growled, his thrusting becoming frantic. "Get ready, here it comes," he gritted out, then thrust his hips forward, driving Dorian across the sheets so hard he bumped his head on the headboard.

Dorian's eyes went wide as he felt the base of Bull's cock swell inside him, locking him in place. It pressed against sensitive places deep beneath Dorian's skin, places that flared up with electric intensity, making him moan and rock his hips. This time the convulsions were less intense, but that feeling of molten pleasure flowed through his entire body, suffusing every particle of his being with a warm glow. His head spun with wonder. He had never in his life felt so completely filled, or so completely _possessed_. Knowing that Bull's cock physically could not be removed from his body, that he had no choice but to take it until Bull was finished dumping his load, however long that took, pushed entire arrays of buttons deep in his brain.

Bull's cock continued to pulse in Dorian's passage for what seemed like an hour, or maybe a day, or a minute. Time had ceased to hold much meaning for him. During that time, his orgasm swelled and ebbed, but never completely ended. It was heady and exhilarating, and exhausting. After a while his knees started to hurt, and muscles started to cramp, and his insides felt bloated and battered. But all that was just background noise to the constant rolling waves of pleasure. Then Bull lifted him upright on his knees. Dorian gasped, too exhausted for a more vocal response, when the new position forced Bull's cock a little bit deeper. One of Bull's enormous hands was spread across Dorian's chest, pinning him tight against Bull's body, while the other rubbed gently across Dorian's tummy.

"Look at that, Dorian. That's what you're going to look like in a couple months." Bull growled in his ear.

Dorian looked down, momentarily confused when all he registered was his own swollen and leaking cock. But then his eyes refocused, and he took in Bull's hand, moving over his distended abdomen. He made a strangled noise, and his poor little neglected cock bobbed involuntarily as the realization hit him that the tight, bloated feeling in his belly was Bull's semen, filling his uterus and pressing out against its walls.

"See, I told you I was going to fuck you full. Think you can cum for me one more time?" Bull asked, dropping his hand down to run a finger lightly up the underside of Dorian's prick.  
Dorian's cock went off like a geyser, spurting across the sheets and setting off another round of intense spasms inside him. He shouted hoarsely, his whole body oscillating within Bull's tight grip. When his thrashing subsided, Bull laid him down gently on the bed. He lay across Dorian's back, keeping most of his weight on his knees and elbows, while they both panted and trembled. Not long after that, Dorian felt Bull's knot deflate enough to pull out, a rush of semen spurting out over Dorian's thighs as he did. Bull pushed Dorian's legs tightly together.

"You wanna hold as much of that in as you can, Honey," he advised. "I'll be right back."

Dorian whimpered at the loss of Bull's cock. Without it he felt horribly empty, and he could already feel his earlier urgency building again. He squeezed his legs together, trying to keep as much of Bull's seed in as he could. Bull came back soon, as promised, with a damp cloth to clean up the worst of the mess, then he untied Dorian, pulled him up on his lap and pressed a glass of cold water into his hands.

"Drink up, buddy. Don't want you getting dehydrated on me." When Dorian finished, he took the glass away and set it on top of the mini-fridge. "Good boy."

Dorian nuzzled against Bull's neck, kissing him and breathing in his scent. Maker, but he wanted the man. Again. He wanted Bull to take him now and never, ever stop. He might have even said as much out loud.

Bull chuckled fondly, "Yeah, don't you worry, we'll get back to that soon enough. But I need a little break, and we both need to eat something, so we can keep our strength up."

"Don't want food," Dorian mumbled, sucking little bites across Bull's shoulder. "Just want you."

"I know. But you need to eat. C'mon, think you can handle a little sandwich? Just a few bites."

He managed to cajole Dorian through half a roast druffalo sandwich, and wolfed down a couple himself, then leaned over to grab something from under the bed. It turned out to be a pair of leather cuffs lined with soft fur.

"Should've put these on you earlier," he said. Dorian took hold of Bull's hand and drew it up to his lips so he could place an apologetic kiss on the red marks where he had scratched Bull's wrist in his frenzy that morning, then he docilely let Bull fasten a cuff around each of his wrists. 

"Will you fuck me now?" he asked hopefully, running his hands all over Bull's chest and abs and flicking his tongue over one of Bull's nipples.

"Soon as I get you tied down," Bull replied, and gently laid Dorian out on his back on the bed. Dorian hadn't noticed before, but there were several eye bolts screwed into the headboard, and Bull quickly ran some ropes through them, and secured the ends to Dorian's cuffs, giving him plenty of slack to move around and be comfortable, but not enough to interfere, or to reach his own prick. Dorian spread his legs and humped the air impatiently as he waited for Bull to come fill his emptiness.

The second time Bull took him, it was slower and gentler, rocking in and out of Dorian's body as they lay face to face. Just like last time, the desperate, burning need was replaced by mind-numbing pleasure the moment Bull's cock filled Dorian's aching hole. This time Bull didn't knot him, but this being the second round, he was able to last longer than before, even without it. The next three days went by in a haze of euphoria, punctuated by bouts of clawing desire. They took frequent breaks, during which Bull would force water and energy drinks on Dorian and encourage him to eat some fruit or a few bites of sandwich. Sometimes they managed to sleep for a couple hours before Dorian would wake, whimpering and mewling with the urgent need to be fucked again. It was a heady roller coaster of sensations that Dorian both hoped and feared would never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to all who have left kudos and comments. I love hearing what people think, whether suggestions, constructive criticism, or (by all means ;) ) effusive praise. Most of the next chapter is already finished, and looks set to be another smut-fest. Those of you looking forward to Dorian on a leash, keep your eyes on this space.


	8. Learning to Be a Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Dorian's first heat comes to an end, Bull teaches Dorian a new rule.

Dorian surfaced slowly from a deep sleep, his head clearer than it had been in days. Bull shifted underneath him and rubbed a hand up and down his arm.

"You're back," he rumbled. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, hungry… sore," Dorian replied. He scrunched up his nose and added, "Sticky."

Bull chuckled. "Well, I can help you with a couple of those. Let me call down and have them bring us some real food and some clean sheets, and then we can get you cleaned up. Sound good?"

Dorian nodded against Bull's chest, but made a small disappointed sound anyway when Bull slipped out from under him. He dragged himself out of bed, wincing at the flow of semen that trickled down his thighs when he stood up. Once the order was made, Bull took Dorian in to take a shower. First he liberally applied depilatory cream over nearly every inch of Dorian's body and rinsed it off, making him nice and smooth to the touch. Then he washed Dorian's hair and scrubbed him briskly all over with a soapy washcloth until his whole body was slightly pink and tingly.

"Open your legs, Honey. I need to wash down there."

Dorian bent his knees and spread his legs. Bull knelt down in front of him and scrubbed the insides of his thighs, then very gently drew the cloth across Dorian's neo-vagina. Dorian hissed.

"I know, you're sore," Bull murmured, carefully working the washcloth between his raw lips. "I'll put some elfroot lotion on it when we get out." He then turned his attention to Dorian's prick, pulling back the foreskin to clean the glans. Dorian sucked in a breath and pushed his hips forward, but Bull moved on disappointingly quickly, standing up and turning him around so he could thoroughly scrub between Dorian's cheeks. He squeezed out the washcloth and hung it over the shower door to dry, then wrapped his arms around Dorian's waist and pulled him back against his chest. He laid a gentle kiss on Dorian's shoulder. "Better?" he asked.

Dorian nodded and leaned back against the solid wall of muscle. Bull's skin felt rough against his freshly hairless body. He ran his hands over his own, smooth skin, exploring the flat plane of his abdomen, and remembering it bulging under the pressure of Bull's load. "When will we know?" he asked nervously.

"If you're pregnant?" Bull clarified. "Well, if you don't go back into heat in the next forty-eight hours, it'll be a good indication. Then it's a couple weeks before the tests will be able to verify it. Keep in mind, it's not unusual for it to take a few cycles before a viable egg is produced." He ran his own hand down Dorian's stomach, between Dorian's hands, and let it come to rest over his womb.

Dorian groaned. "You mean, I may have to go through all that again? How often?"

Bull gave a non-committal grunt. "First time's unusual, but it happens. Two or three is typical. I heard of one poor guy who went through fifteen cycles before they called a halt to it altogether. His health was starting to suffer, and he almost had a nervous breakdown." At Dorian's distressed look, he added, "But that's very rare, and I promise I'll call it off before it goes that far."

Dorian nodded and chewed his lip. "Is it going to hurt? When the baby comes, I mean."

"Naw," Bull reassured him, rubbing his belly with slow, gentle strokes. "That's the nice thing about doing this with magic. It doesn't come with the cramping that ends a normal human pregnancy. In fact, I'm told it feels good. As long as you're stretched out enough that nothing tears." Dorian tensed up again at that, but Bull quickly soothed him. "And I'm going to make sure you're well prepared, so you don't have to worry about that." He pulled him closer, the movement of his hands becoming more sensual. "You're going to be so beautiful when your belly's round with my kid. You're beautiful now, but when you've got that bump, so everyone can see that you belong to me…" he growled deep in his chest.

Dorian shivered, deeply aroused by the notion of his pregnancy marking him as Bull's property, and the other unspoken message his swelling belly would send. He tensed, however, when he felt Bull's erection slide between his ass cheeks and across his star. "No! Bull!" he blurted out in a sudden panic. "I can't possibly take that there."

Bull sounded amused. "I've read your file, Dorian. I know for a fact you can take it. But it would hurt, and I'm not going to do that to you." He placed another gentle kiss on the back of Dorian's neck, just above the collar. "Don't worry, we'll start working up to that this afternoon, but I'm not just going to stick it in you."

Dorian relaxed. _Maker,_ he thought. _Did that infernal doctor stretch me open that much?_ He shivered again at the thought, and at the thought that Bull obviously intended to have him take that monster at some point in the near future. It scared and thrilled him in equal measure. Meanwhile Bull continued to rub his cock up and down between Dorian's cheeks and over his sensitive little bud. Dorian moaned quietly, closed his eyes, and arched his back. _Fasta vass_ , that felt nice. His hand automatically fell down to stroke his own prick, his mind registering its strange new configuration at almost the same instant that Bull grabbed his wrist and pulled it away.

"What's rule number two, Dorian?" he chided.

Dorian wracked his brain, trying to remember beyond the fog of the last few days. "Ah… er… "

"It's not yours to touch," Bull reminded him. "Repeat it."

Perversely, the thought made Dorian's shrunken prick swell and demand attention. But, "It's not mine to touch," he repeated dutifully.

"That's right. I warned you last time you tried to touch it that there would be consequences, remember?" Bull said softly.

Dorian's stomach dropped. He did remember, vaguely. He nodded.

"Tonight before bed, I'm going to put you over my knee and give you a spanking—ten swats for each time you've broken a rule since you learned them. I'm not going to count when you were in heat, so that's twenty you've earned so far. I know you're not a masochist, Dorian, and this will definitely be punishment, not funishment, so I don't suggest you try to add to that total."

"Yes, Bull," Dorian agreed, his stomach tightening in knots.

"Now, what's rule number one?" Bull continued in a calm and patient voice.

Dorian thought back to that first day. Was it really only four days ago? "My, ah… My pleasure is not mine to take," he remembered, triumphantly.

"Only…" Bull prompted.

"Only yours to give." 

"Good boy," Bull purred, and Dorian felt his insides melt. "Now tighten up your ass for me. Make me feel good, and maybe I'll let you cum today, if you keep being a good boy."

Dorian did his best to squeeze his cheeks around Bull's cock as he continued to frot Dorian's ass. Bull groaned and picked up his pace. His breath was coming harder and faster as he panted and grunted over Dorian's head. Then he went rigid, pulling Dorian's hips back firmly against his own while his seed spurted, hot, on the small of Dorian's back.

"Good boy," he sighed again. "You followed orders well. I'm going to reward you, later this evening. But right now, let's get you dry."

They stepped out of the shower together, and Bull grabbed an enormous, fluffy towel—big enough to wrap comfortably around his waist, and to make Dorian feel like a little kid when Bull used it to fluff his hair and buff him dry. When he finished, he picked Dorian up by the waist and deposited him on the counter between the two sinks, with the towel under his butt.

"Feet up on the counter for me, spread your knees." 

Bull took hold of Dorian's ankles and adjusted them so he was spread wide and completely exposed for Bull's inspection. He sucked air between his teeth as he examined Dorian's cootch, red and swollen from overuse now, rather than from arousal. He opened a drawer between Dorian's feet and pulled out a large pot of elfroot lotion. Dorian twitched when the first dab of thick, cold, cream touched him, then sighed with relief as Bull gently worked the cool lotion into his hot skin, first around the outside, then slipping one finger up his passage to work it in there as well. Dorian moaned softly and spread his legs further. It felt good, despite how sore he was.

"Don't get too excited, Big Guy," Bull said with a grin. "Soon as I get this worked in, we're done."

True to his word, a few seconds later he screwed the cap back on the lotion, tossed it back in the drawer, then picked Dorian up and put him back on his feet. He let Dorian shave and moisturize and fix his own eyeliner, then wrapped him up warm in his thick terrycloth robe before taking him back into the bedroom.

Someone had come in and made the bed while they had been in the shower, and a tray with two covered dishes now sat on the table by the window. Bull pulled out the nearest chair and gestured for Dorian to sit, easily sliding the chair back under the table, with Dorian along for the ride, as if it were empty.

Dorian was pleased to find an omelet with toast and bacon, beneath the cover on his plate, and a large glass of orange juice on the table beyond it. No. Bringing it to his lips, he found that it was not orange juice, but mango—his favorite. Bull gave him a knowing smirk when he looked up in surprise. They ate in silence, both of them ravenous after three days of near-continuous athletics and light meals grabbed on the fly. 

When they finished, Bull took Dorian's hand and led him over to the bed. He pulled loose the belt on Dorian's robe, and slipped his hands under the fabric, letting them stroke up Dorian's sides, over his chest, thumbing Dorian's nipples before sliding back down across his abs, and finally landing on his hips. There was something about standing there with his robe open and Bull's hands taking liberties with his body that felt more intimate than being completely naked. Maybe because his nakedness was for Bull only, privately shared within the confines of the cloth. Bull's hands slipped around to cup Dorian's bottom, pulling him closer until their bodies were pressed together, separated by nothing but the towel that Bull still had wrapped around his middle.

"You're going to be too sore for sex with your new hole for a couple days, so we're going to work on opening up the back door, so you can take me." Bull informed him.

Dorian shivered, inexplicably aroused by the knowledge that he didn't have a say in the plan. "Yes, Sir," he murmured. 

Bull chuffed. "It's Sir, now, is it?" he asked in amusement.

"Yes, Sir," Dorian answered again. He looked up coyly, running the tips of his fingers across Bull's abs, and added, "For now."

"Brat," Bull admonished, with a twinkle in his eye, and gave Dorian's behind a squeeze before he moved his hands back around to Dorian's front, pushing him back a few inches as he ran them up his torso, and across his pecs. He continued up to push the robe off of Dorian's shoulders, and followed its path down his arms. Dorian dropped his hands to his sides and allowed the robe to slide to the floor.

"So beautiful," Bull sighed, caressing Dorian's arms lightly while he ran his eye up and down his body. "Get on the bed, on your knees, feet hanging over the end, chest on the mattress."

Dorian did as he was told, shivering in anticipation. Bull went into the bathroom and returned shortly, sans towel. He tossed a bottle of lube and a glass butt plug onto the bed where Dorian would be sure to get a look. The plug was intimidatingly large, considering this was their first foray into anal sex together, although it certainly wouldn't be the largest thing Dorian had ever taken.

"Do you need me to tie you, or can you be a good boy on your own?" Bull asked.

"I'll be good, Sir," Dorian promised.

"Alright. I expect you to live up to that promise. Remember, you don't have permission to cum. If you're getting too close, I expect you to tell me."

"Yes, Sir," Dorian agreed. His stomach tightened pleasantly, and his prick started to lengthen.

Bull grabbed the bottle of lube, and Dorian heard the cap click open. A cold dollop of gel blurted out of the bottle and landed directly on Dorian's star, making him suck in his breath. Bull laid a finger against it, rubbing up and down over the opening for a few strokes, then switching to small circles. He kept his touch light at first, slowly pressing harder until, finally, one fat finger breached the entrance. Dorian moaned quietly and tilted his hips, wanting more. 

"So tight," Bull murmured. "How long has it been since you last got your ass fucked?"

Dorian rocked his hips once before answering, "It was… ah… when I went through testing for this program. So… two, three weeks ago?"

Bull slipped a second finger in. His fingers were so thick, even just the two made for an intense stretch. "How often do you usually get fucked?" he asked, twisting them around in Dorian's back passage.

"Nnngh. Lately, once a week." Dorian pushed himself up on his hands and knees and arched his back.

"At the Viceroy?" When Dorian nodded, Bull asked, "How does a good-looking boy like you end up having nothing but paid sex?"

Dorian blushed, but answered truthfully, "It was a decision I made because of my… aaah… my father." Bull had found his prostate and Dorian had to stop and re-collect his thoughts before he could continue. "I thought if I kept my 'predilections' safely hidden away behind the walls of a reputable high-end brothel, and thus out of the tabloids, I might not draw his attention. He might give up and let me be. Oh, _kaffas_ that feels good."

"But it didn't work." Bull said it as a fact, not a question.

Dorian shook his head. He was finding it difficult, and very uncomfortable, to keep his mind on the conversation. "It's an untenable situation. He… oh!… he needs a clear line of inheritance to… oh, _kaffas_ … to consolidate his power." He squeezed his eyes shut, shuddering at the intensity of sensation radiating out from his belly. "Please, Bull. Can we not talk about my father while we do this?"

Bull chuckled. "Sorry, I forget about the taboo you humans have about families and sex. In the Qun, we didn't exactly have families." He ran his free hand soothingly up Dorian's back. "I'll be quiet, and you just relax and enjoy."

Dorian nodded and hung his head. He looked back at his little shrunken cock. It was rock hard by now, a deep, angry red, and drooling long ropes of clear, sticky fluid as Bull continued to milk his prostate. He shuddered again and whimpered with the need to be stroked. He could feel an orgasm building inside him, and wondered, briefly, how much trouble he'd be in if he just let go. But he had made a promise, and he didn't want to disappoint Bull. Panting with need, so close he was afraid he might not make it in time, he gritted out a warning.

"I'm too close, Bull. Please, I'm going to…" He ended with a sob as Bull quickly removed his fingers.

"Good boy," he purred, stroking Dorian's back with one hand, and his hip with the other. "I want you to take a few breaths and relax, and then I'll start working the plug in, okay? You let me know when you're ready."

Dorian nodded, grimacing and panting with the effort not to cum. He took a deep breath and dropped down on his elbows. After a few more breaths, his desperation ebbed, and he felt more in control.

"I think I'm good, now," he said quietly.

"Good boy," Bull said again, "So obedient."

He picked the plug up off the bed and gave it a good coating of lube before placing the tip against Dorian's entrance. It was cold and hard. Bull pushed gently, and Dorian's hole opened up to take it. The stretch was intense, even borderline painful, at its widest point, but when Dorian bore down on it, it popped past his sphincter without much fuss. The neck was fairly thick, and it kept his entrance stretched wide and wanting. The sensation made his cock twitch, his need rapidly building once again.

Bull gave Dorian's ass a pat, then flipped him over on his back. Dorian gasped in surprise, letting his legs fall off the end of the bed, his toes touching the floor. Bull knelt next to the bed, leaning over Dorian and rubbing one enormous hand up and down his chest and stomach. 

"You want to be a good boy, don't you, Dorian?" he asked, as his hand came to rest across Dorian's chest, casually pinning him to the bed.

Dorian's prick throbbed in response, and he clutched his fists with the effort not to take himself in hand. He nodded vigorously. "Yes, Sir. Please. Please, I need to cum."

"I know you do, Honey. But you have to wait. It's time for you to learn rule number three: A good boy is unconcerned with his own pleasure. His only concerns are service and obedience. Repeat it for me."

Dorian swallowed down a whine and dutifully repeated the rule. Bull smiled and let his hand slide over to play with one of Dorian's nipples, making him arch and writhe.

"Do you know why he's unconcerned?" he asked in his maddeningly calm way.

Dorian bit his lip and shook his head.

"It goes back to rule one. He knows his pleasure is mine to give. The decision is out of his hands, so he only worries about what is his to be concerned with."

"Service and obedience," Dorian whispered.

"That's right. You're mostly good at obedience. We're about to work on service. But first, I'm going to give you a few minutes to calm down." He ran his hand down to Dorian's stomach, the tips of his fingers so close to Dorian's aching cock that, when it twitched, the drop of pre-cum that pulsed from the tip dripped onto his knuckles. "I want you to stay here, just like this, until you're nice and soft for me. Keep your legs spread, and your hands behind your head. Understand?"

Dorian whimpered, but he nodded and moved his hands so they cradled the back of his head. His cock ached and he was hyper-aware of the plug stretching and filling his ass.

"I'm going into the next room to get some shit done. Call me when you're ready." He got up and headed for the living room. Pausing in the doorway, he turned and added, "Oh, and Dorian? I'll know if you break position, so don't even think about it."

The first few minutes were absolute torture. The temptation to reach down and give himself relief was nearly unbearable. But then he remembered Bull's warning about the man who rubbed himself raw in a futile effort to get off, and he also remembered the spanking he already had coming, and decided it wouldn't be worth it. He stared up at the ceiling, desperately trying to think of something that would take his mind off the throbbing between his legs. After a while he became aware of noises coming from the living room, and wondered what Bull was up to. He recognized the thud-slide-thwap of books being re-arranged, and smiled when he remembered Bull's promise to make room for his books on the bookshelves. He wondered if he would ever have time to get some reading done, or if he was going to be too busy having endless sex from here on out. The thought was so at odds with the way his life had been for the last couple years, that he couldn't suppress a giggle.

Bull appeared in the doorway. He frowned. "I thought I told you to call me when you were soft," he said.

Dorian glanced down at himself. "Oh. I am, aren't I?" he said in surprise. "I'm sorry, I was distracted. I didn't notice."

Bull sighed. "Well, I'm here now. Time to move on to your next lesson." He crossed the room, still naked as a jay bird. Dorian admired his broad chest as he approached, and the musculature of his buttocks as he passed by. Bull pulled the pillows out from under the coverlet, fluffed them and arranged them against the headboard on his side of the bed, then stretched out with his back supported and legs spread. He patted his thighs, "Come here and lay down on your stomach."

Dorian got up and crawled across the bed. He stretched himself out between Bull's legs supporting himself with his elbows on either side of Bull's hips. He had a suspicion what was coming next.

"Your job, until I tell you otherwise, is to serve me with your mouth and hands." Bull informed him. "This isn't about your pleasure. The only thing you should worry about is getting me hard and keeping me hard. Think you can do that?"

Dorian nodded, his mouth already watering. "Yes, Sir." He leaned over to take Bull into his mouth, but paused when Bull spoke again.

"And Dorian? You're going to be at it a while. There's no need for showing off. Take it slow and easy, and focus on skill, not theatrics. Understood?"

"So, don't try to deep throat you this time?" Dorian asked.

Bull smiled. "Yeah. We can work on that another day." 

He ran a hand through Dorian's hair, and Dorian smiled up at him before ducking his head and getting to work. He pressed his face between Bull's legs and inhaled deeply, enjoying the spicy, musky scent before running his tongue up the underside of Bull's shaft. He watched with satisfaction as it started to swell, and felt his own prick perk up again in response. Bull sighed and leaned back against the pillows, continuing to idly rub blunt claws over Dorian's scalp while Dorian licked and nuzzled his crotch. After a few minutes, Dorian was disconcerted to hear the television click on. He looked up at Bull quizzically. Bull didn't even glance at him.

"Did I tell you to stop?" he asked, pointing the remote at the TV and clicking through the movie list.

Dorian felt a pool of heat flood his belly as the implication hit him: in this scene, he was nothing but a hot, wet mouth to be put to work, a servant doing his job while Bull went about his business. He groaned and redoubled his efforts, determined to tease a reaction out of the man. But, despite pulling out nearly every trick he knew over the course of the movie, he got little more than the odd grunt and the occasional distracted, "Good boy," or, "Such a good cocksucker." That, and the constant stimulation of Bull's claws tracing patterns on his scalp, up and down his arms, across his back—everywhere except where he desperately wanted to be touched. Some time around the denouement he got his bottom smacked for squirming and rubbing his prick against the sheets as he sought out some kind of relief. By the time the credits rolled Dorian was crying from frustration—both because he desperately needed to cum, and from the strange mix of arousal and insecurity that Bull's lack of response stirred in him. He was hard and leaking and desperate, and his jaw ached from sucking Bull's giant cock for an hour and a half. Thank the Maker Bull hadn't picked some three-hour epic. 

When Bull finally shut off the television and looked at him, Dorian was running sweet little kisses up the underside of his cock. He paused, looking up at Bull reverently, tear-streaked face flushed and shining, and let the crown rest against his lips while he flicked his tongue back and forth across the bottom edge. Bull let out a low moan and cupped Dorian's cheek with one hand, wiping away a tear with his thumb.

"Look at you. So beautifully wrecked. You ready to take my load?"

Dorian felt something light and bright erupt within him when Bull's full attention landed on him. He nodded, eager to do anything to win Bull's approval. Bull took himself in hand and slid just the head of his cock into Dorian's waiting mouth.

"Keep doing that thing with your tongue. Lick the head, while I jack it. When I shoot, I want you to suck, and swallow every drop. Got it?"

Dorian nodded again, making a muffled affirmative noise around Bull's prick. He swirled his tongue over and around Bull's purple crown while he clutched Bull's thighs. Bull stroked himself, slowly at first, but rapidly picking up speed. Soon he was pulling at a frantic pace. The fingers of his other hand combed through Dorian's hair before he grabbed a handful, and held Dorian's head in place as he thrust forward and started spurting over Dorian's tongue.

Dorian was struck once again by the sweet, spicy flavor of the Qunari's seed, and he happily suckled the end of Bull's prick while it filled his mouth. This time he had a better idea of what to expect, so he was able to time his swallowing and take it all without issue. He even took hold of Bull's shaft and milked it of every last drop before allowing it to slip out of his mouth, laying it carefully across the pillow of Bull's enormous scrotum. He smiled beatifically when Bull gently stroked damp hair out of his face and told him once more how good and beautiful he was.

They stayed like that for several seconds, Bull petting Dorian's head and looking into his eyes, before he finally asked, "How's the plug feeling? Comfortable?"

Dorian realized that he hadn't even thought about the plug in some time, despite the fact that when it first went in it had dominated every part of his consciousness.

"The plug is fine," he answered. "It's my cock that's aching."

"Dorian," Bull said, cocking his head. There was a note of warning in his voice that was softened by the hand still stroking his hair. "I told you, this isn't about your pleasure. It's about learning to serve, like a good boy. What's the rule you just learned?"

Dorian looked down and recited, "A good boy is unconcerned with his own pleasure. His only concerns are service and obedience."

"Very good. Now, I want you on your hands and knees at the end of the bed. I'm going to put a bigger plug in you."

Dorian did as he was told. The plug Bull produced was indeed bigger, but this time it was made of flexible silicone, that molded more easily to the shape of Dorian's insides. It still stretched and filled him to a point that took his breath away. Thankfully, Bull didn't take the time to tease Dorian's prostate this time. Dorian was fairly certain he would have been spurting all over the sheets in ten seconds flat, if he had. Once it was in, Bull invited Dorian to come cuddle with him on the bed once more. 

"I thought we'd get a start on the Star Wars prequels," he suggested.

Dorian snuggled up against him, his head on Bull's shoulder, arm slung across his chest. Bull wrapped an arm around Dorian's shoulders, and let his hand come to rest on Dorian's bottom, fingers idly playing with the end of the plug, and pushing it back in whenever Dorian's body tried to reject it. Dorian whimpered and humped against Bull's leg, seeking any kind of friction against his swollen, aching cock.

Bull gave Dorian's thigh a sharp pinch. "Be a good boy and stay still, or I'll make you stand in the corner," he warned.

Dorian whimpered again, but then settled down with a deep sigh, and turned his attention to the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was getting really, really long, so I decided to split it into two. If you were hoping for Dorian on a leash, I'm afraid you'll have to wait for the next installment. My apologies. The good news is, I should be able to get the next chapter up some time mid-week, assuming there are no unforeseen eventualities.


	9. No Reason Not to Enjoy Being Embarrassed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull takes Dorian out in public for the first time.

Dorian had little memory of the movie they had just watched. Bull had spent the entire time idly playing with the plug in Dorian's ass, keeping him all worked up, but never allowing him the slightest relief. Dorian was expected to keep still, trying desperately to ignore the aching in his balls and the throbbing between his legs, even though all he wanted to do was to rub up against Bull and beg him for a fuck. It was the sweetest, most exquisite torture.

When the movie was over, Bull calmly cleaned up Dorian's dripping cock and the wetness between his legs with a damp washcloth, making him whimper and twitch at the all-too-brief contact. He then had Dorian kneel down at the end of the bed again, and switched out the plug for a slightly longer and thicker one that had Dorian once more feeling stretched and very, very full. Bull secured it snugly in place with a leather harness that went up Dorian's crack in the back, and framed his package up front in a triangle of leather straps, before bringing him into the living room to stand in inspection pose. He ran his palms down Dorian's sides and kissed his forehead.

"How you doing, Big Guy?"

"I'm so horny," Dorian said just above a whisper. "I'm trying not to be concerned with it, but I just…. I can't… I need…. Please, Bull." He looked up at him beseechingly.

Bull cupped his cheek with one hand. "I know it's hard," he said, his lip curling up briefly at the play on words. "But you have to wait." He ignored Dorian's frustrated whine. "Now, I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed for dinner. I want you to stand here, just like this, and get control of yourself. I want you nice and soft when I get back, okay?" He ran a teasing finger up the underside of Dorian's leaking cock, making him gasp and moan as it jumped.

Dorian nodded reluctantly. He wondered if he could quickly get himself off while Bull was out of the room.

As if he knew what Dorian had been thinking, Bull added, "By the way, there are cameras all over this apartment. If I review the footage and see you've tried to cheat, you won't like the outcome."

Well, so much for that idea. Dorian nodded his understanding, and obediently set about trying to clear his mind. Thoughts of Delores Rattlebag still seemed to be somewhat effective, but he was afraid that if he kept thinking about her in these moments, he would start associating her with unquenched passions. He could just see himself getting awkwardly aroused at the sight of his mother's fleshy friend the next time he attended one of her social gatherings, and couldn't help but smile at the irony. _But, Mother Dear, you did so wish for me to take an interest in the fairer sex._

When Bull returned, wearing his usual pants and a billowy silk shirt and carrying a leash, he took a slow walk around Dorian, drinking in every inch of him with his eye, and making various noises of approval. Dorian wondered at how he still felt so completely exposed under Bull's scrutiny, even after spending most of the last four days naked in front of him. Glancing at Dorian's now-flaccid cock, Bull allowed him to release his position, then looked him in the eye as he clipped the leash to his collar. It hung heavily from Dorian's neck, the leather cold where it brushed against his chest.

"I thought we'd go downstairs for dinner tonight," he said. It was not a suggestion.

Dorian's eyes went wide and his heart beat uncomfortably hard in his chest. He wasn't lying when he told Bull that he wasn't ashamed of his body. He knew he was smoking hot, and enjoyed showing himself off. In private. Being paraded around in public, on a leash with his ass stuffed full and his shrunken cock framed by a leather harness was a completely different thing. Intellectually he knew that here, in this building, nobody would probably think twice about it. But he couldn't stop the little voice in his head that insisted that what he enjoyed in private was shameful and must be kept hidden. And what if… His face flamed uncontrollably.

"Please, Bull," he pleaded quietly, "Sir, please, don't make me go out like this."

Bull spoke gently, but there was no compromise in his voice, "Tell me why you don't want to go out there."

"Because it's embarrassing," Dorian hissed. 

Bull gave no reaction to Dorian's exasperated tone; He just nodded and asked in the same measured way, "What, exactly, do you find so embarrassing?"

Dorian huffed. He couldn't bring himself to say it out loud, so he fell back on his usual defense mechanism: snark. 

"Well, you can hardly expect me to be seen in public with you wearing those," he said, looking pointedly at Bull's striped parachute pants. "What is the story behind those, anyway? Are they a souvenir of some one-hit-wonder you bedded twenty-five years ago? Should I thank my lucky stars you're not wearing Paula Abdul's panties underneath?" It wasn't his wittiest deflection ever, but under the circumstances, it would have to do.

Instead of taking the bait, though, Bull just looked amused. "I don't think it has anything to do with my pants, does it, Dorian?" he said calmly. "What's the real reason?" 

Dorian didn't respond—couldn't respond. He stared at his bare feet, arms crossed tightly across his chest, cheeks feeling hot and tight. Bull made an exasperated noise. He stepped into Dorian's personal space, looming over him like a monument to some ancient Tevinter deity, then took hold of Dorian's chin, and forced him to look up.

"No more games, Dorian," he growled. "Either tell me what's wrong, or get your butt out that door."

Their eyes locked and Dorian shivered, all of his posturing collapsing instantly under the weight of Bull's disapproval. 

"I'm sorry," he said. "It's just… I just… I…" He swallowed hard. "I can't say it with you looking at me like that. Please." His lip trembled, and he was afraid he was going to humiliate himself even further by bursting into tears.

Bull apparently saw the sincerity in his eyes, because his face softened some and he released Dorian's chin. He put both hands on Dorian's shoulders, heavy and grounding, and gave them a squeeze. "You have to learn to communicate with me, Dorian. I need you to be honest with me, even if it's embarrassing. I promise you: I won't judge. But, I won't let you hide, either." He waited while Dorian stared at his feet, trying to pull himself together. Finally, Bull prompted, "Is it the shrinkage that's bothering you?"

Dorian nodded, continuing to stare at his feet. He couldn't help but notice how tiny they looked next to Bull's. "That's… part of it. Also… being paraded around like that. On a leash. Property of a Qunari. I…" He thought if his face got any hotter he would burst into flames. He took a deep breath. "I'm afraid of everyone seeing how much I like it."

"You're afraid of getting a boner out there?" Bull asked, understanding dawning on his face. At Dorian's nod his lips quirked up in a half-smile and he countered, "I don't know if you're aware of this, but most of the Handlers here are Doms, recruited from BDSM clubs across Thedas, and most of the breeding-boys are chosen, at least in part, because they have experience being subs. This place is like a big, government-sponsored kink resort. There are going to be lots of naked guys with raging hard-ons out there, doing kinkier things than walking on a leash. There's no need to be ashamed, because _this_ ," he said, holding up the leash, "is the norm around here. You're not in Tevinter anymore, Dorothy. Nobody's judging. Nobody's going to snap pictures for the tabloids or write letters to your dad. They're all too busy getting off on their own kinky shit to gossip about yours." He paused, but Dorian just shuffled his feet. He sighed and tried a different tack. "Anyway, you're fucking gorgeous, Dorian. You have a beautiful body, and a very nice cock, even now—especially when the little guy's fully at attention. You wonder why I keep getting you all worked up? A big part of it is 'cuz I love seeing that cute little boner of yours. You should be proud of that beauty. There's no reason to be embarrassed." He nudged Dorian's shoulder and, when Dorian glanced up, gave him a wry smile. "Or, at least, there's no reason not to enjoy being embarrassed."

Dorian smiled, despite himself. He was still scared, but Bull's assurances did make him feel a little better. Bull's presence made him feel better, too. It was comforting, in a weird way that he didn't want to examine too closely. Maybe it was residual from the heat, or a natural bonding as a result of spending three days straight having insanely intense sex, he didn't know, but he felt safer when he was with Bull. "You won't leave me alone out there, will you?"

Bull smiled, "No. I'll be there, right on the end of this leash the whole time." He gave the leash a little shake, making it clank at Dorian's throat. "I've got you, Big Guy. I promise you'll survive this. I wouldn't ask you to do it if I didn't think you could handle it. Okay?"

Dorian swallowed his trepidation, gave a single short nod, then followed obediently as Bull led him to the door of their suite. He hesitated briefly in the doorway, then let himself be led out into the hall. There was another moment of panic when they passed another Handler and his "breeding-boy," as Bull had called them, in the hall, but the sub kept his eyes glued to the ground, and the Dom merely nodded at Bull and didn't acknowledge Dorian's presence at all. They continued down the hall toward the elevators. Dorian had to concentrate to keep from waddling because of the giant plug in his ass. He looked nervously over the lacy iron railing into the lobby as they waited for the lift, feeling as if he were standing on a stage. There were a few people milling about down there in the atrium, but nobody looked up to see him.

Stepping out of the elevator into the lobby was the hardest part. Fortunately, years of being the very public embarrassment of House Pavus had prepared him for this moment. He took a deep breath, lifted his chin, and strutted out into the atrium as if he were the very peacock he was named after. He was still terrified, but he'd be damned if he would show it in front of all these strangers. Bull gave his leash a light tug to remind him of his place, making the collar spin and chafe his throat. He paused, waiting for Bull's hand to land, rough and warm, on the small of his back to guide him across the floor.

The dining room was crowded when they arrived, and Dorian got to see for himself that he was far from being the only naked one there. Most of the Doms were fully dressed, some in street clothes, others in fetish gear. Most of the subs, however, were showing more skin than they were hiding. Some were completely naked, others wore leather harnesses, or cuffs around their wrists and ankles. Some had been allowed jock straps or sexy underwear, or skin-tight latex suits. A few were trussed up in corsets and garters and stockings, and were teetering about on high heels. One very pretty, and heavily pregnant lad, sitting with an attractive blonde, was decked out in a dress from the Vera Wang bridal collection, if Dorian was not mistaken.

Apparently noticing where Dorian's attention had landed, Bull explained, "That's Cullen and his girl, Mariah. She volunteered for this to earn the money for her transition. Cullen's a switch, and every year he likes to do a group scene with a few of the other Handlers, role-playing a shotgun wedding. They pretend to be the bride's big brothers, give him a good beating and generally abuse him for a couple hours, then make him 'marry' their little 'sister'. I did it one year. It was fun. I think it's his way of reconciling his Chantry upbringing with what he does here."

Just then the Maître d' arrived, greeted Bull warmly, and showed them to their table. Dorian sat gingerly, stifling a groan as the plug dug into his prostate. It felt so good, and he soon found himself rocking in his seat, grinding on the plug, the menu blurring before his eyes as he lost himself in the sensation.

"Dorian," Bull growled lowly, "What's rule number one?"

Caught off guard, Dorian stammered, "Ah, it's, uh… My…" He glanced around nervously, then lowered his voice, "My pleasure is not mine to take, only yours to give."

"And did I give you permission to take pleasure on that plug?" he asked, glancing up pointedly from his menu.

Dorian's face flushed and he gave a small shake of his head. "No, Sir. You didn't."

"That's the second rule you've broken today. Your punishment tonight is up to twenty-five. Now, sit _still._ "

It was one of the hardest things he'd ever done. The plug was so big it made him ache if he didn't move, and it felt so very good when he did. He managed not to squirm for the most part, but every time he would start to relax, it would shift inside him and send a bolt of illicit pleasure through him. And he wasn't any good at hiding it from Bull. Every time he would jump and let out a tiny gasp, and Bull would fix him with his one eye and smirk. By the time they finished dinner, Dorian was rock hard and leaking again under the table. 

Bull stood and pulled on Dorian's leash. "Time to go, Dorian. Up and at 'em."

Dorian was frozen to his seat. He wasn't ready to be led through the crowded restaurant with his very obvious erection on display. "Ah, couldn't we… stay for dessert?"

Bull lifted an eyebrow. "Sure. But only if you tell me why you're stalling."

Dorian blushed a deep shade of crimson. By now he had figured out that Bull wasn't going to be put off, so he said, in a voice just above a whisper, "Because, I'm… a little too worked up at the moment."

Bull reached over and pushed the table cloth out of the way, so he could get a good look at Dorian's swollen cock. Dorian's stomach flipped and he looked nervously around the room to see how many people were taking in this exchange. He wished Bull would just sit down, already. A wicked smile spread across Bull's face. He slid Dorian, on his chair, out from under the table a few inches, then stepped around to take the seat next to him, by the wall. He reached over and re-arranged the table cloth so it fell across the middle of Dorian's thighs, and left his little erection fully exposed.

"I'll tell you what," he growled in an undertone. "I'll call the waiter over here, and we'll order dessert, and a bucket of ice. You'll sit on your hands and be still, like a good boy, while he takes our order. Then, before we leave, I'll ice you down, so you don't have to walk through the lobby with your dick all hard and dripping. How's that?" When he saw Dorian hesitate, he added, "Or we can just get up and go, now. Your choice."

Dorian looked at him with pleading eyes, but quickly realized that Bull would not be swayed. He looked down at his empty dinner plate and nodded. "I'd like, dessert. Please."

"So polite," Bull said with a smirk. He ran a hand up the inside of Dorian's thigh and gave it a squeeze, making Dorian's dick jump and pulse hot fluid over the tip. Leaving his warm palm where it was, high on Dorian's leg, he raised his other hand to get the waiter's attention. "Hands underneath you," he reminded Dorian.

Dorian obediently slipped his hands under his thighs and sat stiffly in his chair—in every sense of the word—as the waiter approached. Bull smiled broadly.

"We were thinking about dessert," he said, giving Dorian's thigh a pat and drawing the waiter's attention to his lap. "What do you have tonight?"

The waiter reeled off a list of desserts that Dorian barely heard over the rushing in his ears. Bull hemmed and hawed.

"Hmmm. Chocolate cake is always a crap shoot. It's either dry and flavorless, or fucking ambrosia. Maybe I'll play it safe and do one of the cheesecakes. Could you list those again?"

Dorian was certain that Bull was deliberately stalling, keeping the waiter there, hovering over his exposed erection as long as possible. The thing he couldn't understand was why he hadn't gone soft with terror yet. Instead, his traitorous dick was still standing tall and proud. He suddenly became aware that Bull was speaking to him.

"I'm sorry, what?" he said, with a shake of his head. His voice was high and tight, nearly cracking on the final word.

Bull looked amused. "What did you want for dessert?"

Dorian had been too distracted to take in the dessert list, so he just made a safe guess. "Cheesecake. Strawberry."

"Be polite, Dorian," Bull chided. "Look at the man when you talk to him."

Dorian glared at Bull, then forced himself to look up at the man's face. He was young and good-looking—of course he was—and he was grinning. Dorian felt his cheeks grow even hotter. It was only years of being groomed for politics that enabled him to school his expression into polite indifference, look him in the eye, and repeat, "I'd like the strawberry cheesecake, please. And a cup of coffee."

The young man snapped his order book shut with a flourish and a twinkle and gave a short, polite bow before finally taking himself off.

Bull gave Dorian's thigh a squeeze. "See, you didn't die from embarrassment, did you?"

"The night is still young," Dorian replied through gritted teeth. "May I take my hands out now?"

"Not until your food is on the table," Bull answered.

Dorian glanced nervously around the crowded restaurant, trying to assess how many people had an unobstructed view of his predicament. The table directly across from them, certainly. They had a nice, profile view of little Dorian, standing proud, and a quick look at the Handler's smirk, and his boy's shy, darting glances, confirmed that they both knew exactly what was going on at The Iron Bull's table. Dorian stared stoically ahead until their the waiter arrived with their desserts and a wine bucket full of ice, which he put down between them with a knowing smile and a glance at Dorian's erection. 

"Is there anything else I can get for you gentlemen?" he asked. He waited for both of them to shake their heads, then let his fingers brush Dorian's shoulder lightly as he said, "Then I hope you both thoroughly enjoyed your meals, and look forward to serving you next time." He put the slightest emphasis on the word "enjoyed," and gave Dorian a little wink. "Have a nice evening."

Dorian wanted to slide under the table and die. Bull looked amused.

"You do realize, he was breaking protocol to flirt with you, right Dorian?" Bull gave Dorian a significant look as he shoveled a fork-full from the largest piece of chocolate cake Dorian had ever seen, into his mouth. "It's a compliment. You should take it as that." 

"What do you mean he broke protocol?" Dorian asked, grateful for the opportunity to move the subject away from himself.

"It's an unwritten rule: You're not supposed to interact with a sub without the Dom's express consent. And you definitely don't flirt with another Dom's sub." He ate another large mouthful of cake before he continued, "Now, he knows me. He knows I don't get all territorial. Still, he was taking a risk. He could lose his job if he makes a habit of doing that."

Dorian was a little taken aback by this revelation, that far from mocking him, the young man had been risking his job to flirt with him. He was sure there was a lesson he was meant to take away from this, but he was too close to the experience, and the plug sliding over his joy button every time he moved, was incredibly distracting. He ate the rest of his cheesecake in silence, then sat quietly, trying not to fidget, while Bull finished devouring his Qunari-sized piece of cake. 

When he finished, Bull dumped a generous quantity of ice into one of the cloth napkins, bundled it up, and turned in his chair to face Dorian. He let his nearest arm fall across the back of Dorian's chair, then reached across with his other to press the makeshift ice pack against Dorian's crotch. Dorian hissed. The cold was intensely unpleasant on his most sensitive area, and it didn't take long at all for him to completely deflate. Bull held it there just a little longer than was strictly necessary, until Dorian let out a little whine. He kissed Dorian's cheek apologetically, and then pulled it away, revealing Dorian's now-flaccid penis.

"You ready to go now?" he asked quietly.

Dorian nodded. "Yes, Sir. Thank you."

* * *

Bull toyed with Dorian's leash, making it bounce and slap Dorian's chest, as they waited for the elevator to come back up from the basement. The doors opened to reveal a slim, gray-haired gentleman in an expensive three-piece suit, holding the leash of a naked, athletic young man with dark hair and a pale complexion. There was a very slight swell to the young man's belly, that Dorian couldn't quite take his eyes off of. _How much longer until that's me?_ he wondered. He forced his eyes up. Around the young man's head was buckled a leather gag with a rectangular panel that covered most of the lower half of his face. Dorian knew from experience that behind that panel was, most likely, a penis gag, a suspicion that was soon confirmed.

"Ah, good evening, The Iron Bull," the gentleman exclaimed as he stepped off the elevator. "I was just taking my pet back up from his exercise. You'll have to excuse his silence; He's busy learning how to suck a cock without complaining. Isn't that right, Pet?"

"Pet" nodded and stared at the floor, his cheeks turning bright red above the gag. Dorian couldn't help but notice the young man's obvious, and tiny, erection twitch at the same time. His own prick swelled once more in sympathy, and he hurriedly looked away before he could embarrass himself further.

"This must be your latest breeding-boy," the older gentleman said, turning toward Dorian. "Very pretty, I must say." He let his eyes slowly slide down Dorian's body and back up.

Bull wrapped a protective arm around Dorian's waist and let his hand slide down to squeeze his bottom. He tightened his grip on the leash, and Dorian gave a small gasp when it tickled across his chest and brushed his left nipple. "Yeah, I like him. Dorian, this is Ferdinand. Ferdinand, Dorian."

Dorian nodded politely, unsure what the protocol was for being introduced to a Dom in this place. He decided to follow Ferdinand's lead, and was not terribly surprised when he wasn't offered a hand to shake.

"The first few days with a new boy are always so exciting, Ferdinand said to Bull instead. "Have you even bred him yet?"

"He's been through his first heat," Bull answered. "Too soon to tell if it's taken." 

Dorian shifted uncomfortably, his cheeks heating from a combination of embarrassment and arousal at the way they talked about him as if he weren't even there.

"So, that's post changes?" Ferdinand asked, nodding toward Dorian's shrunken cock. "He must have been quite impressive before. Look, Pet. Even half-hard, Dorian's got a bigger prick than you do with that pathetic little dicklet at full mast. Wouldn't you like to practice your cock-sucking on his pretty little prick?" Pet nodded enthusiastically, while Dorian blushed. "Yes, I thought you might. That's about as much as you can handle without choking, isn't it? Maybe, with The Iron Bull's permission, we can set up a little play-date. But you'll have to be good, to earn that privilege. Why don't you show Dorian what happens to naughty boys."

Pet blushed even deeper, if that were possible, then reluctantly turned around to show off his bright red bottom. Dorian couldn't help but reflect that that would be him in a couple hours. When he turned back around, Ferdinand gave Pet's sore bottom a hard enough smack that the sound echoed off the skylights three stories up. Pet jumped and gave a muffled squeal, his eyes darting around to look at all of the curious faces that turned at the noise.

"Well, we must be off," Ferdinand said. "Pet still has his Kegels and dilation to do before bed, and he won't get to that until he's sucked my cock and gotten it right. Isn't that right, my sweet?" 

Pet's entire face was beet-red by this point, his eyes dark and shining. He nodded, glancing one more time at Dorian, and letting his eyes dart down to Dorian's dick, before he was led off down a side corridor.

"You take care, Ferdinand. We'll see you around." Bull called after them. He didn't speak again until he and Dorian were on the elevator with the doors closed behind them. "Well, what do you think? Do you want to set up a play date with them?"

Dorian really wasn't sure. Part of him was excited by the idea, and part of him wanted to be Bull's and Bull's alone. He shrugged and answered, "It's up to you, Bull."

Bull chuckled. "I know it is," he said, although that's not what Dorian had meant. "But, I want to hear how you feel about it."

Dorian confessed his mixed feelings, and Bull encouraged him to think about it for a while.

"They have a very strong humiliation component to their dynamic." Bull pointed out. "Is that the kind of thing you want?"

A few days ago Dorian would have responded with a definite yes. While watching that exchange from the outside had been a little uncomfortable, it had also made him feel all warm and shivery inside, imagining himself in Pet's place. But, then he thought of the gentle guidance that Bull gave him, of the sweet things he had said that first day as he petted and stroked Dorian's hair, and he found himself wanting that with an intensity that he couldn't explain. 

"In a way," he finally answered as the elevator dinged and opened onto their floor. He tried to explain while Bull led him down the corridor to their suite. "I'd like that, but with more… care. More praise. I…" He hesitated, afraid of sounding too needy or clingy. "The way you talked to me that first night, Bull. I never knew how much I…" He almost said, _needed that,_ but changed it at the last moment to, "…would appreciate such kindness. I suppose it… it scratches a different type of itch." An itch that he felt soul-deep.

They reached the door, and Bull gave him an appraising look before he unlocked it. He nodded. "I think I'm starting to get a feel for what you need," he said, throwing the door open. 

Bull closed the door behind them, then grabbed Dorian and pushed him up against it. He bundled the leash up tight in one hand, pinning Dorian's head against the wood, and leaned close, caging Dorian between his arms. Dorian shivered, suddenly feeling very, very small as he looked up at Bull. He liked the pressure of Bull's knuckles and the scrape of the leather leash just behind his left ear, and the way the collar was now pulled tight against his throat. Bull let the thumb of the hand holding the leash caress Dorian's cheek, and Dorian leaned into the touch.

"I'm very proud of you," Bull said quietly, making Dorian's heart do a strange little flip in his chest. "I know that it wasn't easy for you, being so exposed in public." They both knew he wasn't just talking about being naked. "But you overcame your fear and did it anyway. That took courage and determination, as well as obedience. And though it took a little coaxing, you were honest with me, even when you were scared, even when you were embarrassed. You obeyed, even when you didn't want to. You should be proud, Dorian. You did well."

Dorian looked away, uncomfortable, yet oddly touched. "Yes, well, I survived, didn't I?" he said dismissively.

"Just like I said you would." There was just a touch of smugness in Bull's tone.

Dorian looked back up at him and smiled. "So you did."

"Think I earned a bit of your trust?" Bull asked with a little smirk.

"Yes, Bull," Dorian answered, sincerely. "I rather think you did."

"Good," Bull growled, and took Dorian's mouth in a rough, passionate kiss.


	10. Punishment and Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian gets a spanking and shares some fantasies with Bull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger Warning:** This chapter includes a rape fantasy. It's not long or terribly detailed, but it is undeniably non-consent. If you want to skip it, it's the second paragraph after Bull asks Dorian to tell him his favorite fantasy. (The part in quotes.)

Dorian opened his mouth to Bull's long tongue, mewling when he felt it flick his uvula and then slide all the way down his hard palate, before twisting around his tongue. He shivered at the reminder that the man who had him pinned against the door, panting with desire, was very definitely not human. He glanced up at Bull's long horns and felt a thrill go through him. The fingers of Bull's left hand traced his collar bone, then slid down his chest to pull at a nipple ring, making Dorian arch his back and moan. Bull released Dorian's mouth, but didn't move away. 

His breath was hot on Dorian lips when he said, "Do you want me to fuck you?"

Dorian's heart and cock both leapt with excitement. "Yes," he breathed. "Yes, definitely, yes."

"Good. I'm going to take that sweet ass of yours tonight. I'm going to fuck you so full you'll practically taste it when I cum. It's going to feel so good, you'll be ruined for anything but Qunari cock from now on." 

The low rumble of Bull's voice made Dorian's ears tingle, and the hairs on the back of his neck go up. He tried to lean up for another kiss, but his neck was still pinned to the door by the collar and leash, and Bull remained stubbornly out of reach. 

"Well, what are you waiting for? An engraved invitation?" Dorian challenged. "Are you going to fuck me up against this door right here and now, or are you all talk?"

Bull chuckled. "Nope. Not now. Later." He cupped Dorian's cheek with his free hand and ran the thumb over Dorian's bottom lip, ignoring the invitation when Dorian opened his mouth to let him in. Instead he tapped Dorian's nose with one finger and said the words he was coming to dread. "You have to learn to wait."

Dorian made a noise of frustration and slouched back against the door again, pouting.

"Don't be like that." Bull chided, putting his hand back along Dorian's cheek, and once again stroking his bottom lip. This time, when Dorian opened his mouth, Bull slipped his thumb in, giving Dorian something to suck as consolation. He watched, smiling, while Dorian demonstrated his cock-sucking skills on Bull's thumb, looking up at him through his lashes. "Good boy," he murmured. "Speaking of: you were a good boy this morning, tightening up for me in the shower. I seem to remember promising you a reward."

Dorian's eyes went wide and eager. "Mmm-hm," he said around Bull's thumb, nodding enthusiastically.

Without warning, Bull pulled his thumb free, then lifted Dorian up over his shoulder, carried him into the bedroom, and tossed him onto the bed. Dorian let out a surprised yelp and bounced once before Bull was on top of him, straddling him and dragging him up so he was seated against the headboard. He grabbed Dorian's leash and wrapped it tightly around a hook in the wall, securing Dorian's collar in place. Then, while Dorian was still winded and disoriented, he leaned in and kissed him hard, grabbing his wrists and pinning them against the headboard next to Dorian's ears. Dorian's head spun and his heart beat faster. But, just as he started to relax into the kiss, Bull pulled away.

"Stay," he growled, before releasing Dorian's wrists.

Dorian hooked his fingers over the headboard and gave a sassy, "Yes, Sir."

Bull grinned and took possession of Dorian's lips again. This time his hands roamed Dorian's body, up and down his sides, over his hips, thumbs digging into the hollows. Then they were sweeping back up, across his stomach and chest, finally coming to land on his nipple rings. He flicked them and gave them a pull, making Dorian arch and moan. When he had Dorian panting into his mouth and desperately thrusting against him, he pulled away again. Smiling mischievously, he got out his phone and took a quick picture, then turned it around so Dorian could see himself as Bull saw him: Flushed and sweaty, eyes blown dark, lips kiss-swollen and pouting, dick dark red and straining away from his body. Dorian had to admit, it was pretty hot. He vaguely hoped that picture wouldn't come back to haunt him later. Bull then brought up the timer app and showed it to Dorian.

"Fifteen minutes" he said, as the countdown started. He propped it against the lamp on the bedside table so they could both see it, then slid down to suck Dorian's hard prick into his mouth. His horns came down on either side of Dorian's chest, trapping him in place.

Dorian groaned and threw his head back. Thrusting up into Bull's hot mouth made the collar pull against his throat, so he had to limit his movements. He dragged himself back toward the wall, knuckles turning white as he gripped the headboard. After being teased all day, this was quite possibly the best thing he had ever felt in his life. Bull's tongue wrapped around his dick, squeezing and stroking him as he bobbed his head up and down Dorian's shaft. Dorian slitted his eyes and looked down at him. He marveled, for possibly the hundredth time, at the realization that he was really doing this with a Qunari. Heat pooled in his belly. He couldn't resist anymore. 

"Bull? May I touch your horns?"

Bull grinned up at him, then released his dick with a wet pop. "Have at it, Big Guy. Make sure you scratch around the base." Then he sucked Dorian back in.

Dorian squeezed his eyes shut and arched his back, pressing his lips together as the sensation momentarily threatened to overwhelm him. When the feeling ebbed, he opened his eyes again and let go of the headboard. He ran his fingers over the smooth horns, enjoying their silky texture, then traced them down to the base and gave the ridge of skin around them an experimental scratch. Bull moaned around Dorian's cock and the vibrations shot right up Dorian's spine, making him shiver and moan in response. He did it again and got a similar reaction, so he started alternating between sliding his hands up and down the smooth length of the horns, and coming back to scratch and rub the skin around the base where Bull seemed to enjoy it. Then he gripped the horns tightly, using them for leverage as he thrust up into Bull's mouth, while holding himself up so he wouldn't choke. He was flying high, writhing uncontrollably under the onslaught of sensation when the alarm went off. Bull popped off Dorian's cock and reached over to turn it off. 

Later, Dorian would wonder what possessed him to do it, but in the moment it was just pure instinct that had his hand diving to his dick to take up where Bull left off. Bull growled, and had Dorian's wrists pinned to the headboard before Dorian even registered what he'd done. His heart dropped into his stomach.

"I'm sorry!" he cried. "I didn't mean to. I won't do it again. I'm sorry, Bull, I'm sorry!"

"That's the second time today you've tried to touch yourself," he said severely. "You know the rules. You've just earned yourself another ten." He let go of Dorian's wrists with a noise of disgust, then quickly unfastened the leash from Dorian's collar. He pointed across the room and said, "Go stand in the corner, hands behind your back until I'm ready to deal with you."

Dorian's heart was hammering in his chest, and he felt a little sick to his stomach as he hurried to obey. His cheeks were hot with the humiliation of being made to stand in the corner like a naughty child. Almost as soon as Dorian was in position, Bull went into the bathroom and shut the door. Dorian could hear water running, and Bull quietly grumbling to himself. Eventually he fell silent. Several minutes later he heard the click of a bottle opening and the belch of something being squeezed out, soon followed by the unmistakable wet slap of Bull jacking himself off. Dorian's stomach twisted with guilt. Getting Bull off was his job, and now Bull was taking care of it himself. He heard a stifled moan, and despite his remorse, the sound went straight to his dick. Images of Qunari porn superimposed themselves on top of the memory of Bull jerking himself to completion in Dorian's mouth earlier that afternoon. He pressed his forehead into the corner, the walls cool, the dual pressure soothing, and wondered if he should knock and offer Bull his services. No. Bull would just be pissed off that he couldn't follow a simple command—again—so he stayed put. 

Dorian heard Bull groan as he reached his climax. He shifted, acutely aware that his own climax had been put off yet again, and didn't seem to be in the offing any time soon. Bull washed his hands, then opened the door and stepped into the bedroom. Dorian was dying to apologize again, to do anything to get back in Bull's good graces, but sensed that this wasn't the right time, so he stayed still and quiet, staring at a tiny crack that ran up the plaster between the walls. He heard the sound of Bull rummaging in the dresser and tossing something onto the bed. He didn't hear Bull cross the room, and he jumped when he felt an enormous hand run up the middle of his back.

Bull's voice was calm when he spoke. "I'm not mad anymore," he assured him. "But you know you've broken the rules, and now it's time to take your punishment."

Dorian swallowed hard and nodded. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't thinking at all, truth be told."

Bull rubbed his back again. "I know. Now that I know how hard it is for you to control yourself, I'll do more to help you." Dorian felt his cheeks go tight with embarrassment. Bull continued, "But your punishment is already set. You'll just have to take it, and then you'll be forgiven."

Dorian had never been turned over anyone's knee, as an actual punishment, in his life. There had been corporal punishment at the Circles—usually a ruler rapped across the knuckles, or a few swats with a cane, doled out with an air of grim resignation—but Dorian had always been a master at either sweet-talking his way out of trouble, or messing up so spectacularly that they simply washed their hands of him, so he had rarely been subjected to either. Being bent over a lover's knee, not for a game of slap and tickle, but because he had genuinely fucked up, was a totally new experience for him. 

Bull led Dorian over to the bed, where he sat and had Dorian face away from him. Reaching around Dorian's hips, he unbuckled the straps of the harness holding in the plug that Dorian had worn to dinner. As soon as they fell away, he placed a broad palm in the middle of Dorian's back and had him bend over. 

"Hold your cheeks open for me, Big Guy," he instructed.

Blushing, Dorian obeyed, tensing as he felt Bull give the plug a little pull.

"Relax for me, baby," Bull admonished, and Dorian made a conscious effort to relax. He felt the plug stretch him impossibly wide, and heard Bull's grunt of approval. "Yeah, I think you should be able to take me, when we're finished here," he said, fucking it in and out of Dorian's hole a few times. "I should keep you plugged like this all the time, so I don't have to spend an hour working you open whenever I want to fuck you."

Dorian shivered, his cock responding favorably to the idea. The plug finally popped all the way out, leaving Dorian feeling both relieved and bereft.

"Okay, you can stand up again," Bull said. "I'm going to tie your hands out of the way now, so you can't interfere while I spank you."

He arranged Dorian's arms behind his back, fingertips to elbows, and swiftly tied them in place with a piece of soft rope. Dorian clenched his fists nervously. Maybe it was a byproduct of being teased and denied all day, or maybe it was his own perverse nature, but despite his fear, his cock was once again expressing very visible interest in the proceedings. With a soft grunt, Bull tied off the end of the rope, then patted his knee. 

"Time to bend over."

Dorian turned and bent over Bull's left thigh, the pants rough and scratchy against his bare skin. The ropes binding his hands would indeed keep Dorian from interfering, but they also made it difficult for him to get into position. He hitched himself awkwardly over Bull's leg until the man took pity on him, lifted him up, and repositioned him where he wanted him. Dorian was left just off balance, toes scrabbling for purchase as his face swung toward the ground, only to come to a halt just in time when Bull wrapped his other leg behind Dorian's calves. The position made him feel very exposed and vulnerable. 

"Tell me why you're getting this spanking, Dorian," Bull ordered calmly. "Be specific. What, where and when."

Dorian's stomach tightened from the humiliation that washed through him at being made to list his transgressions from this position. He suddenly became very aware of his dick rubbing against Bull's leg. "Because I… touched myself in the bathroom the first night, and in the shower this morning, and again a few minutes ago. And I… sought out pleasure… on the plug at dinner, without permission." 

"And what rules did you break?" Bull asked in that same calm voice.

Dorian made a small pained noise. The position was uncomfortable, and the blood was all running to his head. He tried to shift into a more comfortable position and failed. With a small sigh, he recited all three rules.

Bull made a satisfied noise. "Very good. You're getting thirty-five. I want you to count as I go," he instructed, running his hand over Dorian's ass once before getting started. "Ready?"

Dorian squirmed again and nodded, "Yes, yes. Get on with it." 

Bull's hand came down with a resounding crack.

" _Fasta vass!_ " Dorian gasped as fire bloomed across his right butt cheek. The man's hand felt like a wooden board.

"Dorian," Bull said after a beat, his voice full of warning. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Dorian's head was reeling from the unexpected level of pain, and it took him a second to process Bull's words. "One," he finally choked out.

No sooner was the word out of his mouth, then fire bloomed across his other cheek.

"Two!" he croaked. 

The rest came in rapid succession, lighting up each cheek with the intensity of a solar flare. Tears sprang to Dorian's eyes. This was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. No gentle buildup, no sensual caresses between blows. Just a steady rise in the intensity of pain. Bull was right. This was not "funishment." There was something about the steady, uncompromising pace that really brought it home to Dorian that Bull was disappointed in him, and this was the price. He missed number nine, and Bull made him count it twice, adding an extra smack to the count, and again at numbers sixteen and seventeen. By twenty-seven he was openly crying and trying to squirm out of the way of the blows. By thirty-five the combined pain, guilt, and humiliation had him sobbing and begging for forgiveness.

Bull stood, picking Dorian up and putting him on his feet before pulling him into a hug. "Shh, shh. It's over now," he said, rubbing Dorian's back with one hand and petting his hair with the other. 

Dorian was still babbling against Bull's chest, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'll be good, I promise."

"I know, Honey, I know." Bull comforted. Heat spread across Dorian's bottom, replacing the fiery pain, which subsided into a dull throbbing. "You're all forgiven. Now, you can start with a fresh slate." A sense of relief flooded through Dorian. He was forgiven. Bull continued to hold and caress him until his sobbing subsided and he'd settled into sniffling hiccups. He gently pushed Dorian back and ran his hands briskly up and down his arms. "Turn around so I can untie you."

Dorian shuffled around, hanging his head and sucking in another stuttering breath. Once his hands were free, he pulled them tight against his stomach, rubbing his wrists. He felt rubbery and disconnected. Bull smoothed a hand comfortingly up his back. 

"Lie down on the bed, and I'll go get some ointment."

Dorian stretched out on top of the covers and buried his face in the pillows. His bottom felt hot and tight, and it stung like a sunburn. Bull disappeared into the bathroom, but came back shortly with the pot of elfroot lotion. Glancing over, Dorian saw that he had stripped out of his clothes while he was at it. He also saw that Bull's cock was once again at half mast. Straddling Dorian's legs, he scooped out a generous dollop and started rubbing it into Dorian's skin.

"There, you go." Bull said, as he gently worked the ointment into Dorian's burning bottom. It was cool and soothing, against his super-sensitive skin. "You took your punishment well. I'm proud of you."

"I cried like a baby," Dorian mumbled into the pillow, feeling his cheeks go tight at the memory.

"Yeah, but you took it. You didn't make excuses. You didn't try to talk me out of it. You admitted you screwed up, and accepted the punishment you earned." He ran his hands up Dorian's spine, and across his shoulder blades, pausing to work out the knots he found along the way, before sliding back down to caress his behind once more.

"Had I known how much it would hurt, I'm quite certain I would have tried to talk you out of it," Dorian countered. There was no heat in his words, and only a modicum of snark. The throbbing and stinging in his behind was becoming strangely pleasant. 

Bull chuckled and let the remark go. "How's the cootch doing tonight?" he asked instead. "You want me to rub some more lotion into it?"

In truth, most of the residual soreness from this morning was gone, but he wouldn't say no to a little attention down there, so he spread his legs and nodded. Bull got out a little more cream and gently slid his hand between Dorian's legs, working some of the ointment into the outer folds, then slipping a finger inside him.

Dorian couldn't help but let out a little moan and lift his hips to give Bull better access. He could feel his cock rapidly filling again between his hips and the mattress, and had to remind himself not to hump the bed. He really didn't want to earn himself another punishment, especially not so soon. Bull slipped a second finger in and pumped them in and out. Dorian sucked in a breath, bending his knees and pushing his ass up in the air.

"Please. Fuck me, Bull," Dorian whispered.

"Don't worry, Baby. I didn't spend all day working you open, just to put you to bed empty." He pulled his fingers out, and reached across the bed to grab a tube of lube out of the bedside table. He took hold of Dorian's hips and adjusted his position, then pulled one butt cheek aside and squirted a generous dollop of lube onto his stretched asshole.

Dorian gave a little gasp at the cold, and gripped the blankets with both fists. Bull pulled him up onto his hands and knees, then lined himself up with Dorian's hole. Dorian felt the large, blunt head slide over his entrance, and he curled his toes in anticipation. He felt pressure, and then the sweet burn as it forced him open. For a moment, he didn't think it would fit. He felt stretched to his limit, and he bore down hard, trying to open himself further for it. Finally the head popped past his sphincter, and started sliding deeper and deeper into his gut, filling him in a way he had never been filled before.

 _This is it,_ he thought in wonder. _I'm actually being fucked up the arse by a Qunari._ He shivered violently, his insides turning molten at the realization of his most forbidden fantasy. Finally, _finally_ Bull bottomed out, and let himself fall over Dorian's back, trapping and surrounding him with his massive presence. Dorian had never in his life felt so completely _taken._ He was trembling, nearly tumbling over the edge just from kinky thrill of it. 

Bull snuffled the back of his head, then murmured in his ear, "You good?"

Dorian nodded almost imperceptibly, "So good," he mumbled, but whether it was an answer to Bull's question, or a just declaration of how he felt, even he wasn't entirely sure. 

"I'm going to start fucking you, now. Gonna fuck you hard. You're NOT to cum."

Dorian let out a small frustrated noise. "You said you'd let me cum tonight," he complained.

"I said if you were a good boy. I just got done putting you over my knee after you broke two separate rules today, one of them twice. And that's not counting the times I let you get away with whining and trying to rub yourself off on the sheets when you were supposed to be focused on serving. Does that sound like being a good boy to you?"

Dorian hung his head and shook it, letting out a small sob. Something hard and sharp rose up into his chest, and words started pouring unbidden from his mouth.

"Please, Bull. I just… I wanted…" _Fasta Vass._ He was starting to cry again. What the hell was wrong with him? "I wanted the first time to be good. Special. Please." He was crying hard, now, and feeling foolish. He had no idea why this suddenly seemed so important. It's not as if he were a virgin. Nor was it the first time he and Bull had had sex. But he had imagined something very like this moment so many times for so many years, it just suddenly seemed very unfair that he wouldn't be allowed to fully enjoy it.

Bull was silent for a long moment. When he spoke, his voice was soft in Dorian's ear. "Aw, Dorian. I'm sorry. I didn't know it meant that much to you. You really had this built up in your mind, didn't you?" He stroked Dorian's chest soothingly.

Dorian nodded and angrily swiped the back of his hand across his eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm like this right now. I just… I've been thinking about this so long, and I never thought it would happen, and then it did, but it's not what I expected. It's more, in a way, but I just need… It's like everything got pent up inside, and…" He sniffed and swiped at his eyes again. "I'm sorry. Just ignore me. Carry on." It felt supremely awkward to be having this conversation with his ass still stuffed full, and his forbidden lover's weight across his back.

"No. I'm not going to ignore you," Bull said sternly. "You're being honest with me, which is what I've been trying to get you to do since day one. I've changed my mind. I am going to give you a chance to cum tonight." At Dorian's excited intake of breath, he amended, "But you have to do everything I say, and wait until I tell you to. And don't think you can just turn on the waterworks to get your way any time you want."

"No, of course not. Thank you, Bull," Dorian immediately agreed.

Bull went on, "But tonight, I think it's important to reward you for telling me what's really going on in your head. We can talk about it more, later."

Dorian nodded emphatically. "Fuck now. Talk later."

Bull chuckled and kissed the back of Dorian's neck. "Yeah. Now, be a good boy and tell me when you're getting close. Understood?"

Dorian took a deep, shuddering breath and nodded. 

Bull pushed himself upright and pulled out slowly, dragging a long moan from deep inside Dorian's chest on the way. Every engorged vein tickled the taut skin around Dorian's entrance as it passed. Then, just as Dorian felt the crown catching at the edges of his hole, Bull suddenly thrust forward, punching a surprised oh! from Dorian's lips. Bull's fingers tightened around Dorian's hips, holding him steady so he could pound him hard and fast. Dorian barely had a chance to catch his breath. With each stroke he panted out another breathy moan. His cock was hard and drooling, his bottom stung where Bull's balls repeatedly slapped against the already-sore skin, and he could feel something warm and loose growing deep inside, contrasting with the tightness that filled his core.

"Bull!" he gasped, in a sudden panic. "Too close, too close!"

Bull stopped. Dorian could feel his muscles contracting around Bull's cock, and desperately willed himself back from the edge. He panted for a full minute, acutely aware of his prick twitching and throbbing beneath him, before he managed to step back from the brink. Finally, he nodded his head, and let Bull know he was ready. Bull wasted no time, quickly ramping back up until he was fucking Dorian hard and fast again.

"Oh, yeah. You feel so good," Bull growled. "So tight, so willing. You're so beautiful like this. All worked up. Trying so hard to be a good boy and wait like I told you, even though you want to cum so bad."

A high-pitched keening rose in Dorian's throat as his arousal spiked. "Ah, no, Bull! Too close! Please!" he gasped.

Bull stopped again. Dorian whimpered. He was so, so close, on a hair trigger, the need for release so intense he thought he would go mad.

"Please, Bull. Please let me cum, now. I promise I'll be good from now on. Please!" Part of Dorian was ashamed of the way he was begging, but at the same time, the tingling, throbbing, aching need was driving him past the point of caring. 

Bull's fingers tangled in Dorian's hair and suddenly pulled him upright, making Dorian gasp as Bull's dick slid deeper up his back passage. Dorian was now pinned against Bull's chest with one broad hand, while the other still controlled his head. Bull's long tongue flicked out, gliding over, around, and inside Dorian's ear, making him shiver. He spoke in a delicious low rumble that made the hair on Dorian's neck stand up.

"You're going to have to earn it."

"Yes, Bull, anything," Dorian answered immediately.

Bull chuckled darkly. "What did I tell you about making promises like that?" he chided. He let the hand that was spread across Dorian's chest slide over and play with one of Dorian's nipple rings. Dorian threw his head back against Bull's fist and moaned. "I'm going to ask you some questions. I want you to answer them honestly, and completely. If you lie, I'll know, and you'll go to bed tonight hard and aching. Same deal if you refuse to answer. But if you're good, and answer my questions truthfully," his voice dropped nearly to a whisper, his breath tickling the cilia in Dorian's ear, "You'll get to cum tonight. Deal?"

Dorian nodded despite the butterflies that took off in his stomach, and shivered again when Bull growled "Good boy."

Bull released Dorian's hair and shoved him back down on his hands and knees, then started fucking him again, slowly this time, letting his hips roll at a smooth, sedate pace.

"I've noticed you have trouble keeping your hands off your dick," Bull observed. "Your file says you usually beat the meat two or three times a day. Is that true?"

Dorian blushed. "Sometimes more," he admitted.

"Impressive. What's the most you ever did in one day?" 

Dorian tried to make a ball-park guess, but failed. "Ah, I'm not sure. Once, when I was sixteen, I spent a three-day weekend… er, entertaining myself, pretty much non-stop." It was that Qunari porn binge—when he downloaded nearly a hundred gigabytes of pictures and movies via the school servers—that had gotten him caught and shipped off to reform school.

"What do you fantasize about?"

Dorian's stomach did a little flip. "A lot of things," he hedged.

"If you want to cum tonight, you're going to have to do better than that," Bull warned. "Tell me your favorite fantasy."

Dorian hesitated. It wasn't something he would readily admit to anybody. Most people would consider him a pervert. Bull, wouldn't; He'd learned that much. But he might laugh. Or be insulted. Nobody liked to be fetishized, did they? He took a deep breath and forced himself to speak.

"I like to imagine being kidnapped by a group of hired thugs." Even that much had his cheeks flaming. He cleared his throat. "Sometimes Carta, but usually Qunari." When Bull didn't react to that admission, he took courage and went on. "They put one of these collars on me," he said, fingering the magic-canceling collar he was wearing, "So I can't fight back, and keep me tied up on a mattress in the back of a big parcel van. They're planning to ransom me back to my family, but in the mean time, they take turns having their way with me." His breath grew heavier as he got more into his fantasy. "We're parked on a busy street, and I can hear people passing by, talking on their cell phones, maybe even conversing with one of my kidnappers. But, they have me gagged, and they're fucking me breathless, and I can't call out for help. Sometimes they torment me by making me cum, while some clueless passerby is standing right outside, chatting, and I can hear the stranger laughing about what a good time we must be having in there." Dorian's mind was starting to fog, and he was getting dangerously close to getting off on his fantasy. "Sometimes they decide not to ransom me, and instead they turn me into their permanent sex slave. Or drive the van to a bad part of town, and let men pay to have sex with me." He hung his head and panted through a wave of arousal that washed through him before continuing. "Or… sometimes, one of them takes pity on me and helps me escape, and we end up running away to Nevarra together. Happily ever after, and all that."

Bull was quiet for several seconds, his pace continuing, slow and steady. "So, how long have you been fantasizing about Qunari?" he finally asked, zeroing right in on the part Dorian had hoped to gloss over.

Dorian blushed. Of course he would go straight there. He hung his head and rocked his hips in time with Bull's as he thought back, "As long as I can remember," he admitted. Bull picked up the pace, introducing short, sharp jabs that made Dorian gasp and moan. He bit his lip and lost himself in the feeling of getting fucked for a moment, until he remembered that Bull wanted details. "I remember… ah… in the nursery, when I was maybe… nnng… four or five years old…" Dorian's head was buzzing, and it was getting hard to keep his thoughts organized. "Uh… I remember playing 'Seheron' with one of the stable boys. Oh, _kaffas_ that feels good." He paused, overwhelmed by sensation. Bull obligingly stilled his movements so Dorian could regather his thoughts and go on. "He was a year or two older than I, and a head taller, so naturally he played the Qunari. He would take me captive, and I would insist he put a bit in my mouth—to represent having my lips sewn shut—and make me wear one of the hunting dogs' old collars and a leash. Then he would have me sit on his lap while he condemned the men under my command to elaborately gruesome deaths. Obviously, I didn't understand what I was feeling at the time, but the game… well, it turned me on."

Bull grunted thoughtfully. "And how long did that go on?"

Dorian laughed darkly. "Until my father walked in on us one day."

"How did he react?" Bull asked. His hips started rolling again.

Dorian let out a soft moan before he answered the question. "He was furious. He believed the other boy had forced me, and I'm ashamed to say I did nothing to disabuse him of the notion. The boy was sent away, sold I suppose, and I got a stern lecture about never allowing myself to be humbled before my inferiors." His voice grew quiet and pensive. "I wasn't allowed to play with the other children after that."

"What, any of them?" Bull asked, sounding horrified.

Dorian shrugged, "Effectively, yes. Specifically, I wasn't allowed to play with the slaves' children. They were 'a bad influence,' you see. But I was an only child, and I wasn't allowed to leave the estate, so the only other children I saw, before I was sent away to school, were the occasional visiting cousins or family friends."

Bull ran a hand up his back. "Sounds lonely."

"I got good at entertaining myself," Dorian responded sardonically, knowing perfectly well that he was setting Bull up for a joke at his expense. Bull didn't disappoint.

"I bet. As a mage, I guess you got real good at 'handling' your 'staff'."

Dorian gave him an obligatory groan, that turned into a moan when Bull shifted his hips and drove straight into Dorian's sweet spot on the next stroke.

Bull's voice grew dark and rough again. "Speaking of: when did you start jerking it to the thought of getting stuffed full of Qunari meat?" He started snapping his hips on the thrust of each stroke, his treatment of Dorian's body getting rougher, as his language grew rougher. Dorian groaned again, this time in pleasure. 

He wished Bull would move on to a different subject. But if he wanted to cum, he knew he had to answer. "When I was… fifteen? Oh!" Bull's cock slammed into his prostate again. "A friend asked me if I wanted to see something 'nasty'… Oh, Maker, that feels good." He panted through another wave of arousal before continuing. "Of course I did. He showed me a site on the dark web that was all Qunari porn… Oh, nngh… Little elven women getting DP'd by great Qunari brutes, that sort of thing. Oh, fuck…. Of course, I expressed my utter disgust, then promptly went back to my room to search for more. I stumbled across the gay porn by accident."

"And you liked it, I take it?"

"It was world-changing. I couldn't get enough. Oh, _kaffas_ , Bull. Just like that." His orgasm was rapidly building again, and it took everything in him not to just ride it to completion. "Ah, no. Stop! Too close!" He let out a small whimper when Bull complied, and hung his head. 

Bull's touch was more stimulating than soothing, as he ran his hands up and down Dorian's sides again. "What is it about Qunari porn that does it for you?" he asked, then cruelly slid his hands around to toy with Dorian's nipples once more.

Dorian arched and mewled, too distracted to answer coherently for a minute. "Qunari men are just so… Oh! So big… so muscular… so masculine. Oh fuck, Bull. And they're forbidden." 

"You're inclined to do the forbidden, aren't you?" Bull sounded amused.

"Yes," Dorian admitted. "And large, muscular men."

Bull laughed out loud. "And does the reality live up to the fantasy?" he asked, releasing Dorian's nipples in favor of his hips again. He resumed fucking Dorian at a hard, steady pace.

"Oh yes," Dorian gasped. It was both an answer to the question and a reaction to the way Bull's cock was hitting all the right spots inside him now. "More, even. I… _Venhedis!_ I'd never seen a… a… oh _kaffas_ … a Qunari up close before. I knew you were big, but… _fasta vass_ … I didn't know _how_ big. I also didn't… oh_Maker_that_feels_good… didn't know how much…ugh... how much I'd like… oh…" He hesitated, hoping Bull would read his reluctance to finish the sentence as mere distraction. And, Maker, was he ever distracted. He took a breath and pushed out his confession. "How small and… vulnerable you make me feel." The thought made him shiver again, and he panted with the effort to maintain control. It was no use. "Oh, Bull, I'm so close. Too close, too close."

"Go ahead and cum for me, Dorian," Bull ordered.

White sparks exploded behind Dorian's eyes as pure, unadulterated pleasure blazed in his core, radiating outwards and setting his whole body alight. He felt as if he were soaring. Distantly, he was aware of Bull praising him, his voice tight and rough, as Dorian's legs started shaking uncontrollably.

"Fuck, Dorian. Look at you. So beautiful when you fall apart. Doesn't that feel good, Baby? Isn't that the best thing you've ever felt? Wasn't it worth the wait? Oh yeah. I'm gonna cum now, Baby. Gonna fill you up." Bull grunted and went stiff and still, pulling Dorian's hips back hard against his own.

Dorian felt Bull's cock pulsing inside him, almost as if in slow motion, felt his seed filling him—not like it did when Bull knotted him, but definitely palpable. He felt it spill from his entrance, running down the backs of his thighs when Bull pulled out. Exhausted, trembling, Dorian didn't resist when Bull flopped over, half on his side, half on his back, to accommodate the horns, and dragged Dorian down with him. He pulled Dorian tight against his chest, curling himself around him and throwing a leg over his thighs. 

Comfortably cocooned in Bull's body, blissed out and floating, Dorian sighed happily and drifted off to sleep.


	11. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian gets some long expected news, and has to make an unexpected decision. Oh yeah, and there's some more smut.

The next evening, Dorian went back into heat. This time it only lasted two days. He woke the following morning snuggled up against Bull's body, basking in his warmth, happy and relaxed, like a cat in a sun beam.

Bull stroked a hand up and down Dorian's arm and put aside the book he had been reading. "Good morning, Beautiful. Sleep well?"

"Mm-hmm," Dorian answered sleepily. The last couple days were, not surprisingly, a blur. He remembered lots and lots of sex. He remembered that Bull had knotted him, not once, but twice. He felt warmth seep into his belly at the memory, and wondered if Bull was able to do that at other times, or only when Dorian was in heat. Along with the memory came the surprising awareness that he was relatively clean and dry. He could still use a shower, but considering the mess they had made, he was really quite tolerable. Bull must have cleaned him up and changed the sheets after he—well, passed out was probably the most accurate term. The thought occurred to him that they usually had a maid service change the linens each day, and he wiggled uncomfortably when he considered what they might have been witness to. But, now that he thought about it, he had a dream-like memory of being wrapped in a blanket and held in Bull's arms, listening to the low rumble of his voice, without really taking in the meaning of the words. It was a pleasant memory, if it actually happened. He hummed and stretched, then settled back across Bull's chest with a contented sigh. Thoughts of the heat led to thoughts of why he was here in the first place.

"I think it took this time," he murmured.

"Why do you say that? Bull asked, idly tracing patterns up and down Dorian's back.

Dorian considered the question. "I don't know. Mother's intuition?" he joked. "I just feel… different. Satisfied, in a way that I wasn't last time. Like there's a weight off my shoulders."

Bull hummed thoughtfully, "Could be. I think most of us are more in tune with our bodies than we realize." He gave Dorian a squeeze and changed the subject. "Food or shower first?" 

"Mmmf," Dorian said into Bull's chest, considering the options carefully. "Shower. But first…" He stayed Bull with his hand, then glanced down shyly. "Could we…" he looked up at him meaningfully. "One more time?"

Bull chuckled. "What, you didn't get enough over the last two days?"

Dorian smiled coyly, "One can never have enough pleasure. Nor enough depravity."

"Oh, yeah? I suppose you expect me to let you cum, don't you?" Bull teased.

Dorian gave him a sly smile. "It's up to you, Sir. After all, my pleasure is only yours to give." 

Bull looked pleased. "Good boy," he rumbled, in that voice that always went straight to Dorian's dick. "Just for that, maybe I will. Maybe."

He grinned lasciviously and rolled Dorian over onto his back, looming over him possessively. His enormous cock flopped down next to Dorian's tiny package, and continued on well past it, the head resting comfortably in Dorian's belly button. Dorian felt a little pulse of arousal as he took in the comparison. Bull followed his line of sight and chuckled darkly.

"Enjoying the view? That little prick of yours looks so cute, next to my man-sized cock."

Dorian blushed. "Surely you mean your bull-sized cock?" he countered. 

"And you thought they called me The Iron Bull because of the horns," Bull said with one of his ridiculous winks.

Dorian snorted derisively, then sneaked a peek back down at their two packages lying side by side. He was starting to get hard, and was acutely aware that even at full mast his shrunken dick would still look ridiculously tiny next to Bull's massive schlong. Naturally, Bull picked up on how much the comparison was turning Dorian on.

"Awww," he cooed. "Look at that. The little guy's trying to stand up taller for me, like he doesn't even know how pointless he is." He grinned ferally at Dorian's quick intake of breath. "Yeah, that's right, isn't it? That prick is nothing but a pretty little decoration between your thighs. _Very_ pretty. But useless for fucking. Good thing you like to spread those legs and take it, like a good boy."

Dorian shuddered at the wave of arousal that hit him, and his prick swelled to its full three inches. There was a small part of his brain that wondered what the fuck was wrong with him that he was so turned on by this. The rest of him just wanted Bull to take him right now.

As if he had read his mind, Bull said, "You're ready to spread them now, aren't you?" 

Dorian nodded, "Yes, Sir. Please. I need it."

"You want it in the front door or the back?"

"Back," Dorian answered without hesitation. The front was too sore from over 48 hours of nearly non-stop fucking.

"Yeah. Been too long since you had a good ass fucking, hasn't it?" Bull said sympathetically. "Now, be a good boy and get me nice and hard, so I can give you what you want." 

He scooched himself up so he was straddling Dorian's chest, and laid the head of his flaccid dick against Dorian's lips. Dorian obediently kissed it, and licked it, then sucked it in. By the time Bull withdrew, Dorian was flushed and panting, his chin covered with drool and pre-cum. His cock was so hard it hurt.

"Such a good boy," Bull murmured as he pulled out of Dorian's mouth. "So pretty. So filthy. Put your hands behind your head, now. I'm going to go grab some stuff to get you ready, and I don't want you to forget and touch yourself. Alright?"

"Yes, Sir," Dorian answered, lacing his fingers behind his head as ordered. He suddenly felt very cold and lonely when Bull got off of him and crossed the room.

"Give me your right hand," Bull said when he returned, dumping his supplies on the bed next to Dorian's hip.

Dorian did as he was told, and Bull fastened a fur-lined leather cuff covered with D-rings around his wrist. He did the same with the other wrist.

"I think I'm just going to keep you cuffed, until I can get a more permanent solution," he mused, as he moved down to the bottom of the bed. "You can't touch it, if you can't reach it," He added, and Dorian wriggled at the reminder that his own cock was off limits.

Bull threw the covers back, completely off the end of the bed, cuffed each of Dorian's ankles and attached them to a spreader bar, then he pushed it back, bending Dorian's knees and spreading him open until he could attach Dorian's wrist cuffs to the bar just to the inside of his ankles. Dorian was left with his legs spread wide, feet pointing up at the ceiling, and his nether regions fully on display. He gripped the bar tightly and shivered, feeling incredibly exposed. 

Bull growled low in his chest. "Fuck that's hot. You're still leaking my cum from yesterday."

"Well, as I recall, there was rather a lot of it," Dorian answered reasonably, although in truth, he found the thought pretty damned hot as well.

Bull leaned over and ran his tongue, surprisingly gently, up Dorian's slit and back down, dipping it into his hole and thrusting deep. Dorian shuddered and hissed. It stung, but it also felt good, and the filthiness of Bull licking out his own spend threw fuel on his internal fires. 

Bull made an apologetic noise. "Too sore for that?" he asked.

"Yes. No." Dorian took a deep breath and forced his thoughts into words, "It hurts, but I want more."

Bull chuckled, "I can see that. You're so wet, I bet I don't even need any extra lube to work you open." 

He slipped a finger gently into Dorian's cootch, getting it good and slick, then took it out and pressed it against Dorian's back door. It slipped in easily. Dorian inhaled deeply, and exhaled on a moan when Bull hooked his finger and pressed it into his prostate. He tried to arch his back, but the spreader bar he was chained to hampered his movements, the fastenings clattering in protest. 

"Does that feel good?" Bull murmured.

"Yes! Please, Sir. More." Dorian's eyes rolled and he clenched around Bull's finger. 

Bull obliged him by slicking his middle finger with the juices running down Dorian's crack, then slipping it into Dorian's back passage next to the first. With two fingers in play, he had more leverage and was able to press harder into Dorian's sweet spot. Dorian moaned and rattled. His cock was soon dripping clear, sticky fluid onto the trimmed patch of hair over his pubic bone.

"Remember, you don't have permission to cum," Bull reminded him, perversely making Dorian's arousal spike, and his cock twitch. "Tell me if you get too close."

In less than a minute Dorian was panting, "Too close! Too close!" He broke off with a frustrated whine when Bull pulled his fingers out.

He ran a rough palm slowly up Dorian's inner thigh, laughing softly when his desperate panting once again picked up. Dorian was so worked up at this point, that the sensitive skin there seemed to have a direct line of contact with his prick. 

"I should do this more often," Bull said. "I love seeing you spread open for me like this, chained and helpless, so horny, but trying to be a good boy." 

He gathered up some of the fluids pooling under Dorian's dick, just brushing the swollen flesh as he went by and making it jump. He added the slick to what was still pouring down Dorian's crack, and pushed three fingers into Dorian's ass. Dorian moaned and bucked, rolling forward before dropping back onto the pillows. Bull's fingers were huge, and each addition meant an increase in total volume that was non-trivial. The stretch was intense, but still he wanted more.

"Please, please Bull. Please fuck me. Sir, please fuck me," Dorian begged shamelessly.

"So impatient," Bull chided. "We're gonna have to work on your endurance." His face lit up and he smiled as if he had just thought of something diabolical. He got up and went into the bathroom, coming back shortly carrying a one ounce medicine cup, like the kind that comes with a bottle of cough syrup.

Carefully placing the cup directly under Dorian's dripping cock, he explained the game. "I'm gonna keep playing with your prostate for a while longer. You're gonna leak like a faucet, but you don't get to cum, yet. When you've filled the cup up to this line," he said, indicating a line about two thirds up, "I'll go ahead and fuck you. When you've filled it to the top, you may ask permission to cum, which I may or may not grant you. But, until then, I don't want to hear you complain about how much you need it."

Dorian watched a long string of clear fluid drip slowly from the tip of his cock into the plastic cup and whimpered. It was going to take a lot of edging to fill that thing. He bit his lip and nodded in agreement, his cock pulsing out more fluid when Bull murmured, "Good boy."

Two fingers slipped back into his back door and pressed against his joy button. He threw his head back and swore as pure pleasure radiated outward from that spot. The thin trickle coming out of the tip of his penis, became a thick string, slowly, slowly, swelling before stretching and landing in the cup, looking so much smaller there than it did hanging off the end of Dorian's little prick. Bull rumbled appreciatively and started murmuring a long stream of words that had Dorian squirming and panting with need.

"Oh yeah, that feels good, doesn't it? You want to cum so bad. But you're such a good boy. So sweet and obedient. You're gonna wait, just for me, aren't you? Gonna hold back, just because I asked you to. Your cute little prick is weeping, crying for attention he's not going to get. 'Cuz, that's not what he's there for anymore, is it? Good boys only get to cum from getting their holes filled, and only with permission. And you're such a good boy, aren't you? Fuck, you're so hot when you're worked up like this. I love how vocal you are. I love when you show me how much you want it. You're so open and vulnerable when you're riding the edge, and I can't get enough of that. It makes me want to tease you like this for hours, never letting you cum. Watching you writhe and whimper and pant. Trying so hard to be good for me. Only thing better is watching you fall apart at the end. It's gonna feel so amazing when you finally get to cum. When the tension builds up so much you're crying and begging, and you finally get release. There's nothing like it. It's the best fucking feeling in the world. But you have to wait, baby. You have to be good for me, and then I'll take you there."

Dorian bit back on the temptation to beg and complain about his aching cock. But he couldn't hold back the moans. Chained to the spreader bar, and deprived of much of his range of motion, his voice became the only outlet for his desperation. He grunted and groaned with abandon, under Bull's encouragement. He was so close, always so close. They had to stop three times to let him pull himself back from the edge, before he finally felt Bull's cock line up with his back entrance and slowly start to push him open. Another loud moan escaped his lips. He wondered if he would ever get to the point where just the act of being filled by this massive beast would cease to be incredibly erotic to him. He hoped not.

Then Bull started to move, slowly at first, the head of his cock bumping over Dorian's sweet spot in each direction with every thrust. Dorian gripped the bar between his feet, trying to control his movements so he wouldn't knock over the nearly full medicine cup. He squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on his breathing. It felt as if he was being pulled in two, one part of him burning to buck and writhe and tumble headlong into the abyss; the other shackled in place, trying to remain calm and still and centered. He felt something wet and cold run down the crease of his thigh. Opening his eyes, he looked down and saw that the medicine cup was now overflowing, and he felt hope burst bright in his chest. 

"Bull! Please, Sir, please may I cum now, please?" The words tumbled out of his mouth, uncoordinated and desperate.

Bull thought about it for several agonizing seconds. "Well, you did do exactly as I asked…"

"Yes, I was good. I was so good. Please, I need it so much. Please. I was good." Dorian babbled.

Bull chuckled. "Yes, you were. You waited, and didn't complain… Yeah, I'm going to let you cum—Not yet." he added hastily, making Dorian whine. "Not until I tell you. Just a few more seconds, Baby. And, just so you know. This is the last time you're going to cum for a while, so appreciate it while you can. Okay?"

Dorian nodded his head energetically, although the words didn't fully sink in until later. Bull picked up his pace, hammering Dorian's most sensitive places hard and fast. Dorian could feel his orgasm unfurling deep inside. He held the bar between his ankles in a white-knuckle grip, as if by holding it, he could hold back the inevitable. So close…

"cum for me," Bull ordered, with a click of his fingers.

Shaking, Dorian tumbled past the point of no return. Bull was right. It was the best fucking feeling in the world. Bull continued to pound into him, long after Dorian's own climax had ended, making him whimper as his now-overly-sensitive prostate continued to be aggressively stimulated. It was with great relief that Dorian finally felt Bull go stiff and still, only his cock twitching as it pulsed its copious load into Dorian's body. Eventually, Bull withdrew his softening cock with a sigh and a gush of semen. He quickly unclipped Dorian from the spreader bar, vigorously rubbing out the stiffness in each joint, kissing his feet, his knees, and the knuckles of each hand as he went, before finally picking him up and carrying him, giggling and boneless, into the bathroom to clean up.

* * *

Dorian didn't go back into heat over the next two days, and it was almost two weeks before they got back the test results. True to his word, Bull kept Dorian in wrist cuffs during that time. They were attached to his collar via two lengths of thin chain, which were long enough that he could still use a knife and fork, or pull a book off of all but the highest and lowest book shelves, but too short for him to reach his dick. The only time he was allowed free of the chains was in the shower, and at the gym, and in both cases Bull was there to keep a close eye on him. In some ways, Dorian was grateful for being restrained. Determined to train Dorian to put service and obedience ahead of his own pleasure, Bull had not allowed him to cum since the morning after his last heat, and sometimes the urge to touch himself was almost unbearable. At least with his hands tied he didn't risk any more punishments for slipping up on that front. 

Instead, the focus of his training turned to rewards. Bull hung a big white-board above the console in the living room, on which points were tallied. Dorian earned some points just for taking care of himself: one point for every glass of water he drank, ten for putting in an hour at the gym. Other points he earned for anticipating Bull's needs: ten points for having his mouth on Bull's cock within sixty seconds of waking, five points for keeping himself tight while Bull fucked him. He lost points for complaining, or for hesitating over an instruction without providing a clear and honest reason for his reluctance. Sometimes Bull gave him extra points for impressing him in one way or another. Each point could be exchanged for thirty seconds of Bull stroking or sucking Dorian's prick before bed. Of course, it never brought him release. It only served to tease and fuel his need, but _venhedis_ it felt good. Strangely, despite a constant state of arousal, after a few days Dorian found his focus naturally shifting to Bull's pleasure over his own. He became more submissive and attentive.

They soon fell into a comfortable domestic routine. Each morning Dorian was expected to take care of Bull's morning erection using his mouth and hands. Bull never fucked him until some time after his own morning wood had subsided. The afternoon after his last heat, Dorian finally got a chance to put his books away, and now they frequently spent several hours in the afternoon sitting in the living room and reading together, Bull stretched out on the couch, and Dorian scribbling notes at the desk as he made his way through thick volumes on obscure magical theory. He had been delighted to find out that the Facility had made arrangements with the Nevarra City library system to allow its residents to request books, to be delivered once a week on Fridays, and even more delighted to discover that the library at the University of Nevarra, Nevarra City was part of that system. Dorian had several volumes on Necromancy on order from UNNC that he was impatiently awaiting. 

His studies were frequently interrupted, however, when Bull would randomly throw Dorian over the back of the couch, or push him up against the book case and fuck him hard. Those moments always left Dorian breathless and buzzing. It never ceased to amaze him how much he loved the way he was left feeling used and utterly owned. It was a feeling that was reinforced most evenings when he would be expected to serve Bull once more before bed, while some action movie blared away on the TV behind him. 

But, for all the rough, sometimes cursory sex, Bull also took good care of him. When he got overwhelmed, Bull held him and petted him, and poured praise over him until he almost believed it. He put Dorian's safety and comfort ahead of his own, and insisted that Dorian treat himself kindly. In a surprisingly short time, Dorian had to admit that this was quite possibly the happiest he had ever been.

It was a Thursday when they received two life-changing items in the mail. Dorian was standing in front of the book shelves, trying to decide which volume to start on next, when Bull stepped up behind him and put a hand on his hip. Thinking he was about to get fucked again, Dorian gripped the shelf in front of him and tilted his hips back. But, instead Bull kissed the back of his neck, just above the collar, and brought an envelope around to where he could see it.

"Open it," Bull said and rested his chin on top of Dorian's head.

Dorian took the envelope from Bull's hand and examined the return address. It was from one of the other buildings, here on the military base. 

"Is it…?"

"Test results," Bull confirmed. He pulled Dorian back into a loose hug.

Dorian nervously slit the envelope open with his thumb and pulled out a single sheet of paper. Skimming over the individual test results, he locked onto the diagnosis at the bottom and drew in a sharp breath. He was officially pregnant. 

His heart hammered. Of course, he had known for over a week, but that was different; That was a hazy, ephemeral sort of knowing. A romantic notion, nothing more. This was different. Now he _knew._ This was concrete. A fact. Undeniable. There was no turning back from this point.

Bull's hand slid down over Dorian's belly. "That's my kid in there," he murmured.

"It belongs to the Nevarran government," Dorian replied dismissively.

"Yeah, you're right," Bull agreed, and kissed his cheek apologetically. "Best not to get attached. Best just to say, 'Mission accomplished. Breeding successful.' "

Dorian shivered. Yes, that was better. Safer, and frankly hotter, to think of himself as nothing but an animal being bred. If it wasn't clear before, he now knew without doubt that his body no longer belonged to him.

"How big am I likely to get?" he wondered aloud.

"Well, human babies average, what? Seven pounds? Eight? Qunari can often get as big as twenty. I'd guess a half-breed will be somewhere in between," Bull answered. "But don't worry," he soothed when Dorian glanced up at him with a worried look on his face. "I'm gonna make sure you're prepared. I'll make sure you do your exercises, and get you all stretched out. And I've got a cream to rub in every night, so you don't get stretch marks. You'll be fine, I promise. And, fuck Dorian, you're going to look so good with your belly all swollen, full of a little Qunari pup." He rubbed his hand in circles around Dorian's tummy. "I can hardly wait until everyone can see it."

Dorian shivered again. In truth, though part of him dreaded it, he also looked forward to when he would start to show.

"Hey! I've got a surprise for you," Bull said, stepping back and rubbing Dorian's arms vigorously. "To celebrate. Just arrived today. Wait here."

He strode over to the console by the door and picked up a small box that he had tossed there earlier. Using one blunt claw, he slit open the tape on top, and pulled out a square, black, velvet box, six inches to a side and two inches deep. He held it out as he crossed the room back to Dorian.

Dorian couldn't help a bemused smile from spreading across his face as he took the gift from Bull's hands. He carefully lifted off the lid and folded back the purple tissue paper he found inside. Nestled within the crinkling folds of tissue he found a collar. He pulled it out to examine more closely, tossing the box onto the nearest chair. It was about an inch and a half wide and made of buttery-soft black halla leather. There was a blood-red leather insert, forming a wide stripe around the center of the collar, that had been intricately carved in a dragon motif. Four D-rings, set at equal distances allowed for leashes, chains, etc. to be clipped into place. Dangling from the front D-ring was a small charm, carved out of polished halla antler in the shape of Bull's horns. Dorian was speechless.

"I promised to take off the magic-blocking collar, once you were out of danger of going back into heat," Bull said. "I got you this to replace it. Now that we know for sure you're pregnant, well, the timing couldn't have been better."

"It's… beautiful," Dorian said quietly. The significance of the charm, marking him as belonging to Bull, didn't escape him. He looked up at him shyly. "Will you put it on me?"

"Sure thing, Big Guy. But first…" Bull paused, apparently gathering his thoughts. "I like you, Dorian," he finally said. "I mean, I've liked all of my boys, but you're… special. I sensed it from the start. I know we've only known each other a few weeks, and maybe it's too soon for this, but… If I put this on you, I'd like it to be more than just because you signed a contract, and I can. I'd like you to accept me, personally, as your Dom, because you trust me and want to give yourself to me. If it's too soon, I get it. We can just go collarless. I can lead you on a harness just as easily. And you can always change your mind later, when you're more comfortable, if you get to that point. But, if you're willing, I'd like to collar you as my sub."

Dorian drew in a deep breath. His heart was hammering in his rib cage. "Bull, I…" Back when Dorian had been a fixture on the underground club scene, he had been aware of Doms who had permanently collared subs. It was something he had long daydreamed about, but never really thought was a possibility for him. After all, even among "perverts", social strata were considered inviolable; Alti were expected to be Doms—and he just wasn't. He wanted this. But did he want it for the right reasons? Did he want Bull, or did he just want to belong to someone?

"C'mon Dorian, talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking," Bull prodded.

By now, Dorian had learned that Bull would not accept deflection for an answer, so he crossed his arms and tried to put some of his thoughts into words. "I do trust you, Bull," he said. "You've treated me better than anyone ever has. You push me beyond my comfort zone, but you make sure I'm safe—both physically and emotionally—when you do. You pick me up when I falter. You're…" He blushed and looked away. "… exceptionally attractive. You get me all hot and bothered, pretty much continuously. You push buttons I didn't even know I had, and some I've been afraid to acknowledge. And, I feel strangely close to you, even though it should be far too soon. And all of that scares me. It's more than I ever dared to hope for, and I'm afraid of letting myself want it."

Bull pulled Dorian's head against his chest and stroked his back, while Dorian wrapped his arms around Bull's waist. "It's alright. You don't have to decide right now. Thank you for being honest with me about what's going on in your head. When you're ready—if you're ready—let me know. Mean time, let's get this other collar off you, like I promised."

He pushed Dorian away and tousled his hair, earning himself a disgruntled snort, then unclipped the chains that secured Dorian's wrist cuffs. "Be good," he warned as Dorian's hands fell, loose, to his sides. Then he reached behind Dorian's head and unbuckled the collar.

Dorian gasped as his magic suddenly flowed back into him. It was like when your ears suddenly pop after being stuffed up for a long time, or the moment when a fever finally breaks. His eyes went wide with relief. Mindful of Bull's natural distrust of magic, he conjured up a small, harmless ball of blue light, and laughed with delight at how easy it was again to do. He allowed the ball to float up above their heads, and glanced at Bull to gauge his reaction. Bull watched the little blue orb warily, but didn't back away, so Dorian conjured yellow, green, red and purple balls to join it. With a small gesture, he set them to dancing, following complicated patterns in the air that he had learned as a young boy. He beamed up at Bull, prepared to tease him then soothe his fears. To his surprise, Bull's wary watchfulness had dissolved into childlike wonder as he watched the little lights swoop and spin around each other. On a whim, Dorian conjured one more ball, this one in Bull's favorite dawnstone pink, and tossed it into the center of the pattern, where all five balls exploded into a shower of glittering sparks that faded away as they fell to the floor. Bull's eye went wide and he gasped in delight.

"Fuck, Dorian. That was… that was so… _pretty_!" he breathed in awe.

Dorian laughed out loud again, his heart floating like the little balls of light, as he took in the expression on Bull's face. And in that moment he made up his mind. He held up the collar that he was still clutching in his left hand. Laying it across both palms, he knelt in front of Bull and held it up like an offering.

"I've made up my mind, Bull," he said. "I want to be yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter (or possibly the one after) I'm planning on a brief encounter with Krem, but I haven't decided whether to go smutty with it or not. No promises, but I'm curious how many would vote for Dorian, Bull and Krem getting it on, and how many would prefer they keep it platonic?


	12. The Magic Sex Shoppe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull collars Dorian and the next day they go on an outing to a shop that specializes in unique magical sex toys.

Bull smiled and caressed Dorian's cheek as he took the collar from his hands. Dorian could have sworn he saw him blink back a tear.

"Stand up," Bull said softly. "Turn around." He placed a heavy hand on Dorian's shoulder. "This collar symbolizes your willing submission to me. In return, I promise to keep you safe. Once I put the collar on you, the only time it will come off is for bathing, and for cleaning or repairs to the collar, until you no longer wish to be my sub or I no longer wish to be your Dom. Do you consent?"

"Yes," Dorian answered. His stomach fluttered as he felt the cool leather wrap around his throat. There was a soft click as the locking clasp popped into place. He shivered at the permanence of it.

Bull slipped a couple fingers under the collar to check the fit then spun Dorian around. He laid a hand on Dorian's cheek again, letting his thumb slide over his bottom lip before he leaned down and kissed him. The kiss was soft and sweet. Then he smiled again, took hold of the chains still dangling from Dorian's wrists, and clipped them to the collar. Dorian sighed softly, both resigned and relieved.

Bull patted his cheek fondly, then stepped away and picked up the box that the collar came in. Digging around in the tissue paper, he rooted out a pair of keys on a narrow, chunky, silver chain. He removed one of the keys then fastened the chain around his neck. Dorian liked the way the key now laid against Bull's collar bone in full view, a constant reminder of Bull's ownership of him.

"I'm going to give the extra key to Josephine at the front desk. If there's an emergency, and for some reason I can't unlock you, go straight to her."

Dorian nodded in agreement, then stretched up on his toes to steal another kiss. He looked up through his lashes and said, "Now that you own me, I certainly hope you're planning to have your wicked way with me."

Bull grinned. "Oh yeah. I thought I'd spend the rest of the day seeing how many times I can make you beg."

"Will you let me cum?" Dorian asked hopefully. "In celebration?"

Bull quirked his lips in amusement, but shook his head. "No, Baby. You have to wait."

* * *

Early the next morning, by Dorian's standards, anyway, there was a knock on the door. Bull went to answer and came back shortly carrying a light weight garment bag, which he hung over the bathroom door. Dorian looked at him curiously.

"Clothes," he explained. "We're going into town today."

Dorian perked up. "Ooh! Can we stop by a bookstore while we're there?"

Bull smiled fondly at him. "Sure thing, Big Guy. I have a few errands to run, but afterwards we can go poke around Printer's Row for a while. I wanted to pick up the latest Tethras novel, anyway."

Dorian wrinkled his nose. "Don't tell me you read that tripe?"

Bull's eyebrows shot up. "What? They're great books. They've got action, adventure, sex—everything you could ever want in a novel."

"Well, certainly," Dorian sniffed. "Everything except symbolism, social commentary, resonance… literary merit."

"Have you ever even read one?" Bull challenged. Dorian's eyes slid to the side and he didn't answer. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Bull gave him a smug look before moving on. "I've got a buddy down there who runs an LGBT bookstore. We should stop in to say hello. He's a 'Vint, like you, from Minrathous. Best damned weapons specialist I ever worked with."

"A Soporatus. So… not like me," Dorian said tartly.

Bull frowned. "Don't be like that. He's a good guy. When I met him he was a scrappy little ex-grunt with a chip on his shoulder, smart as a whip, but could barely read or write. Now he owns his own bookstore, and is finishing up a Master's degree in gender studies. I'm very proud of him."

Dorian glanced down at his feet. "I'm sorry. You're right. He's your friend, and I was an ass. That was… unworthy of me." He looked back up and gave Bull a mischievous smile, running his hands over Bull's abs and letting them slip beneath his waistband. "Shall I make it up to you? I haven't had the chance to take care of you this morning. You could take your pleasure while you show me your displeasure. Two birds, and all that."

Bull raised an eyebrow. "Naw," he said, gently removing Dorian's hands from his pants and stepping away. "I want to get going. Shower time."

Dorian pouted, but acquiesced.

After their shower, with Dorian freshly depilated and moisturized, Bull opened the garment bag and presented him with his outfit for the day. He'd picked out a pair of tight black jeans, that showed off Dorian's magnificent ass quite nicely, and a very soft black microfiber T-shirt that clung tightly enough to his pecs that one could clearly see the outline of his nipple rings. Underneath he wore a pair of trunks made of _very_ sheer black silk in a subtle geometric pattern, that teased more than they hid. Completing the outfit were some cool retro Beatle boots and a lovely black velvet jacket trimmed in red, which fit surprisingly well. Not perfectly, but rather nicely considering he hadn't gone in for a fitting.

"Got the number for your tailor from your file," Bull explained, tweaking the lapels. "I had him email your measurements to my guy in Nevarra City."

" _Vishante kaffas_. Is there nothing about me that isn't in that wretched file?" Dorian complained, though in truth he was rather pleased. 

"Nope," Bull answered, smoothing his hands down the arms of Dorian's jacket. "Fuck, this velvet is so soft, I'm hardly gonna be able to keep my hands off of you."

Dorian smiled seductively. "I'm sure I'll learn to cope with the attention."

He gave Bull a once-over, relieved to see that, for once, he wasn't wearing those awful parachute pants. He actually looked quite nice in a well-tailored gray linen suit and a crisp pink shirt of clearly quality make, left open at the throat so the key to Dorian's collar was on display. It was casually smart, and looked expensive. Dorian had the sudden feeling that Bull was not the philistine he pretended to be. The fact that he had "a guy" to do his tailoring on short notice lent credence to that assessment. 

Dorian turned to the mirror to finish getting ready, while Bull openly ogled him with a grin. Dorian quickly traced his lower lids with eyeliner, then worked a small amount of styling clay into his hair and waxed his mustache. When he finished, he stepped back and examined himself critically. The trim on the jacket matched his collar perfectly. He fingered the horn charm nervously, not sure if he was ready to go gallivanting about among the vanilla public while wearing a collar.

"Do you think I should be wearing this off campus?" he asked.

"I don't see why not." Bull answered. With a look that suggested he was being deliberately obtuse, he added, "People won't assume you're involved in a top-secret government breeding program. They'll just think you're kinky." 

Dorian gave him a look, and Bull gave him a look back. Dorian got the point. Bull had told him it would not be coming off, except for hygiene and maintenance, and so it would not be coming off. He nodded his understanding, checked his hair one more time, and then they were off. Dorian was thankful, at least, that Bull had removed his wrist cuffs, and wasn't making him walk on the leash.

* * *

A bell jingled as they walked into the shop, Bull's hand laid possessively on the small of Dorian's back, guiding him through the door. A young man in his early twenties glanced up at them from the comic book he was reading behind the counter.

"May I help you, sir?" he asked without getting up.

"I've got an appointment with Monsieur Bander," Bull said, as they approached the counter.

"Be right with you!" called a voice from the back.

Dorian fiddled with his collar for probably the hundredth time today. He still felt terribly conspicuous. Bull put a hand on his hip and pulled him closer so he could speak softly in Dorian's ear.

"You know, the more you play with it, the more attention you draw to it."

"I know," Dorian murmured back, fingers still working the horn charm. "I can't help it."

"Hey. Relax, Big Guy. At least I'm not making you wear a tag that says, 'Property of The Iron Bull.' "

"Yes, because the horns are so very subtle," Dorian whispered back sarcastically.

He dropped his hand quickly to his side when an attractive middle aged man with a goatee and a smarmy smile breezed through a door behind the counter, greeting them warmly in a thick Orlesian accent.

"Ah, The Iron Bull, it is so good to see you again. It has been too long. How have you been?" He shook Bull's hand with both of his, and glanced briefly at Dorian, his eyes flicking to the collar before he gave him a brief nod and turned back toward Bull.

"I've been good. Busy, but good. I'd like you to meet my new boy, Dorian. Dorian, this is Monsieur Bander, the finest craftsman of specialty sex toys in Nevarra City." 

Dorian nodded politely and suppressed an eye roll as he muttered, " 'I have a few errands to run', he says." He snorted quietly at the subterfuge.

"You do me disservice," Bander chided lightly. "I assure you, I make the finest sex toys in all of Thedas. I am particularly excited to show you our new line. I have recently started working with a very talented young woman whose expertise in rune craft has brought a new level of… shall we say, possibilities to the products we carry. If I may brag just a little, there is nothing like our current offerings anywhere. And each of our new devices can be conveniently controlled by an app on your phone."

He led them over to a set of dark wooden display shelves where a variety of kinky toys, finely crafted out of leather and metal, were artfully lit and on display. "This, for example, is one of our more popular new products." He picked up what looked at first glance to be a fairly standard, if high-end, metal butt plug, and handed it to Bull. 

"You may be thinking, 'So what? I have seen many butt plugs before.' Ah, but this plug has several unique and exciting features." He started ticking them off on his fingers, starting with the thumb, in the Orlesian style. "One: Its size is adjustable, from the width of your thumb, to the size of a man's fist and everything in between… Well, maybe not your fist, Monsieur Bull." Bull chuckled politely at the joke, as he was clearly expected to. "Two: As you know, with most plugs the wearer will, over time, become accustomed to the size and lose that exquisite tightness that their Tops so enjoy. This plug has a spell to counteract this effect. It is guaranteed to keep your 'boy' loose enough to accommodate you, but tight enough to remain pleasurable—for you, anyway. How pleasurable it will be for him is for you to decide." He gave Bull a wicked smile and waggled his eyebrows.

Dorian's stomach fluttered nervously. He imagined Bull using that spell to keep him virginally tight, ensuring that it would hurt every time he was bent over a piece of furniture and taken. Heat flared in his belly at the idea, though he knew that Bull wouldn't actually do anything that cruel. He had, after all, put a lot of time and effort into training Dorian so he could take Bull's cock without a lot of preparation, provided he was well enough lubed. It was still quite a tight fit, thank you very much.

Bander continued, "Ah, but there is more. Because it is built for long term use, it has also been designed to take care of inconvenient matters of hygiene. When you are ready to make use of your lover, you may activate this rune," he indicated one of several runes carved into the wide base, "As I say, from an app on your phone, and voila! Any present waste will be washed away and conveniently transported to a facility that we have contracted with, out of sight and out of mind. This way, you can be sure he is always clean, and you do not need to remove the plug for inconvenient visits to the water closet." Bull looked impressed. Bander steamrolled on. "In addition, this plug has one more feature I think you will both enjoy; It can provide the wearer with variable levels of stimulation, using any of three types of stimulus:" He counted them off on his other hand. "Heat, vibration, and electrical pulses, which you may operate in any combination—once again, all controlled through your phone." 

Bull gave Dorian a sly sideways smile. "Wow. That's not your father's butt plug, is it?" He said, earning himself a sycophantic laugh from Bander, and a confused look from the boy behind the counter, who was probably too young to get the reference. "Sounds like fun. Why don't you put one aside for me, and I'll consider it."

Dorian shifted uncomfortably and gave Bull a worried look, which only seemed to amuse him.

"Very good, Monsieur." Bander clicked his fingers at his assistant. "Gaston, get out a BP2000plus for Monsieur Bull." The young man nodded briefly and started rummaging in a cupboard behind the counter. "Now, I must show you this fun device:" 

He picked up a penis gag from another display, which looked pretty typical, other than some intricately carved runes in the leather, and the unusually realistic dildo that was attached to the back side. Dorian's mouth watered at the sight of it, and he wondered what diabolical things it did. Bander handed it to Bull.

"This is our new training gag. What do you notice about it?"

Bull examined the gag and ran a thumb over the shaft of the penis. "The material is very soft, and life-like," he said. 

"Indeed, Monsieur. It is certainly a departure from our usual metal work. But, let me demonstrate its other unique features." He pulled out his phone and opened an app, then drew his finger across the screen. Several runes briefly glowed red. 

Bull grunted in surprise, "It's getting warm."

"Exactement! But this is not all it does," Bander said with glee. 

He drew his finger across the screen again. This time a number of the runes glowed green and the penis portion started to swell, remaining the same length, but slowly expanding until its girth very nearly matched Bull's. Dorian's eyes grew wide as well, and he felt a phantom pain in his jaw as he imagined having that monster strapped between his teeth.

"And, of course, the length is also adjustable," Bander added, drawing his finger across the screen for a third time. This time the runes glowed blue and the penis started to lengthen. "And then there is an automatic feature, to simulate thrusting at variable speeds." 

He drew his finger once more across the screen of his phone, and the runes glowed purple, while the length of the penis expanded and contracted, slowly at first, then picking up speed as he moved his finger further to the right. Dorian swallowed hard, remembering Bull's promise to train Dorian to be able to deep throat him. This would certainly help with that.

Bull's smile was absolutely feral. "Monsieur Bander, you've really outdone yourself this time. I can tell I'm going to be dropping a bundle today." 

Dorian stifled a groan and wondered what other exquisite forms of torture this man was going to pony out for Bull to consider subjecting Dorian to.

"But, this isn't why I came in today," Bull continued, shaking his head, as if to clear it, and handing the gag back to the shop keeper. "See, Dorian can't seem to stop playing with himself, so I need something to help him keep his hands off of it."

Dorian's cheeks flamed. He glanced quickly around the shop to verify that it was empty, except for the cashier, who smirked at him.

Bander tutted. "Such a naughty boy. But, of course I can help you with that. It is my specialty, no? My… how do you say it? My bread and butter." He stopped and thought about it a moment. "It, of course, depends upon your ultimate goal. If you wish to discourage erection entirely, I have the Elgar'nan's teeth."

He presented Bull with a small metal cuff lined with barely blunted spikes. Dorian had heard of something like this before. It fit around the base of the penis, with the tips of the spikes just touching the skin. Should the wearer become aroused, the spikes would dig into his swollen member, causing excruciating pain, which would (theoretically) make him go flaccid once more. He gave Bull a hard look. This was too specific to have come up when they had discussed limits, but he was sure as hell going to put his foot down if Bull tried to put this thing on him.

Bull gave him a forbearing look in return, and said to Bander, "Naw. It might be alright for punishment, but he's got such a cute little boner, I don't want to completely train him out of it." He turned to look at Dorian as he added, "Besides, I like seeing how much he gets off on whatever I'm doing to him"

Dorian's cheeks grew even hotter, and his skinny jeans suddenly felt just a little too tight.

"Of course," Bander replied. "In that case, I might suggest this item for your… situation," He picked up a narrow band of iridescent green and purple stormheart, if Dorian was not mistaken, intricately etched with runes interspersed between decorative knot work. It was displayed with a pair of matching wrist cuffs. Bander picked up a convenient dildo and slipped the ring over the head, saying, "It fits upon the penis, like so." It was contoured to sit just beneath the glans, following its outline, and forming a V on the underside. "Of course, it would be custom made to fit perfectly. Is he cut, or no?"

"No," Bull answered. 

Dorian shuffled uncomfortably, his gut twisting in a not-entirely-unpleasant way as they discussed his intimate details as if he weren't even there.

"Well, then, it could be made with a deeper groove to accommodate the frenulum, and it is thin enough to fit beneath the foreskin. In any case, the magic of this—and I use the term quite literally—comes when it is paired with the wrist cuffs. Should the wearer attempt to touch his penis, the ring will deliver an unpleasant shock. You can, of course, control the level, from a mild reprimand, to a shock that is very painful, indeed. In addition, there is an option for either constant or intermittent stimulation, to add a degree of fun. For you."

Dorian shivered. It was such a pretty thing, and so unexpectedly devious. He imagined what it would be like being constantly stimulated, driven mad with the need to touch himself, and then given an electric shock to the most sensitive part of his cock if he did. 

Bull nodded appreciatively. "Fuck, that's hot. But it wouldn't stop him from rubbing up against things, would it?"

"Non, monsieur. If that is an issue, I would recommend a more traditional cage. As you know, I have many to choose from." 

He brought them over to a display of cock cages of various designs. Some were metal tubes that completely enclosed the shaft of the penis, with zero access, other than a few small holes at the end to allow him to pee. Others were made of open bars that would still allow for some teasing stimulation, but that would force the penis to remain in a bent position, making full erection impossible. There were a couple that had spikes along the inside shaft, much like the Elgar'nan's teeth. But the one Bull seemed to be immediately smitten with had an open, lacy design that very much resembled dragons' scales. Dorian had to admit, it was very pretty, and it seemed to strike a compromise between preventing any form of stimulation, and allowing enough airflow to keep him dry and comfortable. 

"Ah, yes. Excellent choice, Monsieur Bull," Bander enthused. "This is a new design, and one I am quite proud of."

Dorian hung back and let them discuss the finer details of the thing. He thought back to Bull's comments when he first started chaining Dorian's wrists to his collar. This must be what Bull had been thinking when he said, "A more permanent solution." He had to admit, it was more practical than being kept in chains all the time. But the idea also worried him. Did this mean Bull was planning to stop giving him his "rewards"? Was he going to be kept caged and horny from now on, never allowed any form of release? There was a small part of him that liked the idea. He liked the constant buzz of arousal and the way he felt closer and more dependent on Bull when he was not allowed to cum for extended periods. It had been twelve days since his last orgasm—far, far longer than he had ever gone since the onset of puberty—and the thought of this becoming a permanent condition pushed all kinds of buttons in his head, even as it made his stomach drop with dread. 

"Dorian, c'mere," Bull said, waving him over. "I want you to have some say in this. Which metal do you want this made out of?"

Dorian came closer and took a look at the samples. He felt pathetically grateful to be getting any say whatsoever. Naturally, he hid it behind imperious posturing. "The drakestone is nice, but it matches my skin tone too closely, I think. Same with the volcanic aurum."

"The bloodstone's gonna be the same problem, when you're all hot and bothered," Bull added, making Dorian blush again. "The dawnstone is pretty."

"No. Absolutely not," Dorian said firmly. "I rather like the blue vitriol. Blue is a good color on me, after all. However, the silverite will match the rest of my jewelry."

"We could get you new jewelry to match," Bull offered. Dorian hummed thoughtfully.

Bander interrupted their debate. "Monsieur Bull, I have just remembered, today I received a shipment of material I think you may appreciate. I only make it available for my most valued customers, for it is very rare, and hard to come by. One moment, please, and I will bring out a sample."

He returned shortly carrying a small velvet bag, and made a show of laying a black, silk scarf across his left hand, then carefully emptying the contents of the pouch upon it. Two small chunks of luminous golden metal shone like stars on the black fabric in his hand. Dorian's eyes went wide, and he sucked in a breath.

"Dragon bone!" Bull rumbled next to him, in a tone of deep reverence. "Fuck, Dorian. You've gotta have that."

Oh, Dorian wanted it. But he hesitated. "Bull, do you have any idea how expensive dragon bone is?"

"Don't care. I've got an expense account, and the difference I can pay out of pocket. I've got more money banked away by now than I'm likely to spend in my lifetime, anyway. It's perfect. You're perfect, and I want you to have it." he said. "Unless… you don't like it. I did say you could pick," he added reluctantly.

"Oh, I very much like it," Dorian replied, pleased and a little bemused.

"Good. Then it's settled. The cage, two nipple rings, earrings, and the Hafada," Bull said decisively. There was a barely-contained excitement about his movements as he pulled Dorian into a one-armed hug. "Fuck, Dorian, I'm hardly going to be able to keep my hands off you, now." At Dorian's curious look he sheepishly explained, "You know how you have that thing about Qunari?"

Dorian glanced nervously at Bander and felt his cheeks go tight. "Yes…"

"Well, I kind of have the same thing about dragons. Not fucking 'em. Well, not that I haven't thought about it, but mainly I mean fighting them." He gave Dorian a speculative look. "You ever fought a dragon?"

"No, I can't say that I have. The odd desire demon, but never a dragon."

"There's nothing like it. The roar of the fire, the smell of smoke in the air, the heat of its blood when it splashes back on you. The knowledge that if you make one wrong move, you're toast. Literally." He let out a growl and shivered. "It's better than sex. Not much out there I can say that about."

"It sounds… terrifying," Dorian said, looking at him dubiously.

"Yeah," Bull said fondly, a far away smile on his face.

"Well then, gentlemen," Bander said with a broad smile. "If you would accompany me to the back room, we may take some measurements and get your order started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all once again for all the lovely feedback. It really makes my day when I get comments in my inbox.


	13. Behind Open Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian gets measured for his cock cage, and things get steamy.

Bull paid for their purchases, then Bander led them into a stock room and through a door to the right, to his workshop. There was a tall, well-lit work bench to one side, with an array of tools hung on pegboard above, and a large industrial sink. On the opposite side was a set of steel shelves containing neatly labeled bins and open tubes full of a variety of metal rods, as well as a large safe.

Bander took a set of calipers off the pegboard, looked at Dorian and smiled. Maintaining eye contact, but directing his request at Bull, he said, "If you would have him remove his clothing, I will take the necessary measurements to fit the cage." He glanced at Bull and added, "I happen to have several pieces of body jewelry already made from the dragon bone. Shall I go ahead and install them while you are here?"

"Sounds good," Bull agreed. "Dorian?" 

They both looked at him expectantly. Dorian glanced nervously at the open door. He could see the clerk, leaning against the door jamb between the stockroom and the store, on the other side of the stockroom, watching him with a predatory grin on his face. Dorian gave Bull an uneasy look.

"Go on," Bull encouraged. "Monsieur Bander is a busy man. Let's not keep him waiting."

Dorian sighed and took off his jacket. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised. He knew that Bull liked showing him off, and Dorian was deservedly proud of his body, even if he was shy about making a public spectacle of it. Or, more accurately, about making a public spectacle of his submission to Bull. Bander took the jacket from him and hung it on a hook next to the door. Dorian then slipped his T-shirt off over his head, ignoring the wolf-whistle the clerk gave him, and folded it neatly before putting it on the work bench. He unzipped his boots and kicked them off, then peeled off his tight jeans, folded them, and put them with his shirt. Bander's eyes flicked to Dorian's very visible cock in his sheer shorts, and he smiled. Dorian's socks came next, balled up and tucked into his boots. The concrete floor was cold on his bare feet, making him break out in goose flesh. He hesitated a moment, feeling self-conscious in nothing but his collar and the barely-there underwear. 

Deciding to make the most of the situation, he looked Bander straight in the eyes, hooked his thumbs in the elastic, and slowly slid them off his hips, until they slipped over and past his cock and balls and rested mid thigh, giving the toy maker a completely unobstructed view. Bander smiled impishly, clearly enjoying the show. Dorian then looked back over his shoulder at Bull as he bent over, continuing to slide his trunks slowly down to his ankles. He gave his ass a sassy wag before stepping out of the silky shorts and tossing them onto his pile of clothing. Bull grinned and let out a low appreciative growl.

Bander ran his eyes over Dorian and licked his lips once before reaching toward him with his calipers. He measured Dorian's length and girth with swift, practiced grace. "I will need to touch to take the measurement behind the testicles," he said, glancing at Bull for permission. 

When Bull nodded, he took Dorian's package in a firm grip, pulled it gently out of the way, and took the measurements he needed. Dorian looked up at the rafters and tried not to squirm. The moment Bander released him, he let his hands fall protectively in front of his crotch, feeling very conspicuously naked in front of three completely clothed men.

"You do like your boys small, don't you Monsieur Bull?" Bander commented with a chuckle as he jotted down Dorian's measurements, much to Dorian's embarrassment. "Shall I also get fully erect measurements, in case you wish to order, at a later date, any items that would take this into account?"

"That's a good idea," said Bull. "I might be interested in something along the lines of that stormheart penis ring you showed me, at some point." Bull glanced at Dorian and smiled ferally at his worried expression. 

The merchant squirted a little lube into his palm and looked at Dorian expectantly.

Seeing the reluctance in Dorian's stance, Bull prodded, "It's okay, Baby. He's going to make you feel good. Let him touch you. He has permission."

The unspoken subtext, that said permission was only required of Bull, made Dorian's insides go all syrupy again. He nervously dropped his hands to his sides, blushing when Bander made note of his already semi-erect state before taking Dorian's cock in hand. The dollop of lube was shockingly cold, but it warmed quickly as he gave Dorian several light tugs. Dorian closed his eyes and curled his toes into the concrete floor. Maker, it felt good. He pressed his lips together and tried to resist the urge to thrust into Bander's hand. He failed. In short order he was moaning softly, his hips rolling, eyes slitted, lips parted, cock rock hard and deep red.

"So responsive," Bander murmured. "You are a very lucky man, Monsieur Bull."

"I know," Bull said simply. Dorian was struck by the honesty he could hear in those two words. 

"I must complement you on how well you train your subs. Not one that you have brought to me has lost control under my not-inconsiderable skill." Bander said conversationally. "I am most impressed. Tell me, how long has it been since he was last allowed an orgasm?" He shifted his grip so he could twist his thumb over the glans on each stroke. Dorian gasped and shuddered at the increased stimulation.

"Twelve days," Bull answered. "I'm thinking of going for an even two weeks." Dorian whimpered at the news that it would be another two days, but was also relieved to learn that Bull did, in fact, plan to let him cum in the near future. Bull stroked his back soothingly.

"Twelve days is not so long. I myself will have gone two years, next month" Bander declared. 

Bull whistled. "That's some dedication. I don't think I could bring myself to do that to Dorian. For one thing, I'd really miss watching him fall apart. You should see him. It's a beautiful thing." 

"I should very much like to see that," Bander said wistfully. 

Bull chuckled softly. "You really want to see him cum? That could be arranged," he said.

Bander licked his lips. "Oh, yes. I would be most honored if you allowed me to see this. Even more honored if you were to allow me to offer my… _full_ services in bringing him there."

Bull stepped up close behind Dorian and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him back against his chest. The buttons on Bull's shirt were cold against Dorian's spine, but his hand was warm where it splayed over his heart. Dorian shivered and felt himself drop into that relaxed and fuzzy space that Bull seemed to be able to take him to like nobody else.

"What do you think, Kadan?" Bull rumbled softly in his ear. "Do you want to cum?" 

Dorian nodded vigorously. 

"Can you show him how beautiful you are when you let go?" 

He nodded again, more hesitantly. 

"Will you be a good boy and make me proud?"

Dorian nodded once more. Even without the promise of a long-overdue orgasm, in that moment he would have walked barefoot across the sun just to please Bull. He tipped his head back and to the side, licking his lips. Bull apparently intuited what he wanted, because he bent over to give him a passionate, if slightly awkward kiss.

"He can only cum when I'm fucking him," Bull said when he pulled away. "I'll need some lube."

"But, of course," Bander responded. He released Dorian's dick, making him whimper at the sudden cold. Grabbing the bottle off of his workbench, he tossed it to Bull. While Bull worked two slick fingers into Dorian's passage, Bander quickly took Dorian's erect measurements, being sure to get the widest point, near the base of Dorian's prick, and detailed measurements of the size and shape of the engorged head. Dorian just relaxed and let the two men manhandle him at will. Putting aside his calipers, Bander once again took hold of Dorian's package. He gently rolled Dorian's testicles in his hand, and flicked the Hafada in the center of his ball sack with his thumb.

"Monsieur Bull, a thought," he said pensively. "I see your young man has already one piercing below the belt. Were you to add another, just here, under the glans and through the urethra," He thumbed the sensitive spot in the V of Dorian's crown, making him gasp and twitch, "I could make the cage so that it would be near impossible to remove without the key. There is a piercer next door with whom I work closely, and I am sure he could fit you in today."

Bull hummed as if considering it, his fingers still pumping slowly in and out of Dorian's ass. Dorian tensed, unsure if Bull would go that far. Unsure if he would let him. Unsure if he had the strength to say no while he was in this state, or even if he wanted to.

"Nah. I promised I wouldn't put any permanent marks on him. Something like that, we'd have to sit down and discuss when we're not in the heat of the moment." Bull gave Dorian's shoulder a small squeeze, letting him know he could relax. Dorian breathed a sigh of relief, though there was a tiny part of him that was a little disappointed, now that the idea was firmly back in the realm of fantasy. 

"Ah, well, it is something to think about," Bander said with a shrug. "In the mean time, I would like to offer you a gift, as you are one of my best customers, and you are so kindly sharing your beautiful boy with me." 

He let go of Dorian and crossed the room to the safe, blocking their view with his body as he punched in a few numbers. Once the safe was open, he came back carrying a small jewelry tray. 

"The dragon bone rings," he explained. "I thought I would install them now, with a complimentary special addition. If you would go to our website and download the control app, we can also get it paired with your purchases." He gave a whistle through the open doorway. "Gaston, would you bring Monsieur Bull's purchases back to my workshop?"

"Yes, Uncle," the young man replied. 

Bull removed his fingers from Dorian's ass and made sure he was steady on his feet before letting him go and pulling out his phone. Dorian pouted, feeling a little abandoned as he was left hard and aching, without relief, while both men busied themselves with other things. Bander moved over to the sink to wash his hands before donning a pair of nitrile gloves so he could switch Dorian's jewelry for the new dragon bone rings, starting with his earrings. Gaston appeared shortly with the fancy butt plug and the devious penis gag. He gave Dorian's bottom a furtive squeeze as he brushed past him in the crowded workshop, then set about helping Bull pair his phone with the new devices. Dorian shut his eyes and let the chaos wash over him, concentrating on the feeling of Bander's gloved fingers, warm and tacky, on his skin.

"As you can see, each device shows up as its own tab inside the app, making them all easily accessible with a quick tap," Gaston was saying as Bander finished installing the Hafada. There were just the nipple rings left to put in. Dorian opened his eyes again.

"Thank you, Gaston," Bander said when they heard the shop's front door jingle. "That will be all. Now, go watch the shop and stop perving on my customers." He gave the young man a wink to show there was no heat in his words.

"Yes, Uncle," Gaston sighed, and took himself back out onto the sales floor, giving Dorian's ass another light caress on his way by.

Bander threaded a ring into Dorian's left nipple, then reached again toward the jewelry tray. "This is the special addition I was speaking of," he told Bull, holding up a tiny black bead etched with barely visible runes. "I believe Gaston has already paired these with your phone." He popped the bead into place, securing the ring on Dorian's left nipple, and then installed the one on his right along with another runed bead. Bander then nodded at Bull and gestured toward the phone in his hand.

Bull tapped on the screen experimentally. Dorian gasped as a gentle tingle started in his nipples. It felt as if someone were lightly stroking them. Bull grinned and swiped his finger across the screen. The gentle stimulation ramped up in intensity until he was arching his back and panting, overwhelmed by the sensation. It went straight to his dick, rapidly bringing his flagging erection back to full attention. He thought, disconnectedly, that, given just a few more minutes, he could quite possibly cum from this alone. Fortunately (unfortunately?) Bull didn't leave him in that state for very long, but backed it off to a moderately low level. 

Bull hummed throatily and ran a palm up Dorian's heaving back. "What do you think, Big Guy? Does that feel good?"

Dorian nodded jerkily, his breath coming in short little gasps as he fought the urge to arch and grind his crotch into the nearest available surface.

"Then why don't you thank Monsieur Bander for the gift?"

Dorian frowned. Bander had just provided Bull with the means to tease and torture him any time he wanted, and he wasn't sure if cursing him wasn't the more appropriate response. But he was nothing if not well raised, so he put as much sincerity as he could into his shaky voice when he said, "Thank you, Monsieur, for the lovely gift. I'm sure we will get much use out of it."

"Oh yeah," Bull agreed with a dark chuckle. "Definitely." He stepped up close behind Dorian again and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed Dorian's shoulder and ran his hands over Dorian's belly and chest as he spoke quietly in Dorian's ear. "Now, as I recall, I promised Monsieur Bander that you would put on a show for him. What do you say? Will you be a good boy and do what I tell you? Will you let him play with your cute little prick, and show him how good he makes you feel? Would you like to cum?"

Dorian answered each question with a softly whimpered, "Yes," feeling himself sink deeper into submission each time. His dick throbbed in anticipation. At Bull's nod, Bander dropped to his knees in front of Dorian and sucked his prick into his mouth. Dorian let out a groan and tossed his head back against Bull's chest. It felt absolutely amazing to have his cock enveloped in that soft, wet heat after such a long period of neglect. Bull kept one arm wrapped around Dorian's middle, while the other fumbled with his own fly. 

"Give me your hand," Bull ordered.

Dorian held out his hand, palm up. Bull pulled the bottle of lube out of his pocket, squirted a small amount into Dorian's palm, then tossed the bottle onto the workbench.

"Now slick me up," he growled.

Dorian reached behind and wrapped his long fingers around Bull's already swollen cock. It was hot and hard in his hand, and he could feel Bull's pulse throbbing through its distended veins. He shivered in anticipation as he stroked the full length of it, being careful to twist his palm over the head to coat it with lube. Bull hummed happily.

"Both hands behind your back, now," Bull said. He lined his cock up with Dorian's hole and pushed the tip of the head in before taking both of Dorian's wrists in his hand and pinning them at the small of his back.

Dorian hissed at the intensity of the stretch, but Bull just continued pushing at a slow, steady pace. It seemed to go on for an impossibly long time, snaking deeper and deeper into Dorian's gut, until finally Dorian felt the cold of Bull's zipper scratch across his ass cheeks. They stood there like that for a moment, Dorian pinned and stuffed full, forced to stand still while his nipples tingled and throbbed and Bander's tongue teased his quivering cock. It was too much. He felt overwhelmed as he teetered on the knife's edge, teased to the limits of his endurance, but unable to tip over into orgasm. A single tear tracked down his cheek as he keened softly with need.

"Shh. It's okay, Baby. You're gonna get to cum soon. Just a little longer," Bull soothed.

He slowly pulled his cock almost all the way out before slamming it back into place, punching a grunt out of Dorian as it bottomed out. He did it again, and then again, each time giving Dorian less time to recover before he plunged it in again. Soon he was pistoning in and out of Dorian's body at a hard, steady pace. He shifted his stance until he was hitting Dorian's sweet spot each time. Dorian was flushed almost to the middle of his back, and his mouth hung open as he panted out guttural oh-oh-oh's in time with Bull's thrusts, his volume rising with his excitement. 

Bander, meanwhile, held Dorian's hips tightly, keeping him still and helpless against Bull's assault while he continued to enthusiastically bob his head on Dorian's dick. It didn't take long before Dorian could feel an orgasm boiling up inside him.

"Bull! Too close, too close!" he called out automatically, as he desperately tried to relax and hold it at bay.

"Good boy," Bull murmured. "Monsieur Bander wants to taste you, Sweetie. Go ahead and give him what he wants. cum for me, Dorian."

Dorian came with a shout, his cock bucking with the intensity of nearly two weeks of pent-up frustration. Bander's eyes grew dark as he eagerly swallowed down Dorian's load, milking his cock of every last drop. Distantly, Dorian heard several people out on the shop floor cheer, and he blushed when he realized that they were cheering for him. 

"I'll have whatever he's using," a woman's voice called loudly, and her friends laughed.

But Bull wasn't finished with him. Even as Bander rolled to his feet and wiped his mouth with a grin, Bull was still fucking Dorian hard. Dorian whimpered as Bull's fat cock continued to overstimulate his sensitive prostate. His legs were shaking, his knees going weak, so Bull picked him up and threw him over the workbench, releasing Dorian's wrists and wrapping his enormous hands almost all the way around Dorian's waist to support him. Dorian's fingers scrabbled for purchase on the other side of the table, while his toes uselessly sought out the ground. Bull grunted as he thrust one last time into Dorian's tight little ass. His cock throbbed and pulsed as he dumped his load inside Dorian's passage. It occurred to Dorian, just then, that they had been in such a rush to get going that morning, that he had never taken care of Bull's morning erection, and that his first load of the day was usually especially large.

Dorian pressed his forehead into the wood of the workbench as Bull's cock continued to spasm inside him. He was starting to feel bloated by the volume of spend Bull was pumping into him, and he thought with a combination of dread and arousal of how he would spend the rest of the day with Qunari sperm leaking into his shorts. Bull finally pulled out with a sigh and a rush of semen that trickled down the backs of Dorian's thighs. Dorian clutched his fists, drawing them in next to his chest, and tightened his sphincter in an attempt to stem the tide. He had suddenly become dreadfully aware of how filthy and debauched he must look, now that he was no longer blinded by his own lust. Bull kissed him between the shoulder blades.

"Look at you, Dorian. So gorgeous. All flushed and sweaty and wrecked. Didn't I tell you, Monsieur Bander? You see why I can't deny him forever."

"Oh, yes, indeed Monsieur Bull. Exquisite. I must thank you for sharing this with me." 

Just then Gaston called through the shop-floor doorway. "Uncle Pierre? The lady here has a question about custom ordering."

"Oh dear. I'm afraid I must take my leave," Bander said with a sad frown, picking up the jewelry tray and putting it back in the safe. He shut the door with a metallic clang. "Please, take your time. I expect to have your cage completed early next week. I will give you a call, non? Or a text?"

"A text would be good, thanks," Bull answered distractedly, still running his hands up and down Dorian's sides and back as Bander slipped out the door. Bull kissed Dorian one more time, at the base of his spine, and spoke softly, "Hold still. I'm gonna get you all plugged up now." 

The new plug slipped inside easily—too easily. It wasn't nearly big enough to keep everything in. A quick fiddle on Bull's phone fixed that. Dorian mewled as he felt the plug swell inside him, sealing Bull's seed in place. A moment later and the stimulation of his nipples, which had become more irritating than pleasurable, finally stopped. He sighed with relief. Bull held Dorian's butt cheeks open, admiring the curved metal bar that now ran along Dorian's crack. Dorian gasped when Bull then knelt down behind him and ran his tongue up the inside of Dorian's thigh. Dorian was spent, but _venhedis_ … that was hot. He shivered and his cock tried unsuccessfully to rally as Bull continued to lap up his own spilled seed. His long tongue ran over Dorian's slit, all the way to the back of his balls and back, then up Dorian's crack, teasing along each side of the plug's anchor, then diving back down to trace the swell of Dorian's bottom where it met his thighs. Only once every trace of semen was gone, and Dorian was well on his way to becoming hot and bothered again, did Bull drag himself back up onto his feet with a groan, give Dorian's ass a sharp slap, and help him back down off the workbench.

When Dorian turned around, Bull pulled him into a passionate kiss. His jacket was rough against Dorian's over-sensitive nipples, but that just added to the thrill, making Dorian once again very aware of his own nakedness. He could still taste the sweet-spiciness of Bull's seed on his lips, and he chased after the flavor with his tongue. Bull sighed contentedly into his mouth, then broke away. He looked at Dorian fondly and thumbed his new nipple rings.

"Damn, 'Vint. You never stop amazing me. I know it's not easy for you to show strangers your submissive side, but you were so sweet and obedient. I'm so proud of you."

Dorian smiled shyly, a warm glow suffusing him at Bull's praise. "I suppose you bring it out in me," he replied. "You have rather a dominant presence."

Bull bopped the end of his nose. "Let's just hope I haven't spoiled it all by letting you cum," he said with a wink. "Now get dressed, and I'll take you book shopping."


	14. Queer Notions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **A Summary Haiku:**
> 
>  
> 
> Dorian meets Krem.  
> Krem is not very impressed.  
> This part has no smut.

Bull and Dorian had spent the last couple of hours poking around in the dusty bookshops that were liberally interspersed between trendy fusion restaurants and cluttered antique stores along a five-block stretch of Pentaghast Avenue in the Printer's Row neighborhood. Bull had picked up that Tethras novel he had been looking for, and was threatening to make Dorian listen to him read it aloud. Dorian, meanwhile, had lucked upon a rare leather-bound edition of _The Way of the Necromancer_ and a complete set of _The History of the Mortalitasi: From Antiquity to Today_ , which had gone out of print eighty-odd years ago. Next on the agenda was a visit with one of Bull's old buddies.

Queer Notions occupied a narrow, brick storefront, just off the main road. Its front window was completely filled by an enormous rainbow flag, hung from the ceiling and draped over a low platform. In front of the flag was a slat-board panel displaying a selection of paperbacks and photo essays under a sign that read: "Celebrate Trans Visibility". The words "LGBT Books and Periodicals" were stenciled in gold on the front door window just below a flip-sign that read "Yes, we are OPEN!"

"What exactly is an LGBT bookstore?" Dorian asked, pronouncing each letter in the acronym distinctly.

Bull gave him an odd look as he pushed open the door and guided Dorian through. "You know. They sell books by and about LGBT people." At Dorian's unamused look he elaborated, "Lesbian, gay, bisexual and trans."

"You mean to say, every book in this store is about people… like me?" Dorian looked around in awe. He had no idea there was so much literature on the subject. 

Bull shrugged. "People like us? Sure. You act like you've never seen an LGBT bookstore before."

"I haven't," Dorian said wistfully. What wouldn't he have done to have a place like this to hang out in when he was a teenager. "There were sex shops back home that sold some gay erotica behind the counter, but nothing like this. You have to remember, in Tevinter homosexual activities are acceptable as a naughty little pastime. But, being _gay_ is an affliction, not an identity."

Bull grunted, clearly unimpressed.

The store was narrow but deep, with high brick walls on each side, lined with open-backed bookshelves. Several rows of shorter bookshelves branched off the main aisle to the right and a tall counter, festooned with rainbow buttons, bookmarks, erasers, and other point of purchase items, sat to the left, near the door. They wandered toward the back of the store where there was a comfy-looking seating area. Dorian shook his head in wonder as he ran a finger across a nearby row of spines. He paused as a familiar name jumped out at him.

"Wait, this is Genitivi."

"Well, yeah," Bull said, "Historians believe he had a long time lover named Weylon, who helped him with his research. There was a very sweet dedication to him in one of his last publications."

Dorian's eyebrows went up. "They must have left that out of the printings in Tevinter."

Just then a very handsome young man rose up from behind the front counter, wearing a black muscle shirt emblazoned with the words "Queer Notions" in rainbow letters. Dorian couldn't help but admire his caramel-colored skin and well-defined biceps. 

The young man's face lit up when he spotted Bull, and there was no mistaking the lower-class Tevinter accent when he called out, "Chief! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes? Where the fuck have you been, you big lummox?" He strode quickly across the room, arms held wide.

"Krem-cicle!" Bull hollered just as enthusiastically. He pulled the young man into a bro-hug, thumping him soundly on the back. "Been busy with work. You know how it is."

"This still that super-secret government work you can't tell me about?" Krem tease stepping back and raising an eyebrow.

Bull just shrugged. "Yup." He turned and gestured for Dorian to come forward. Draping his hand over Dorian's shoulder, he turned back to Krem and said, "Hey, I wanted you to meet my boy… uh, my boy Dorian." 

Dorian wondered what he had been about to say. Boyfriend? Boy toy? Boy-I'm-Getting-Paid-To-Knock-Up? Dorian put on his most charming smile and gave Krem a short bow—a courtesy he probably wouldn't have given him in Tevinter—as he offered his hand. "I'm pleased to finally meet the man Bull has spoken so highly of."

Krem looked perplexed as he shook his hand. "Er, yeah. Nice to meet you, too." He gave Bull a significant look and jerked his head toward the counter at the front of the store. "Why don't we go put your stuff behind the counter, so you don't have to worry about it while you shop?"

Bull rolled his eye, but played along. "Good idea, Krem," he said with exaggerated brightness. "Wanna give me your stuff, Dorian, and I'll go put it behind the counter. With Krem."

Dorian stifled a barbed response, wordlessly handed Bull his packages, and turned away to browse the shelves behind him, so they could talk about him in peace. Of course, the store was small enough that, even though they pitched their voices low, he could still hear every word they said, if he listened hard enough.

"Dorian fucking Pavus? Really, Bull?" Krem hissed as soon as they got to the counter. 

"You know him?" Bull asked with obvious surprise.

"I know _of_ him, and I'm telling you, he's bad news," Krem stage-whispered fiercely. "He used to be in the tabloids all the time. One of those spoiled trust fund brats. How can you not have heard about him?"

"Can't say I've been keeping up with the gossip out of Tevinter, Krem. Been busy, if you know what I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Krem rolled his eyes. "Of course you have," he sighed. "I forgot who I was talking to. You know, this can't turn out anything but badly, right? He's an Altus. He'll eventually get bored of slumming it, and where will that leave you?"

"With some fucking hot memories," Bull answered with a wink. He pulled out his phone, gave Dorian a wicked grin from across the room, and showed Krem something on the screen.

Krem recoiled, "Oh Maker, Bull. I didn't need to see that." Bull shrugged and started to put his phone away, but Krem grabbed his wrist and took a second look. "That is pretty hot, though," he admitted and gave Dorian a speculative look.

Dorian blushed. He could guess what they were looking at, remembering the picture Bull had taken the other day of him, tied to the headboard, flushed, hard, and wanton.

Krem shook his head, as if to clear it, and gave an exasperated sigh. "If you're lucky, he just moves on, no problem. If you're not lucky—if he decides he's embarrassed and wants to make sure this little interlude doesn't come back to haunt him—well, let's just say, people like him have fixers whose whole job it is to make 'problems' go away. For good, if necessary."

Dorian scoffed, and covered it as a cough when they both turned to look at him. What Krem said was not entirely untrue, but a good fixer would likely solve the problem with a generous bribe or some subtle blackmail, not by sending Bull to sleep with the fishes. He should know. He had lost more than one boyfriend to his father's fixer that way. 

"Yeah, I don't think that's gonna happen," Bull said patiently. "Don't worry, Krem-puff. I know what I'm doing. This isn't my first rodeo. Anyway, Dorian's a sweet guy. Why don't you get to know him a little before you go making any judgments?"

Krem frowned and darted another look at Dorian. He let his voice drop low enough that Dorian had to strain to hear him. "Do you have any idea what kind of reputation that man has?"

Bull leaned forward and dropped his voice to match. "People change, Krem." 

Krem gave him a long, hard look. "Shit, Chief. You've really got it bad for the guy, don't you?"

Bull glanced at Dorian and didn't answer. Instead he took a step away from Krem. His next sentence was delivered in a loud, jocular tone directed at Dorian, "Hey, Big Guy. I've got a couple of other quick errands to run. You wanna stay here and look around while I do? Shouldn't take me more than twenty or thirty minutes."

Dorian glared at him. The last thing he wanted was to spend the next half hour forced to make polite small talk with a friend of Bull's who had already decided to hate him. But Bull gave him a _look_ and Dorian knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer. 

"Of course," he said with all the sincerity he could fake.

Bull then surprised him by giving him a lingering kiss on the lips before taking off, leaving Dorian breathless and blushing in his wake. He fingered the horn charm on his collar and glanced nervously at Krem. 

Krem, leaned back against the counter with his arms folded across his chest and let his gaze dart quickly around the store, as if hoping to find another customer to turn his attention to. Unfortunately, the store was empty except for the two of them. He squeezed his lips together and turned back to Dorian, who was pretending to read the titles on the shelf in front of him.

"So…" Krem ventured. "How long have you known Bull?"

Dorian turned his full attention on the man. "Ah… let's see. About three weeks, I suppose." Was it really only that long?

Krem's eyes bugged. " _Kaffas_. You've only known him three weeks, and he's already got you collared?" he blurted out.

Dorian self-consciously touched the horn charm again and hedged, "Yes, well… things… moved rather quickly." He wondered how Krem would react if he knew that Dorian was also carrying Bull's child. "I take it, it's his habit, then? To collar his… conquests." 

His heart sank. Really, there was no reason to believe that he was the first; that would be silly. But he had been hoping that the collar meant _something_ to Bull. More than mere conquest, anyway. Had he been foolish accepting it so soon? Did Bull now think he was desperate and pathetic, throwing himself into servitude so easily? Despite their short acquaintance, Dorian felt as if they had known each other for ages, and had assumed it was the same for Bull. Perhaps it was the intensity of their experiences together—the heats, the pregnancy, the forced 24/7 dynamic—that made it feel that way. Ah, but how many times had Bull been through all those things before? Maybe it was just Dorian.

Krem shook his head quickly. "No. Not at all. I mean, he likes his play collars, from what I gather. But he's pretty particular about who he gives a permanent collar to. That's why I'm surprised he'd do it so soon." The silence stretched between them, then Krem added reluctantly, "He must see something pretty special in you."

Where a moment before there had been a yawning pit opening up in Dorian's heart, now it was suddenly filling again with hope and light. He flushed and felt his lips curl into an uncontainable smile. 

"I take it you and Bull have known each other a while, then?" Dorian asked, mainly to change the subject.

"Yeah. Maybe ten years, give or take," Krem said with a nod. 

"I gather you worked together? Is that how you met?" 

Krem blew out a breath. "Not exactly. His company was doing private security work for some Altus just outside Minrathous. I had just been kicked out of the Army for being queer. 'Psychologically unfit,' they said. You know how it is in Tevinter." Krem snorted and rolled his eyes. 

Dorian nodded. He did know. Ten years ago—that would have been around the time when reformists managed to push through a compromise bill that would allow homosexuals and gender nonconformists to serve in the military, so long as they didn't openly acknowledge their "predilections". It was a largely symbolic gesture that, unfortunately, had caused a backlash from the chain of command within the military and resulted in widespread witch hunts and the ousting of more gays, lesbians, and transgender people than ever. 

"Some of the guys from my old regiment saw me coming out of The Hole in the Wall…" Krem continued. Dorian nodded, recognizing the establishment as one of a small handful of underground gay clubs in Minrathous, "…and they decided they were going to 'teach me a lesson.' They dragged me into an alley, started beating the crap out of me. They were getting ready to…" He paused and swallowed hard, looking down at his fingers, twisting the hem of his shirt. He let go and smoothed it back down. "Well, it would have been bad. Then, out of nowhere comes this enormous horned beast, like some kind of fucking comic book hero, and between the two of us we managed to fight those assholes off, but not before one of them hit Bull in the face with a two-by-four he pulled out of a construction dumpster. There was a nail sticking out of it, and it went into Bull's eye."

" _Vishante kaffas_ ," Dorian murmured. "That's how he lost his eye?" He had always assumed he'd lost it on Seheron, though he had never asked, for fear of opening old wounds. He realized that he really knew very little about Bull's past, beyond a few oblique references that Bull had made in passing.

Krem nodded and laughed darkly. "Yup. And then, instead of blaming me or regretting getting involved, like any reasonable person would do, the big idiot offers me a job." He shook his head fondly, then gave Dorian a hard look. "I quite literally owe him my life, and everything I've become since that day. So… Now you know why I mean it when I say: if you do anything to hurt that big, dumb ox, I will personally hunt you down and make you regret it."

"I'm glad to hear it," Dorian said sincerely, much to Krem's obvious surprise. "I'm glad he has friends who have his back. I…" he sighed and glanced away. "I realize I have something of a reputation. There were a couple of periods in my life when… I was in a very bad place, and I did a lot of things I'm not proud of." He looked back at the bookseller, hoping Krem could read the sincerity on his face. "But I've been clean for a few years now, and I am determined to put all that behind me. The truth is, Bull is possibly the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I'm going to do everything in my power not to fuck it up." At least, during the time they had contracted together.

There was a long pause before Krem finally responded. "Well… Just so long as we're on the same page, then," he said, sounding a bit like he'd had the wind sucked out of his sails. He turned his head and stared out through the window in the front door.

The silence stretched uncomfortably between them. Finally, Dorian made an attempt to break the ice. "So… The Hole in the Wall. Were you a regular? I'm surprised I never saw you there. I'm sure you would have caught my attention."

Krem gave him an odd look, and for a moment Dorian was afraid that perhaps he had met Krem before, possibly even taken him to bed, but didn't remember. Granted, ten years ago had been a reasonably stable period in his life, when he was living and studying with Professor Alexius, but he had still had his share of drunken weekends and random casual hookups.

"I doubt it," Krem answered after a beat. "Back then I was pre-T and everyone pretty much read me as a butch lesbian. I doubt if you would have even noticed me."

Oh. Dorian couldn't help but give Krem another quick once-over as he readjusted his understanding of the man's situation.

"So you're…" He managed to stop himself before he blurted out something really offensive.

Krem raised an eyebrow. "A guy with pie, yes," he said sardonically.

Dorian blushed furiously, "I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to… That is, I would never have guessed." He took a breath and plunged headlong down the next slippery slope. "For what it's worth, if I saw you at The Hole today, I would most definitely notice you."

"Yeah?" Krem answered skeptically. "I was under the impression that having a dick was kind of a requirement for you."

Dorian blinked. "So… you don't… You haven't… I'm sorry, it's none of my business." He shook his head vigorously, then considered Krem again. "I am very fond of dick, yes. But, I might be willing to make an exception. You are rather strapping." He gave him his most charming, flirtatious smile.

Krem looked wary, but a tiny smile played briefly across his lips. "Yeah, well. I don't know what kind of agreement you have with Bull—I know he's not big on monogamy—but I'm not going to do anything behind his back."

"No, no. Of course not," Dorian assured him. "That's not what I was suggesting. I just meant…" He sighed. "It's a terrible habit I have. I can't seem to help myself. I flirt outrageously with every attractive man I meet. It's gotten me into more trouble than I care to admit. I didn't mean to make things awkward. I'll stop."

Krem's smile was more open this time, "Oh, no. Don't stop on my account. Just so long as you know, it's not going anywhere without Bull's express consent."

The tension between them slowly eased. Their talk turned to things they both missed about Tevinter, places in Minrathous they both remembered, gossip about people they both knew tangentially. Small talk moved into a discussion of Tevinter politics, and Dorian was surprised to find that Krem was not only quite versed in the subject, but also had some very specific and creative ideas about how to implement certain changes in Tevinter society at a grass roots level. They were deeply embroiled in a discussion about whether or not elf rights could, or should, be separated from LGBT rights, when Bull finally returned from running his errands.

"Hah. I knew you two would get along, if you got a chance to talk it out," Bull said, confirming both of their suspicions that he had engineered things this way on purpose.

Just then the front door opened and two young women walked in.

"Excuse me, I've got customers," Krem said, and went over to help them.

Bull wrapped his arms around Dorian's waist and pulled him backwards into a loose hug, rocking them both side to side. Dorian tensed, then reminded himself that he was in a safe space; He didn't have to hide himself here.

"So, what do you think of Krem?" Bull murmured in Dorian's ear.

"I see why you like him," he admitted. "He's intelligent, loyal, funny. And quite pleasant to look at."

"Would you fuck him, if you could?" Bull pushed, teasing Dorian's ear with his tongue.

Dorian's eyes rolled back in his head and a tiny moan escaped him before he could rein his attention back in and consider the question. "I… would consider it. I'm given to understand his anatomy is… not what I'm used to. I'm afraid I would be out of my depth, although… I admit to being curious."

"Given how rude you were this morning about him, I think you should make up for it by getting on your knees and showing him what a good boy you can be." Bull growled just barely above a whisper.

Dorian's stomach flipped. The thought of going down on his knees and debasing himself in front of a Soporatus like that pushed all kinds of buttons in his head. Of course, Krem wouldn't be his first man from the lower classes. There had been plenty of corner rent boys, picked up in the sports car his father bought him when he got accepted into college. And there had been blow jobs exchanged with sailors in the shadows under the boardwalk in Qarinus. But this would be different. This would be Dorian serving Krem, under Bull's orders, completely submitting to him. 

"I…" Dorian took a deep breath and let it go. "If that's what you want, Bull," he acquiesced, feeling a thrill run through him as he handed over control. He was kind of hoping Bull would go through with setting it up.

"Good boy," Bull breathed in his ear, making him shiver. "I'll see if he's interested." He gave Dorian's bottom a slap, right over the plug that still filled and sealed him, then went over to talk with Krem. Dorian watched him go with equal parts trepidation and anticipation. Yes. This would be good.


	15. All Worked Up and Nowhere to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull, Krem, and Dorian get together for some casual fun times. Krem discovers Dorian's humiliation kink and runs with it.

Bull and Dorian went out to get an early dinner, then came back at six when the shop closed. They had to wait for a couple of lingering customers, and then for Krem to count out the till and reconcile the day's receipts, before he led them through a door in the back and up a flight of stairs to his apartment above the store. It, too, had exposed brick walls, and a cool loft vibe with an open floor plan. Bull threw his arm across Dorian's shoulders as they settled down on a comfortable, if utilitarian, brown sofa. Dorian tensed briefly at the public display of affection, but then forced himself to relax. It was actually kind of nice. 

"Kick off your shoes and stay a while," Krem suggested as he offered them each a dark ale from some local craft brewery. With his pregnancy in mind, Dorian turned it down and accepted a bottle of cream soda instead. Krem perched on the arm of a leather club chair across from them and regarded them over the bottle as he took a swig of his beer. "So. How do you want to do this?" 

"Well, Dorian here is eager to show us what a good boy he can be," Bull said with a mischievous grin, giving Dorian a little shake. "Aren't you?"

Dorian blushed and cleared his throat. "Yes," he answered simply. Bull gave him a squeeze and rubbed his arm.

Krem looked pleased. "You're prepared to submit to both of us, then?" 

Dorian hesitated and Bull gave him another little hug.

"Don't worry, Krem's not into anything that's on your hard limit list. Don't tell him I said so, but he's actually pretty vanilla." Bull gave Krem one of his ridiculous winks.

Krem snorted. "Bull's not entirely wrong, there. I'm just kinky enough to know that I'm not all _that_ kinky." He turned serious and gave Dorian a hard look. "I don't want it to suddenly get weird and awkward in the middle of things, so, just to be crystal clear, you're OK with me being Trans and non-op, right? Now's the time to ask questions."

Dorian thought for a moment. "I'll be honest, I've never been with a transman before. Is there anything I should know? Things I shouldn't do or say?"

Krem nodded. "Good question. I'm OK with using either the front or the back door—not all transguys are. But don't call it a 'vagina'. Front hole, bonus hole… manhole," the last he said with an ironic twist of the lips, "All good. Also, it's a dick, not a clit. Any attempts to misgender me, even in jest, will get you thrown out on your ear. Condoms are not optional, and once you've gone in the back door, no going in the front without switching to a fresh one. Infections down there are bad enough for cis-women, and I do NOT want to deal with that shit… no pun intended. If you want me to top you, I've got several dicks for you to choose from, so keep that in mind, too. That's about it." The whole speech was delivered in a way that suggested he had given it many times before.

Dorian nodded and nervously sipped his soda. "Alright. Thank you. I will try to keep all that in mind."

"I don't think Dorian's going to be doing any topping tonight," Bull volunteered. "He's got a very cute little prick, but it's not really big enough for fucking." Dorian's whole face grew hot and tight from embarrassment. "Unless, maybe, we have him wear the strap-on."

 _Venhedis,_ Dorian thought. Evidently Bull really did mean to have Dorian completely debase himself in front of Krem tonight. The thought made his insides flood with warmth and his cock stir in his pants. 

Krem gave Bull a feral grin and followed his lead, "Good idea, Chief. There's no point in wasting time with a little-boy prick, when you've got bigger and better alternatives."

"Mmm," Bull agreed, bottle to his lips. "Especially when there are so many better ways to use the boy."

Dorian's token noise of protest was muffled when Bull grabbed his hair and pulled him roughly into a deep kiss that left him breathless and feeling deliciously owned. The three of them quickly went over a few ground-rules and limits while they finished their drinks, then Bull stood and dragged Dorian to his feet with him. He stood behind Dorian and turned him to face Krem, running his hands up under Dorian's jacket and across his chest.

"Mmmm. So soft and warm," he purred, petting the microfiber of Dorian's T-shirt. He gave his nipples a tweak, making him suck in a quick breath. "Let's show Krem what a beautiful body you have, hmmm?"

He took hold of Dorian's lapels and slowly slid his jacket off his shoulders and down his arms. Dorian's heartbeat sped up. Although still fully dressed, he felt put on display. He watched Krem's eyes drink in the sight of his newly revealed pecs and shoulders in his skin-tight T. The jacket slipped off and Bull tossed it over the back of the couch. His palms smoothed down Dorian's chest and stomach and paused, the tips of his fingers just teasing under his waistband. He ran his tongue around the shell of Dorian's ear then popped the top button on his jeans. Dorian's stomach muscles twitched, but he stayed still and silent.

"Such a good boy," Bull murmured as he slowly unzipped Dorian's fly. 

Dorian moaned softly and rolled his hips when Bull slipped his hand inside and loosely cupped his cock and balls over his underwear.

"Shh. Stay still for me."

Dorian struggled to obey as Bull rubbed him and gave him a squeeze. He was rapidly getting hard. After an all-too-brief interlude of teasing, Bull pulled his hand out of Dorian's pants and slipped it up under his shirt to tease his nipples once again. Dorian bit his lip and resisted the urge to arch into the touch.

"Shirt off," Bull said, helping Dorian out of it.

The room was cool, making Dorian's nipples pebble and his skin break into goose flesh. Or maybe it was the way Krem's eyes went dark when Dorian, now topless, looked back at him.

"You want a feel?" Bull asked his friend. 

Krem nodded and took a step forward. He reached out tentatively and ran his palms over Dorian's abs and then up his sides. Dorian watched him and shivered at the touch. Krem hesitated then stroked across Dorian's pecs. He thumbed Dorian's nipple rings curiously, then went back to tracing the lines of his muscles.

"Damn, Mage. That's the last time I ever accuse you Alti of being soft. You must put in some serious time at the gym."

Dorian shrugged modestly. "It's all down to generations of careful breeding. Perfect mind, perfect body, perfect mage. That's our motto," he said, letting one of his own hands come up to explore Krem's perfectly sculpted pecs. "I must say, you have a rather impressive build yourself."

"Yeah, I get mine from sweating a lot," Krem responded flatly. 

Dorian gasped when Bull's hand plunged back into the front of his jeans and gave him another squeeze. His breath picked up and his eyelids drooped as his cock swelled once again. His fingers slid down Krem's stomach, just registering the solidity of his abs, and hooked in the waistband of his jeans. He gripped the material reflexively, too distracted to do much more.

"Hey Krem," Bull said conversationally, "Have you been to Bander's shop recently?" 

"He hosted a rope tutorial a couple months ago, but not since then. Why?"

"Have you seen his new line of remote control toys?" Bull asked. Dorian let out a small groan, knowing where this was going. Sure enough, when Krem shook his head, Bull let go of Dorian's package and pulled out his phone. "We just picked up a couple. Want to try them out?"

Dorian felt strangely invisible, despite being sandwiched between the two men, leaning against Bull, and within kissing distance of Krem, as Bull showed Krem around the app on his phone. Krem looked like a kid with a new toy. His face lit up, and he turned away, slumping down into one of the club chairs with his attention focused on the screen. He looked up and gave Dorian a wicked grin as he drew his finger across the screen.

Dorian gasped and arched his back as the rings in his nipples stirred to life. Krem turned it all the way up to high until Dorian was panting and writhing in Bull's arms. The stimulation was intense and a direct line seemed to open up between his nipples and his dick.

"Bull! I think I'm going to… Too close!" He gritted out in a sudden panic.

He wasn't sure if Bull made some sort of signal, or if it was all on Krem, but the intensity backed off until it was just a low, teasing tickle. It felt so good. He continued to arch and roll his hips, still deeply aroused, although there was no longer much risk of him cumming in his pants. 

Krem admired him for a minute, then looked back down at the screen. "Is he wearing the butt plug, right now?"

"Yup," Bull confirmed. "I filled him up pretty good, earlier, and I didn't want him to leak."

Dorian shivered at the memory and clenched around the plug.

"Wow," Krem said, still looking at the screen, "You've got it set to a pretty large max diameter, but a pretty small neck diameter." He touched the screen and slid his finger just a little to the right. Dorian sucked in a breath when he felt the plug expand at his entrance. It grew until it reached a point where the stretch was just a little uncomfortable.

"Careful with that setting, Krem," Bull warned.

"I am," Krem answered, glancing up briefly. "Anyway, it looks as if it has some kind of limiter on it that keeps it from growing too big, too fast." He went back to studying the app's contents. "Hmmm. So, this toggle must be heat." He poked the screen.

The plug started to grow warm. It felt really nice, actually. Relaxing. The mild discomfort of being stretched started to ease as his muscle loosened. Dorian made a pleased noise.

"That good?" Bull murmured, kissing his way across Dorian's shoulder.

Dorian nodded and smiled.

"What's this 'flush' button?" Krem asked, giving it a poke.

Dorian's eyes went wide and he clutched at Bull's arm. There was a sense of growing fullness accompanied by an intense need to use the facilities. This was quickly followed by an immense feeling of relief as his insides emptied again. The whole cycle repeated three times in quick succession.

"Dorian?" Bull said, concern coloring his voice.

"I think… " Dorian started, then stopped to clear his throat. He felt his cheeks going pink. "I think that must be the… ah… cleaning function Bander mentioned."

Krem looked amused. "Well, that's a handy feature," he chuckled. "Sorry 'bout that. Let's try this slider with the little lightening bolt next to it."

Dorian gave him a worried look and stifled a whimper. To his surprise and relief, he wasn't treated to a painful shock. Instead, there was a slight prickling around his entrance, and his muscles clenched involuntarily. It almost felt as if someone were steadily fucking the plug in and out of him and stimulating his prostate at the same time. Krem drew his finger across the screen and the sensation grew more intense. Dorian let out a low moan and leaned back against Bull.

"Hmm. I think he likes that one," Bull rumbled. Dorian bit his lip and nodded. His brain was going fuzzy and his knees a bit wobbly. Bull tightened his grip around Dorian's waist. "Hey, Krem. I'm thinking it's time to get his pants off. You wanna help with that? I've kinda got my hands full, here."

"Sure thing, Chief," Krem answered. 

He rose to his feet and tossed the phone onto the chair. He made sure Dorian's fly was completely unzipped, then hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Dorian's jeans. Dorian watched him with hooded eyes, too distracted by the tingling in his nipples and the pulsing in his ass to offer either help or resistance. Not that he had any desire to resist. Not by a long shot.

"Let's take a look at that 'cute little prick' that's too small for fucking," Krem said with a devilish grin as he pushed Dorian's jeans off his hips. 

Heat filled Dorian's belly, his arousal spiking at being both exposed and shamed. Moving at a maddeningly slow pace, Krem was careful not to let Dorian's undershorts be pulled down along with his tight jeans, making a point of pulling them back up when they came down in the back, before sliding the jeans the rest of the way down to Dorian's ankles. Bull supported Dorian as he kicked his way free and did an awkward little dance that involved stepping on his own toes to rid himself of his socks. If there was a sexy way to remove socks, Dorian had yet to figure out what it was. 

He must not have spoiled the moment too badly, though, because Krem's pupils were blown wide and his cheeks were pink as he stepped back and took in the sight of Dorian's near-nakedness, his gaze lingering on the very visible outline of Dorian's erection being held against his body by his shorts. A small smile played across Krem's lips and he reached out to stroke Dorian through the silky material.

"You weren't kidding when you said it was small, were you?" he said as he rubbed his palm over its hard shape.

Dorian's prick pulsed and a small wet patch formed on the fabric. He couldn't hold back a little moan.

"Think you can stand on your own two feet for a minute?" Bull asked. "I want to be the one to do the final reveal."

"Yes, I think so," Dorian answered softly, re-centering himself over feet that felt very far away.

Bull eased himself down on his good knee behind Dorian and hooked his fingers in the waistband of his underwear. Slowly, slowly he pulled it down in the back, revealing the perfect globes of Dorian's magnificent ass. He pecked a kiss on one smooth, round cheek then had Dorian turn around to show himself off for Krem. 

"Take a look at that beauty," Bull rumbled. "It's the sort of ass that makes me wish he wasn't so sweet and obedient, so I'd have an excuse to pink it up more often."

Krem gave a low, appreciative whistle, and Dorian found himself thinking that he ought to offer up his ass for a spanking one of these days, if it would make Bull happy. Just so long as it wasn't as hard as the last one. Bull turned Dorian around again. Sliding his fingers along the waistband toward the front, Bull eased the fabric over Dorian's swollen cock and pulled it down past his balls to reveal the entire package.

Krem grinned. "Aw. It's adorable. It's like the perfect boner, only in miniature," he said, and seemed to take great pleasure in the way the words made Dorian's cheeks flush.

Bull pulled Dorian's shorts the rest of the way down and had him step out of them before he hauled himself to his feet and pulled his lover back into a loose hug. Bull's clothes were rough against Dorian's skin, and served as a reminder that, once again, he was the only one in the room who was naked and vulnerable. Now free of its confines, his cock jutted out perfectly straight at a forty-five degree angle, the tip glistening with pre-cum. It was a deep cherry red, the head almost purple. Dorian arched his back and pumped his hips in time with the electric pulses in his ass, as he leaned against Bull's bulk for support. His breathing was ragged and punctuated by soft desperate noises. He could feel his balls pulling up tight against his body, eager for release.

"Do you want to cum, Dorian?" Bull asked.

"Yes. Please. I'm so close," Dorian panted. 

Bull chuckled. "You've already cum once today, you greedy boy."

"So have you," Dorian pointed out, desperation making him cheeky.

"Yes, but I'm not the one in the collar, am I?" Bull said, hooking his fingers in the back of Dorian's collar and pulling it tight against his throat. 

Dorian shook his head and felt heat pool in his belly again at the reminder. 

"What's rule number three?" Bull prompted.

Dorian glanced at Krem and blushed. "A good boy is unconcerned with his own pleasure. His only concerns are service and obedience."

"Very good. And you want to be a good boy, right?"

Dorian frowned but nodded. He could already guess where this was going.

"You're not going to cum again today." Bull said softly, making Dorian whimper in frustration, even as his brain flooded with dopamine. "Accept that right now so you can adjust your focus. Your only concern now is serving us. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir," Dorian said reluctantly. "It's just… I don't know how much longer I can hold on." His voice was tight with the effort of maintaining control, the combined stimulation of his nipples and prostate driving him to the very edge.

"Alright. Thank you for being honest with me. Will it help if we turn down the stimulation on the plug?" Bull asked, and Dorian allowed that it probably would. At a nod from Bull, Krem retrieved the phone and swiped left until Dorian felt only a light tingle and a faint twitching of his muscles. "Better? Think you can control yourself, now?"

"Yes, Sir," Dorian answered. His head was buzzing, and he couldn't even blame it on beer. He knew Bull liked him like this: desperate and needy and eager to please. And, though it was undeniably frustrating, it was also strangely gratifying to give him that. 

"Glad to hear it. Now, Do you want to be a good boy for Krem?" When Dorian nodded, Bull encouraged him, "Go ahead and offer, then."

Dorian looked at Krem, blushing. "How may I serve you, Sir?" he asked.

Krem stepped up close and stroked his cheek. "I have a few ideas. But give me just a minute. I need to get some stuff from the other room." He looked up at Bull over Dorian's shoulder. "You want to go ahead and get comfortable?"

Once Krem disappeared into the bedroom, Bull made sure Dorian was steady on his feet and started stripping out of his suit. Dorian had to fight the urge to stroke himself as each broad expanse of muscle was revealed. Bull really was an amazing specimen of masculinity. Once naked, of course, Bull didn't hesitate to take his heavy cock in hand and slowly stroke it to full erection, teasing Dorian with the very act he was forbidden from indulging in himself. Dorian's neglected prick throbbed in response. He whined in frustration, opening and closing his fists, but couldn't peel his eyes away. Bull stepped up close to him, pressing his massive cock against Dorian's stomach so Dorian could compare it side by side with his own shrunken one. He let the comparison take its effect, grinning when Dorian flushed and shivered, before taking hold of Dorian's chin and forcing his attention up and away. He leaned in for a deep, possessive kiss.

"Getting started without me, I see," Krem said as he walked back into the room wearing nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs and carrying a leather-clad box under his arm. "Guess you don't need to see what I've got in here, then," he teased, putting the box on the kitchen counter.

Bull broke the kiss and grinned at Krem, rubbing his hand up and down Dorian's back. "Oooh. Look, Kadan, he got out The Box. This is going to be fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was getting really long--over 5000 words, and still far from finished--so I decided to cut it in half and cruelly leave you hanging after getting you all worked up. That's what you get for reading the work of a mild sadist. ;)


	16. Rule 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian, Bull, and Krem continue their evening of fun.

Krem's physique really was quite remarkable; He clearly spent a lot of time working out. Of course, he didn't have quite the size or bulk of Bull, but Dorian suspected Krem would be quite capable of tossing him around, pinning him down, having his way with him, if he had a mind to. There were already a few fantasies along those lines forming in the back of Dorian's head.

Krem took the lid off the box and pulled out a string of condoms, tossing them to Bull. "Extra large, just for you," he said with a wink, and quickly followed with a tube of lube. He turned to Dorian. "You know, there are certain advantages to having a modular member," he said conversationally as he started pulling out dildos and lining them up across the counter. The first was on the larger side of average—your basic, vanilla, flesh-colored dildo. "I don't have to worry about whiskey dick…" he explained, pulling out one Dorian recognized as a popular model molded off of a well-known porn star. He had one just like it packed up in a box somewhere in a storage facility back in Val Royeaux. "I can keep it up indefinitely…" Next came a purple one covered with bumps and ridges that swirled up to the top and back down. "And I can accommodate any size or kink preference." He pulled out the final selection: an intriguing fantasy dildo shaped like a tentacle, suckers and all. 

"Now, to choose something for our boy, here. Something bigger and better than what he's got." He tapped his lips as if considering the question carefully. Grinning wickedly, he looked pointedly at Dorian and chose the first one, the smallest of the lot. "This should do it." 

Dorian felt the humiliation wash through him. The dildo was, in fact, a little smaller than he used to be. Bull chuckled at Krem's cruel little game, but ran a hand soothingly up Dorian's spine. Krem pulled a couple other items out of the box and sauntered across the room. He handed the dildo and a leather harness to Bull, then held up the end of a chain leash with a red leather handle, clicking the spring-loaded clasp with his thumb.

"If you're going to be down on your knees, you may as well dress the part," he said, and clipped it to Dorian's collar. It was cold where it brushed Dorian's chest, and the weight of it pulled at the back of his neck. Krem held the leash loosely, swinging it playfully so that the icy metal slithered, snake-like across Dorian's torso, giving him goosebumps. Meanwhile, Bull buckled the harness, with the dildo attached, around Dorian's hips. Dorian glanced down and shivered upon seeing the way it dwarfed his own little package. 

"If I decide to let you fuck me with that, you'll of course be going in the back door—the servant's entrance," Krem said with a smirk. "Bull's magnificent cock, will be coming in the front." 

Bull chuckled at the double entendre. "Yeah, it will," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Krem tugged on the leash, forcing Dorian to lean forward, and kissed him. Dorian returned the kiss with enthusiasm, his hands creeping up to explore the contours of Krem's muscles. 

Bull growled. "Fuck that's hot, watching my two favorite 'Vints get it on. Not gonna lie; I'm gonna be using this when I'm by myself." He flopped down on the couch, slowly stroking himself.

Without breaking the kiss, Krem led Dorian on the leash over to one of the club chairs. He tipped back his head and sighed when Dorian nibbled his way down his neck to the hollow at the base of his throat. Dorian dove down and flicked his tongue over one nipple, then followed a faint scar down to the ridge that ran beneath Krem's pecs. There was a wider scar that ran just under that ridge, a pale pink line across tan skin. He followed it along the contours of Krem's pecs, then sucked on the other nipple, teasing it to hardness with the tip of his tongue. Krem hummed, running his fingers through Dorian's hair.

Dorian made his way down to Krem's stomach, dropping to his knees as he licked down the center line that defined Krem's six-pack. He flicked his tongue into Krem's bellybutton, smiling at the way his muscles twitched in response, then hooked his fingers in the waistband of Krem's shorts and looked up at him for permission. At Krem's nod he slowly pulled them down, revealing neatly trimmed pubes and a testosterone-enhanced clit that actually did look remarkably like a tiny penis. It occurred to him, just then, that Krem's dick, though much thinner, was actually longer than Dorian's was flaccid, these days, and almost as long as he was fully erect. The realization that he could barely measure up to a pre-op transman humbled him more than he liked to admit. He gave Krem's dick an experimental lick. 

Krem turned away to pick up the phone from the chair behind him and tossed it onto the couch next to Bull, then flopped back onto the seat and threw his legs up over the arms, spreading himself wide. Smiling wolfishly he started winding the leash around his hand, forcing Dorian's head closer with each clinking loop until his nose was almost touching Krem's dick. Dorian could feel his own breath reflecting off of Krem's skin and back against his lips. He breathed in Krem's masculine scent and moaned softly. Just as he opened his mouth, ready to suck that little dick in, Krem grabbed Dorian's hair and tilted his head back.

"Ask nicely," he demanded.

Dorian's heart raced. "Please may I suck your cock?" he asked, his mouth already watering.

"Good boy. Do you like to suck cock?"

"Yes, Sir. I love it," Dorian answered truthfully, although the admission made his face heat.

"You love what? Say it."

Dorian's face got hotter still. "I love to suck cock."

"That's good to hear. In a minute, I'm going to ride your boyfriend's monster dick," Krem informed him. "It's your job to get me nice and wet and ready for it." 

"Yes, Sir," Dorian agreed, humiliated and aroused by the idea of being used for warm up and then discarded for the main event. 

Krem released Dorian's hair, and Dorian immediately dived in, moaning around Krem's dick as he sucked it into his mouth. He felt it swell as he tickled the underside with his tongue. Krem hummed in pleasure and stroked Dorian's hair with his free hand. The other gripped the leash and pulled Dorian's head tighter between his thighs. Dorian looked up at him through his lashes and grinned around the cock in his mouth. He knew he wasn't going to be getting off this evening, because that's not what Bull wanted. But Bull would be pleased if he pleased Krem, so Dorian was determined to do so. He lipped his way up and down each side, then sucked the whole thing into his mouth again, before opening his mouth and rapidly flicking his tongue up and down across the glans. Krem moaned and his fingers curled into a fist in Dorian's hair, pulling Dorian's head harder into his crotch.

"Fuck, Pavus. You're good at that," He said. "You should seriously consider becoming a professional cocksucker."

Dorian moaned again and redoubled his efforts. His mind was once more going soft and fuzzy as his focus narrowed and his own will was subsumed by the desire to serve. He rubbed his palms up and down the inside of Krem's thighs and squeezed, earning himself another moan and a hard pull on the leash. He heard Bull give a pleased growl behind him. Krem was definitely wet by now, his juices coating Dorian's chin. Dorian let his head drop a little lower, nuzzling Krem's dick with his nose while he plunged his tongue as deep as he could into Krem's hole. He didn't have Bull's freakishly long tongue, but Krem seemed to appreciate his efforts nevertheless, pushing his hips up to allow Dorian better access. 

Dorian had worried, before they got started, that he would be turned off by Krem's anatomy, but he found it made less difference than he expected. He really liked Krem's scent, and his taste, and the way he got so wet and obviously aroused by Dorian's efforts. He also appreciated being able to enthusiastically suck a dick down to its root without triggering his gag reflex. And he really, really liked the way Krem pulled roughly on his hair and mercilessly teased and degraded him.

"How does it feel to be servicing a Soporatus like a low-budget rent boy, Altus?" Krem asked him at one point. "What would people say if they knew?"

That one hit him hard. He would be the laughingstock of his social circles if they found out about this. His taste for cock was well known amongst his peers, and mostly accepted, albeit with a lot of tittering behind hands. But what his peers knew about was mostly limited to brief flings with old boys from school, or nights of debauchery with other rich playboys on the Minrathous club circuit. His father had gone to great pains to squash the stories of some of his more unsavory activities, although some of them survived as unsubstantiated rumor, including the reason for his ousting from Perivantium Circle. If anyone ever found out that he had a taste for debasing himself in front of a Soporatus, or Maker forbid, that he had sold himself into slavery to a Qunari, well… he could certainly kiss any future in the Magisterium goodbye. Of course, derailing his family's plans for his future had been one of his objectives since he was barely in his teens, so the threat only served to add to the current of excitement that ran alongside the danger.

"Hey, Krem…" Bull said from the couch, and Dorian could hear the mischievous note in his voice.

Krem acknowledged him with a distracted grunt.

"Since Dorian is being so good and working so hard, I think he deserves a reward, don't you?"

Dorian didn't dare stop what he was doing to look back at Bull, but he glanced up at Krem in time to see him slit his eyes open and give Bull a devilish grin.

"Oh, yeah. Absolutely," he said to whatever Bull had planned.

Dorian tensed, while being careful not to break his rhythm. His tongue faltered anyway when he felt the stimulation in his nipples ramp up. His eyes rolled, and his dick twitched, and a moan broke from deep in his chest. 

"Remember, no cumming," Bull reminded him, amusement plain in his voice. Dorian shivered and felt himself slip deeper into submission.

When Dorian's tired tongue started to stutter and loose its rhythm, Krem released his grip on Dorian's hair and stood up. 

"That's enough. I'm ready for some proper cock, now." The dismissal was like a kick in the gut, in the best possible way. Krem dropped the leash and commanded Dorian to stay, before prowling over to the couch where Bull was still waiting with his meat in his hand. "What do you say, Bull? You ready to get fucked?"

Bull grinned up at him. "Been ready for a while. Not complaining, though; You boys are pretty damned hot together."

Dorian watched Krem tear open one of the condom packets that he had tossed to Bull earlier. Straddling the Qunari's thighs, he reached down and rolled the condom onto his waiting erection. Bull hummed in anticipation. He took hold of Krem's pelvis to steady him as he knelt on the sofa, knees to either side of Bull's hips. Krem lined Bull's cock up with his front hole and slowly sank down on it with a deeply satisfied moan. Once he was fully seated, he tipped his head back, eyes closed, and sat still for a bit, letting himself get used to the stretch. 

Bull looked at Dorian over Krem's shoulder. "How you doing there, Big Guy? You going to be able to control yourself, or do you need me to tie your hands?"

Dorian blushed, even more so when Krem glanced back over his shoulder and gave him an amused look.

"I'm fine," he answered tightly, although in truth he was struggling with the urge to stroke himself now that he no longer had a task to distract him from his need.

Bull arched an eyebrow. "You sure? Last time you said that you ended up getting a spanking."

Krem sniggered, and Dorian's face flamed.

"Why don't you put your hands behind your back until I tell you otherwise," Bull suggested, in a way that wasn't really a suggestion. "And no zoning out. I want you to stay focused. Keep your eyes up here until we're ready for you."

"Yes, Sir," Dorian mumbled, secretly relieved to have the decision taken out of his hands, so to speak.

He turned so that he was facing them, still kneeling on the floor, and clutched his elbows behind his back, pushing his chest forward. He spread his legs wide, both for balance, and because he knew Bull would appreciate the view. His cock was still achingly hard, straining up against the bottom side of the strap-on dildo he was wearing. The stimulation of his nipples was driving him to distraction, and his breath had become heavy and uneven. He bit his lip, unconsciously undulating his hips in time to the gentle tingling pulse of the plug in his ass.

Bull watched him over Krem's shoulder, his pupil blown wide, and an appreciative smile on his lips. He moaned when Krem started rolling his hips, but didn't take his eye off Dorian. Krem rested his head on Bull's shoulder and slowly rocked up and down. From his vantage point on the floor, Dorian could see Bull's cock stretching him open as it slipped, wet with Krem's juices, in and out. Bull still had his hands on Krem's hips, supporting him but allowing Krem to control the movement. Krem moaned quietly each time he sank back down onto Bull's pole.

"Fuck, Bull. I forgot how big you are," he said, his voice gone rough with desire. "But I want more. I want to be stuffed full. Fuller than I've ever been before." He leaned forward across Bull's chest and looked back over his shoulder at Dorian. "Get up here, Pavus. Come peg my ass with that dildo."

Dorian leapt to his feet, eager to join them. He stood behind Krem, straddling Bull's knees.

"Hold on," Krem panted. "Put a condom on that. For easier cleanup later."

Dorian's hands were shaking, making him clumsy, so Bull took care of it for him, reaching around Krem to roll the condom down Dorian's fake cock. His fingers brushed Dorian's actual erection in the process, making him gasp and push his hips forward in a useless bid for more stimulation. Bull smirked and ran his fingers down Dorian's jaw, before cupping the back of his head and pulling him into a deep kiss. With his other hand he snaked a single blunt claw up and down Dorian's thigh, making him moan into Bull's mouth and push his hips forward against Krem's ass. Dorian's chest pressed against Krem's warm back as he leaned into the kiss, and he let his own hands smooth down Krem's sides until they landed on his hips. When Bull released him his smile had gone soft, and the look he gave Dorian felt, for a moment, deeply intimate—as if it were just the two of them together on that couch. Dorian's heart gave a little jolt, and he found himself more determined than ever to please the Qunari.

When Dorian sat back again, Bull reached down and pulled Krem's butt cheeks apart exposing his back entrance. Dorian squirted some lube on the little star, smiling when he gasped at the cold, and worked the slick in with his thumb. He then lined the tip of the dildo up, rubbing it in small teasing circles, watching Krem's sphincter twitch in anticipation.

"Ready?" he asked. 

When Krem nodded, he eased his hips forward, enjoying the way Krem's body opened up and swallowed the dildo with ease. Dorian's real cock bumped up against Bull's near the bottom of the stroke and slipped off to one side, causing a frisson of pleasure to shoot through Dorian's body as the head slid between Bull's cock and Krem's thigh. Dorian whimpered. This was going to make maintaining control of himself that much harder. Krem moaned, loud and long, when the base of the harness hit the back of his thighs.

"Maker!" he swore. "I don't think I've ever felt this full." 

Dorian wondered what it would be like, to have two holes and have them both filled at the same time. Come to think of it, he did have two holes now, didn't he? He made a mental note to bring the idea up with Bull.

Krem brought his knees closer to Bull's hips and lifted himself up until only the head of Bull's cock remained inside him. 

"Fuck me. Hard," Krem ordered.

Bull started thrusting up into Krem's waiting hole, and Dorian quickly followed suit from behind. They soon fell into a rhythm in which one would thrust in as the other pulled out, alternately filling each of Krem's passages. It had been a long time since Dorian had topped anybody, and it was decidedly strange to be doing so without the benefit of having his cock engulfed and squeezed by a warm, wet sphincter. It was frustrating, and humiliating, and undeniably hot. The way the tip of his cock rubbed between their bodies felt amazing, but did nothing to satisfy him. If anything, it built his need up to almost unbearable levels.

Krem had loosely wrapped his arms around Bull's neck, and now he squeezed his eyes shut and let his head rest on Bull's shoulder. His hips rocked back and forth in time with the cocks pounding into him. He let out short, sharp, grunts that increased in volume as his excitement built, interspersed with loud exultations.

"Yes! Oh! Maker! Yes! So good. Oh!" he panted, unabashedly reveling in his pleasure. 

Dorian watched his silicone prick slide in and out of Krem's back door, and Bull's massive cock in the front. He longed to slip his own dick into one of those hot holes, to feel it gripping him and pulling him toward his own climax. He wondered if he would be able to feel Bull sliding past him through the thin wall that separated the two passages. He moaned and gripped Krem's hips hard, fighting the temptation to let go, to allow himself the pleasure that Bull had forbidden him. He was so very close.

 _This isn't about your pleasure,_ he reminded himself sternly. _Your only concerns are service and obedience. Your job is to focus on his pleasure._

His eyes had fallen shut, and when he opened them again, he saw Bull watching him, a knowing look on his face. He looked away again, ashamed that he had allowed himself to loose focus.

"So beautiful," Bull murmured. He reached out to cup Dorian's cheek. "I know it's hard. You're working so hard to be good, just to please me. Just a little longer. He's almost there. You can hold out, Kadan. Such a good boy."

Dorian whimpered, but thrust all the harder, determined to make Bull proud. And then Krem came with a shout, arching his back and pushing off of Bull's shoulders. Dorian stilled, the dildo buried deep inside Krem's ass. He could feel Krem's muscles pulsing against the head of his prick where it was wedged next to the base of Bull's cock. Dorian made a strangled noise and bit Krem's shoulder in his effort not to tumble over the edge after him. Krem collapsed onto Bull's chest, still breathing hard and making small, pleased noises as he rode the aftershocks. Dorian kissed the indentations he had left in Krem's skin apologetically. He didn't think it would bruise, but still. 

After a time, Krem extricated himself from between the two other men, peeling both of their condoms off and taking them to the kitchen to dispose of, before returning to collapse, boneless, on the couch next to Bull. Bull, meanwhile, unstrapped the harness from Dorian and tossed it aside. Dorian was still straddling his thighs, and Bull had pulled him close enough to grip both of their cocks in one hand—just the base of his own, and the entirety of Dorian's. He was rhythmically squeezing them while Dorian pumped a lubed hand up and down the rest of Bull's shaft, twisting his palm over its fat crown at the top of each stroke.

Dorian was nearly delirious with pleasure and flying high on endorphins. The plug stimulating his prostate, the constant buzz in his nipples, Bull's hand on his cock—all combined to have him balanced right on the knife's edge. He felt as if he had just hit the point of no return, and somehow, impossibly, hovered right at that point without going over.

"Fuck, that's hot," Krem murmured. "You've really got him down deep, don't you? I don't think I've ever seen someone that worked up without falling apart before."

"I know," Bull rumbled, his voice husky with desire. "So pretty, all flushed and writhing like that. So responsive. And so obedient. I told you he was special."

Dorian opened his eyes to just the barest slits and took in Bull's pink cheeks, black eye and sweat-slicked chest. He eyed the broad expanse of horns that had featured in so many forbidden fantasies and licked his lips, unable to stop the wanton moan that escaped him at the memory. Apparently that was enough for Bull. He threw his head back with a groan and his cock erupted. The first few spurts hit Dorian in the chest and chin, bathing him in Bull's spicy musk, before tapering off to run all over his hand. Dorian milked every last drop out of Bull's prick, then brought his hand to his mouth and licked it clean, sensually sucking each finger in turn.

"Fuck, Dorian. What did I ever do to deserve you?" Bull said, enraptured. "My perfect, sweet boy."

Dorian smiled back at him beatifically. He was still desperately horny, but he knew better than to ask to cum; He already knew what the answer would be. But, he was strangely fine with that. He was here for Bull's pleasure, and Bull very definitely seemed pleased. That was enough.

"Right. Feeling like a third wheel, here," Krem said, getting to his feet and collecting his underwear from the floor. "Guess I'll go get something to clean up with." He came back shortly with a warm, damp washcloth and a dry hand towel.

Bull grunted his thanks and patted the seat next to him, inviting Krem to join in the aftercare. He used the washcloth to clean Dorian up, being extra gentle around Dorian's hard and throbbing prick, then made sure he was dry and comfortable, before turning the cloth on himself. Krem had taken care of his own cleanup while he was in the bathroom, so now he snagged the phone from between the couch cushions and deactivated Dorian's plug and nipple rings. Dorian sighed and settled in on Bull's other side, letting his head rest on Bull's shoulder, his hand on Bull's chest, Bull's arm wrapped around his shoulders. He did his best not to rub himself up against Bull's leg, although the temptation was very real. Bull threw his other arm around Krem and pulled him close.

"You're really going to leave him like that?" Krem asked, clearly perturbed.

"Yup," Bull answered. "That's part of our agreement. He knows his pleasure is mine to give. Or not." Dorian squirmed as Bull's words, went straight to his dick. "Don't worry, he loves it. Don't you?"

"Yes," Dorian answered, then amended, "Or, rather, I love you having that control."

"We bought him a cage this afternoon, from Bander." Bull added enthusiastically. "Soon as it's ready, we're going to lock up that sweet little prick of his and start working up to some long-term chastity." He gave Dorian a squeeze and Dorian bit back a whine. He was, at least, starting to cool off, his cock already down to half-mast and the fog clearing from his head. But, that just left him all the more aware of the achy congestion in his balls and the lingering itch that wouldn't be scratched.

"Now I kind of feel bad about being so mean to him," Krem said wistfully. To Dorian's surprise, he reached over and put a hand over his. "You know I didn't really mean most of what I said tonight, right?" He asked, sounding worried. "You just… seemed to get off on the humiliation, so I kind of ran with it."

Dorian nodded and moved his hand on top of Krem's. "I did. I do. Get off on… humiliation." He felt awkward about making the admission out loud, but he didn't want Krem to feel guilty. He was experienced enough to recognize Top drop when he saw it. 

"So I didn't push it too far?"

"Not at all," Dorian assured him. "I very much enjoyed it."

Krem looked relieved. "Good. I… think I initially misjudged you. I'm sorry. You seem like a good guy. You're… not at all what I expected." He paused briefly before leaning back and continuing in a lighter tone. " 'Course, none of this changes the fact that I'll hurt you if you don't treat Bull right."

"Yes, Sir," Dorian answered with a sly smile. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

Bull chuckled and gave each of them a kiss on the top of the head. "Aww. I love seeing my boys getting along." He ruffled their hair, earning a dirty look from each of them.

Krem sat up and turned to look at them. "I've got a big tub of mint-chip ice cream in the freezer, and _Clue: The Movie_ cued up on my Netflix. What say you?" 

Bull's face lit up. "Oooh! I love that movie!" 

"Yup. Two corpses. Everything's fine," Krem quoted, and they both laughed.

Dorian looked between the two of them, amused and bemused.

"Don't tell me you haven't seen that one either?" Bull asked, clearly horrified.

Dorian shrugged helplessly.

"Well, that settles it then," Krem said. "I'll set up the movie, you dish the ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are enjoying the orgasm control aspect of this story, I highly recommend ["Adjustments Were Made," by To_Shiki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763357)
> 
> No, it's not mine, but it's one of my favorites.


	17. Forbidden Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull and Dorian have some kinky sex. What else is new? Bull spins a fantasy of a Qunari gang-bang for Dorian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep intending to move the plot along, but I keep getting distracted with smut. We're at ~75,000 words and not even a month into their relationship. This is becoming the _War and Peace_ of porn. XD Ah well, we'll get there eventually.

Dorian watched the lights of the city go by as they drove back to the base. He was pleasantly tired and more than a little preoccupied. Part of it was the constant low-grade horniness that he was coming to recognize as a more-or-less permanent state of being under Bull. He found that, despite the frustration, he kind of liked it. He liked knowing that his orgasms were entirely under Bull's control, and was looking forward to the day when the key to his cock would join the key to his collar around Bull's neck. He let his mind drift, pulling up random snippets of the day to examine at leisure.

"Bull? What does Kadan mean?" he asked out of the blue.

There was a moment of silence before Bull asked, "Where did you hear that?"

"You called me 'Kadan' at the sex shop, when you offered me to Bander, and again at Krem's."

Again, there was that pause. "Did I?" Bull asked, his voice carefully neutral.

Dorian looked at him curiously. Bull's hand twisted nervously on the steering wheel, but otherwise he kept his demeanor nonchalant.

"You did. Is it…?" Dorian wasn't sure how to finish that sentence.

Bull nodded slowly, as if he had just made up his mind about something. "It's a term of endearment. Something you might call a very close friend, or a mentor, or a colleague you have great respect for."

"Or… a lover?" Dorian asked, trying to keep the pathetic note of hopefulness out of his voice.

"We don't… didn't… have lovers under the Qun. But, I suppose if we did, then yes it would be used that way, too. It means, 'where the heart lies,' or 'my heart'." There was a moment of silence before he added softly, "I've been thinking of you as Kadan for a while."

Dorian's heart beat a little faster in his chest. He wasn't sure how to process that information.

"Krem was surprised you collared me so soon," he said instead.

Bull was once again quiet before he spoke. "I told you the day I met you, that I could tell you were special. I wasn't blowing smoke up your ass. You are special, and I wanted you to know it."

Dorian's heart swelled, but his anxiety didn't entirely dissipate. "Have there been many? That you've collared, I mean?"

Bull gave a non-committal grunt. "Well, there's collaring and there's collaring. Sometimes it's just a tool, to set a certain mood. Sometimes it's more." He glanced quickly at Dorian and reached out to touch the charm dangling from his collar. "This is more. I want to take care of you as long as you'll let me. I want you to be mine."

"And do you always share what's yours so freely?" Dorian asked, perhaps a little petulantly. It wasn't that he hadn't enjoyed the day's adventures, it's just that he wasn't sure where it left the two of them.

Bull frowned. "I'm proud of you, Dorian. I like showing you off. I guess, I want others to see you the way I do, when you let the masks down and lay yourself bare for me. Does that bother you?"

Dorian blinked rapidly. It was his turn to be struck temporarily dumb. "Not when you put it like that, no," he finally answered. Then, because he was apparently a masochistic bastard, he asked the other question that had been plaguing him. "Did you ever collar Krem?"

"What? No," Bull said decisively. "Krem's likes to bottom, but he's no sub. There's a difference. He'd eat rusty nails before he'd submit to anyone. Sometimes I let him Dom me, when I'm in the mood, and we've double-Dommed a few people over the years, though mostly we've kept things pretty vanilla. It's strictly a friends with benefits arrangement. We've never been anything more than that."

Dorian turned in his seat to look at Bull "You like to sub?" he asked, unable to keep the incredulity out of his voice.

"Every so often, sure. Hope that doesn't completely ruin your image of me." He laughed heartily. "It's not something I get to do very often. Most people don't look at me and think, 'there's a guy who belongs on his knees in chains.' "

"Obviously you haven't spent enough time in Tevinter," Dorian quipped.

Bull chuckled. "Touché. You know what I mean, though. Most people who are interested look at me and see a big, powerful brute, and that's what turns them on. I get typecast as the ultimate Dom in their fantasies. And most of the time I'm fine with that. It's just nice to change it up every once in a while."

"Is… is that something you would want from me?" Dorian asked tentatively.

"Is that something you would be interested in?" Bull countered.

Dorian hesitated before answering truthfully, "Not especially, no."

"I didn't think so," Bull said with a grin. "Don't worry, Big Guy. It's a once in a blue moon thing for me. I'm perfectly happy just taking care of you."

* * *

That night Dorian stripped off his clothes before bed, handing each piece over to Bull as he went. As he slipped his thumbs under the waistband of his undershorts, Bull stopped him.

"I'm gonna let you keep these," he said, snapping the elastic. "At least, for now." He grinned mischievously and kissed him, pulling Dorian into a one-armed embrace.

At first, Dorian wasn't sure what the point was in letting him have them. They were so sheer they didn't actually provide any modesty. If anything, they only served to draw more attention to his private regions. Come to think of it, maybe that _was_ the point. It wasn't until the next time Bull took him over the desk that he truly understood. There was something about having his underwear brusquely yanked down that made him feel so much more used and violated. 

He loved it. 

The underwear was not the only change to his daily routine. The plug they had bought at Bander's shop became a permanent fixture for him, coming out only long enough to be replaced by Bull's cock, and then immediately replaced. In order to keep it from accidentally slipping out, Bull kept it set to a wide internal diameter and a fairly narrow neck diameter. Dorian suspected that he wouldn't be able to remove it if he tried. Once again, Josephine was given emergency backup status, in case something happened to Bull's phone. The sensation of always being stuffed full took quite some time to get used to. It served as a constant reminder that his body no longer belonged to him, that he had ceded all control over to Bull.

He loved that, too.

And then there was the regular tease and denial. Sure, he had gone nearly two weeks before without being allowed release, and it had been difficult. But now Bull delighted in randomly activating Dorian's new nipple rings, and the electro-stimulation feature in his plug. He would sit there, grinning like the cat who got the canary, while Dorian's eyes rolled and he panted with need. Sometimes it was a brief tease, just long enough to remind Dorian who was in control. Other times he would leave him like that—so, so close—writhing in ecstasy, desperate for completion, until Bull spilled his own seed all over Dorian's stomach, or chest, or down his throat. After a long session like that, Bull always took care to cuddle Dorian and whisper words of praise in his ear while they waited for him to cool back down enough to go about his day.

Dorian loved that best of all.

* * *

It had been four days since Dorian's last orgasm, and he was climbing the walls. He was starting to notice a pattern. His horniness peaked after about three days, and if things continued the same as last time, it would remain at that level for three or four days before subsiding into something easier to live with. But knowing that it would probably get better didn't help him today. The only thing pulling him through was his desire to make Bull proud. And Bull was proud of him; He regularly said as much. Dorian had learned early not to beg for release when Bull fucked him. Not only was the answer consistently "no," but it was likely to result in punishment for breaking Rule Three. Instead, he limited his begging to once a day, when Bull would give him his daily "reward" with a final, timed edging before bed. Reward time was his time, when he needn't be focused on serving.

Tonight, Dorian was tied spread-eagle on the bed while Bull slowly, gently jacked his prick. His knees bent in pleasure, only to be jerked to a halt by the restraints. He moaned and writhed and pulled against the ropes. One word slipped from between his lips:

"Please."

"I know," Bull murmured. "You want it so bad you can taste it. It feels so good, doesn't it? Focus on that. Focus on how good it feels right now. Don't reach for more. Stay in the moment. Wanting more leads to suffering. Appreciate what you already have. See? Isn't this nice? So good. My beautiful, sweet boy. You've been so good for me. So perfect." He continued on, softly praising and encouraging Dorian by turns until the alarm vibrated in Bull's pocket indicating his time was up. 

Later, after Dorian was untied and massaged into a puddle, and his wrists were once again chained to his collar, he snuggled against Bull's chest and drifted, still horny, but content.

"I got a text from Bander today," Bull said.

"Mmmm?"

"He shipped your cage. It'll be here on Friday."

The silence stretched between them for a couple of minutes before Dorian spoke up. "Bull? Will you let me cum before you put me in the cage?"

Bull thought about it for a moment. "Tell you what," he said in that voice that Dorian was coming to associate with things that he would simultaneously love and hate. "I'll make you a deal. Between now and when the mail comes on Friday, you may cum as many times as you want. All you have to do is ask."

Dorian lifted his head and looked at Bull with a mixture of excitement and skepticism. There had to be a catch.

"However…" and there it was, "If you wait, if you don't cum before I lock you up, you'll only have to wear the cage a week before I let you cum again. If you do cum before I lock you up, you'll have to wear it for three weeks, with an extra week added for each orgasm after the first."

Dorian quickly did the math, "So, if I wait, it will be a total of two weeks, or I can cum, but it will be a minimum of three weeks to the next one?"

"Yup."

It was an insidious offer. In the cool light of day, waiting was obviously the better choice. But when he was all worked up and desperate, would he end up caving in a moment of weakness? He knew he would regret it if he did. He also knew that he had a poor history of resisting temptation. He could easily see himself winding up locked for a couple months.

"Would you be open to negotiations?" he asked.

Bull grunted. "What did you have in mind?" He asked sounding a little amused.

Dorian licked his lips nervously, "What about, two weeks, regardless of how many times, but you get to spank me if I cum?" He figured he could weather a spanking or two better than a couple months of chastity, and he knew Bull would enjoy it.

"Hmm. Intriguing. Like what? Say, twenty over the knee each time? Or maybe an accumulation to be given all at once? Oooh. Maybe an increase in intensity for each one." His voice became more animated as he warmed up to the topic. "Maybe the first orgasm costs you twenty, open hand, over the knee. The next one you get that and another twenty with a strap. Then, maybe a cane…" At seeing the growing horror on Dorian's face, Bull went a different direction, "Or, maybe just open hand, but I get to spank you every day that you're in the cage, and the number of orgasms you have determines how many swats. Say, like, ten per." 

Dorian looked up at him wide-eyed. "Remind me in the future to be more specific when I make suggestions. You have far too much imagination when it comes to ways of torturing me."

Bull chuckled. "Hey, I've warned you before. Be happy I never took you up on the offer to do 'anything'."

Dorian found the inevitability of a daily spanking a bit of a turn on, but he wasn't sure he could take it if it was anything like the last one he'd had.

"When you say you get to spank me every day, would this be punishment, or funishment?"

Bull thought about it for a moment. "Well, it really wouldn't be a punishment. More like a fee paid in exchange for the opportunity to cum. I don't think you could handle an actual punishment every day for an extended period, anyway. It wouldn't be fair, and it might break you. I don't want that. So, I'd take it fairly easy, build your tolerance, give you breaks if you need them."

Dorian worried his lip indecisively.

"Tell you what. I could give you a spanking right now, so you can get an idea of what to expect. If you're okay with it, when I'm done, you may ask for permission to cum, and I'll let you. But you'll be agreeing to the terms we just laid out: Two weeks in chastity, plus ten swats a day for the duration."

Dorian hesitated. It seemed like a fair enough offer, and he knew Bull would enjoy it. He nodded his agreement. Bull got up and sat on the edge of the bed. Dorian followed and stood beside him nervously.

"Shorts off," Bull instructed. "My boys always get bare bottom spankings."

Dorian flushed a little, and stripped off his silky trunks, handing them to Bull. It was odd how, after just a few days, he once again felt his nakedness more acutely without them. Bull patted his lap and Dorian carefully laid himself across it. Bull shifted him around until he was in position with his ass in the air, and his half-hard prick (no doubt intentionally) slipping between Bull's thighs. The texture of the loose, drawstring yoga pants that Dorian had talked Bull into purchasing, as a replacement for his old parachute pants, was rough on Dorian's skin. 

"Comfortable, Kadan?" Bull asked, rubbing a warm hand over Dorian's right butt cheek.

"Not especially, no," Dorian answered. "But I suppose I'll survive."

Bull chuckled affectionately. "I suppose you will." He gave Dorian's bottom a squeeze. "I know we said ten, but I also know you. You're going to want more than one orgasm before I lock you up." Dorian had to admit the truth in that. "So, I'm going to give you twenty. That way you have a better idea of what you're really in for. OK?"

"Yes, yes. Please do get on with it. This position is uncomfortable," Dorian complained, bracing himself for impact.

The first smack, nevertheless, caught him by surprise, as did the second on his other cheek, both coming quicker than he expected. He was also surprised to find that they didn't really hurt. They stung a little, but not in an entirely unpleasant way. Bull rubbed his ass again before delivering four more slaps in quick succession, just a little sharper than the first two. He paused, letting Dorian feel the heat as it suffused his skin. Six blows came down after that, three in a row on each cheek. Dorian squirmed, feeling genuine pain for the first time. But it was brief and quickly faded back into pleasant warmth.

"How you doing, there, Big Guy?"

"Fine. Good. Continue," Dorian said tightly. 

The spanking itself, so far, was not bad—not at all. However, each smack made his dick rub against the rough fabric between Bull's thighs, which was proving to be quite… distracting. Eight more smacks landed on alternating cheeks, hard enough to make Dorian wince and try to turn away. Bull clamped his legs together, trapping Dorian's cock and balls between them and squeezing. Dorian couldn't help the small moan that escaped him as the sensation shot up his cock. Bull gently rubbed his bottom.

"Look at that, Kadan. Your ass is such a pretty shade of pink, now." His voice was deep and rough with arousal. Dorian could feel Bull's erection growing against his hip. "Do you think you could take ten more? You can say no."

"Yes, I think so," Dorian answered after brief consideration. 

"Good boy," Bull purred. "You make me so proud."

The heat from Dorian's bottom spread into his core at Bull's words, and he felt himself slip into that familiar relaxed, buzzy state. He unconsciously humped the space between Bull's thighs.

"These next ten are going to be harder, and I'm not going to stop until they're done. I want you to count them out loud for me. Alright?"

"Yes, Sir," Dorian mumbled.

Bull delivered exactly as he promised. The next ten strikes came down hard and fast, alternating randomly between cheeks. Dorian gripped the fabric of Bull's pants and gritted out each number. It was over quickly, and he was left with his head spinning and his bottom hot and throbbing. Bull helped him up, then pulled him onto his lap, where he curled up against Bull's chest. Bull rubbed his back and whispered praise into his ear. There was no denying the spanking had hurt, but in a way it had also felt good—as his hard prick could attest—and the pain was absolutely worth it for this moment. The experience had been very different from the last: gentler, and so much more caring. And the fact that Bull was neither angry nor disappointed made all the difference in the world.

"How you doing, Kadan?" Bull asked after a little while.

"Fuck me," was Dorian's immediate response. "Please, Bull. Make me cum."

Bull chuckled softly, "Alright. You're agreeing to the terms, then? Two weeks in chastity, and ten swats a day for each orgasm you have between now and when the cage arrives?"

"Yes, yes, that's fine," Dorian said quickly. "Just, please, I need you." He let his hand slide down Bull's stomach to grip his half-hard cock through his pants, smiling when it jumped in his hand.

Bull growled and stood, picking Dorian up with him, then turning and tossing him onto the bed. Dorian yelped, kicking out as he bounced. Bull was on top of him before he landed, pressing him into the mattress and claiming his lips in a rough kiss. Dorian practically swooned. 

"Think I'm gonna leave you plugged, and fuck your front hole, tonight. You're gonna feel like you're stuffed fuller than a Wintersend goose." Bull said, making Dorian shiver at the thought. Bull gave him a wicked grin. "You like that idea, don't you? You gonna pretend that's another cock, filling your sweet little ass while I fuck you full in the front? Maybe another Qunari. You'd like that, wouldn't you Kadan?" Dorian nodded vigorously. "Hmm. Hold on."

Bull jumped up, ignoring Dorian's noise of discontent, and went to the dresser. He came back shortly with a blindfold and the penis gag they had bought at Bander's shop. Dorian looked at the gag with a mix of fear and anticipation.

"I think you'd enjoy a good Qunari gang-bang tonight, wouldn't you?" Bull said.

Dorian nodded apprehensively. "That sounds… intriguing."

Bull stroked his cheek comfortingly. "Don't worry. This is going to be good, I promise. Since we've never played with a gag before, I'm not going to tie you. If you need to stop, tap my shoulder three times. Alright?" He waited for Dorian to acknowledge his instructions before continuing. "First I'm going to blindfold you, so you can get deeper into the fantasy." 

Dorian nodded again and allowed Bull to buckle the blindfold over his eyes. 

"The gag's going in next. What's the signal if you need to stop?" Bull asked.

"Tap three times."

"Good. Now, open up."

Dorian opened his mouth, and Bull slipped the rubber cock between his teeth, buckling it firmly in place. At this point it was set to its smallest setting, just a little nub that he could comfortably suckle on.

"Of course, if you're going to be sucking Qunari dick, it needs to be a little bigger, don't you think? Can you give me hand signals to let me know when it gets uncomfortable?"

Dorian gave him a thumbs up. The cock in his mouth started to swell in girth. Dorian continued to give Bull the thumbs up until it grew wide enough to make his jaw ache, then held his hand up to signal Bull to stop. 

"You sure you're going to be able to take that for a while?" Bull asked, and Dorian allowed that maybe he was being just a little over-ambitious and gave him a thumbs down. 

The dick deflated just a touch, and Dorian gave Bull an A-OK sign and a nod. Then it started to lengthen, filling all the available space in Dorian's mouth until he gagged. Once again, Bull backed it off just a bit. Dorian moaned, pleased by the way his voice came out muffled behind the gag. Bull adjusted another setting and the dick shortened again until the crown caught on the back of Dorian's teeth. It remained jaw-achingly wide. Dorian suckled and let his tongue explore the little dimple at the tip.

"You good?" Bull asked, as he arranged Dorian on the bed, with his arms bent over his head, wrists crossed. "Ready?" Dorian nodded. "Like I said, I'm not going to tie your hands, but I don't want you to move them, unless you need to tap out. Understand?" Dorian nodded again.

"Fuck, you look good like this." Bull let his hands glide over Dorian's skin. Dorian arched into the touch and sighed behind the gag. "I want you to imagine, you're out on the town, dancing, having a good time. Maybe you've had a few drinks, gotten a little buzzed. You spot my horns out on the dance floor and make your way over to me. We flirt. It's instant chemistry. I love the way you move, so hot and wild. So sensual. The DJ puts on a slow song, and I ask you to dance. Do you accept?"

Dorian nodded.

"I pull you up close against me. My strong arms are around you, making you feel warm and safe, and maybe a little turned on. As the song comes to an end, I lean down and kiss you. The kiss starts slow and sweet, then becomes more passionate." Dorian tilted his head and tongued the tip of the gag, imagining it was Bull's tongue exploring his mouth. "I invite you back to my place. Do you want to go?"

Dorian nodded enthusiastically. 

"Only thing is, I'm here with my two buddies, visiting from out of town. Can't just leave them here. I point them out over by the bar. One is almost as big as me, handsome, with one broken horn. The other is a little smaller—still huge compared to you—with big, dark eyes and horns that curl around the sides of his head like a ram's. I invite you over to meet them, maybe have a drink, chat. The suggestion of a threesome comes up. They're nice guys, the vibes are good, they're both definitely hot. And big. And muscular. And of course, you've got that thing for Qunari." Dorian made a disgruntled noise, and Bull chuckled. "Nothing wrong with that. This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. What do you say? Are you game?"

Dorian nodded his agreement.

"We get back to my place. I've got an enormous bed, plenty big enough for the four of us. We slowly strip you bare, admiring every little piece of perfect, caramel skin as it's exposed. You make out with each of us as we pass you around. At least two of us are running big, callused hands all over your body at any given time. By the time we get you into the bed you're already hard and leaking, flushed and eager to be fucked, to have all your holes filled with giant Qunari cocks."

Dorian moaned and thrust his hips up against Bull's crotch. Bull chuckled and pushed him back down onto the bed.

"Alright, Kadan, we're getting to the good part. We're all naked now, on the big bed. The Qunari with the broken horn is lying underneath you. Can you feel him? His hot, sweaty chest pressed against your back. One massive hand pinning you to his body. The other hand reaches down occasionally to stroke your dick, just enough to keep you excited—hard and wanting. Not enough to get you off. Not yet." Bull pressed down on Dorian's chest and stroked his prick to full erection. "You can feel his cock sliding over your back door, already slicked and ready. He's huge, and he pushes himself inside, slowly, relentlessly, until you swear you can't take any more, and then he pushes in just a little farther."

Bull released Dorian's prick and adjusted the settings on the plug, making it heat up and swell inside him, stretching his entrance and mimicking the slow invasion of a Qunari-sized penis. Dorian whimpered behind the gag as it reached full size.

"He starts fucking you, slow and hard, as steady and merciless as a machine." Bull activated the electro-stimulation, quickly ramping it up to a moderately high level. Behind the blindfold, Dorian could easily imagine it was a Qunari tirelessly fucking his hole. His whimpering turned to full-throated moans.

"The smaller Qunari is still big enough to throw you around like a rag doll, if he wanted to. He's straddling your chest, and holding your wrists in one hand, his iron grip so strong you couldn't pull free if you wanted to." Bull moved into that position, leaning over Dorian to pin his wrists above his head. "Of course, you don't want to. Not really. This is the realization of your most forbidden fantasy, isn't it?" Dorian nodded, blushing at the acknowledgment. "You feel the head of his cock, already wet with pre-cum, bump against your lips. He grabs your hair and tilts your head back, opening your mouth and throat for his use." Once again he demonstrated. "His cock is smaller than the one in your ass, but it's plenty big enough to fill your mouth as he starts to fuck your face." 

Bull let go of Dorian's wrists and activated the thrusting feature of the gag. It thrust in, almost deep enough to make him gag, but not quite. Dorian tipped his head back and imagined a cock sliding right down his throat as it continued to fuck in and out of his mouth.

"Hmm. You like that, don't you?" Bull purred, breaking character long enough to cup Dorian's cheek and stroke a thumb over one high cheekbone. 

Dorian nodded and made a muffled affirmative noise. He could feel himself rapidly sinking into subspace. Cheeks and chest already flushed, he gripped the sheets above his head as he writhed with pleasure. 

"Now it's my turn," Bull growled, moving down between Dorian's legs. 

Dorian bent his knees, opening himself readily for Bull's use. Bull grabbed the back of each leg and pushed them out and toward Dorian's body, opening him wider still. Dorian expected him to immediately plunge his cock into his sopping wet hole, but instead he felt Bull's horns press against the back of his thighs, and his long, prehensile tongue wriggle inside him. Dorian shouted into the gag and bucked against Bull's chin. His moans grew long and loud when Bull then licked up the length of his slit, over his ball sac, and all the way up the underside of his cock.

"Mmmm. You taste so good," Bull purred. "You ready to get fucked?" 

Dorian nodded vigorously. 

"You want all your holes filled with Qunari cock?" 

Dorian nodded again, almost frantically, making desperate, stifled noises. If he had the free use of his mouth, he would undoubtedly be babbling. 

"Alright. Since you want it so badly. Remember, don't cum until I tell you to."

Dorian whined, but nodded in agreement. And there it was, finally: the blunt head of Bull's cock sliding across his entrance, breaching it, opening him up. Bull gave him a moment to appreciate being stretched and stuffed impossibly full, before starting to pound him in earnest. Dorian grunted and panted through his nose. Bull's cock was hitting all the right places. His toes curled as the pleasure in his front hole combined with the pleasure in his prostate in one giant feedback loop. Bull's heavy balls slapped against Dorian's sore ass, making it sting in a confusingly pleasant way. His prick was drooling a constant stream of sticky fluid, and he fought the temptation to break position and reach down between his legs to give himself some relief. Instead, he drummed his heels on Bull's back as the sensations built, threatening to overwhelm him. 

Bull, meanwhile, continued his monologue in a voice that was husky with lust. "Look at you," he was saying. "You love this, don't you? How many teenage nights did you spend imagining just this? Or something like this? Getting down on all fours and letting an ox-man plow your ass? Sucking Qunari dick until your stomach is bloated with their spend? What would all your little 'Vint friends think if they could see you now, stuffed full of Qunari meat and ready to cum?" 

Dorian moaned, the truth of it hitting him like a punch in the gut, even as his brain flooded with dopamine. 

"That's right. It feels so good. This is everything you ever dreamed of, isn't it? Show me how much you like it, Baby. Cum for me."

Dorian exploded, pure electric sensation shooting through his whole body, pinballing between bundles of nerves in his ass, his cunt, his cock. His prick spasmed, pulsing out several days worth of cum in long stripes across his stomach. He was whimpering and twitching with over-stimulation before Bull finally slammed home one last time, gripping Dorian's hips and pulling him down across the sheets as his cock pulsed inside Dorian's body. After several long seconds, he collapsed, exhausted, across Dorian's chest, pinning him to the bed. 

Dorian continued to twitch and whimper under Bull's weight. The electric stimulation from the plug had become almost painful against his spent prostate, and his jaw was really starting to ache. He was seriously considering tapping out when Bull started and quickly pushed himself up, grabbing the phone. The gag stilled and deflated, the plug's stimulation stopped, and its neck shrank back down to a comfortable size. Dorian sighed with relief.

"I'm sorry, Kadan," Bull said, unbuckling the gag and gently pulling it out of Dorian's mouth. "I shouldn't have left you like that. I wasn't thinking." He rubbed Dorian's tired jaw muscles, then gave him a tender kiss. "You can move your hands now. You were so good, keeping them up there for me." He then unbuckled the blindfold, looking into Dorian's eyes as they were revealed. "How was that? Did you enjoy it?"

Dorian smiled softly and nodded his head. "Very much. Thank you." He accepted another tender kiss and hummed contentedly when Bull laid himself out along Dorian's side and pulled a blanket over the both of them. "I'm going to need a shower in a little bit," he murmured, although he still felt too puddly to seriously consider getting up.

Bull made a disappointed noise. "And here I was planning on licking you clean, once you'd recovered a bit."

Dorian allowed that that did sound like a better plan. An hour later he came for the second time that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks to all who have taken the time to leave feedback.


	18. Happiness is...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian weathers his first official lockup in his new cock cage, and learns something he didn't know about Qunari biology.

_Sixty._ Dorian couldn't believe that in less than three days he had earned himself sixty smacks. Every day. For the next two weeks. And he had begged for the last ten not more than an hour ago. He was lying on his stomach on the bed, staring at the words in a book that he was trying, and failing, to read. He kicked his legs nervously on the mattress, and started the paragraph over for a third time. _Sixty._ he thought, again. At least, now he was safely locked up in his new cage, so he couldn't further screw himself, (in any sense of the word) thank the Maker. But, the damage was done. On the plus side, at least he wasn't facing nine weeks of chastity. That would have definitely been worse. Probably. But, _Maker, sixty._

Bull was gloating, the bastard. "I can't decide," he said, reaching over to caress Dorian's bottom, "Should I give you your spankings first thing in the morning, so I can spend the rest of the day admiring the color as it slowly fades, or should I do it just before bed, to build the anticipation?" 

Dorian sighed dramatically and turned a page, without having absorbed it. "It's up to you, Bull," he answered. Normally that phrase gave him a little thrill, and it still did, sort of. But, today it also filled him with more than the usual level of anxiety. 

"Or, I could split the difference, and do it before dinner. Let everybody enjoy those nice, pink cheeks."

Dorian made a small, aggrieved noise before repeating tightly, "It's up to you."

Bull chuckled and patted Dorian's butt. "I'll have to put some thought into it. Mean time, on your back, beautiful. I want to see your new cage, again."

Dorian huffed and slammed his book shut, tossing it aside before flipping over on his back as requested. The padlock clinked against dragon bone as he shifted into position.

"Aw, don't be like that, Dorian," Bull chided. "It's not like you were really reading, anyway." 

Dorian rolled his eyes and chose not to respond. It was true enough, but he didn't care to confirm how transparent he was. Bull fingered the delicate filigree cap that fit snugly over Dorian's flaccid penis, held secure by a ring that encircled the base of his cock and balls. 

"So pretty," Bull cooed, shifting so he could lean over Dorian while continuing to play with his caged prick. The keys to Dorian's collar and cage jingled together as they fell away from Bull's collarbone. "Bander really outdid himself this time. This is some of the nicest work I've ever seen."

He gripped Dorian's entire package in his warm hand and gently fingered the balls. Dorian shifted his hips and whined softly as he tried to get hard, and couldn't. The cage squeezed tightly around the crown and pulled uncomfortably on his testicles as his prick tried to swell and lengthen.

"Hmm. Looks like someone wants to come out to play," Bull remarked. "And only an hour into a two week lockup. This is going to be fun." He gave Dorian a devilish grin. "But don't worry, as long as you're a good boy, I'll still let him out for his daily stretch. We'll just have to ice him down and lock him back up when I'm finished having my fun."

Bull's words, of course, just made Dorian's prick work harder to escape. Bull teased a finger over the swollen flesh that was trying to push out through all of the tiny gaps in the filigree work. Dorian bent his knees and sucked in a breath, his dick quivering. Bull leaned down and kissed him, long and slow.

When he once again surfaced, Bull's face had grown serious and he left off his teasing to cup Dorian's cheek. He ran his thumb over Dorian's bottom lip and looked him in the eye. "You know you're going to be okay, right? I won't push you further than you can handle. I know you can do this. All of it."

Dorian's lips parted and his tongue flicked against Bull's thumb. Falling into Bull's gaze, he felt the ball of anxiety in his belly loosen. He nodded, accepting the truth in Bull's words.

And Bull was, as always, true to his word. Over the next two weeks, Dorian actually came to look forward to their nightly ritual. At the end of the day Bull would tie Dorian to the bed before letting him out of the cage to be teased and fondled. He would whisper sweet words of praise in Dorian's ear for however many minutes he had earned during the day, while gently stroking him at a maddeningly slow pace, then would either leave Dorian tied up until he could calm back down on his own, or if he was feeling impatient, would ice him down until he was soft enough to fit back in the cage. Once he was securely locked, Dorian would be released from bondage and instructed to bend over Bull's lap for his nightly spanking. Bull always started out gently, careful to build up Dorian's tolerance over the course of those sixty slaps. Dorian found that, although there was pain, it was almost completely overshadowed by the endorphin rush that accompanied it. For the first time in his life he was starting to understand why some people claimed to enjoy pain. He wasn't sure he would ever go that far, but the after-effect was surprisingly pleasant.

When Bull was finished, he would immediately fuck Dorian's hot and throbbing ass, hitting all the best spots inside him until he was leaking one long, continuous string of pre-cum onto the sheets. Then, just as Dorian was certain he was going to loose control, pushed helplessly over the edge into a hands-free climax, Bull would make one final thrust, pumping his seed deep inside Dorian's passage, before plugging him back up and tucking him into bed, half-hard prick once again straining inside its cage. Dorian would be left frustrated, yes, but also flying high and floating. Bull would hold him afterward and tell him how much he appreciated the way Dorian got so sweet, and cuddly, and eager to please, after a few days of chastity. For his part, Dorian felt closer to Bull than ever in those moments.

The morning of Dorian's release date started a little rough. Dorian woke late, and instead of immediately burrowing under the covers to give Bull his first orgasm of the day, he instead ran straight for the bathroom, barely making it in time before emptying his stomach of what was left of last night's dinner. Bull was almost immediately at Dorian's side to rub his back while he continued to retch over the toilet. When he was finished, and had brushed his teeth, Bull tucked him back into bed beside him, and held out a bag of small, amber-colored, sugared cubes.

"Candied ginger. Helps calm the stomach," Bull offered.

Dorian took one and popped it in his mouth with a sigh. "I suppose this was inevitable. I'm surprised I haven't gotten morning sickness before now."

"That's because Qunari semen has antiemetic properties," Bull said. "Why do you think I insist on you blowing me first thing in the morning, and at regular intervals through the day?"

Dorian looked up at him and quirked a skeptical eyebrow. "So, you're saying every blow-job I give you is a selfless act of sacrifice on your part?"

Bull chuckled. "Well, maybe not totally selfless. And definitely not a sacrifice. But, yeah, it's as much for you as it is for me." He paused, then admitted, "Not that I wouldn't have things exactly the way they are, even if that weren't true."

Dorian snorted and grabbed another candied ginger. He considered Bull's words as he chewed. Looking up through his lashes, he smiled coyly. "Well, I suppose I should thank you then. How exactly does one show proper thanks for being given the opportunity to suck a man's cock? My first impulse, to offer you a blow-job, seems a bit recursive under the circumstances."

Bull grinned and pretended to ponder the issue. "Yeah, I see what you mean. Although, I'm not going to complain about unending head." He leaned over Dorian and stroked his hair, making Dorian feel so very small and vulnerable, yet protected. "You show your gratitude by showing me how much you love it. Beg me. Worship my cock."

Dorian's eyes went wide and dark. "Please, Bull. Please, may I suck your cock?" he murmured. There was a time when Dorian would have felt silly doing this—he still did, truth be told—but Bull had shown him how enjoyable dirty talk could be, so he put out his best effort. "I… I want to taste you. I want to feel your pulse throbbing on my tongue. I want you to fill my mouth and pour your hot cream down my throat. Please. Show me that you own me, body and soul, that I'm here just for your use." 

Bull growled. "Fuck, that's hot." He pushed himself up and straddled Dorian's chest, pinning his arms to his sides. He brushed his already hardening prick against Dorian's lips, and smiled when Dorian kissed the tip and flicked his tongue into the dimple at the end. "Since your stomach is already fragile, I'm not going to choke you on my meat this morning. I just want you to suck on the crown. Alright?" He arranged the pillows under Dorian as he spoke, tipping his head up at a better angle.

Dorian nodded and opened his mouth so Bull could push the tip of his cock between his lips. Dorian's mouth was already watering, and he swirled his wet tongue over the smooth skin. Bull hummed his approval and caressed Dorian's cheek.

"Such a good boy. Are you looking forward to cumming today?" 

Dorian's response lost none of its enthusiasm from being muffled by the cock in his mouth.

Bull chuckled. "I bet. Not yet, though. You get to cum on the stroke of midnight, not a minute before. But, I need you to keep being good until then. Think you can do that for me?"

"Mmm-hm," Dorian answered.

"Good boy," Bull repeated starting to stroke the length of his shaft. "You'll start by swallowing every drop I give you. Then, I'm going to spend the rest of the day using your body for my pleasure and teasing you until you're just about bursting out of that cage. I'm going to fuck both of your holes, and it's going to feel so good. You're going to want to cum so bad, but you don't get to. Not yet. You have to wait until I tell you, because I own that sweet little prick of yours. I own your pleasure. It's only mine to give. And I want to give you that pleasure, but you have to be a good boy, like I know you are. You're going to take everything I do to you, and thank me for it, aren't you?"

Dorian moaned in response and sucked harder on the tip of Bull's cock, before flicking his tongue rapidly across that sensitive spot under the head. Bull grunted and smiled at him fondly, gripping himself tighter and picking up the pace. 

"That's it. So sexy, with your pretty lips stretched around my prick. You have such a talented tongue. You know, you're one of the best cock-suckers I've ever had. So enthusiastic. You really love getting your mouth fucked, don't you? Especially when it's a big, fat Qunari dick."

Dorian nodded, flushing with a combination of arousal and embarrassment. He bobbed his head to the best of his ability, given his limited range of movement, pinned as he was. Bull rolled his hips in time with Dorian's motions, being careful not to push in far enough to activate his gag reflex. He cupped his generous ball sack in his free hand, gently massaging each testicle and periodically pulling. His cheeks and chest flushed as his own arousal approached its peak, his cock turning dark red as it swelled to its hardest point. His voice grew hard and rough. 

"Oh yeah. That's so good. You feel so good. So hot and wet. So hungry for me. I'm gonna cum, Baby. Gonna fill your mouth now. You ready to take my load, Kadan?"

Dorian moaned again and drew in a breath in anticipation. He stared rapturously up at the wide expanse of horns high over his head. Bull's spend exploded over Dorian's tongue: salty, sweet and spicy. Delicious. Dorian drank it down, noticing for the first time the way it settled and soothed his stomach. Bull groaned, continuing to stroke himself until he squeezed out the last few drops. His cock fell out of Dorian's mouth as he leaned back, though it continued to twitch periodically against Dorian's chin. Dorian reached out his tongue, trying to recapture it. Bull grunted at the over-stimulation and pulled back completely out of reach, silencing Dorian's disappointed whine with a long, lingering, wet kiss. 

He sighed contentedly as he stretched out next to Dorian, propped up on one elbow. He let his free hand explore Dorian's body, tweaking Dorian's nipples, caressing Dorian's stomach and hips, squeezing Dorian's balls and caged prick.

"Look at you, all hot and bothered," Bull said with an evil grin, running the tips of his fingers lightly over the swollen flesh trying to escape the confines of its cage. "It's going to feel so good when you finally get to cum. But remember, your pleasure is mine to give. A privilege, not a right. You're going to have to earn it."

Dorian sighed. "How?" he asked, hoping it would be something simple and straight-forward.

"We're going to play the Truth game again." Dorian made a disgruntled noise, and barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but Bull ignored him and continued on, tracing a finger up Dorian's stomach and around one nipple before tapping the middle of his chest. "For the rest of the day, I want you to focus on being as honest and open with me as possible. I want you to answer all questions truthfully and completely, in detail. No being vague, no changing the subject, no deflecting. If you're not completely forthcoming, you'll get a ruined orgasm tonight, and then back in the cage for another two weeks. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir," Dorian answered grudgingly. As he recalled, last time they played this game Bull made him confess, in detail, his secret Qunari fetish. Admittedly, that hadn't turned out so badly, but still.

Bull gave him a sympathetic look and stroked his hair. "I know, it's hard for you. But it's important. You still need to learn to trust me, and to communicate openly with me. When I locked that collar around your neck, you agreed to give yourself over to me. I want you to give all of yourself, not just your body. Even the secret, uncomfortable parts that you like to keep hidden. I promise I won't judge you, or use what you tell me against you. OK?" He waited for Dorian's reluctant nod. "Good. Let's start with a fairly easy question—and remember, I want you to be honest. Don't just tell me what you think I want to hear." He waited for Dorian to nod again before asking his question. "Are you happy here with me, Dorian?"

That one was easy. "Yes, Bull. I'm very happy here with you. Happier than I've been in years. Possibly happier than I've ever been." He gazed up adoringly, looking Bull in the eye.

"I'm glad. What makes you so happy?"

Dorian glanced away. This question was trickier. He struggled up into a sitting position, back against the headboard, and pulled the covers up over his lap as he considered how to answer. "Well… Obviously, the sex is fantastic. And getting away from the impossible expectations of my family is a relief." He gave a small, sad smile. "It's ironic, really. I feel more free being contractually under your control—essentially your slave—than I did being the heir to the Pavus fortune. At least you seem to care about what I want. You actually bother to ask. And you don't expect me to pretend to be what I am not." Dorian hesitated. "Also…" He stared into his lap and fidgeted nervously with one corner of the sheet. "You make me feel… wanted. And not just for sex, or for what I might be able to do for you. It's almost as if you… genuinely care about me." His heart thundered in his chest, and he couldn't look Bull in the eye.

"I do genuinely care about you," Bull said immediately, sounding perplexed. "You can believe every word I've said to you. It's all been true. You're sweet, and smart, and sexy as fuck, and you deserve to hear how wonderful you are every day."

Dorian blushed. He couldn't help but think back to all the sweet things Bull whispered in his ear every night while edging him. He wanted to believe that Bull really meant those things, but found it inconceivable. Still, it was nice to pretend it was all true.

Bull frowned. "You still don't believe me, do you?"

Dorian shook his head. "That's… just not the way the world works."

"It's the way I work," Bull said softly, engulfing Dorian's fidgeting hands with one of his own.

Dorian felt his heart clench, and he looked up at Bull, blinking rapidly. Thankfully, Bull didn't ask him to tell him what he was feeling. He wasn't sure he had the words for it.


	19. Rule Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian shares a story of love and loss with Bull.

Somehow, over the next month or so, the Truth Game went from being the price Dorian had to pay for a day, every couple weeks, to earn an orgasm, to an everyday part of his life. Bull even encoded it as Rule Four: A good boy is open and honest with his Dom, even when it's embarrassing. 

Bull took to randomly asking him probing questions about everything from favorite sexual positions to childhood nicknames. Part of him hated it. It made him feel too vulnerable and out of control, and not always in a sexy way. But there was also a part of him that grew to appreciate the sense of freedom that came with having all of his secrets out in the open, of not needing to hide. And Bull was true to his word. He never gave any indication that he thought any less of Dorian for all of the perversions, and fears, and weaknesses that he uncovered. On the contrary, he always accepted whatever Dorian said with equanimity, and expressed gratitude for Dorian's willingness to share.

"Hey, Kadan, tell me something you're embarrassed to admit you really enjoy." Bull asked one afternoon, completely out of the blue. "Besides Qunari porn and being called a good boy. Something I don't already know." 

Dorian's cheeks prickled at being reminded of his most secret kinks, but he ignored that, and thought for a moment. "Fereldan beer," he finally answered.

Bull laughed. "I was thinking more along the lines of rimming or getting your toes sucked, but OK. I know a Fereldan pub in old-town Nevarra City that imports Wilhelm's Special Brew. After the baby comes, and you're released from your contract, I'll take you down there for a celebratory drink."

Dorian looked up at him, surprised. He hadn't really allowed himself to consider where they would be once his contract was up. To hear Bull casually making plans to spend time with him after it was over made him happier than he liked to admit. "That would be nice," he said warmly, and added after a beat, "And… spanking."

Bull looked confused, so Dorian elaborated, cheeks rapidly heating. "What I'm embarrassed to admit I really enjoy. In bed. Well, not the spanking itself so much, but… after." Bull was grinning, and Dorian was rapidly having second thoughts about sharing this. But he was in this deep already, so he might as well suck it up and get it all out there. "It feels good once the initial pain dissipates. The heat and the, uh, throbbing. And…" He had to take a deep breath to push past the anxiety. "… I like how you hold me, afterwards, and tell me how… how proud you are of me." He shook his head and laughed self-consciously. "I know, it's silly. It sounds so pathetic. But there you have it."

"Aw, Kadan." Bull sidled up close and put an arm around him. "It's not pathetic. It's sweet."

Dorian huffed. "What are you…? Get off me, you big brute!" he complained, although he offered no more than token resistance when Bull pulled him up onto his lap.

Bull forced Dorian's head against his chest and petted his hair. "You know, I am proud of you. Always. Especially when you allow yourself to be vulnerable for me. It takes courage to let down your defenses. It takes strength to accept yourself and put yourself out there unapologetically."

Dorian sighed dramatically and squirmed in Bull's embrace before allowing himself to submit to Bull's attentions. He closed his eyes, melting into the heat of Bull's body, listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart and the rumble of his voice as the words washed warm over him. It was soothing, like sitting in the sun on the first warm day of Spring. He could get used to this.

One of Bull's favorite things became asking Dorian to supply his deepest, darkest fantasies while Bull fucked him. Dorian learned, over time, that none of his imaginings were too perverted for Bull. He told him about his earliest fantasies of being a captured Bas Saarebas, from the old tales, and kept on a leash like a well-loved pet by his Arvaarad. He told Bull about the one in which he was made to prove to the Magisterium that he was not a sodomite by submitting to being fucked by a series of men in front of the Imperial Senate. If he got through the ordeal without cumming, he would be proven innocent. But, if any of the men could make him climax, without touching his dick, he would be found guilty, stripped of his land and titles, and given as a slave to the man who succeeded in making him fall apart. 

"They don't really do that in the Magisterium, do they?" Bull had asked.

Dorian rolled his eyes. "No, of course not. It's a fantasy. In real life they just gossip about you behind their hands and quietly stab you in the back—metaphorically speaking, if you're lucky."

"Oh, OK. In that case, keep going. This is so fucking hot."

In that fantasy, he would always manage to hold out until the very last one, at which point one of his political enemies, intending to add to Dorian's humiliation, would lead in a Qunari slave to act as his surrogate. The Qunari would have been promised his freedom, and possession of Dorian, if he succeeded in pushing him over the edge. Of course he always did.

Bull also liked to hear about Dorian's life before they met. One evening, while stretched out comfortably across Bull's chest, Dorian told him about his first "love", whom he met during a three-week vacation on the family's sailing yacht, the summer he turned sixteen: a sailor named Rilienus.

"That boat is the most obscene display of wealth you can possibly imagine," Dorian said contemptuously. "Over three hundred feet long. Officially the largest private sailing ship in the Imperium. Impeccably appointed, of course. It's the crown jewel of my father's collection of status symbols, so, naturally, he had to make sure we were seen on it at every opportunity, and there was no begging out for me. He even insisted that I celebrate my fourteenth birthday on that wretched ship. He invited all the boys and girls from the best families, and their parents. The party, I'm told, was a smashing success. I wouldn't know. I spent most of it being violently ill."

Bull made a sympathetic noise and rubbed a palm over Dorian's back.

Rilienus had been considerably older than Dorian, probably close to 30, lean, tan, and muscled in the way of men who do hard, physical labor, outdoors, for a living. He had a beautiful smile, and sun-bleached curls that were always left adorably tousled by the warm summer winds whipping through the Ventosus Straits and across the Nocen Sea. Dorian had lied about his own age, saying he was nineteen and implying that he was home from college for the summer. 

As usual, Dorian had spent the first day at sea terribly seasick and cursing his parents' insistence that he come along on this Maker-forsaken trip. The sailor had been kind to him, rubbing Dorian's back while he spewed over the rail, making sure he stayed hydrated, supplying him with Dramamine until he finally managed to keep enough down to be effective. Dorian's gratitude quickly developed into a wild crush, and he spent the rest of the voyage following the older man around like a love-sick puppy. And Rilienus repaid his adoration with the attention Dorian craved, showing him how to properly coil a rope, teaching him how to read the navigational equipment, letting him try his hand at the wheel while the sailor's warm hand rested casually on his shoulder. Dorian had kissed him that day, right there at the helm. Rilienus had startled, but then returned the kiss, pushing Dorian back against the control deck and groping him through his jeans. They had exchanged hurried hand-jobs, barely managing to put themselves back together in time when the Captain returned from his lunch break. Dorian still remembered the sense of wonder and anticipation he felt as he escaped, flushed and happy, back out into the sunshine on deck.

Even his father noticed his change of attitude.

"You seem to have taken quite an interest in sailing this trip," Halward remarked over dinner that night.

"It's remarkable how much more compelling a subject can be when one finds the right tutor," Dorian answered, no doubt thinking he was being subtle.

Halward raised an eyebrow. "Yes, well, vacations are an excellent opportunity to indulge in one's… hobbies. So long as one returns to one's proper duties when one gets back home."

* * *

Bull looked at Dorian curiously. "I thought you said your family disapproved of you being gay? It almost sounds as if your dad was giving you tacit approval."

Dorian sighed. "It's complicated. It's not my attraction to men that's at issue. It's my refusal to put on a front and put my 'duty' to my family first: to marry the girl and provide an heir and a spare. Sexual pursuits with the same gender may be indulged, even encouraged, but only so long as it is all kept hidden. One must keep up appearances, you see."

Bull grunted, clearly unimpressed. "And he wasn't worried about the age difference?"

Dorian shrugged. "What was there to worry about? I'm an Altus. Son of one of the wealthiest, most powerful men in Tevinter. He was a Soporatus, with no political connections. He would be foolish to try to start a scandal. And there's not much he could have done to physically harm me, either. I was, even then, a formidable mage, and had been studying self defense and traditional martial arts since I was old enough to hold a staff."

"Still, you wouldn't have been emotionally ready for relationship with an adult, at that age," Bull insisted.

Dorian snorted. "'Those of our class don't have the luxury of making decisions based on emotion,'" he quoted. "I think he saw it as an opportunity for me to learn the proper outlet for my tendencies. In his mind, an actual relationship was impossible, so it didn't matter."

* * *

Dorian recalled the day he followed Rilienus down to the bilge deck, near the end of his shift. After checking the pumps and radioing back to his superior, the sailor turned to Dorian with a grin. Pushing him back into an out of the way corner, where they had met on several occasions previously to make out, he leaned in and gave the young Altus a passionate kiss, which Dorian met with enthusiasm.

Rilienus pulled back with a satisfied sigh. "So, I have a few hours free. What would you like to do?"

"What did you have in mind?" Dorian asked.

"Well," Rilienus said, casting his eyes about. "I happen to have some rope in my cabin. I could teach you a few knots, and perhaps some… interesting uses for them?"

The subtext was not lost on Dorian; he had long entertained fantasies of being tied up, and had discovered bondage porn a few years earlier during unsupervised explorations on the Web, so he agreed, heart thumping in anticipation, and followed Rilienus back to the tiny, windowless cabin that he shared with another crew member. Rilienus opened one of the deep drawers beneath his bed and pulled out a length of soft hemp rope. Turning to Dorian, he smiled and asked, "Are you ready?"

Dorian sat nervously on the sailor's narrow bunk. Glancing at the other neatly made bed he asked, "What if your roommate comes back?"

"Don't worry. We work opposite shifts. We won't be disturbed," Rilienus assured him. He worked the rope through his hands until he had it folded exactly in half, and held up the looped end. "This is called the 'bite.' If you push the ends of the rope through the bite, you get an adjustable knot called a lark's head. Now, combining several of these knots together into columns can lead to all sorts of fun."

He sat on the bed next to Dorian and took hold of his wrist. Dorian lifted his arm obediently and watched Rilienus wrap the rope around it, explaining each step as he fashioned a secure cuff. When he was finished, he massaged Dorian's palm and kissed his knuckles before placing Dorian's hand back in his lap.

"Now the other one." He pulled another piece of rope out and demonstrated again on the other wrist. "So, now that we have both wrists tied, how shall we secure them?" He paused and considered Dorian for a moment. "Do you trust me?" he asked. Dorian nodded mutely. "Good. I'd like to show you a technique I learned in Antiva. It's a bit complicated, but we have plenty of time. Why don't you take your shirt off, so the fabric doesn't get bunched up in the ropes."

Dorian shucked off his shirt, hyper-aware of his relative nakedness next to the other man. There was a cool breeze blowing from the air-conditioning vent, making his skin cold and clammy. Rilienus's hands were hot and dry as he positioned Dorian, the cramped space making it necessary to make frequent, small adjustments while he wove the ropes around Dorian's body in an intricate pattern.

Complicated it was, and it involved much more rope than Dorian would have imagined. In the end, Dorian was encased in a tight weave of ropes from waist to neck. His arms were pinned to his sides, bent at the elbows and secured at the wrists behind his back. He struggled a little, liking the way the ropes squeezed and kept him helplessly immobile. Rilienus sat back and admired his work with a grin. 

" _Kaffas_ , Dorian. You look good in rope." 

He reached out to tweak Dorian's nipples, laughing when Dorian gasped and bit his lip, and again when he twisted away with a squeal and collapsed across the bed, in a halfhearted effort to escape, when Rilienus's fingers tickled across his ribs. Rilienus leaned down and kissed him, sweetly at first, chastely, then with tongue. Dorian opened himself to it, heart fluttering like a bird in his rib cage. Rilienus traced a finger around each opening in the latticework of cords, stroking and teasing bare flesh and making Dorian's skin break out in goosebumps. 

Glancing down at the embarrassingly obvious outline of Dorian's erection, Rilienus asked, "Would you like for me to take care of that for you?"

"Yes, please," Dorian answered breathlessly.

The sailor smiled seductively and popped the button on Dorian's jeans. Dorian's stomach muscles twitched and he sucked in a sharp breath. His zipper came down painfully slowly. He lifted his hips, putting uncomfortable strain on his bound arms, so that Rilienus could pull his pants and underwear down, allowing his cock to spring free. Dorian expected him to go straight for the gold, but once it was freed Rilienus completely ignored Dorian's throbbing prick, choosing instead to kiss and lick and tickle every inch of exposed skin between the ropes, his nipples, his hipbones, the insides of his thighs. Not until Dorian was panting and begging for it did Rilienus finally suck him into his mouth. 

The act itself was a revelation. Sure, he had exchanged plenty of blowjobs with boys at school. But it had always been a rather hurried, perfunctory affair. Get off and get out. This was the first time he had ever experienced actual technique put into action. As soon as he came down from the most incredible orgasm of his young life, he asked the sailor to give him lessons, then spent a goodly portion of the rest of his vacation putting in practice and demanding further demonstrations.

For the most part their interactions were strictly limited to when they were out at sea. He certainly couldn't acknowledge Rilienus when they put into port and entertained guests on board. Not that he was particularly adverse to causing a scandal, but he didn't want to get the sailor fired. There was that one day in Vyrantium, though, when they put into port for three days, while his father took care of some piece of business that Dorian had no interest in understanding. On the second day, the entire crew was given shore leave, for a few hours each, in shifts. There was a boardwalk amusement park not far from their slip, and Dorian made arrangements to meet Rilienus by the carousel at one o'clock. 

They had a magical afternoon, eating popcorn, riding roller coasters, and playing rigged carnival games. At one point, Rilienus laughingly presented Dorian with a cheap plastic ring—the kind with a lenticular lens and shifting cartoon pictures—that he won at the duck pond, after failing to win him a teddy bear at the ring toss. It barely fit on Dorian's pinkie, but he wore it proudly the rest of the day anyway. He still had it, in fact, in a little chest full of childhood treasures that his old nanny sent him after he moved to Orlais. Later in the evening, as the sun was just touching the horizon, they found a private spot under the boardwalk where Rilienus took Dorian's virginity.

Dorian remembered it vividly: The the dampness that seeped into the knees of his jeans; the heavy, pungent smell of tar and seaweed; the burning sensation as he was stretched open, and the warm ball of pure pleasure that pulsed and grew inside him as he discovered the joys of prostate stimulation. He remembered the cold as he dug his fingers into wet sand, grimacing in both pain and ecstasy, and the way the sand stuck to his fingers and chafed him raw when he tried to stroke himself to completion; how hot the cum was spilling down his taint when Rilienus pulled out of him; and afterwards the mixed shame and pride at the evidence of his own climax that he left splattered all over the ground beneath the oblivious merrymakers on the boardwalk above them. 

They took a final turn on the Ferris wheel, sitting dangerously close together and enjoying the lights and sounds of the midway, before returning separately to the ship. 

Those three weeks on the family yacht were the best vacation Dorian had had since the trip to Disneyland when he was six. It was a shame his father had to ruin it. On the final morning, the entire crew lined up along the gangplank to see the family off. As was traditional, Dorian's father shook every hand and passed out thin envelopes full of generous cash tips. Dorian liked to disparagingly refer to this largess as "hush money." It was intended to keep the crew happy and disinclined to risk their positions by gossiping about the family to the tabloids. When they reached Rilienus, Halward produced a noticeably fatter envelope.

"I want to thank you for looking after my son during our trip. I do hope he was not too much of a nuisance."

Rilienus smiled nervously. "No Sir, not at all. In fact, I quite enjoyed his company."

Halward smiled tightly. "Indeed. Your interactions did appear to be quite friendly." He paused, as if considering his words. "Dorian is very young, and can sometimes be too trusting. It's a trait I'm trying to break him of. In the mean time, I hope we can count on you to keep any… confidences he may have shared to yourself? Our family places great value on privacy." He glanced meaningfully at the envelope and held it out toward the sailor, then added in a softly threatening tone, "And I, personally, would go to any lengths to protect my son's interests." 

Rilienus glanced anxiously at Dorian before taking the proffered envelope. "Of course, Sir. I understand. You can count on my discretion."

* * *

Dorian sighed and let his fingers trace one of the long scars on Bull's chest. "I was going to ask him to meet me in Qarinus, while he had shore leave. I even entertained all sorts of silly fantasies about continuing our relationship, long distance, occasionally meeting for weekend trysts until I finished with school. I went so far as to write my cell phone number on a piece of paper, and was planning to slip it to him when we disembarked. But when I saw him accept the envelope, I realized that I had been deluding myself. It was clear that I was nothing more than a fat tip to Rilienus, and he could never be more than a holiday diversion for me. That's the lesson my father wanted me to learn, you see: the _appropriate_ way to indulge in my "inclinations", out of sight, in a controlled environment, neatly negotiated and properly paid for. In fact, I wouldn't be a bit surprised if my father had made prior arrangements for him to pay attention to me during the trip, to keep me safely occupied and amused. In any case, the next time we went out on the yacht, Rilienus was gone. I never saw him again."

Bull growled. "I probably shouldn't say this, because he's family and all, but your dad sounds like he's kind of a dick."

Dorian laughed mirthlessly. "You don't know the half of it… But maybe you should." 

And so, Dorian went on to tell Bull about the worst day of his life.


	20. The End of Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian tells Bull about the events that led him to selling himself to the Nevarran government.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try as I might, I can't seem to refrain from injecting distractions like plot and character development into my porn. I'll do my best to get back to the smut in the next chapter. Or maybe the one after that… 
> 
> **Trigger Warnings:** Implied child abuse. Unhealthy coping. Substance Abuse. Suicidal thoughts. 
> 
> This chapter gets dark, so please check out the updated tags if you have any triggers.

"You know that I had some rough patches in my youth, yes?" Dorian asked, settling into Bull's lap and leaning back against his chest.

Bull wrapped his arms loosely around Dorian's waist and said, "I know you did a stint in rehab."

"Yes, well. Let me give you a little background." Dorian paused to organize his thoughts. "My entire life has been planned out from the day I was born. Sent off to prep school at six, then to Carastes Circle, Bachelor's at an Ivy, then on to study law at my father's Alma Mater. Married by twenty-five to a girl of equal breeding, an heir and a spare on the way as soon as possible. Practice law for a few years, then on to launch my political career, with the goal of eventually inheriting my father's seat in the Magisterium. Notice, nowhere in this plan do you find, 'Ask Dorian what he wants to do with his life.' "

Bull hummed sympathetically, but made no further comment.

"I managed to get as far as step two. I was only nine when I was accepted at Carastes Circle. My father was so proud…" The day he passed his entrance exams was one of the best days of his life. It was possibly the last time his father had given him his unequivocal approval. "So off I went, two years younger than any of the other boys in my class, and frankly more adept at magic than most of them. I, of course, thought the other boys would be as impressed by my skills as my parents and teachers had been. They were not. They viewed me as a pest, and were terribly jealous of the attention I drew. When I tried to join them at dinner, or in the common room after classes, they would pointedly ignore me, or tell me to go back to primary school, where I belonged. Never one to take an insult lying down, I, of course, would escalate the matter, using my superior magic skills to humble my detractors and 'prove' my place among them. I was, frankly, an arrogant little shit, and had yet to learn that fear was not the same as respect."

Bull huffed. "Yeah, that's a tough one. 'Specially when people _are_ afraid of you."

"Yes. There was one boy, several years older than I, and also the son of a wealthy and powerful Magister, who refused to bow to my superiority. He had the gall, one day, to accuse me of using blood magic to bewitch our Thaumaturgy professor into giving me a perfect score on our practical exams. Naturally, I couldn't let that stand, so I challenged him to a duel."

"What? Pistols at dawn?" Bull said, sounding amused.

Dorian smiled slyly. "Staffs at recess. I was determined, not just to win, but to win so decisively that no one would ever call my skills into question again. So, the night before our duel, I stole a book of fire spells from the restricted section of the school library, and sneaked into the fighting salon to practice until I had mastered the hardest spell in the book. Unfortunately, in my arrogance, I decided, at the last minute, that the spell needed a bit more 'pizzazz', so I channeled just a little extra energy into it.

"Long story short, the other boy ended up in hospital, and I was expelled from school. It was quite the scandal at the time. However, I learned two important things from that experience: First, I gained a glimpse of what was possible through magic, and utterly fell in love with it. I wanted to understand everything there was to know about it, and push the boundaries of what was possible. Magic became, not a means to an end, as I had been taught, but an end in and of itself. I had always enjoyed using magic, but I became obsessed with the intricacies of how it worked, on a purely theoretical level, and with pushing the boundaries of what was possible.

"The other thing I learned was that the world didn't fall apart just because my preordained destiny had been thrown off track. I realized that I could have some control over my own life, if I only dared to take it. I think that was the beginning of the end of my relationship with my father: when I stopped blindly worshiping him and started having my own opinions and priorities." He sighed with regret. 

"I was soon dispatched to another fine old institution, full of the same sorts of aristocratic dullards. Despite my love for magic, school became a chore for me. I quickly grew bored by the constant repetition in class, and entertained myself by heckling my teachers. Every rule became a challenge to me; but, of course, it wasn't enough to simply break the rules, no. My goal was always to make a mockery of them, while still maintaining a degree of plausible deniability."

"So, you weren't always a good boy?" Bull said with a playful tickle.

"Hmmm. I'm only good for those who can make me be good," Dorian responded with a sly grin over his shoulder.

"I'll keep that in mind," Bull purred. "So, what kinds of naughty things did you get up to?"

"Well… one time, for an Ancient Tevene assignment, I turned in a translation of the homo-erotic writings of Petronius." Dorian said. Bull's belly laugh transferred through Dorian's back and shook his rib cage. "It wasn't easy, given my family's wealth and connections, but over the next seven years, I managed to get myself expelled from eleven of the best schools in Tevinter."

"You must be so proud," Bull said dryly.

"I am, rather," Dorian replied with a smirk. "My antics became so legendary at Marothius Circle—the fourth school I went to—that when I was only twelve I was invited to join the Scalawag Club—an unsanctioned club of sixth-years who, shall we say, were not in the running for prefect. Bright underachievers, who styled themselves as anarchists. As entertaining as they found my audacity, I think they found it equally amusing to corrupt me." He smiled fondly at the recollection. "They taught me how to roll a perfect joint, and several proven methods for hiding liquor from the prefects when they did their random dorm searches—knowledge I put to good use after spring break, when I stole three bottles of hundred-year-old bourbon from my father's wine cellar and brought them to school to share with my new friends. Do you know, I actually regret that one; the experience was utterly wasted on our inexperienced palates." He tutted at the tragedy of it. "They also showed me how to bypass the school's content filters, to download porn. We'd get together in one of their rooms, as many as six of us on a bed, with a laptop, and wank to _Debbie Does Denerim,_ or some such thing. Well, they wanked to Debbie. I mostly watched them wank from the corner of my eye." Dorian laughed. "There was one boy, Caius, who figured me out pretty quickly and invited me to his room, where I gave him my first-ever blow-job." He sighed. "Then he bragged about it afterwards to everyone who would listen. Of course, once word got out that I was open to that sort of attention… well, let's just say, pretty, willing boys become quite popular at the Circles."

Bull frowned. "Dorian, if I'm reading what you're telling me correctly, I hope you're not suggesting that whatever those boys did to you was, in any way, your fault."

Dorian waved a hand airily. "I knew what I was by then, and so did they. It's not as if they forced me. In fact, I rather enjoyed the attention."

Bull's frown deepened. "Sounds to me like they deliberately got you inebriated, groomed and primed you, then used their position as big-brother figures to manipulate you into doing what they wanted. It had nothing to do with them having any special insights about you." Bull's voice was heavy with disapproval.

Dorian scowled. The notion that he had fallen for crass manipulation did not sit well with him. He had been so proud to be brought into their inner circle, to be singled out from the other boys his age as being worthy of the older boys' time. The odd favor had seemed like a small price to pay for entry into the group. And he enjoyed it, at least more often than not. He certainly enjoyed being the center of attention. That he ended up being the school tart was inevitable. Wasn't it? 

"Have you ever been to an all-boys school?" Dorian huffed. "That's just the way it is. Hormonal teenage boys get up to all sorts of shenanigans together, when there are no girls to be had. For some of us, that's actually a bonus."

Bull sighed. "Teenage sex is not the issue. Sometimes, Dorian, I worry that you have a very shaky grasp on how consent works. It scares the shit out of me to think that one day I might accidentally cross a line, and you won't say anything, because you don't know that you should."

Dorian blinked, feeling as if he had missed something important, but unsure what, or why the conversation had turned in this direction. He looked up over his shoulder at his lover's serious expression. "Bull… I… You would never really hurt me. I know that."

"Not on purpose, no. But I'm not a mind reader. I'm just saying… we need to have a serious discussion. But not now. Finish your story, we can talk later." Bull patted Dorian's leg and gestured at him to continue.

Dorian shook his head in bewilderment and worked to pick up the thread of his tale. "Where was I? Oh yes. Somewhere around school five, I got to a point where I was skipping classes, or on a few memorable occasions showing up drunk. I refused to toe the party line on any subject, alienating peers and teachers alike, then wearing my pariah-hood like a badge of honor. My glib tongue got me into more trouble than I can even recall, but then it also got me out of quite a bit of it." He smiled mischievously, then sighed. "And then there was that long weekend when I decided to binge on over a hundred gigs of gay Qunari porn. I think I told you about that, didn't I?"

Bull nodded in confirmation. "That time you fapped for three days straight?"

"Er, yes. That's right." Dorian felt his cheeks warm at the memory. "I only had one more term to go before taking my exams for University. I should have already been finished, but I had failed a few of the duller required courses the year before, and had to retake them. Anyway, the school's servers flagged the massive traffic, and the following Tuesday the First Enchanter confiscated my computer. I didn't even have the sense to hide the folder." Dorian shook his head in wonder at his own stupidity. "Do you know, I offered the man a blow-job if he wouldn't tell my father. He turned me down, the blighter, then not only told my father about the porn—complete with printouts of some of the more memorable images—but also told him about the deal I tried to make." Dorian sighed. "I think that qualifies as the single most humiliating moment of my life."

"So, safe to assume your dad was pretty pissed, right?" Bull asked.

"Oh, no. Much worse than that. He was _disappointed_ in me." Dorian went quiet for a moment, remembering the scene in his father's study. _This is perversion… What's next, Dorian?… I have failed in my duty to provide you with a moral compass._ "The next day I was whisked off to a reform school run by the order of Argent."

"Is that one of those places where they try to 'pray the gay away'?" Bull asked.

"Something like that. Nothing that specific. It was just very structured and very religious. In all fairness, some people thrive under that degree of discipline. The brothers were very well regarded, in a large part because they had some impressive, high-profile success stories, and also ran an academically rigorous institution. But for me, it was just an amplified version of everything I was trying to escape. I felt smothered. Like… my soul was trapped inside me, screaming, as it slowly suffocated and died. So I left. And, as was my wont, I rebelled, heading straight for the elven slums, where I made it my life's mission to get thoroughly debauched." He toyed with the charm on his collar, lost in thought. When he spoke again, his voice was quiet and distant.

"My memory of that time is… spotty. I remember going to a warehouse party, trying Molly for the first time with a guy I met there, and going back to his place. The next evening he invited me to another party at a private dungeon, where I learned that I enjoy submission, but don't really enjoy pain. Not in the extreme, anyway."

Bull made a low noise, no doubt once again guessing the gist of what Dorian didn't say.

"So, I ditched him and went home with an older gentleman I met there. He was kind and gave me a place to stay for a few days, in exchange for a little light housework, done in the nude, of course. That wasn't really my thing either, and I was, frankly, terrible at it. The housework itself, I mean." He snorted a small, amused laugh. "I didn't know that there was a difference between 'dish soap' and 'dishwasher detergent', and made a terrible mess of his kitchen. I was quite willing to dispense with the housework pretense, and just pay my way with sex, but apparently the service aspect was what he was really into, so when he took me to another party the following weekend, I took my leave of him and went home with a rather dashing young playboy whom I had met briefly the previous summer at one of my parents' fund raising parties." He smiled at the memory of hard muscles, pouty lips, and that arrogant little smirk the young man always wore.

"His family was new money; they manufactured pipe fittings, or some such thing. At any rate, he had as little interest in following in his parents' footsteps as I did, and a deep interest in blowing his trust fund as quickly as possible. He got me a fake ID, so I could accompany him to the trendy clubs downtown, bought me new clothes, and generally kept me in the style to which I was accustomed. He also introduced me to a breathtaking variety of drugs, and the joys of group sex. When he wasn't living the life of a prince, he liked to talk of 'throwing off the mantle of bourgeois oppression' and go slumming in the elven quarter."

Bull snorted. "Oh, he was one of those, was he?"

Dorian grinned and shook his head sheepishly. "Oh yes, he was a complete douche, as they say. But I was sixteen, and thought his rhetoric was terribly deep. I suppose it spoke to me on an emotional level that I didn't have the experience to fully understand. Mind you, when we went slumming, we didn't half do it in style. He would rent the back room at this one brothel, and hire a dozen of the prettiest male escorts. Soon, word would spread that there was free booze and drugs and whores for the taking, and we would find ourselves holding court in the middle of a teeming orgy. That was where my mentor, Professor Gereon Alexius, found me: In a giant, circular bed, in the middle of an orgy, with three or four naked men. Or was it five? At least three—I was so fucked up, I have no idea."

"What was your mentor doing there?" Bull asked curiously.

"I don't know. He never told me, and I never asked. Honestly, I'd rather not think about it. I don't actually remember this, for which I am eternally grateful, but apparently I asked him to join us. He turned me down, thank the Maker, but managed to talk me into coming outside and sitting in his car with him. We had met before, at one of my parents' events. I was probably thirteen or fourteen at the time, still nursing the fantasy of avoiding law school and going into theoretical magic. I had read one of his early papers about manipulating space-time through magic, and I remember grilling him on the finer points of how his theories might be put into practice. My grasp of the physics involved was still pretty basic at that time, but apparently I had impressed him enough that he still remembered me.

"We talked, and he actually listened. I told him my frustrations about having no agency in my life. I told him how the law bored me, and the thought of a life in politics filled me with dread and made me feel physically ill. I told him about my love of theoretical magic, and my impossible dream of pursuing a career in research, like him. I even told him that I was gay, and couldn't stomach the idea of marrying some poor girl, just so I could get a couple of brats on her, then spend the rest of our lives resenting one another. At one point, I broke down and cried. And he quietly listened to it all. In the end, he offered to take me back to his estate, and to talk to my father for me. Fortunately, I accepted." 

Dorian looked down at Bull's big, strong hands in his lap, and gave one a squeeze. He couldn't help but draw a few parallels between Gereon's paternal patience with him, and the way Bull always listened and made him feel valued.

"He took me into his home, into his family. He helped me prepare for the entrance exams, and pulled strings to get me a place as a research assistant under him at the University of Minrathous while I worked on my Bachelor's. He convinced my father that a magical talent like mine would be wasted on law school, and pointed out his own position on the Magic Regulatory Committee in the Magisterium as proof that my dreams and my fathers' were not entirely exclusive to one another. Meanwhile, able to pursue my own interests, and away from some of the pressures of home, I blossomed. Oh, it wasn't a sudden one-eighty. I still had to learn to watch my tongue in class, but on the University level I found that the professors were much more open to discussion, and less inclined to instantly shut me down, so long as I remained civil. I also still had the occasional wild weekend, dragging myself back to the Alexius estate some time the following Monday afternoon, hungover and walking funny. 

"But overall, I managed to turn my life around. Even my father, though disappointed that I wouldn't be following him into the law, expressed his approval of my new-found direction. Aside from the continued arguments about my future marriage, we got along better than we had in years.

"Alexius had a son, Felix, who was only a year younger than I, and we became the best of friends. He was bright and mischievous, but also unfailingly kind. He was the sort of person who makes one want to be better, to be more like him. You know the type?"

Bull nodded. "I've known a few people like that. Those are the sort of friends you want to hold onto, if you can."

"You have the truth of that," Dorian sighed and was quiet for several seconds, lost in thought. "I stayed with them, as a part of their family, off and on, for the next seven years. After I graduated, I went for my Master's and Ph.D., and worked side-by-side with Alexius doing primary research into time magic. It was, without doubt, the happiest time of my life. Well, the happiest up until the last couple months, with you, anyway," Dorian added tilting his head back to look up at Bull with a shy smile.

Bull returned the smile, and softly ran a finger down Dorian's jawline. "So, what happened?"

Dorian sighed deeply, his smile melting away as he looked back down. "Felix and his mother, Livia, were traveling down to Orlais, where Felix was moving to start a Masters in Mathematics, when they were attacked by Hurlocks. Livia was killed outright, and Felix was injured and exposed to The Blight. I stayed on for the next two years, trying to help Alexius save Felix. He became obsessed with the idea that, if he could just perfect his research, he could go back in time and save them. It was utter nonsense. Sure, it was theoretically possible, but it would have been impossible to gather enough power to do it, and even if he had, assuming it didn't kill him outright, it would have ripped a hole in the very fabric of space-time. He threw me out the day I suggested, at Felix's request, that perhaps it was time he came to terms with Felix's impending death and spend what little time they had left with his son. A few months later, Felix passed away, and Professor Alexius had a nervous breakdown. Once again, I found myself alone and rudderless."

Dorian leaned his head back against Bull's shoulder, and Bull hugged him and kissed his forehead.

"In my grief, I fell back into bad habits. I started partying harder than ever, trying to bury the pain under hedonistic binges. That entire year is mostly a blur to me. Then I met a guy at a club, who was every bit as fucked up as I was. We came from similar backgrounds, and had a lot of the same issues. I fell head-over-heels in love with him. He took me to his family's empty summer home over Satinalia, where we played house and pretended to have a future together. We even exchanged gifts and tried to fix a traditional feast." Dorian chuckled fondly at the memory. "Though, we ended up ordering Antivan takeaway after we set the bird on fire, because neither one of us knew how to cook. We talked about running away to Nevarra together, where we could get married, then sending the pictures of our wedding back home to our families and fiancees with a nice card that said, 'Happy Holidays! You may all go fuck yourselves.' "

"Fiancee?" Bull asked, surprised. "You were engaged?" 

"Oh, didn't I mention that? Yes, my parents had made arrangements for me to marry the youngest daughter of one of the oldest families in Tevinter, one Livia Herathinos. It had all been arranged when we were still babies. Their family name was very prestigious, and magic runs strongly in their bloodline, but they had fallen on hard times, which is why they were still willing to go through with it despite my reputation. And I assure you, by that point I very definitely had a reputation. I had been photographed by paparazzi snogging some Orlesian pop star, at a party a few months earlier. Then, I OD'd a couple times and ended up in the hospital, and I got arrested once. The charges were dropped, of course—my father made sure of that—but the tabloids got wind of it and ran a front-page story with my mug shot." Dorian scowled and shook his head. "It was a terrible picture."

Bull snickered at Dorian's vanity and kissed the top of his head.

"Over that holiday weekend, we also took an obscene amount and variety of drugs. We talked about how easy it would be to 'accidentally' overdose, and speculated about who would turn up at our funerals if we did, and which of us would leave a prettier corpse. Somehow, the idea of dying in each other's arms seemed so tragically romantic, in our inebriated state.

"Fuck, Dorian," Bull breathed. He gave Dorian a squeeze and took his hand, letting his thumb swipe gently across the scar on Dorian's wrist. It was clear Bull thought it was related to Dorian's admission to suicidal thoughts. It wasn't. Not directly, anyway. "Please, promise me that if you ever get to that point again, you'll give me a call. I mean it. Even if we aren't together anymore, you can always call me, day or night, and I will be there for you."

Dorian waved a hand dismissively, both touched and perturbed by Bull's blanket offer. "Oh, I don't think we would have actually done it. Not on purpose anyway. Drug overdoses are often such messy affairs; I'm sure I could think of a more dignified way to kill myself. But I'll admit, we weren't trying very hard _not_ to die." He rubbed the back of Bull's hand soothingly, lapsing into silence for a moment before continuing.

"Some time during the night, shortly before dawn, I think, on that Sunday after Satinalia, four men broke into the house and pulled us from our bed. I remember trying to fight, but my head was spinning, and felt stuffed full of cotton, and the lights and noise were so confusing. They injected me with magebane so I couldn't use my magic, and bundled me off in a panel van, back to my family's estate in Qarinus, where a team of experts were waiting to put me through detox."

"What happened to your boyfriend?" Bull asked.

"Something similar, from what I gather. The last I heard, he was married and had a kid on the way."

"Aw, man. That really sucks." Bull hugged him again and snuffled his hair.

"It's probably for the best." Dorian replied. "Well, maybe not for him. But, we really were bad influences on each other. I will say, however, the sex was fantastic—though, come to think of it, that might have been the GHB and poppers." He laughed darkly. 

"So anyway, I was kept prisoner in my rooms for the next three months, while a stream of doctors and counselors and shrinks came to visit me several times a day, until I convinced them that I really wanted to get better. After that, I was still confined to the estate, but I was at least given the freedom of the house and grounds."

"But, you were an adult. Wasn't it illegal to hold you against your will?"

Dorian laughed mirthlessly. "And who would I go to with my tale of woe? The police, who are corrupt and easily bribed? The Head Prosecutor, who was appointed by my father? Perhaps I could go straight to the Archon? I'm sure he has nothing more important to worry about. And who do you think would be believed? The twelfth-generation Magister, pillar of his community, or his troubled, drug-addicted son?"

"Yeah, I see your point. I'm so sorry that happened to you, Dorian. I really am." Bull said softly.

"Oh, I haven't gotten to the bad part yet," Dorian said, his voice calmer than it should have been. "I did my best to give the impression that I was going along with the plan. I figured they would have to let me go eventually, and then I could go back to my life." He sighed. "Nothing is ever that simple. One day my father invited me to his study for a chat."

Every detail of that day was seared into Dorian's mind.

* * *

"Please, sit," Dorian's father said pleasantly, indicating one of the comfortable chairs next to the fire. A tea service was already set out on a small table between them, and Halward poured them each a cup. "Do you still take two sugars and cream?" he asked.

"Not since I was ten," Dorian answered sourly, then sighed when Halward gave him a _look,_ and made an effort to be civil. "One sugar is fine, thank you." He figured he would be pushing his luck if he also requested a splash of brandy.

Halward nodded and dropped a single cube into each cup before settling into the other chair. Neither spoke for several seconds, every sound in the room magnified by their silence: the clank of spoons against porcelain, the tick of the clock on the mantel, the distant sound of a lawn mower. Dorian took a sip of tea. 

"I understand you are thinking of doing some Post-Doctorate work in Nevarra." Halward finally said.

Well, that verified what Dorian already suspected. He had only mentioned his academic plans to the latest shrink his father had hired for him. Clearly information from their "private" sessions was being passed on. Not that it mattered. He only told the shrink what the man wanted to hear. Of course, Dorian didn't share his suspicions with his father.

"I feel I have only just scratched the surface in my study of Necromancy," he said instead. "The possibilities are exciting, but I need to gain true mastery before I can start exploring the outer boundaries, and pushing the art to its greatest potential. The Mortalitasi at the University of Nevarra in Nevarra City are second to none in the field."

"I think that is a good idea," Halward said with a nod, temporarily surprising Dorian. "If a thing is worth doing, it is worth making the effort to be the very best at it."

Dorian clenched his jaw. "Quite. That's why I put such effort into being the very best fuck-up ever."

Halward frowned. "Dorian," he said, reproachfully.

Dorian stifled a sigh and reminded himself that he had to play the good son for now, if he ever wanted to regain his freedom. He suddenly felt very tired. "I'm sorry. That was unworthy of me," he said, then washed away the bitter taste of his apology by gulping down the rest of his tea.

Halward nodded once, a gesture of his magnanimous absolution.

"Your mother and I have come to a decision," Halward said, apparently deciding to come to the point of this little chat. "As you know, we have a long-standing arrangement with the Herathinos family to make an engagement between you and Livia." He ignored Dorian's irritated sigh. "Fortunately, they are willing to overlook recent incidents, given the efforts you have made these last few months to get past your… difficulties, and to put your life back on track. We have come to the agreement that the wedding will be held right here at our estate, in the formal gardens, on Wintersend."

Wintersend! That was less than two weeks from now. Dorian leapt to his feet, nearly upsetting the tea tray in his show of outrage. The change in position was too quick, and he had to reach out a hand to steady himself, as the blood rushed from his head and his vision darkened.

"No!" he said forcefully, ignoring the spinning in his head. "I have already told you. I am not marrying Livia, or any other woman. It's not fair to her, and it's not what I want for myself."

Halward sighed dramatically. "I was afraid you would be this way." He stood and reached out toward his son. "I'm sorry, Dorian. I didn't want it to come to this."

Dorian frowned at his father, realization suddenly dawning that his dizziness was not caused by low blood pressure at all. He gaped dazedly at his father, unable to believe that he would stoop this low. His tongue felt thick and his own voice seemed very far away. "You… You drugged my…"

Strong arms caught Dorian as the ground rushed up to meet him.


	21. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian relives the events of the night he left home for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that some of the things I wrote earlier in this piece didn't entirely make sense in light of where I'm now taking it. I've discovered that this is the major disadvantage of publishing as you go. I wonder if Dickens ever had this problem with his serials, or if he was sensible enough to finish his works before the first segment was published? _*Sheepish Grin*_
> 
> So, as of 6/12/17, I've gone back and made some changes. The biggest change is that now Dorian left Tevinter, and never (partially) reconciled with his dad. The first couple of chapters, which were originally set in Minrathous, are now set in Val Royeaux, which I think makes more sense, anyway. If you should come across any inconsistencies that I missed, please feel free to let me know in the comments.

Dorian was spinning, frighteningly fast. He felt as if, at any moment, he might be flung out into space. Sparkling flashes of light swirled behind his eyelids in constantly moving fractal patterns. His ears rang with a high-pitched oscillating tone. Under that he could hear voices, distant, yet very near.

"How's the boy doing?" said a smooth, vaguely familiar voice.

His father's voice came from somewhere nearby, above him, "He's fine. He should be out for at least another half hour. We have time." A hand gently brushed hair off of his forehead, and stroked his cheek. "I wish this were not necessary."

"It's for the best. When this is over, he'll be able to live a normal, happy, productive life." 

Dorian could hear the other man moving around the room, making soft clicking and scraping noises, like… chalk on a chalkboard? Or, on the floor. A spell? It would have to be a very complex spell to go to the effort of physically drawing it out. Dorian tried to guess at what sort of spell they might be preparing, but he was still too muzzy. At least the wild spinning was starting to slow. 

"If this should go wrong, he could be left a vegetable," Halward Pavus said. He sounded sad, as if the possibility were tragic, but unavoidable.

"All cures come with inherent risks," the other man said dismissively. "The risk is very small, and if we don't do this… The prognosis is not good. We've discussed the statistics on suicide, and that's not even counting the inherent danger to those, like Dorian, who engage in high-risk behaviors. If things continue the way they have been, I predict your son won't live to see his next birthday. But, if you're having second thoughts…" One piece of the puzzle suddenly clicked in place. The voice, that self-satisfied, arrogant tone—it belonged to Dorian's latest shrink.

"No, no. This is for the best," Halward said quickly. "I just wish it hadn't come down to this."

Dorian's thoughts were starting to clear, the ringing in his ears was subsiding, and the swirling lights were all but gone, but his body felt disconnected from his mind. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He couldn't open his eyes. He could do nothing but lie there and absorb the conversation going on around him. He had a growing sense that he was in danger, that he needed to wake up, to get out, but his body was heavy, his muscles weak, and it seemed like too much effort to move. 

"You've made discreet arrangements for the sacrifice?" asked the shrink.

"Yes. I channeled the payments through a series of dummy corporations based out of Orzemmar, so even if the body is found, it shouldn't be traced back to us." Halward answered. "Are you ready? Shall I bring him in?"

"If you would."

Dorian's heart sank. No, surely not. Surely he had misunderstood. His father would never get involved in blood magic. "The resort of a weak mind," he had always called it. He heard a heavy door open and shut, and the bolt being thrown, followed by the sound of shuffling footsteps. He tried to pry his eyes open, but they wouldn't respond.

"Please, come this way," Halward said, leading someone into the room. "There is a stool there, next to your left foot, if you would care to take a seat."

"Very kind of you, Sir," a man said in a high, raspy voice, scraping the stool across the flagstones and settling down, somewhere very near to Dorian. 

There was a rustling of papers. "I have here a notarized copy of the agreement you signed. Your wife will have life-time rights to live in the home on Vespasian road, plus she will receive a monthly stipend of two-thousand Gold, and a scholarship fund has already been established for each of your children. Is there anything you want clarified, before we proceed?"

"No… I just want to say, thank you, Sir. I thought, after the accident that took my sight, that I would never be anything other than a burden to my family. You've given me the opportunity to provide for them in my absence, and to die with dignity."

"Of course," Halward replied graciously. "I, in turn, thank you for agreeing to the terms. As my retainer should have explained to you, my son has been very ill." He sighed dramatically. "Your selflessness will ensure he has a chance for a future, as well." 

"How old's your boy?" the man asked.

"He'll be twenty-five next Matrinalis," Halward answered.

"Still so young," the man said wistfully. "My oldest will be seventeen in two months. They grow up so fast, don't they? Seems like just yesterday I was bouncing him on my knee. If he was ill, I'd do anything in my power to save him, regardless if it was legal or not. Don't you worry, Sir. You're a good dad. You're doing the right thing."

"Yes, well… I thank you for that," Halward said, sounding wistful himself. "Let's hope Dorian sees it that way when this is all over," he murmured, almost too softly to hear. "Do you have any questions before we proceed?"

The man considered for a moment. "Is this going to hurt?" he finally asked.

"You will feel a slight pinch, but it will be over quickly." Halward assured him.

There was the shuffle of footsteps, and the shrink spoke nearby. "I'm going to give you a light sedative. It will take the edge off of any anxiety you might experience during the ritual. If you would roll up your sleeve, please."

Dorian couldn't believe his father was actually going through with this. _Get up!_ Dorian's mind screamed at him, but his body refused to budge. He could hear the men moving about the room, making the final preparations for the sacrifice. _For the love of the Maker, get up and put a stop to this, you worthless mage!_

Mage. Of course. He didn't know why it hadn't occurred to him before. Dorian reached down deep for his magic. It was like swimming through mud. He could sense it down there, bright and shining, but it kept slipping away from his grasp.

The sound of low chanting filled the room, a familiar meditative litany designed to bring focus to the caster. He had learned it as a child, but rarely used it anymore, unless he was about to attempt a particularly complex and tricky spell. Now, he mentally joined in, hoping it would help him cut through the sludge in his mind. His focus narrowed. There! He managed to snag the thinnest thread of magic. Heart pounding, he desperately reeled it in. His fingers twitched, automatically attempting to trace sigils in the air. That small movement sparked sensation all the way down his arm. It felt distant and ungainly, but he now had some small degree of control over one hand. One hand and a thin tendril of magic against two very accomplished mages. He firmly pushed away the clawing sense of despair that welled up in him. _It's not over until one of you is dead, Pavus,_ he remembered his old martial arts tutor telling him, when he wanted to give up from exhaustion. _Dead, or worse,_ he added to himself. A small whimper escaped his mouth.

"He's waking up," Dorian heard his father say, his voice dull and distracted. "We need to hurry. Let me know when you are ready for the next phase."

Dorian tried desperately to regain control of his body. His right arm jerked and fell off his stomach, down by his side.

"Ready," said the shrink.

There was a metallic _snick,_ like a blade being drawn. _Hurry, hurry, hurry!_ screamed Dorian's brain. His arm flopped by his side, clumsy and unresponsive. His toes curled in his shoes. The slave grunted, and something warm and wet splattered across Dorian's face. The unmistakable hot-metal smell of blood filled his nostrils. Panic rose in his chest. He wanted to scream and wipe it away, but all he could do was whimper and twitch. The air around him felt dirty, tainted by the magic that was being pulled out of the fade, mixing with the energy released by the slave's death. Even as he recoiled from the thought, Dorian reached out for it, gathering as much of the magic into himself as he could grab.

He heard the shrink swear as he became aware of the magic being siphoned off. Someone grabbed his left wrist and lifted it into the air. Searing pain shot down his arm. The pain was like a bolt of electricity, reconnecting him to his numb and distant limbs. Powered by the adrenaline surging through his system, Dorian lurched to his feet, throwing a fireball reflexively in the direction of his attacker as he pulled out of the surprised man's grip. The man screamed as he went up in flames. Dorian stumbled backward, shocked by the strength of his own casting. The smell of burning hair, and the barbecued-pork aroma of cooking flesh wafted over him, making him retch. Tainted blood magic still swirled around him, and he drew it into himself until it was spilling out in uncontrollable little displays of power. His father stepped back in alarm when Dorian turned in his direction, lightening crackling up and down his arms and through his hair. He spun around, trying to get his bearings while the world tilted crazily beneath him. He was in his father's workshop, down in the basement of the family home. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the door. Stumbling toward it, he fumbled with the lock, heart thudding heavily in his chest. He glanced over his shoulder, expecting his father to come after him, to try to stop him, but he just stood there, looking at Dorian with a sorrowful expression on his face.

The bolt finally gave way, and Dorian heaved the door open, stumbling into the hallway on unsteady feet. He careened down the hall, pinballing off of the walls until he reached the staircase. Blood was running in a thin, warm rivulet down his hand, and dripping off the ends of his fingers. Dorian ignored it, and dragged himself up the stairs. He paused at the top of the stairs, leaving a bloody hand print on the wall where he leaned for support. Just then, a maid came around the corner from the guest wing. She gasped in horror at the sight of him, then rushed to his side. 

"Master Dorian! Are you hurt? What happened?" She pulled up his sleeve and sucked her teeth at the short, but deep, cut she found there.

"Please," Dorian gasped. "My father… I need to get away. Please."

The girl glanced at the open door, leading to Halward Pavus's private work-space, and seemed to put two and two together. She bit her lip, then nodded decisively. "Come with me."

She led Dorian to a door to the servants' quarters, then through a maze of hallways and staircases that had been designed to allow the servants to go about their business unobtrusively throughout the house. Dorian had never actually been in the servants' area, and was struck by how narrow and plain the passageways were, compared to the family's areas. They emerged in the kitchen, where the sous-chef, Gerta, looked up from the roast she was tying and gasped in dismay. 

"Dorian! Honey, what happened?" she cried wiping her hands on a dish towel as she hurried across the room.

Gerta had been Dorian's nanny when he was little. When he was sent away to school, she was moved into the kitchens, but she still had a soft spot for her young charge.

Dorian shook his head, out of breath from their dash through the corridors.

"He said his father attacked him," the maid supplied. 

"No, surely you're mistaken. The Master's strict, but he's not a violent man," Gerta said.

"Blood magic," Dorian gasped out. "Tried to change me."

"They were down in the workshop. I saw that shrink go down there earlier, too" the maid added.

Gerta made a low, angry noise. "I knew nothing good would come of that man being here. Do they know Dorian's with us?"

"Don't think so," the maid answered. "I took him through the back ways."

"Good girl. Go throw some bread, and cheese, and whatever other portable foods you can into a sack and meet me in the laundry room." Meanwhile, Gerta steered Dorian straight into the laundry room, off the kitchen. "You need to get out of here, and if you're not going to attract attention, you need to get out of that bloody shirt."

For a crazy moment, Dorian thought Gerta had just uncharacteristically cursed at him, and he barked out a slightly hysterical laugh. But then he realized that she was speaking quite literally. His shirt was covered with both his own and the slave's blood. His gorge rose, and he stumbled across the room to vomit in the sink. Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to get the wretched thing off him. He peeled the long-sleeved henley over his head and threw it down, as if it were covered in fire ants. Gerta was in front of him in the next second, wiping away the blood spatter from his face and neck with a damp cloth. She made him wash the wound on his wrist with soap and water, while she rummaged in the kitchen first aid kit for elfroot tincture, antibacterial ointment, and a bandage. By the time she had dressed his wound, the maid was there with a paper bag full of groceries.

"Do we have any of Master Dorian's clothes down here, Jenny?" Gerta asked, glancing around.

"Yes'm," the maid answered, pointing across the room to a line of baskets full of neatly folded, clean clothes that were waiting beneath the folding table. "I was going to bring up the laundry after dinner."

"Perfect," Gerta said. "Come along." 

She grabbed a whole basket full of Dorian's clean clothes, and a set of keys from a hook by the door, and headed outside, across the yard to a bank of garages behind the house. Dorian and the maid followed close behind. She unlocked the second garage from the end and threw the spring-loaded door open, revealing a classic Caddy. She popped the trunk and looked expectantly at Dorian.

"In the boot with you, young man," she said, jerking her head toward the car.

Dorian jumped in without a second thought. Gerta shoved the laundry basket in next to Dorian's feet, then relieved Jenny of the bag of groceries and packed them into the trunk, as well. Dorian shook his head and thanked the Maker that they weren't making their escape in the Prius.

"Go see if you can't run some interference," Gerta said to the maid. "If you can sneak that shirt up to Dorian's room without getting caught, it might throw them off the scent and buy us some time"

"Yes'm. Good luck, Master Dorian," the girl said and turned away to hurry back to the house. 

It wasn't until after the lid slammed shut that Dorian thought, too late, to thank her. 

As expected, they were stopped at the gate. Dorian could hear Gerta talking to the guard.

"Evening, Gerta. What are you doing going out this late?"

Gerta sounded genuinely aggravated when she answered, "Good evening, Fred. If it's not one thing, it's another, isn't it? That silly girl bought potatoes for dinner tonight, when I specifically asked for parsnips." She sighed dramatically. "It's true what they say: If you want a thing done right, you have to do it yourself. So, I'm off to get parsnips. Is there anything I can pick up for you while I'm out?"

"Think the budget can see it's way to accommodate a bottle of that West Hill brandy?" Fred asked. "It gets right nippy out here in the evenings." 

"I think it could, if I replace the Family's Aqua Magus with Sun Blonde next week."

"Hey, now, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble on my account."

Gerta harrumphed. " As long as it comes out in the right bottle, they never notice the difference."

Dorian snorted in the darkness at the audacity. He wondered how long she had been cheating his family like this, and just how wide-spread this cheating was. Then he decided he didn't care. 

"You're the best, Gerta." Fred said. "Have a nice evening," He patted the roof and they pulled away, just as the phone in the guard house started ringing. 

A few miles down the road, Gerta pulled over and let Dorian out of the trunk. Dorian grabbed a t-shirt out of the laundry basket and pulled it on before climbing into the front seat. They drove on in silence for several minutes.

"He tried to change me, Nanna," Dorian finally said, staring out into the early evening darkness. He was having trouble wrapping his head around what his own father had planned to do. "He knew the risks, and he was going to do it anyway." Tears prickled in his eyes. "He was willing to risk turning me into a vegetable, so long as I married that girl and gave him another heir. He cares more about his fucking legacy than he ever has about me." The tears overflowed and ran down his cheeks. He let them.

Gerta reached over and squeezed his knee. "I'm so sorry, Love. I never would have believed him capable, until tonight. I wasn't entirely happy about you being held prisoner, but I thought maybe it was for your own good: keeping you away from bad influences, and all that. But this… This is something else entirely." She shook her head sadly. "What are you going to do?"

Dorian picked at a drying fleck of blood on his jeans. Thankfully, they were black, so the spots of blood didn't show much. His mind was working overtime, trying to make a plan while also trying to come to terms with what had happened. He didn't have the energy for both, so he pushed his pain aside and focused on what he needed to do right now. "I need to leave the country," he said. "My father has too much influence for me to go to ground for long in Tevinter."

"I have a sister who lives with her husband down in Orlais. I'm sure she'll give you a place to stay until you can get on your feet, if you're willing to help out on the farm." Gerta offered.

Dorian nodded, considering it. "I'll need a passport." He thought of how he might be able to secure one. "I need to go to Minrathous."

* * *

"So, I found myself on a bus to Minrathous with nothing but the clothes on my back, a basket of laundry, and a packed lunch to my name," Dorian said with a shake of his head. "I didn't even have a jacket." He chuckled. "You should have seen me going through the mountains on the way into Orlais, wearing every scrap of clothing I owned, just to keep warm. Thankfully, Val Royeaux is more temperate, being on the sea." He smiled and shook his head again. "Anyway, when I got to Minrathous I went straight to one of my old boyfriends: that fellow I told you about, the one whose family had a pipe fitting empire."

"The one who got you into hard drugs?" Bull asked.

"Yes, well, beggars can't be choosers, can they?" Dorian answered. "Our paths had only rarely crossed since I went to live with the Alexiuses, and I hadn't actually spoken to him in years, but he was gracious and listened to my tale of woe. He arranged for me to get a fake passport through the same charming fellow who had made me my first fake ID, gave me a burner phone and some pocket money, and put me on a bus to Val Royeaux. I stayed with my old nanny's sister on a farm outside the city for all of two months, slopping nugs and shoveling shit out of the stables, until I finally swallowed my pride and called Professor Alexius. 

"To my surprise, he was happy to hear from me. Apparently, my father had been telling everyone that he had sent me away to a 'wellness center' in Rivain, where I was being treated for 'exhaustion'. Given my reputation, it was an all-too-easy story for people to believe. Or, at least—and this is a testament to my father's brilliance as a Statesman—it was easy for them to believe they had spotted the truth behind the lie. But rumors about the blood magic managed to escape the household, and apparently there were also whispers about a body, burned beyond recognition, that was secretly ferried away one night. Gereon had come to the conclusion that the body was mine.

"I told him what really happened. He was incensed, and was ready to see my father prosecuted. For whatever reason, I wasn't ready to see him thrown in prison, and begged Gereon not to pursue it. At least not yet. I was angry. I still am. But he's still my father, and I love him. I love him, but I don't think I'll ever forgive him. Is that strange?"

Bull sighed and hugged Dorian closer. "No, it's not strange. Family stuff is complicated."

Dorian snorted. "Yes, that's one way to describe it." He sighed and went on, "Gereon contacted the University of Orlais, where Felix had been heading when he was infected by the Blight. They offered me a research position, funded by the justice department, studying the feasibility of binding murder victims' spirits to their bodies long enough to testify in their murder trials. The difficulty, of course, is in getting to the body before the spirit has moved on…" He felt Bull squirm uncomfortably behind him, and remembered how squeamish he was about magic—and let's face it, most people were squeamish about Necromancy. "But, you don't want to hear about that, do you? Suffice to say, that's where I was, living, quite happily, until my father tracked me down a few months ago and tried to force my hand." Dorian took Bull's hand into his own and added softly, "At the time, I was angry. Part of me still is. But there's another part of me, that is glad he did. If he hadn't, I would never have met you."

Bull made a deep rumbling noise in his chest. "I'll never say I'm happy that someone hurt you, Dorian. But, I am glad you came into my life." he said. Then Bull abruptly flipped Dorian over and rolled him onto his back. Looming over his startled lover, he looked Dorian straight in the eye and said, "I promise you, I will always protect you, and I will never betray your trust."

Dorian blinked up at him, suddenly overwhelmed by an emotion he didn't dare name. He reached up to caress Bull's scarred left cheek, his thumb brushing just below the missing eye. "I know that, Amatus. That's why I gave myself to you."

Then he closed his eyes and let Bull kiss his troubles away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to smut, next chapter. ;)


	22. Sweet Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A return to smut. Ever wonder what it would be like to be rimmed by a Qunari? Dorian's about to find out.

Dorian eyed himself critically as he flexed in front of the bathroom mirror after his post-workout shower. He was freshly depilated and scrubbed pink, his hair still wet and tousled, mustache frizzing in the humidity. Bull had expressed the opinion that he was "adorable" in this state. Dorian preferred "raw, unrealized perfection." Well, near-perfection. He pooched out his stomach and frowned.

"The only problem with this place, is the food. It's much too good. I'm starting to put on weight."

Bull glanced at him in the mirror, wiping away the last remaining patches of shaving cream from his jaw. He smirked. "I don't think that's the food, Kadan."

Dorian was momentarily puzzled before the penny dropped. "You mean…"

Bull stepped behind Dorian and rubbed a hand over his belly. He caught Dorian's eye in the mirror. "Yup. You're starting to show."

Dorian's own hand fell on top of Bull's, and he regarded the small bulge with wonder.

Over the last not-quite-three months he had managed to mostly forget about his condition. Other than very occasional nausea, and considerably more trips to the bathroom than he was used to, there had been little to remind him. But this was visual proof that he had made a decision that he could never take back. It awed and unsettled him in equal measure.

"I'll get out the belly cream tonight. Time to add that to your daily routine," Bull said, then added enthusiastically, "Pretty soon you're going to be all roly poly and waddling around. I can hardly wait."

Dorian huffed, both perplexed and strangely pleased by Bull's enthusiasm for his soon-to-be-changing figure.

A wicked look passed over Bull's face and he leaned down to rumble in Dorian's ear, "Just think, pretty soon everyone's going to see your swelling belly, and know you've got a Qunari pup in there."

Dorian shivered and his cock tried to fill.

Bull chuckled evilly. "Don't get too excited, Kadan. You've still got one more day in that cage, before you get to cum." He patted Dorian's butt and went back to the other sink to brush his teeth.

Dorian was learning to recognize Bull's moods, and he could already tell that he was in for constant and merciless tease and denial today. He sighed, knowing that, as much as he dreaded it, he would also enjoy it.

* * *

"I've been thinking about this Qunari fetish of yours," Bull said the next morning, without preamble. 

"It's not a fetish," Dorian grumbled.

"No? What would you call it, then?" Bull asked teasingly.

Dorian's eyes slid to the side, and he pressed his lips together. "It's… admiration of the Qunari form."

"I see. You're not a Qunari chaser, you're a Qunari _admirer_ ," Bull clarified with a chuckle.

Dorian snorted indignantly. "That I happen to have an extreme fondness for one particular Qunari is the only reason I put up with you teasing me about it all the time," Dorian answered tartly.

"Alright, I'm sorry," Bull relented. "I only mention it because today's your release day, and I was wondering if you'd like to try something uniquely… Qunari." He let he voice drop to a low, seductive growl on the last word.

Dorian's dick responded immediately, belying his insistence that the Qunari thing was not really a _thing_. He squirmed as his cage got uncomfortably tight.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked cautiously.

"Get on the bed, and lie on your back, and I'll show you," Bull purred.

Dorian didn't need to be asked twice. He immediately sprawled out on his back on top of the covers. He liked this position especially well, because it gave him a good view of Bull's horns as he loomed, large and powerful, over Dorian. It also made Dorian feel deliciously small and helpless, at the mercy of the great gray beast.

Bull knelt between Dorian's thighs and took a moment to enjoy the sight of his naked body laid out in offering, before grabbing his phone off the bedside table. He turned Dorian's nipple rings on to a low setting, smirking when Dorian bit his lip and pushed out his chest. Switching to the tab for the BP2000plus, he ran a couple quick flush cycles, to Dorian's deep discomfort, then swiped across the screen, to make the plug in Dorian's ass shrink enough to be comfortably removed. Finally, he tapped once more, and Dorian felt a mild shock before his relaxed sphincter tightened. Bull had never actually used that feature before, and it had Dorian a little worried. According to the instructions that came with the plug, the reflexive tightening would last for about fifteen minutes, so hopefully Bull was planning on a great deal of foreplay before trying to work his monster cock up in there. 

Bull must have seen the anxious look on Dorian's face, because he smiled softly and said, "Relax. You know I wouldn't really hurt you, right? I promise, you're going to enjoy this." He rubbed a rough palm down Dorian's chest and stomach. "Now, knees up for me."

Dorian lifted his knees and spread them, opening himself up for Bull's use. Bull gently pulled on the plug. Even though he had taken it down to about the width of his fat, Qunari-sized thumb, Dorian could still feel it stretch him open. He sucked in a breath. Bull paused with it at its widest point, letting Dorian savor the feeling of being stretched, before pulling it completely free. After so long being stuffed full nearly twenty-four/seven, it felt very strange to be so empty. Smiling seductively, Bull reached behind his neck to unfasten the chain that held his keys. Dorian's caged prick twitched in anticipation.

"Hands behind your head," Bull instructed. "What's rule two?"

"It's not mine to touch," Dorian answered immediately, shivering at the reminder.

The lock popped open with a quiet click, and Bull gently removed the filigree cage from the ring that secured it. Dorian's prick immediately began to swell and lengthen, finally free to get fully hard. 

Bull watched it fill, pupil dilating with excitement. "Fuck, Dorian, look at that. This is one of my favorite things. You have such a pretty little prick. I love watching you get all excited and hard for me after being locked away for so long." He gave Dorian a few gentle strokes. "Does that feel good?"

Dorian nodded enthusiastically, his eyes rolling and his knees pulling further back in pleasure. It never ceased to amaze him how much more sensitive he was, now that he wasn't playing with himself several times a day. Every touch felt incredible.

"That's right, enjoy it. You've been such a good boy for me for so long, you've earned this. Isn't it nice? It's going to feel so fucking good when you get to cum," Bull murmured. "Not until I tell you, though. You have to keep being a good boy, and wait until I say." He let go of Dorian's prick and stroked the inside of his thighs, making Dorian whine with need and frustration. "Now, are you ready for me to do something I've never done to you before?"

Dorian nodded, not sure what to expect. Bull dipped his head, snagging Dorian's legs behind the knees over his horns, then sat up. Dorian yelped as he was dragged across the sheets until he was hanging, mostly upside down, off of Bull's horns, with his shoulder blades pressing against Bull's thighs. Bull wrapped steadying hands around Dorian's waist, and looked down at him from between his legs.

"You good?"

Dorian looked up at him, wide-eyed and confused. " _Vishante kaffas_! What are you doing, you great lummox?" 

Bull grinned. "You'll see."

His long, pointy tongue snaked out and flickered across Dorian's asshole, then started to work its way inside. Dorian gasped. "Bull! No! What are you… That's…" He squirmed and tried to pull away, appalled and embarrassed at how good it felt.

Bull stopped. "Mmmm. You taste so good," he purred. "Clean and salty, with that 'man' flavor underneath." He looked at Dorian curiously. "All those guys you've been with, hasn't anyone ever rimmed you before?"

Dorian shook his head. "A couple have tried, but I didn't let them. It didn't seem right. Too dirty."

Bull smiled gently. "Don't worry, you're perfectly clean. I know, because I keep you clean myself. Besides, we Qunari have hardy constitutions. We're completely immune from most of the stomach bugs that knock out you delicate little humans." He grinned at the indelicate snort Dorian made at being called delicate. "So, we good? May I continue? 'Cuz I've really been looking forward to this, and I'll be very disappointed if you don't want to at least try it."

Dorian looked up at him incredulously and harrumphed. "Well, far be it from me to deprive you of your fun," he snarked, then clutched the sheets and let out a sharp, "Oh!" when Bull wriggled the tip of his tongue back into his back door.

Bull licked and lapped around the entrance, tickling all the sensitive nerves in the area until Dorian's body language changed from tense with embarrassment to tense with arousal. He puffed a little jet of air onto Dorian's bud, grinning at the disgruntled noise it pulled out of the 'Vint, and the way it made his sphincter twitch. Then he got down to showing Dorian the unique aspects of being rimmed by a Qunari. 

Dorian whimpered and arched his back when Bull's pointed tongue wriggled past his sphincter, and began to stretch him open. The long, muscular appendage undulated as it burrowed deeper and deeper, stretching Dorian wider with every inch as it sunk down to its root. It prodded and poked with precision, until it located Dorian's prostate and pressed down hard. Dorian bucked and moaned and scrabbled for purchase on Bull's thighs. Bull alternated between massaging Dorian's prostate and pulling his tongue out to lightly tickle around the outside of his pucker, before diving back in to torment his sweet spot some more. Every cycle drove Dorian closer and closer to the edge.

"Unnngh! I'm close!" Dorian gasped, whining and thrashing with disappointment when Bull stopped and pulled his tongue completely free.

Bull leaned forward, jackknifing Dorian further over his own shoulders, and looked down at him from between his legs. "Look at me," he ordered.

Dorian pried his eyes open and looked up at him.

"Open your mouth."

Dorian frowned in momentary confusion before understanding dawned. His already flushed face turned a deeper shade of pink as he realized what Bull was about to make him do. As if to confirm his suspicions, a long string of pre-cum dripped from the tip of his red, swollen prick and landed on his cheek. He reached out with his tongue and captured the last thin tendril that still clung to the glans, then obediently opened his mouth in preparation for what was coming next.

"Good boy," Bull growled. "When I slap your left thigh, like this…" He demonstrated. "…you may cum. Got it?"

"Un-huhn," Dorian answered, mouth still held wide.

Bull's tongue plunged, once again, deep into Dorian's ass, wriggling and prodding at his sweet spot. Dorian moaned and pulled on Bull's horns with his legs. He could feel his orgasm building again, a hot ball, spreading, loosening the tension in his belly. His balls started to pull into his body, in preparation for release. Dorian whimpered, willing himself to relax, not to let it take him over. Not yet… Not until Bull said… 

SLAP!

Dorian made a strangled noise as his prick jerked and two weeks worth of pent-up urges spurted, hot, onto his face. The first jet hit his nose, but he was able to tilt his head enough to catch most of the next in his mouth. As the force of the pulses subsided, his cock continued to drool and twitch rhythmically, painting Dorian's cheek and chin and jaw with whatever missed his open mouth. After milking the last little bit out of Dorian's prostate, Bull withdrew with a sigh. He smiled down at Dorian, who smiled back at him with soft, blissed-out eyes. Extricating his horns from under Dorian's legs and setting him back down gently on the bed, Bull leaned over his now-boneless 'Vint.

"Look at you. So wrecked. So beautifully debauched with your own cum all over your face." Dorian self-consciously made a move to wipe it off, but Bull grabbed his wrist. "Ah, ah. Leave it. I want to see the evidence that I made you fall apart, while I fuck that sweet little ass of yours." He leaned down and kissed away a small string of cum that had landed on Dorian's lip, then licked another string off his jaw, following the line up to Dorian's ear. "If you can cum again before I do," he murmured, "I'll give you permission. You just have to ask."

Dorian's breath picked up, and his prick made a valiant effort to rally.

Bull leaned over and grabbed a bottle of lube off the bedside table. Dorian's ass was slick with saliva, but as big as Bull was, that wouldn't be enough. "Since I used the tightening spell on your plug, I'm gonna go ahead and finger you open, even though you don't usually need it." Bull said gently. "I don't know if the effect has worn off yet, and I don't want to hurt you."

"Thank you," Dorian murmured. He had been a little worried about that, himself. Also, the extra time it would take gave him a better chance of recovering in time for a second orgasm before he was locked up again. 

"Knees up, Beautiful," Bull instructed.

Dorian lifted and spread his knees again, and immediately felt a slick finger probe his entrance. He sighed contentedly.

"Good?" Bull asked.

"Very."

"Ready for a second one?"

Dorian nodded. "Please."

A second fat finger slipped past his entrance, introducing a pleasant burn as it stretched him open. Bull gently pumped his fingers in and out, watching Dorian's face intently.

"Do you ever fantasize about me, Kadan?" he asked after a little while.

Dorian hesitated a beat too long. "You haven't let me touch myself since the day we met," he hedged. "When, pray tell, would I have had the opportunity?"

"Dorian," Bull said with a note of warning, far too observant, as always. "What's rule four?"

Dorian looked away and sighed. "A good boy is open and honest with his Dom, even if it's embarrassing," he recited. Especially if it's embarrassing, it would seem.

He was quiet for several long seconds while he debated with himself. He wasn't sure he could bring himself to share the thoughts he'd been indulging in recently. Not that he thought Bull would laugh at him; Bull was good about that. But Dorian wanted to hold onto the fantasy a little bit longer before having it dashed on the rocks of reality. He considered making something up, but—no, Bull could read him like a book, he'd be sure to know. Anyway, he found himself strangely reluctant to start lying to him now. He wondered what his punishment would be if he simply refused.

"Dorian?" Bull prompted, his fingers stilling.

"It's… not sexual," Dorian said, shaking his head dismissively. "It's just silly. You wouldn't find it interesting."

Bull hummed knowingly. He pulled his fingers completely free and leaned over Dorian. "Want me to tell you one of mine?" he asked quietly.

Dorian looked up at him, surprised to have been let off the hook so easily. "Alright…" he answered slowly.

"Sometimes I like to imagine cuddling by the fire with you, in a big nest of blankets and pillows. Your skin is all golden-brown and perfect in the firelight, flushed and glowing. You're fat with my kid, round and heavy and beautiful. Nobody else is around. Nobody else matters. It's just you and me, basking in the warmth. You smile up at me, your whole face open and happy, and I just want to see you look at me like that forever."

Dorian's breath caught in his throat. "And then what?" he whispered.

"That's it. Just one, perfect moment," Bull answered. 

Dorian searched Bull's face intently for any sign of teasing but found none. He decided to take the risk.

"Sometimes…" he started hesitantly, "I like to pretend that this…." he made a gesture to encompass the two of them, "….this thing between us, doesn't have an expiration date. I like to imagine what it would be like if, after my contract is up, we stayed together. I picture us settling into a disgustingly domestic arrangement, getting our own place, shopping for groceries, picking out curtains. Idle, silly musings, really." He shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just nesting. That's a thing during pregnancy, isn't it?"

"It is," Bull answered equivocally. "It's also something people sometimes just want for themselves."

"I do," Dorian murmured, almost inaudibly. "I used to envy my mentor, Gereon, and his wife, Livia. They were friends and partners and lovers. They had it all, and I wanted that for myself so badly. But… well, with me being the way I am, it's just not feasible." He sighed wistfully.

"You being the way you are? You mean intelligent, attractive, funny, charming? Yeah, I can totally see why nobody would be interested in that." Bull deadpanned.

Dorian scowled. "You know what I mean. In Tevinter, men are more than willing to have casual hook ups, sometimes even longer term arrangements, but you don't get to openly move in with your boyfriend and play happy families for the rest of your life. Especially not if you're of the ruling class. Very few men are willing to give up their positions and reputations for something as ephemeral and fleeting as 'love'. They would be foolish to."

Bull frowned. "I don't know if you've noticed this, Dorian, but you're not in Tevinter anymore. And you've got someone right here who is crazy about you and doesn't give a shit if anybody else approves."

Dorian looked up at him wide-eyed, hoping, but not entirely daring to believe.

Bull sat up and rested his palms on Dorian's knees. "I wasn't going to bring this up yet, because we haven't really known each other very long at all, but I was planning to retire after this contract anyway, and I was hoping, maybe, we could keep seeing each other afterward." He put a finger on Dorian's lips. "No, don't say anything yet. Think about it. Let the idea marinate for a while, and we can talk about it later, OK?"

Dorian nodded mutely, too many thoughts tumbling through his head to pin any one down. There was a light, tingly feeling filling his chest, and it took him a moment to pinpoint what it was: Joy.

"Now, back to business," Bull said with a grin, pushing Dorian's knees back and out. 

Dorian grinned back and rolled his hips. "There is one thing," he said shyly. "Not so much a fantasy, but… I was wondering…" He took a breath, a little embarrassed to be asking about this. "Can you, I mean, is it even possible for you to knot me when I'm not in heat?"

Bull's grin widened. "Would you like that?"

Dorian blushed and tried to play it off, "Well, I mean, I was just curious. The times when you have I've been… a little preoccupied, to say the least. I sometimes wonder what it would be like, if I were a little more, er, present when it happened."

Bull leaned over Dorian, using his size to its full advantage, and growled, "So, you want to get knotted by a big, muscly man-beast?" He grinned when Dorian shivered violently and bit his lip. "You want to feel my giant cock swell inside you until you're stuffed impossibly full, helplessly locked until I'm done with you? Feel me pumping my seed into your body until your belly swells, knowing that you have no choice but to take every drop?" He chuckled when Dorian mewled, his eyes going wide and his prick making an instant, miraculous recovery. "I'm gonna take that as a yes."

Dorian nodded vigorously. "Yes."

Bull sat up again and said in a more serious voice. "It is possible. I've got a bottle of Qunari pheromone that will usually do the trick. But we're talking a good fifteen to twenty minutes of being knotted. Once it starts to swell, there's no stopping or speeding up the process. You really are going to be stuck, for better or for worse, until it goes back down. Are you sure that's what you want?"

Dorian gave it the serious consideration Bull was demanding. There was a time when he might have freaked out at the inability to escape, assuming he was sober enough to care. But over the last couple months, the constant worry about being interrupted, of always having to hide his proclivities, had started to fade. He was in a uniquely safe and secure position here, and had come to relish the long, drawn-out sessions that Bull seemed to favor. 

"Yes," he finally answered. "I'm sure."

"Alright. Wait here. Keep yourself spread for me," Bull ordered before heading into the bathroom.

Dorian gripped his knees and waited, feeling terribly exposed in the empty room. After some thumping and rattling of drawers, Bull reappeared in the doorway. He smiled at the sight of Dorian lying there, still holding himself on exhibit, ready for him.

"Good boy," he murmured, retaking his place, and handed Dorian a small glass vial. "I'm going to finish working you open, and then I'm gonna have you ride me. Once you're settled in and comfortable, you can open that bottle and hold it under my nose. You can change your mind any time up to that point, but once you open the bottle, there's no going back. OK?"

Dorian indicated his understanding, then gripped the bottle tightly as Bull slipped two fingers back inside him. He closed his eyes and let his hips roll, enjoying the sensation of being stretched. A third finger joined the others and Dorian stifled a giggle as he was reminded of a description he once read of how slash fiction almost always progresses: _One finger, two finger, three finger, cock,_ he sing-songed in his head.

"Something funny?" Bull asked.

Dorian opened his eyes and beamed up at him. "No. Not really. I'm just happy."

Bull smiled back. "I'm happy you're happy. Think you're ready to…" he put on his most serious sexy voice, "…ride the Bull?"

This time Dorian did giggle. "That's just terrible," he scolded.

"Saddle up, cowboy," Bull said, wiggling his eyebrows, then pulled his fingers free and flipped over on his back, dragging Dorian up on top of him as he went. 

Dorian sat up, straddling Bull's stomach, and playfully slapped his chest. "Enough. Hurry up and ravage me, you great beast."

Bull hauled himself up into a sitting position against the headboard, then grabbed Dorian by the hips and pulled him up close. His cock slipped between Dorian's cheeks, the head rubbing against his entrance. Dorian tried to sink down on it, but Bull held him upright, leaning forward so that they were eye to eye, noses almost touching.

"No," Bull said softly, rolling his hips so that the tip of his cock rubbed against Dorian's back door. "This is my show, and I plan to take you nice and slow. I'm going to make you beg for every inch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience. I've been crazy-busy the last few weeks, but things are slowing down now, so hopefully I can get back to a regular updating schedule. I haven't abandoned this, I promise. In fact, I already have most of the last chapter written, though there is a lot that needs to happen in between.


	23. Riding the Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian shares a dark fantasy and gets knotted.

Dorian shivered and a small needy noise escaped him. Suddenly, all his focus was on that blunt head sliding over his entrance, and how distressingly empty he felt.

"Please, Bull," he whimpered. "I need your cock."

Bull chuckled. "That was fast. You're going to have to earn my cock, you greedy boy. Play with your nipples. Put on a little show for me."

Dorian carefully laid the bottle of pheromones, that he was still clutching, on the bed next to them, then brushed his fingers lightly over his already-stimulated and hyper-sensitive nipples. He bit his lip at the intense pleasure. Pushing his chest forward and letting his head roll back, he let out a soft moan while he continued to finger both little nubs.

"There you go. Does that feel good?"

"Yes," Dorian breathed. He regarded Bull through slitted eyelids, and let the slightest hint of a smile curl one side of his lips as he added, "But not as good as your cock would feel in my arse about now."

"You're so demanding," Bull teased. "Just for that, you're going to have to tell me one of your most secret fantasies. But I will let you have a little reward, first." He relaxed his grip on Dorian's hips and let him sink down until the thickest part of the crown was stretching him open, before once again stopping his descent.

Dorian whimpered. The stretch at this point was intense, pleasurable, but also slightly painful. He desperately wanted to sink that little bit further, to feel that sense of satisfaction when Bull's fat mushroom popped past his sphincter.

"Well, go on," Bull prompted. "Tell me something that pushes all the buttons in that dirty little brain of yours. Something that makes you squirm with embarrassment to admit, even as it makes you hard."

Deep arousal wriggled through Dorian's core at Bull's order. "I've been thinking a lot about something you said yesterday," he admitted, hands falling down onto his thighs as he ground his hips, trying futilely to work himself further down Bull's pole.

"Did I tell you to stop playing with those nips?" Bull asked sharply.

"No, Sir," Dorian answered, quickly returning his hands to his chest, and giving both nubs a sharp pinch as penance. 

"What did I say yesterday that got you all hot and bothered?" Bull asked, once he was satisfied with Dorian's compliance.

"When you said that soon everyone would be able to see that I had a Qunari growing in me," Dorian answered, feeling his cheeks start to prickle at the admission. "I keep thinking about that fantasy I told you about, where the men take me in front of the Imperial Senate, and the Qunari wins me as his slave?"

Bull nodded, indicating that he remembered.

"Then I imagine, what if part of my punishment, for liking to take cock, was to have to deal with the potential consequences of getting fucked? What if they magically made me capable of being knocked up, as a lesson to me, and others like me?"

Bull growled low and deep. "I like where this is going. So hot." He rewarded Dorian by letting him sink a little further, the head of his cock finally pushing all the way past Dorian's sphincter.

Dorian let out an appreciative moan as he felt it pop inside, then continued, "So, of course, my master—I've been imagining him as you—decides to breed me." He closed his eyes, sinking into his fantasy. "You fuck me twice a day until you know for sure it's taken, reminding me every time that my body belongs to you now. That I'm a nothing but a walking incubator waiting to be used. And when I get too fat and heavy with your kid to hide it, you make a point of taking me out in public where everyone can see. My trial was in all the papers, so everyone knows what's going on. I can see them all staring at me, and hear them whispering everywhere we go. I'm no longer the Magister's son, I'm the Qunari's whore, his broodmare." Dorian, lost in his imaginings, gasped with surprise when Bull's cock suddenly slipped another inch inside him.

"Know what would make it even hotter?" Bull suggested. "If you could only get knocked up if you came. Not only would everyone know you'd been fucked by a Qunari, they'd know you liked it. They'd all be picturing you panting in ecstasy on the end of my cock, as I filled your belly with my pups."

Dorian moaned and his rock-hard cock twitched and pulsed out a blob of pre-cum. His cheeks were hot and his head was spinning from the endorphin rush. He wiggled impatiently on the cock that was only a third-buried in his ass. "Please, Bull. Fuck me properly. I need you to fill me up. Please. Make me cum."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm going to make you cum. Once I get my knot in you, I'm going to see how many times I can make you cum in a row. But right now you have to learn to be patient and take what you're given, like a good boy. You have to earn those orgasms. You're off to a good start, though. You beg so nicely, I'll let you have a little more." He let Dorian slide down another inch or so before once again bringing him to a stop. Dorian moaned and whimpered, grateful and frustrated at the same time. "Now, tell me more about what I do to you as my slave."

"You make me ride your cock for hours in your study, sitting on your lap while you work at your desk. People come and go, as you attend to business. You just keep fucking me, right in front of them. You make me face them, and keep my legs on the outside of yours, so I'm spread, on display, and I can see them watching."

"I do like to show you off," Bull commented. "Are you hard? Can they tell how desperate you are to cum? How much you love being stuffed full of Qunari cock?" He let Dorian slide down another couple inches.

Dorian groaned and shivered, "Yes. Sometimes I need it so badly, I beg you to let me get off, but you won't. You tell me I'm there for your pleasure, not mine."

"But I bet you're leaking, aren't you? You can't help it, or hide it. I bet your knees are bending, and your toes are curling, your face is scrunching up in that adorable way it does when you want to cum so bad, but know you aren't allowed. Are you a good boy? Can you hold it back?"

Dorian realized his face was, in fact, scrunching up, and he self-consciously tried to relax it, biting his lip and panting through a wave of arousal. "Yes. I don't want to be punished. Last time I came without permission, you let your mercenaries have me for twenty-four hours. They took me two and three at a time, all day and all night." Bull growled and nuzzled Dorian's neck, then bit his shoulder possessively. It was an oddly comforting move. "Don't worry, Amatus. I know you wouldn't really do that."

"Good," Bull rumbled. "I didn't mean to interrupt your story. Go on."

"I'm only ever allowed to cum under very specific circumstances, and even then it's not guaranteed." Dorian hesitated, worried now that Bull wouldn't approve. He wasn't one to kink shame, but he also got concerned when Dorian expressed the desire to be abused or degraded _too_ much. It was adorable, and made him feel safer when it came to pushing his boundaries in the real world, but made him hesitant to share some of his more unsettling fantasies.

"Hmmm. Intriguing," Bull said encouragingly. "What has to happen for you to cum?"

Dorian took a breath. "Well, first I have to ask for a spanking," he answered.

Bull grinned. "Sounds like fun. You can do that any time, you know. I'm always happy to heat up that perfect little ass of yours."

Dorian flushed, and went on. "I get the spanking whether you let me cum or not. And you get to decide the specifics: Over the knee, or bent over your desk, open hand or with a strap, how hard, how many. And not until you're done, and my arse is hot and throbbing, may I beg you to fuck me." 

Bull moaned and Dorian felt his cock twitch inside him before it slipped another couple inches in. He was nearly there now. He could feel Bull's balls brushing lightly against his ass. He wiggled his hips, trying to get a little more stimulation, wanting to grind down against Bull's pubic bone, but Bull continued to obstinately hold him back.

"To cum, I must have you filling my arse with that giant prick," he continued, letting his imagination run wild, "And I must have my lips wrapped around another man's cock. I must have taken at least one load from each of you already. I must moan wantonly and show you how much I want it, while I play with my nipple rings."

"Oh fuck, Dorian," Bull moaned, pulling Dorian all the way down on his cock. "If you want my knot, now's the time, 'cuz I'm gonna cum."

Surprised and delighted to have driven Bull beyond his usual calm control. Dorian scrabbled to find the bottle where it had rolled into the divot their bodies made in the mattress. With shaking hands he unscrewed the cap, then looked up at Bull for confirmation. Bull's pupil was blown wide and his gray skin was flushed slightly pink. He nodded encouragingly. Dorian held the bottle up under Bull's nose and he, in turn, inhaled deeply and moaned. Gripping Dorian's hips hard, he lifted him back up until just the head of his cock still penetrated Dorian's body, then leaned back and thrust upwards. He fucked Dorian hard for several quick strokes, making Dorian gasp and moan at the rough stimulation, then pulled him down once again, tight against his hips.

Dorian clutched the bottle firmly, holding his thumb over the neck so it wouldn't spill. His legs were trembling, and his own orgasm was rising fast inside him. He felt Bull's cock pulse once, twice, three times, and then start to swell just inside his entrance. It kept swelling and twitching, long past the point when Dorian thought it must be as big as it could get. He had never felt stuffed so full, not even when Bull set his plug to keep it locked firmly inside him. He lifted his hips experimentally, feeling the knot pull against his sphincter. He whimpered, suddenly struck by the realization that he really couldn't escape, even if he wanted to. That knowledge, and the accompanying feeling of utter helplessness, pushed all kinds of buttons in his head, and he suddenly found himself tumbling over the edge without warning. He shouted in surprise as his prick jerked, painting Bull's stomach with his spend.

Bull growled and smiled ferally. "Dorian… Did you ask permission to cum?"

Dorian's cheeks heated. "No, Sir. I'm sorry," he said, still panting through the aftershocks. "It took me by surprise. I meant to wait, I really did."

Bull wrapped his hand around Dorian's still-twitching prick and stroked it firmly. Dorian jumped, his free hand automatically grabbing for Bull's as pleasure turned to the pain of over-stimulation.

"Well then," Bull rumbled, "If my greedy boy is so horny he can't control himself, we're just going to have to work it out of his system." He ran his thumb in circles over the head of Dorian's prick, making him jump again and try to curl protectively around himself. "I'm just going to keep working your little prick until I'm done dumping my load. How many times do you think I can make you cum before you're free from my knot again?"

"I don't know," Dorian whimpered, jerking uncontrollably as Bull continued to polish his knob. "Please, Bull, it's too much."

"Are you going to ask permission next time?" Bull asked, giving Dorian's prick a little squeeze.

"Yes, Sir," Dorian answered, nodding vigorously. The pain began to turn once more back to pleasure, now that Bull's attention was once again on the shaft, and he ground his hips in a tight circle, enjoying the way Bull's knot pressed into his prostate.

"Good boy. Now put the cap back on that bottle before you spill it, then play with your nipples again for me. Show me how good it feels to be stuffed full of my knot."

Dorian scrabbled around in the sheets to find the cap, which he had dropped when he came. Once the bottle was securely closed and abandoned to the sheets once more, he leaned back and gave both nipples a tweak. He bit his lip and moaned softly, arching his back and grinding his hips, putting on a bit of a show for Bull's enjoyment.

"Good boy," Bull murmured again. "So pretty and needy." He continued to stroke Dorian's prick, which had lost none of its stiffness.

It didn't take long for the excitement to grow again in Dorian's belly. He was soon begging for his third orgasm, which Bull readily granted him. But, once again, he refused to stop stimulating Dorian's prick once the feeling became too intense. After the fourth climax Dorian was begging him to stop, but Bull continued to stimulate him relentlessly through a fifth before his knot finally started to deflate. By that time Dorian was cumming dry, whining and writhing as his prick twitched helplessly under Bull's attentions. His body jerked, and he clawed uselessly at Bull's hand, tears sliding down his face from the combined pleasure, pain, helplessness, and exhaustion.

"I know, it's so sensitive, isn't it?" Bull murmured. "This is your punishment for cumming without permission. You just have to take it. But it's almost over. You'll be safely locked up in your cage again before you know it. I think we should add an extra week to your confinement, just to make sure the lesson sticks, don't you?"

"It's up to you, Bull," Dorian gritted out.

Bull chuckled. "That's my good boy." He finally released his hold, much to Dorian's relief. "I'm going to pull out in a minute, and I want you to try to hold as much in as possible until I get you all plugged up, OK?"

Dorian nodded, though he couldn't suppress a small whimper. After nearly twenty minutes of constant ejaculation, Bull had managed to pump enough seed into him to make him feel bloated, his abdomen tight and distended. As if he knew where Dorian's mind had gone, Bull rubbed a hand over Dorian's protruding belly.

"Look at you. It's hard to tell how much of this is my spend, and how much is your baby bump. Either way, I love being able to see how I've filled you up."

Dorian shivered. The truth was, he loved it too. 

Later, when he was once again plugged and caged, and Bull was holding him and murmuring sweet nothings in his ear, Dorian ran his hand over his once-flat stomach and wondered just how big he was going to get. He was looking forward to finding out.


	24. If Wishes Were Horses, I'd Watch Where I Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian has an unexpected reaction to his first sonogram.

Dorian shifted uncomfortably on the bright orange birthing chair. He felt strangely empty, having had his plug removed for the upcoming procedure. Also, he desperately needed to pee.

"Tell me again why I need a full bladder for this?" he groused.

"Because the doctor said so," Bull answered firmly. Then he relented a little and added, "It has something to do with providing better contrast for the ultrasound."

"Well I wish he would bloody well come and get it over with, then." 

As if on command, there was a brief knock and the door opened to reveal Doctor Arafa, a lean, dark-skinned man with a beaked nose, ice-blue eyes, and pitted, acne-scarred cheeks, who was unaccountably and worryingly called "Stitches" by most of the residents. Bull had yet to adequately explain the nickname, as far as Dorian was concerned. 

"How are we this morning, Dorian?" Dr. Arafa asked pleasantly.

"We are eager to get on with it," Dorian answered testily.

"Don't mind him," Bull said. "He gets pissy when he needs to piss."

Dr. Arafa chuckled. "Well, let's get going, then. We'll do a checkup and take some blood, and then we can do the ultrasound." 

"Will I have to put my feet in the stirrups?" Dorian asked with a worried frown.

"No," Dr. Arafa assured him, smiling gently. "We're not doing a pelvic exam this time."

Dorian sighed with relief. He vividly remembered the uncomfortably intimate exam he'd had last time: the cold speculum, how Bull had stood behind the doctor and watched with interest, and the way he had utterly embarrassed himself by getting inappropriately aroused under their gaze.

"Have you been taking the vitamins I prescribed?" Dr. Arafa asked as he pumped up a pressure cuff around Dorian's bicep.

"Yes, of course," Dorian replied. "Bull rather demands it."

"Hey," Bull said, "I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't make sure you took your vitamins. And before you ask, Doctor, yes, he's been doing his Kegels as well, though he hardly needs to. He's already got some impressive muscle control down there. By the time this kid comes, he's going to be able to shoot it clear across the room." Bull chuckled, while Dorian blushed at the oversharing. "I've also been rubbing the stretch-mark cream into his belly every morning and every evening."

"Good," the Doctor said with a smile, "I can always count on you to be on top of things, can't I, Bull?"

Bull wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Oh yeah. I live for being 'on top' of things."

Dr. Arafa rolled his eyes and shook his head, grimacing sympathetically at Dorian. "How has the nausea been?" he asked.

Dorian rushed to answer, lest Bull overshare about that, too. "I haven't experienced any nausea since, what? Last Friday?"

"Good. Now that you're moving into your second trimester, you may find that it clears up entirely." 

"Don't think that'll get you out of your morning blow-job duty," Bull said with a wink, and Dorian sighed. There really was no taming The Bull.

Stitches released the cuff and put it away. "One-ten over seventy-five. Perfect."

He finished up the exam, listening to Dorian's heart and lungs, having him lay back so he could tap and poke his belly, palpating his uterus. He took a waist measurement over Dorian's little bump, then drew a few vials of blood before rolling the ultrasound machine over next to the chair.

"This will be cold," he said, squirting a large dollop of gel onto Dorian's abdomen. 

Dorian flinched a little at the cold, and grimaced when the doctor pressed the hand-held transducer against his distended bladder. The screen on the ultrasound machine lit up into pulsing blobs as Dr. Arafa moved the wand about. Then, as if a pair of curtains had been drawn aside, the fetus suddenly came into view, lying on its back in perfect profile. 

"It looks like a baby," Dorian said in wonder. "I mean, obviously it is a baby, but I didn't expect it to be so… finished."

Up to this point he had been imagining it as little more than a cluster of cells, some amorphous blob that existed more in theory than in reality, if he imagined it at all. But now he could see its cute little button nose, and each little finger waving in front of its face as it sucked its thumb. He could see its heartbeat pulsing away at a rapid clip, and its perfect little feet kicking as it squirmed around inside Dorian's belly. His heart did an odd little skip, then squeezed painfully tight. He suddenly felt this overwhelming wave of… want. He closed his eyes and turned away. It wasn't his to want. It belonged, by contract, to the Nevarran government. This squirming creature had been bred to fulfill a role, nothing more. 

Just as Dorian had been. 

He shoved that thought back down deep into the dark recesses of his mind, where it had come from. 

Dr. Arafa moved the transducer around, examining the creature from various angles. "It's probably too early to tell the sex of the baby, at this point," he was saying. Then after a pause, "Then again…"

"Whoa!" Bull called out, and barked out a hearty laugh. "Looks like he takes after me, eh Kadan?"

So, it was a boy. Curiosity got the better of him, and he glanced back at the monitor. Sure enough, when the baby squirmed around to face the probe and kicked its leg out of the way, the evidence was quite clear. He was having a son. No. He mustn't allow himself to think of it in those terms. He tore his eyes away once more.

"Are we almost finished?" Dorian asked, glaring at the door across the room. Their joviality was grating on his nerves, and he desperately wanted to pee.

Dr. Arafa looked up at him, his smile fading. "Almost. I need to take a few measurements. Would you like me to turn the monitor away?"

"Do what you like," Dorian said with a casual shrug. Bull gave his shoulder a squeeze and he jerked away from the touch. He didn't feel like being comforted right now.

Dr. Arafa nodded silently and turned the monitor away. He moved the wand around some more and clicked a mouse a few times without making further comment. Then he put the machine away, wiped the goop from Dorian's belly with a soft towel, and stood to take his leave. 

"That's all I needed today. Unless something comes up in the blood tests, I won't need to see you again for four weeks." He handed Dorian a plastic cup. "If you could, give me a urine sample before you go. You can leave it on that little table in the corner. Until next time." He shook Dorian's hand, and then Bull's, and left.

"You OK?" Bull asked when they were alone.

"I'm fine," Dorian answered irritably, hopping down from the blindingly orange chair. If Bull pressed him, he was quite prepared to tell him where to shove his concern, and his stupid Rule Four. Bull remained sensibly silent. "I'm going to go pee, if it's all the same to you. Alone."

He stepped into the little bathroom of the birthing suite and closed the door behind him. He desperately wanted a drink, wanted to fill the uncomfortable hollow in his chest with quality, numbing liquor, but of course that wasn't an option. There was a certain irony in the fact that the thing driving him to drink was also the thing keeping him from it. He filled the sample cup, cursing the inconvenience of his cage and defiantly ignoring Bull's no touching rule. When he had finished, he sat down on the toilet and cried.

* * *

Bull cursed himself as he watched Dorian breeze into the bathroom and shut the door. He had been through this enough times to know that the first sonogram could be an emotional thing for the boys under his care. Especially for a first-time father with daddy issues of his own. He should have been paying more attention, should have anticipated this. He knew better.

He, himself, had been bred so many times, starting in his late teens back when he was still a part of the Qun, that it just wasn't a big deal to him. In the Qun, children were bred for the roles they would fulfill and were raised by the Tamassrans in communal barracks with other children their age. He had never grown up with the expectation that he would raise his own children, or, for that matter, know which ones carried his genes. But he had lived among humans long enough to know that they had very different views, and sometimes he even envied the bond humans shared with their offspring. The fact was, he had been distracted by an unexpected sense of pride and fondness for the little creature Dorian was carrying, and hadn't taken into consideration how Dorian might be feeling at that moment. It wasn't an excuse. His job was to look after Dorian's welfare, after all, and he had failed to do so.

When Dorian emerged, some time later, it was obvious he had been crying. Bull felt awful. He silently followed Dorian back to their suite, giving him the space he needed for the moment. Dorian didn't even acknowledge his presence. He paused in the middle of the living room, staring blankly at he sofa for several seconds before he turned and looked up at Bull with his arms crossed and a defiant expression on his face.

"I touched myself while I was in the bathroom, you know. And not by accident. I suppose you'll want to punish me for it." 

Bull studied him carefully. Dorian's expression was flat and hard, his stony mask flagging his pain as clearly, to Bull's eyes, as his earlier tears had. The set of his jaw and the angle of his shoulders suggested he was deliberately trying to pick a fight. Bull understood immediately what he was doing. He needed the oblivion that subspace would bring, but was feeling too vulnerable to give himself over to it. He needed Bull to take control and "force" him into it.

"You know what the consequences are for breaking the rules," Bull said gravely. "Come with me." 

He strode past Dorian into the bedroom and was relieved when Dorian only hesitated a second before following him in. It helped to reassure him that he had been right in his assessment. If Dorian were really intending to rebel, of course, there wasn't much Bull could do about it. Any mage who could manage to produce a full flame while wearing a Saarebas collar was powerful enough to make Bull's size and strength completely irrelevant when he was free to use his magic. Besides, Bull had no interest in enforcing a dynamic that Dorian didn't want. He pulled out one of the dining chairs, sat down, and patted his lap. Once again, Dorian hesitated only briefly before laying himself over Bull's knees.

Bull didn't really want to give him a full-on punishment. That's not what Dorian deserved right now. Instead he wanted to build him up slowly and take him to that place where physical pain overwhelmed emotional pain and transmuted it into pleasure. But he also knew Dorian would resent it if Bull went too easy on him. He would see it as a lack of faith in his ability to handle himself. Besides, Dorian was giving clear signals that he was looking to be "taken in hand," so Bull would do so, but give him the opportunity to decide how much punishment he needed, then he would give him a safe space to cry out all the emotions of the day, while Bull filled the hollow space the tears left behind with praise and comfort.  
* * *  
When they got back to their suite, Dorian still felt jittery and irritable, though he couldn't say why or at whom he should be angry. As it was, he was irrationally angry at Bull for putting him in this position: for knocking him up, sure, but more so for opening him up emotionally; for making him seriously consider the possibility of a life of his own choosing; for taking his walls down and leaving him open and vulnerable to this unexpected pain. Of course, he really had no cause to feel the way he did. After all, he had known what he was signing up for from the beginning. This… maternal longing, or whatever he had felt in there, was silly and pointless. Perhaps that was the real problem: perhaps he was angry at himself for being so damnably, irrationally emotional. For always wanting what he could never have. 

His nerves felt scraped raw, and there was a strange, aching hole in the middle of his chest that reminded him of the days when Felix was dying, when he knew he was on the threshold of terrible loss, and there was nothing he could do about it. For the first time in months, he felt that deep desire to drink himself into oblivion that had been such a feature of his youth. But he couldn't even have the comfort of that.

Half way through the living room, as he glanced at the sofa and recalled one of many times he had been thrown over the back of it and roughly taken, it occurred to him that he actually did have another option, another means to shut down the prickling tangle of emotions twisting through him. That free-floating sense of need he was experiencing suddenly found a focus: he found himself longing for rough hands and strong arms with the same intensity as he had wanted to be left alone just a few minutes earlier. But now he felt awkward about the way he had been treating Bull, and guilty for the uncharitable things he'd been thinking about him. He also felt guilty for having betrayed the trust Bull had put in him when he collared Dorian, by deliberately breaking the rules they had agreed to. 

He now had an odd desire to confess his sins, but feared seeing the disappointment on Bull's face when he did. Of course, it was possible Bull already suspected. Maybe that was why he had been so quiet on the walk back to their suite. What if Bull wasn't pushing him to share his feelings, as he would have expected, because he had already washed his hands of Dorian? 

He turned around, crossing his arms defensively in front of himself, and looked up at Bull, wanting absolution, but scared to seek it. As had happened so many times, since he was a boy, his fear and uncertainty came out as a challenge. Prove to me you still love me, even on my worst behavior, it said.

Bull's reaction was not what he expected. He expected anger. He expected recriminations. He got neither. Instead he got calm, steady authority, which was strangely reassuring. And when Bull sat down and patted his lap, Dorian felt a rush of relief; he was going to be given the opportunity to atone. His relief, however, was tempered by a healthy dose of nervousness. He vividly remembered the one and only time Bull had given him a true punishment spanking, how horrible he had felt beforehand, how much it had hurt, how the pain had burned away the guilt, and the feeling of cleansing renewal he had gotten from being held and told he was forgiven afterwards. That's what he wanted: to be made clean again. So he willingly laid himself out over Bull's lap like a naughty boy, squirming at the rush of humiliation this position always provoked in him. The anticipation was nearly killing him as Bull made sure he was positioned just right, up on his toes to push his ass in the air, head down, hands safely out of the way. 

"I want you to hold on to the chair legs the entire time. If you let go, we'll do the whole thing over again with you tied in place. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," Dorian answered in a subdued voice.

Bull then made him recite the rules while he casually rubbed a warm hand over Dorian's bottom.

"And which ones did you break?" he prompted.

"Rule Two," Dorian answered quietly, squirming in anticipation of the first blow. "My prick is not mine to touch."

"That's right. As long as you wear my collar, that prick belongs to me. What's the other rule you broke?"

Dorian racked his brain trying to come up with the answer. "I… I don't know," he finally admitted, with a shake of his head.

Bull sighed. "Rule Four. You weren't honest with me about how you were feeling, and instead you acted out. Then you waited before you told me what you'd done, instead of confessing right away."

Ah. So Bull had seen through him. He swallowed nervously, awaiting his sentence.

"You're going to get fifty smacks for touching yourself," Bull went on, "Plus fifty for not reporting it immediately. Then you're getting fifty more for the attitude you've been giving me." 

"Vishante kaffas," Dorian muttered. The sheer number came as a bit of a shock, and he almost balked, but he needed this too much right now. He gripped the chair legs tightly and braced himself.

The first ten blows were just as hard and painful as he feared they would be, leaving him breathless with their intensity, and a little panicked about whether or not he could weather a hundred and forty more. But then, instead of continuing to rain holy fire down onto Dorian's behind, Bull stopped to rub some of the sting away. 

"Tell me you're truly sorry for breaking the rules, and I'll go lighter on you for the rest of your spanking," Bull said quietly.

It was tempting, but Dorian wanted absolution, not charity. "I'm not sorry," he answered defiantly.

Bull sighed dramatically. "Have it your way."

The next ten smacks came down hard and fast enough to bring tears to Dorian's eyes.

"Tell me you're sorry," Bull said again.

Dorian shook his head. "I'm not," he gasped.

Ten more had him trying to squirm off of Bull's lap, But Bull had him well pinned with his elbow and one enormous hand. It took a total of sixty before he finally broke down crying and apologized. 

"It's OK, Kadan," Bull said, pulling Dorian up into a hug, cupping the back of his head with one enormous hand. 

Dorian sat, straddling Bull's lap, head on Bull's shoulder, while Bull held him tight. "I'm so sorry," he sobbed for possibly the fourth or fifth time. A landslide of words came tumbling uncontrollably out of his mouth. "I don't know what was wrong with me. I thought I was going to be fine with all this, but then I saw the baby and it suddenly became so… real. And then I panicked, and I blamed you, which was completely unfair, and I knew that on some level, but I didn't know how to take it all back, so I just kept pushing, even though I didn't really mean it, and I'm so sorry." 

"I know, honey. I know," Bull murmured, rubbing Dorian's back and letting him cry himself out. When the sobbing subsided into deep, jerky breaths, he continued, "I'm sorry, too. This is at least as much my fault as yours. I let myself get distracted, and didn't pay enough attention to what you were going through. I should have anticipated it, and prepared you better."

A wave of relief rushed through Dorian, leaving him feeling giddy. He took a deep, shuddering breath and hiccoughed, then sniffled and sat back to look Bull in the face. He smiled shyly as he swiped the back of a hand across his eyes. "If it's your fault as much as mine, does that mean I get to spank you when you're done with me?"

Bull's eye twinkled and waggled his eyebrows. "Is that what you want?"

Dorian snorted out a laugh and shook his head, continuing to self-consciously wipe tears from his cheeks. "No, not really. For one thing, I don't think you'd fit on my lap very well." 

Bull chuckled and gave him a wry smile. "Well, then I guess you'll just have to take my punishment for me," he rumbled. 

Dorian shivered, the thought unaccountably erotic to him. His prick, which always did have a mind of its own, swelled to fill its cage, which, in turn, pulled uncomfortably on his balls as his shaft attempted to grow longer. He shifted his hips, drawing Bull's attention down to his lap. A wide grin spread across the Qunari's face.

"You like that idea, don't you?" he said, teasing the flesh that was trying to push its way out between the delicate metalwork with one finger. "What do you say, another thirty on top of the ninety you still owe me?"

Thoroughly distracted by the sensation, Dorian found himself nodding in agreement without even thinking. He closed his eyes and rolled his hips, breathing out a sensual sigh. His prick was throbbing in time with his sore bottom, now.

"Don't get too excited, there, Big Guy," Bull said, once he'd gotten Dorian thoroughly worked up. "You know it's another eight days before you're allowed out of your cage."

Dorian whined and opened his eyes to give Bull a pleading look. Bull shook his head. He scooped up a drop of pre-cum from the tip of Dorian's leaking penis and held it up to Dorian's lips. Dorian obediently licked it off, then took Bull's whole finger into his mouth, sucking it seductively as he looked Bull in the eye. Bull smiled.

"Good boy," he murmured. "Time to get back in position, so I can finish your spanking."

Dorian nodded reluctantly and slid off of Bull's lap, then swallowed his pride and took his place, bent over Bull's knee. His cheeks prickled at being in such an undignified position. Bull's hand was warm and rough as it rubbed circles on his right butt cheek.

"Your ass is already such a pretty shade of pink, Kadan," he said. He sucked his teeth and poked a finger into a particularly tender spot, making Dorian jump. "Looks as if you might have a couple bruises, though." He bent down and gave that spot an apologetic kiss. "I guess it'll be a good reminder, about following the rules, for the next few days, won't it? But, now that you've apologized, I won't be hitting you quite so hard."

Dorian nodded in acknowledgment and gripped the chair legs tighter, tensing in anticipation. Bull's free hand slid down his back to rub between his shoulder blades.

"Relax, Kadan. You get to enjoy this part."

Dorian took a deep breath and made a conscious effort to relax. Bull delivered as promised. Unlike earlier, he started with light smacks that just barely stung, slowly working his way up in intensity. Whenever the pain started to build up enough to make Dorian tense, he would stop and rub it away again. About halfway through he surprised Dorian by slipping a lubed finger between his cheeks and rubbing gentle circles over his back entrance. A soft moan escaped Dorian's lips, and he hitched his hips higher, wanting more.

"See? Isn't that nice? You love this, don't you?"

Dorian nodded and made a garbled affirmative noise. He could feel himself slipping deep inside his head. Bull continued with this new pattern, laying down light, stinging slaps at a steady, moderate pace, then stopping to finger Dorian's sensitive bud for a little while before going back to the spanking. Dorian completely lost track of how many smacks he had been given, but it didn't matter; he would have been happy to continue like this all day. 

There came a point when, instead of just rubbing and teasing around the outside, Bull let his finger slip all the way into Dorian's back door. He gently massaged the muscles near the entrance, then worked his way deeper until he found Dorian's prostate. Dorian moaned and humped Bull's knee, silently cursing the cage that prevented him from getting full contact, or a full erection, even as his insides went all warm and syrupy at the reminder that Bull owned and controlled his cock. 

"Please," he mumbled, though he wasn't entirely sure what he was asking for.

"Oh, yeah, that's good, isn't it?" Bull murmured. "Do you want more?"

"Please," Dorian said again, nodding enthusiastically. 

A second finger slipped inside, adding a satisfying stretching sensation to the already pleasant stimulation. Bull pumped the two fingers in and out, curling his fingers into Dorian's sweet spot at the end of each stroke. Dorian could feel an orgasm building, and whimpered, knowing it was forbidden. Just a little more, and then he would…

"Close! Too close!" he said in a sudden rush, both relieved and disappointed when Bull's fingers stilled immediately.

Bull waited until he stopped clenching, then pulled his fingers free.

"Up you go. On your feet," he said, helping Dorian up. Dorian grumbled, but managed to get his feet securely underneath him, despite the dizzying sensation of blood rushing out of his head. "Go kneel on the bed."

Dorian obeyed, hope sparking up in him once more. He dropped onto his sternum and pushed his ass up in the air, looking back at Bull, over his shoulder and giving his butt a cheeky wiggle. Bull grinned and grabbed his hips, holding him still as he let his newly bared and lubed cock slide over Dorian's back door. Dorian moaned and tried to hump back onto it, eager to be filled.

"Ah, ah. What's Rule One again, Kadan?" Bull chided, pulling out of reach.

"My pleasure is not mine to take, only yours to give," Dorian answered with a long-suffering sigh.

"So be a good boy and let me give it to you."

Dorian turned and pressed his forehead into the mattress, folding his arms around his head and nodding in reluctant agreement. Bull rewarded his obedience by pulling his cheeks apart and slowly sliding his dick up and down between them for several seconds. It actually felt really nice. Then he felt that fat, blunt head pressing against his star, slowly, slowly opening him up. The stretch was intense, as it always was at first. He bit his lip and bore down hard, wondering, for just a moment, if this time it wouldn't fit, before it suddenly popped inside. He groaned in satisfaction.

"Remember, you're here for my pleasure, not your own," Bull reminded him roughly, though they both knew that if that were true, he wouldn't be sliding his hands softly up Dorian's sides now, and rubbing light circles over his nipples. He wouldn't be angling himself, just so, to make sure his cock hit Dorian's sweet spot on every stroke. They both knew that the only reason he said it was to push Dorian's buttons and light up all the pleasure centers in his brain. 

Dorian moaned again and shivered. He could feel the pre-cum collecting on the end of his cage and dripping onto the sheets between his legs. Bull's hands slid back again to Dorian's hips, and he braced himself for the hard pounding he knew he was about to take. He did his best to relax, to just feel the intense pleasure without following it to its customary conclusion. Nevertheless, he had to stop Bull three more times to take a breather and regain control of himself before Bull finally dug his fingers into the hollows of Dorian's hips and spilled inside him. 

Dorian's head was spinning pleasantly, his balls aching not so pleasantly, and his whole body felt warm and buzzy when Bull pulled him down into the curve of his body and nuzzled the back of his head.

"Such a good boy," he murmured, making Dorian's heart skip. "Did you like that?"

"Yes," Dorian sighed. 

Although sessions like this left him physically frustrated, he had truly come to appreciate how having his orgasms limited made him feel somehow softer, and emotionally closer to Bull. It gave him a thrill and a sense of satisfaction that ultimately lasted longer than any orgasm ever could. He would get his orgasm, eventually—in eight days, to be exact—and it would be all the more intense and satisfying for the wait. 

"You doing OK, Kadan? Feeling better?" There was a genuine note of worry in Bull's voice, which Dorian found touching.

"For now, yes," Dorian answered honestly. "It may take some time, but I will get my head back to where it needs to be. I promise." 

He had no other choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit it, I struggled hard with this chapter. That's one reason it's so long in coming. (That, and because it's really long.) Would love to hear what people think. Did the emotional content, and the transition back to smut, make sense? Despite the length, it feels a little rushed to me, but I'm not sure if that's just because I've read it so many times now that I'm anticipating every line. Haha.
> 
> On a side note, I'm toying with the idea of having them do a naughty schoolboy rollplay together. (As in naughty Dorian called to the Head Enchanter's office to be disciplined, and more.) Would you all find that hot... or creepy?


	25. Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discuss yesterday's meltdown, and Dorian learns a little about Bull's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter this time, with little to no smut. If it's any consolation, I've also reinstated a short, previously unreleased, bit of drama in Chapter 10, which had originally been cut. (As of 9/16/17)

Dorian woke early the next morning, for him anyway, feeling better than he had the day before. The sun was shining through the window over the table, lighting a rectangular patch on the silk Antivan carpet and bringing out its warm, vibrant tones. He yawned and stretched and glanced over at Bull, who was sprawled out on his back, mouth hanging open, snoring softly. Dorian watched him fondly. It wasn't often he got to see Bull so completely relaxed and unguarded. Oh, he did a good job putting on a casual, devil-may-care front, but in reality he was always watching, calculating, ready. Dorian sometimes wondered what it was in Bull's past that had made him so… vigilant. He assumed it had to do with his time as a soldier on Seheron, though Bull didn't like to talk about that, nor whatever had happened to drive him away from the Qun. Dorian suspected it was related to the dreams Bull had, when he would get agitated and talk in his sleep, angrily muttering, "They're my men." But he always claimed not to remember what he had been dreaming afterwards, so Dorian was left to wonder. Apparently Rule Four didn't go both ways.

Bull snorted and his breathing changed. Dorian smiled, his heart flooding with an increasingly familiar and very pleasant warmth. He glanced at the obvious tent Bull's morning wood made of the covers, then burrowed underneath, slipping between strong, gray legs to nuzzle Bull's velvety ball sac. He had recently started needing to bunch up the blankets under his hips to make room for his growing belly, and he wondered how much longer he was going to be able to comfortably do this. He figured they would soon need to switch to having him kneel on the floor between Bull's thighs. But that was a problem for another day. He inhaled deeply, loving Bull's warm, spicy scent. A large, gray hand tunneled its way down to rest heavily on the back of Dorian's head, while Bull's legs bent and pulled further open, allowing full access to testes, taint, and tallywacker. Blunt claws scritched across Dorian's scalp near the base of his skull. Dorian moaned enthusiastically and buried his face in Bull's crotch, lipping and licking his way along the raphe line. Bull's answering moan was its own reward. As much as Bull liked to frame it as his "duty", (which, admittedly, made it hotter) this was actually one of Dorian's favorite parts of the day. He loved the concentrated masculine scent of The Bull before his morning shower; the warm, lazy explorations; the gentle, unfocused touches that escalated to firm grips and rough hair pulling as The Bull became fully awake and fully aroused. Most of all he liked the feeling of awe he experienced every single morning when he woke up next to this incredibly sexy man and realized that he didn't have to sneak out before the servants found them, that he had the luxury of giving him a long, deliciously slow blow job and then accompanying him to breakfast. He supposed there would come a day when the wonder would fade, but he hoped it wouldn't be soon.

Some time later, with the taste of Bull's seed fresh on his tongue, Dorian crawled up Bull's body, stretched out across his chest, and claimed a long, lingering kiss. 

Bull smiled down at him and playfully tugged at the blanket still draped over his head like a cowl. "Good morning to you, too. How are you feeling this morning?"

"A little sore," Dorian answered honestly.

"You want me to rub a little elfroot in?" 

Dorian considered it. "No," he finally answered. "In a strange way, I like it. It's like… waking up sore after a workout, and knowing you've accomplished something." He couldn't say, exactly, what he had accomplished by getting himself spanked black and blue. Maybe, it wasn't so much a sense of accomplishment, as it was a sense of security, of reassurance that Bull would still be there for him, even if he wasn't perfect. That was a concept he still struggled with. Back home, love and respect always hinged on perfection, or at least the appearance of perfection, and Dorian had a habit of allowing his imperfections to spill out messily all over the place. Bull's insistence on petting and praising him, even when he was being neurotic, and emotional, and even downright difficult was perplexing, to say the least. 

"You know you could have given in sooner. You didn't need to take so many hard spanks."

"I know. But I… I needed it. I can't entirely explain it. I suppose I… needed to know you cared enough to set me straight, if that makes sense." He looked down at Bull's chest and traced a finger along one long scar. 

Bull grunted in acknowledgment and brushed his fingers through Dorian's hair. "I know you did. That's the only reason I gave it to you. But next time, so you know, you can just ask for what you need. You don't have to goad me into taking you in hand. Just tell me you're feeling overwhelmed and you want me to take control for a bit."

It seemed so simple when Bull put it like that. Dorian sighed. If only it really were. He had to give it to Bull, however; never before had he met someone who so completely got Dorian's need for both rough treatment and gentle care. He would sit gingerly for a few days, yes, and each time would be grateful to have someone who understood his peculiarities, even if he didn't fully understand them himself. 

"Thank you for not giving up on me," Dorian said quietly. 

Bull sighed heavily and brushed Dorian's cheek with his thumb. "Do you really think I'd give up on you so easily? Just because you had a perfectly understandable reaction to a situation you had no reason to be prepared for?"

"But, I knew what I was signing up for. I had no right to feel… the way I did."

"Feelings are rarely that rational, Dorian. You're human. You're going to feel stuff, and sometimes that stuff will be uncomfortable, and messy, and irrational. The important thing is that you share what you're feeling with me, and let me help you work through it, instead of trying to hold everything in until it all boils over."

Dorian harrumphed, on the one hand touched by Bull's caring, and on the other hand distrustful of it. Oh he didn't doubt Bull's intentions, but surely nobody really wanted to deal with all that mess and bother. If Dorian wasn't careful, Bull would eventually realize just how broken Dorian was, and he would move on. It was inevitable. On the other hand, they were contractually linked for another nine months. Surely this thing between them would have run its course by then anyway. What did he really have to loose?

"I think…" he started tentatively, "…at least part of it is, I hadn't really thought of it as a _person_ until I saw it on the screen. And then suddenly it _was_ a person, and now I'm wondering if I'm doing the right thing. I mean… Maker knows I'm not fit to be a father. I'm not even sure I know what a good father looks like. But to leave my child to be raised by strangers in some sort of group home, with his life all mapped out for him. That just seems… I don't know. Cruel."

"I was raised in a group home," Bull said quietly. 

Dorian knew that, but hadn't made the connection before. "Were you happy?" he asked.

Bull seemed to think about it a moment before answering. "Yeah, I was. I was surrounded by other kids my age. Our training was tough, and there wasn't much time for socialization, but we found ways to have our fun. We would sneak out of our bunks at night to have adventures. I used to lead raids on the kitchens, or on the schoolroom to steal test answers. When we got older we'd sometimes sneak down to the breeding facilities to watch through keyholes." Bull chuckled fondly at the memory. "I guess it's not surprising that I was picked early to be Hissrad, for the Ben-Hassrath."

"Ben-Hassrath. That's like the Qun's Secret Police, yes?"

"Sort of, yeah. Hissrad is more of an international intelligence position." 

"So, you were a spy?"

"Yup. A damned good one, too." He sighed and added in a soft voice, "Maybe too good."

"How do you mean?" Dorian asked curiously.

Bull was quiet a moment before answering. "I was sent under cover, as a Tal-Vashoth mercenary, to root out enclaves of Qunari defectors. It was deep cover work. I spent a couple years building my company, building a reputation. That's how I met Krem and Thom. I recruited them as part of my cover. Then there came a day when I had to make a choice. Follow orders, and in the process get my men killed, or turn my back on the Qun and become what I had been pretending to be for so long. I chose my men."

"That must have been a difficult decision," Dorian said gently.

Bull grunted noncommittally. "I don't regret the decision. I look at my men, and where they are now compared to where they were when I found them, and I can honestly say I'm proud to have played a part in helping them get there. Krem, especially, but there were others. There's a sense of satisfaction that comes from making a difference in real people's lives, people you know personally, so you can see the effect you've had up close. You don't get that when you're just one small cog in a big machine.

"And yet, I can't dismiss what I was taught growing up. The Qun made me the man I am. They taught me self-control, how to master my fears, what it means to be part of a larger whole. Some days I really miss the certainty and the discipline."

"Did it bother you to have your life planned out like that at such an early age?" Dorian asked.

"Nah. There's a certain comfort in knowing your path, what's expected of you, what you need to do to get there. I trusted that the Tamassrans knew my purpose."

Dorian let that sink in for a moment. "I hated it," he finally said. "I hated the expectations. I hated never having a choice. I hated how family obligations were paramount, even when it meant sublimating my very nature, living a lie that was killing me inside, bit by bit." He lay his head down on Bull's chest, drawing comfort from the sound of his heart beat. "How could I have agreed to do that to a child?"

Bull gave him a squeeze and petted his hair. "It's not always like that, you know. The problem with how you were raised is they never bothered to find out what you were suited to. Trying to force one man to walk another man's path is kind of like those 'one size fits all' T-shirts. I can tell you from experience, they really don't." 

Dorian snorted out a small laugh at the mental image of Bull trying to squeeze into some tacky tourist-trap tee. _My Tama went to Kirkwall, and all I got was this lousy T-shirt._

Bull went on, "Think about how much effort the Nevarran government went through to match you to me. You don't think they'll go through at least as much effort to make sure the kid's put on the right path?"

"I suppose you're right," Dorian answered reluctantly. He wasn't entirely sold, but the thought did give him some comfort. He raised his head and looked at the Qunari earnestly. "Thank you, Bull. You've helped, and I appreciate it."

"See? That's why you shouldn't bottle up your feelings. You should come talk to me, and we'll work through them together."

"I'll try," Dorian agreed with a sigh.

Bull hooked a finger under Dorian's chin and tilted his head up, forcing him to look him in the eye. "I need you to do more than 'try'. I'm serious. There's a reason why I instituted Rule Four. I know you're uncomfortable talking about your feelings, but I can't take care of you if you won't communicate with me."

Dorian nodded in agreement. "Right now, I'm feeling hungry," he said with an impish smile.

Bull smiled back, indulgently. "Already? You just ate."

Dorian pecked another kiss on Bull's lips and replied, "And it was a lovely appetizer, indeed. But now I'm in the mood for something a little more… substantial."

Bull flipped him over onto his back and kissed him once more, deeply. Dorian threw his arms over his head, giving Bull unobstructed access to his body, and hummed into Bull's mouth, hoping that, perhaps, he was about to get ravaged. Bull broke the kiss and looked him over, fondly rubbing a hand over Dorian's tummy. 

"I'll order us some breakfast, then I'll rub some cream into your belly and you can do your exercises until it arrives. Sound good?"

Dorian nodded. It wasn't exactly what he had been hoping for, but it did sound good.


	26. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian finds ways to cope.

If there was one thing Dorian was good at, it was burying his pain. Over the next few weeks, he managed to push the guilt and longing down deep into the furthest recesses of his mind, beside his feelings of inadequacy for being unable to live up to family expectations, and the disquieting certainty that he had failed both Felix and Gereon by not being brilliant enough to make the breakthrough they had hoped for in his mentor's time magic research. He carefully labeled these new feelings, "Things Not to Think About" and shelved them right next to his dreams of finding true love and settling down in domestic bliss.

It helped when Bull referred to the baby as "that Qunari pup I put inside you," allowing Dorian to distance himself from it, and to focus on the kinky aspects that still managed to push his buttons, despite everything. There was something about the idea of being "forcibly" bred by a Qunari, and of everyone being able to see the evidence of his submission to Bull, of Bull's ownership and use of his body, that still turned him on. Further evidence of his own twisted perversion, no doubt.

Bull really did seem to like Dorian's changing shape, though. He would sometimes get this soft expression on his face as he rubbed a hand over Dorian's baby bump, and purr about how beautiful and round he was getting. Then he'd bend Dorian over the nearest piece of furniture and take him, hard, just the way Dorian liked it, while muttering filthy things that made Dorian's insides melt with desire. 

"Tell me who you belong to, Dorian," Bull growled as he shoved books and papers aside and pushed Dorian over the big desk by the window, capturing both of Dorian's wrists and holding them securely behind his back with one hand.

"You, Bull," Dorian answered, his cheek and chest pressed against the cool leather inlay.

"Who owns this pussy I'm about to pound?" Bull asked, lining his hard cock up with Dorian's front hole and easing the crown in.

"You do, Bull. It belongs to you." Dorian said, shivering in anticipation.

"Look at how wet and willing you already are. I bet you can hardly wait for me to stuff you full and fuck you 'til you're sore," Bull said as he took a few easy strokes, to start. "You like it rough, don't you? Is that how you want it right now?"

"Yes!" Dorian moaned, his cock rapidly swelling, filling his cage and bulging through the openings. 

"I thought so," Bull said, then indulged him, quickly ramping up until the heavy desk was scooting across the floor with every forward thrust. Over the past few months, Bull had gained complete mastery of Dorian's body and knew exactly how to hit all the right spots to drive Dorian wild and bring him rapidly to the edge. "Yeah, you love taking everything I give you, like a good boy, don't you? Doesn't it feel good?" he growled.

"Yes! Oh, Bull, please, I want more!" Dorian answered, only slightly embarrassed by his own wanton babbling.

"I know you do, Honey. My sweet, eager, obedient boy. I'm so proud of you, I want everyone to know that you're mine. I want everyone to look at you and be jealous, because they can see you belong to me. Wouldn't you like that?"

"Yes! Yes!" Dorian panted in time with Bull's strokes.

"That's right. That's why you wear my collar, isn't it? So everyone can see. And you get so hard and wet when they stare at your round little belly, knowing that they know—they know that I've fucked a little Qunari pup into you, made you my bitch. Maybe, if you're very good, I'll let you go down to dinner tonight with my cum still dripping down your thighs, so everyone can see how much you please me. Does that sound good?"

" _Kaffas_ , yes!" Dorian gasped, shaking with pent-up need and desire, so lost in the moment that there was no room left for embarrassment or doubt. He knew he wouldn't be cumming today, but that was alright. He took great pleasure in knowing how much pleasure Bull took in him, and he knew that his patience and self-control would eventually be rewarded. Plus, it turned him on so much to know that Bull had complete control of his cock. Not for the first time, he had to wonder at how much he could get off on not getting off.

Afterwards Bull carried through with his suggestion and took Dorian down to dinner with drying semen still streaking his thighs, and an uncomfortably confined hard-on that just wouldn't quit. At one time Dorian would have balked, but he had learned to trust Bull to keep him safe, and could now just enjoy the exhibitionist thrill of it.

Sex wasn't his only distraction. He always looked forward to Friday mornings when the library books he ordered during the week arrived. That Friday, Dorian received a long-awaited tome from UNNC, and spent the rest of the day hunched over his desk, scribbling notes, while Bull sprawled out on the couch reading some pulp paperback novel that had also arrived in the mail. It was early evening before he finally put his work aside and stood, leaned back, hands over his kidneys, and pushed his stomach forward as he tried to stretch out his lower back. It ached abominably, as it seemed to do more and more these days. 

As vigilant as ever, Bull immediately spoke up, "You want a back rub before dinner?"

"Oh, yes, please! That would be marvelous," Dorian sighed.

He was soon stretched out on the bed, his belly carefully nested in a ring of pillows, his face cradled between two more, while Bull worked warm, fragrant oil into his tired muscles. Dorian moaned his appreciation.

"I got a text from my buddy Thom Rainier earlier," Bull told him, as he dug his knuckles into a particularly bad knot. 

"Blackwall?" Dorian clarified, remembering his old paid Dom fondly.

"That's the one. He's thinking of signing up as a Handler in the Program. Pay's not as good as a breeder's, but it's a lot better than he's making now. Plus, living expenses are covered, so he'd be able to put a huge chunk toward opening another orphanage on Seheron."

"What orphanages are these?" Dorian mumbled curiously.

"He founded a charity that builds homes for war orphans. It's kind of a pet project for him. There's a story behind it, but it's not mine to tell. Let's just say, there are things that sometimes happen a war zone that a man can't just put behind him, even after he's left the country. The guy lives like a monk so he can put most of his money into the fund. I understand he's working with some Chantry sister to make it happen."

"Huhn. I never knew about that," Dorian said. He had never really considered Blackwall's life outside the ninety minutes a week they used to spend together.

"He's coming some time next week to have a look around, see what he'd be getting into. I was wondering if you'd be interested in having a little threesome while he's here? You could have a shot at taking two cocks, like you've been wanting to try."

Dorian didn't have to think too long about it. As much as it embarrassed him to admit, Blackwall was very much his "type": tall, strong, rough around the edges—someone his family would be horrified to see him bow before—yet also capable of kindness and gentleness. Blackwall had taken care of his sexual needs for almost two years, while Dorian had been hiding in Orlais, and had done an excellent job of it. Plus, it would be nice to pay him back, in some small way, for bringing him and Bull together.

"I think I'd like that," Dorian answered. "Although, I was under the impression Blackwall, er… Thom, was only gay for pay."

Bull shrugged. "He's more flexible than he likes to admit. Don't think he'd ever get serious about a guy, but a hole's a hole, right?"

"I suppose," Dorian allowed reluctantly. "I certainly never felt that way, but some do." He knew he would regret it, but couldn't resist asking, "Is that how you feel about it?"

Bull sighed and started walking his thumbs up either side of Dorian's spine. "It's complicated. In the Qun, we don't really equate love and sex. We don't pair off into partners, for one thing. I mean, you might have one or more special friends, people you are particularly close to, but sex never enters into it. The Tamassrans take care of all our sexual needs."

"Wait, I thought the Tamassrans were the ones who looked after the children?"

"They do that, too. They're in charge of everything to do with reproduction: deciding who breeds and when, making sure the ones who aren't actively being bred get the release they need, as well as raising the children and determining their ultimate role in the Qun."

"That's… kind of creepy," Dorian said.

"What? You think your mother never had sex?" Bull teased.

"Well, no, of course I don't. Obviously my parents must have had sex at some point—and there's a disturbing thought. But I would also never go to my mother to take care of my sexual urges."

Bull huffed a small laugh. "No, I don't suppose you would. We didn't visit the same Tamassran who raised us to get our needs taken care of, you know. There were different groups in the same organization. Same title, different functions. Anyway, when I went under cover, I obviously didn't have access to the Tamassrans anymore. I was living mostly among humans, so I took my cues from them. At first I would just visit a brothel, because that was easy and familiar. But I quickly learned that I could save my coin, and gather information at the same time, by copying human mating rituals in the taverns. Seems there's always someone who is curious enough to want to ride the Bull."

Dorian snorted and rolled his eyes. "I don't doubt it." He groaned as Bull pressed his thumb into a trigger point, making the muscle spasm painfully, and held it for a count of ten.

"And it was fun, too," Bull went on, as if he weren't busily torturing Dorian, "To answer part of your question, yes, I enjoy men and women pretty much equally. In that respect, a hole's a hole. Obviously, there's differences between individual people, and there are things I appreciate about men and things I appreciate about women, but one's not inherently better than the other."

Dorian remained silent, unsure how he felt about that. What if some day Bull decided that he missed being with women? Or what if he decided he wanted to settle down and have a normal family? Could Bull ever be happy with just Dorian, long term? Or was this revelation another nail in the coffin of Dorian's domestic fantasies?

Bull continued, "But when I met you, there was something different. I'm not even sure how to describe it. It's like, not only were you hot as fuck, but I also just really, really liked you. It was like I'd known you forever, and wanted to spend all my time with you. I wanted… want to make you happy, make you smile, make you laugh. I want to keep you safe, and also make you squirm and moan with pleasure. So, yeah. In that sense, I don't think I can really say, anymore, that one hole is the same as another. A few months ago I would have. But… things are different now."

Dorian blinked in awe at Bull's simple honesty, glad that his face was hidden between the pillows. "The things you say," he murmured.

"I've never told you anything other than the truth," Bull replied. "How's the back doing?"

"Much better, thank you," Dorian answered, relieved to change of subject.

"Good," Bull said, patting Dorian's bottom and climbing off the bed. "Then let's get ready for dinner. I think I'd like to see you in those sexy, sheer trunks tonight. Let's give them all a tease, instead of a full show, for a change."

Dorian struggled into a sitting position and gave Bull a sly smile. "There is something to be said for being a tease, rather than being teased, for a change. Will you indulge me and wear those jeans and that tight microfiber shirt I ordered for you?"

Bull smiled down at him and brushed his cheek. "For you? Anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to include the threesome with Blackwall in this chapter, but it was just getting too long, so I'm afraid you'll have to wait. The good news is, you can look forward to a return to full-on smut soon.


	27. Ready to Serve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackwall comes for a visit.

Bull waved Dorian back into his seat as he got up to answer the door. Dorian sighed with relief. Levering himself out of his chair was becoming more and more of a challenge these days. Nevertheless, he stood, cracked his back, and waited for their guest while warming himself next to the fireplace. He could hear Bull's hearty greeting, and Blackwall's rolling Free-Marcher brogue, and the manly slap of them thumping each other on the back as they hugged. He turned toward the doorway as they entered the room.

"Ah, there you are, Dorian," Blackwall said with a warm smile, "How have you been, lad? Has this beast been treating you well?" 

He was as shaggy as ever, beard big and bushy, long hair combed straight back, but he had dressed up a bit tonight, in tight, black jeans that highlighted the musculature of his thighs—had he always had such a nice butt?—and a black button-up shirt, open at the top button to show off a rough-hewn wooden pendant. Bull, too, had dressed up for the occasion, agreeing to forego the parachute pants for a nice pair of slacks and a red, brushed-silk shirt that Dorian particularly liked, partly because it looked fantastic on him, and partly because its soft texture was such a nice contrast to the hard muscles underneath.

"Indeed, he has," Dorian responded with a genuine smile of his own. He was a little surprised at how happy he actually was to see the man. Theirs had been strictly a business relationship, but Blackwall had always treated him well. He had been a firm but fair Dom, as rough as Dorian wanted, but gentle afterward when he needed it. "It's good to see you again, Blackwall… or should I call you Mr. Rainier?"

A cloud passed briefly over Blackwall's face before he smiled and brushed it away with a wave of his hand. "I'd prefer to stick with Blackwall, if it's all the same to you. I like to keep this part of my life separate from the other."

"Of course," Dorian said. As the son of a politician, he understood well the need to maintain different personas in different situations. 

They exchanged a few more pleasantries, then Bull offered to take Blackwall on the grand tour of the facility. Dorian opted to stay in their suite, curled up on the couch with a good book, rather than accompany them. The pregnancy was starting to take a toll on his hips and other joints, and the thought of being on his feet for so long did not appeal. When they returned, the three of them went down to the restaurant for dinner, where Blackwall turned a number of heads.

"Fresh meat," Bull commented, with a chuckle.

Blackwall shook his head and looked a little bemused. He soon relaxed, however, commenting on the excellent food and wine and growing more flushed and merry than Dorian had ever seen him as he indulged himself in several glasses of mid-quality Rivaini malbec. Dorian sighed wistfully, taking a sip of mango juice. He looked forward to polishing off a few bottles of that Neromenian syrah he had in storage, once his body was his own again. In the mean time, however, he did very much enjoy listening to the two old soldiers regale him with stories of their time working private security together.

They told him about the time Bull's Chargers were hired to escort a mid-level Tevinter magister down to Orlais for a summit on Elven trafficking, and the ensuing kidnapping attempt they foiled. 

"We had him over to dinner, a few days before I left Tevinter," Dorian said, "A very nice man. He's been trying to outlaw indentured servitude in Tevinter for decades, now. My father is of the opinion that he's too much of an idealist for his own good. His detractors believe his ideas are impractical and would be disastrous to the economy, but his support base has been growing exponentially amongst the younger generation in recent years."

"'Bout time," Blackwall growled, draining his final glass. "I don't pretend to understand all the shite that passes for politics in Tevinter, but I do know that owning another living, breathing, thinking person is just plain wrong. To think, you can legally kill a man in Tevinter, so long as you get 'im to sign the right contract first. It just makes my blood boil."

Dorian was suddenly overwhelmed by the memory of hot blood splattering over his face and chest, and the scent of iron mixing with the ozone odor of the Fade. A stranger's gruff voice: _You've given me the opportunity to… die with dignity._ "Well, it's not as simple as that," Dorian said, gripping his glass of juice tightly, "But point taken." 

He saw Bull give him a worried look before turning to Blackwall and quickly changing the subject. "Did I ever tell you about the time Krem and I had to dress up like maids to sneak out of a brothel in Kirkwall?"

"That the one about the Carta loan shark? 'That's the ugliest fucking maid I've ever seen! But the big one can grind my stones any time she likes!' " Blackwall quoted with a laugh. "You've got to tell that one to Dorian."

* * *

When they got back to their suite, Bull excused himself to go heed the call of nature. Dorian offered Blackwall a drink, which he declined, and they sat next to each other on the sofa. Blackwall gave Dorian a speculative look, then leaned forward to place a warm, calloused hand on the younger man's knee.

"Tell me truly, lad, how have you been? Are you happy here?"

Dorian couldn't help the tiny smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. "I am. Truly, I am. It's not all been a bed of roses, but overall I think I've been happier here than I have ever been. I owe you a debt of gratitude for, indirectly, introducing me to Bull."

"Aye. Bull's a good sort," Blackwall agreed, leaning back into his corner of the sofa. "I confess to being skeptical about the whole arrangement around here, but Bull's never steered me wrong, so I came to have a look for myself." He paused to scrutinize Dorian again for a moment. "I realize our relationship has been strictly professional, Dorian, but I've always liked you," he said tentatively. "Well, I tell a lie," he amended. "At first I thought you were an arrogant little prick." 

He gave Dorian a wry look, which Dorian returned with equanimity. Blackwall didn't know the half of it. Even among Alti, Dorian had always been quite sure of his own genetic and intellectual superiority and had never made bones about it. It had caused him a great deal of trouble over the years. The two months he spent working on the farm when he first came to Orlais had gone a long way toward blunting his sense of aristocratic entitlement, as had the following three and a half years of frugal living on an academician's salary in a country that had little love for Tevinter mages. 

Blackwall continued, "But eventually I came to realize that most of that arrogance was a smoke screen, and hiding behind it was a sad and lonely young man with a good heart. I'm very glad to see you doing so well. And Bull seems… more excited about the future than I've seen him since he became Tal Vashoth. I think you may be good for him."

Dorian gave him a half-smile, unsure how to take the comment, but before he could put together a reply, Bull returned, his enormous presence sweeping the brief moment of intimacy away in its wake.

"What say we take things into the bedroom?" he suggested with a waggle of his brows.

Blackwall glanced at Dorian. "Sounds good to me. What do you think, Dorian? Are you prepared to serve two masters?"

Dorian felt a little thrill squirm through his core and he nodded, then rose to follow them into the bedroom. Bull pulled him into a deep kiss, then looked him in the eye and stroked his cheek.

"We still good?" he asked, giving Dorian one last chance to back out.

Dorian smiled and nodded, then let Bull turn him around to face the other man, his hands running up and down Dorian's sides. Blackwall took half a step back and gave Dorian a slow once-over. His gaze lingered for several seconds on Dorian's distended belly. Dorian self-consciously moved his hands to the underside of the swell, supporting and protecting his womb, suddenly feeling very exposed. He was not a particularly small man: average height, lean but well-muscled, yet somehow, sandwiched between the massive Qunari and the tall, broad-chested bear, he felt tiny and vulnerable.

Blackwall reached a tentative hand toward Dorian's belly. "May I touch?" he asked.

Dorian nodded, dropping his hands to his sides and arching to push his bump forward for Blackwall's inspection. Blackwall ran both hands over Dorian's mound, gently, almost fearfully at first, before rubbing and massaging it with more confidence. He playfully poked Dorian's belly button, which had just recently begun to protrude, and smiled when it popped back out again. He looked at Dorian with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"So then, Dorian. You spread your legs and let a Qunari fuck his whelp into you, did you?"

Dorian's face flamed and his abdomen flooded with heat. "Yes, Sir," he mumbled.

Blackwall barked out a laugh and looked up at Bull. "I see he's learned some pretty manners since the last time I saw him."

"Only when he's really horny and in the mood to be a very good boy," Bull rumbled, amusement plain in his voice.

"Is that true, Dorian? Are you a horny lad, eager to be good for us today?"

"Yes, Sir," Dorian answered, his whole scalp prickling at the admission.

Blackwall hummed, clearly pleased. "On your knees, then. Show us how much you like to serve."

Dorian dropped to his knees, a little clumsily thanks to his changing center of gravity, and reached up to free Blackwall's cock from his jeans. He kissed it sweetly, reverently, then started working it with fingers, lips, and tongue, coaxing it to full hardness. He could feel Bull's eyes on the back of his neck, watching him service the other man, and he tried to make a show out of it, moaning enthusiastically as he licked and stroked and sucked. When it was standing out, fat and ruddy and slicked with Dorian's spittle, Blackwall grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back.

"I'd forgotten what a hungry little cocksucker you are," Blackwall said with a smirk, looking Dorian in the eye. "Are you ready to swallow the whole thing?"

Dorian nodded and opened his mouth in anticipation. Truth to tell, he had been looking forward to this. Bull was just too big properly fuck his face without hurting him, so it had been a long time since he had gotten to swallow a whole cock. He hoped he could still manage it. 

Perhaps anticipating the issue, Blackwall eased himself in for the first thrust. Dorian swallowed, fighting his gag reflex, eyes watering uncontrollably, as the cock slid into his throat. Blackwall held Dorian's head in place for a few seconds, neatly trimmed pubes prickling Dorian's nose.

"You good?" he asked, studying Dorian's face carefully. Dorian nodded the best he could, swallowing repeatedly around the cock in his throat.

Blackwall pulled out, then started pistoning his cock in and out of Dorian's mouth at a steady rhythm. Dorian gripped the waistband of Blackwall's jeans tightly in both hands, his arms tensing even as he consciously relaxed his throat and jaw. It only took a couple minutes of thrusting before Blackwall grunted and once again pulled Dorian's face into his crotch, that fat cock throbbing against Dorian's tongue. Dorian moaned around it, both turned on by and disappointed in the knowledge that he wouldn't even get to taste the load he was now swallowing.

Blackwall smiled down at Dorian, tousling his hair as he pulled out. "Ah, I needed that," he groaned. "Haven't gotten off since yesterday morning."

Dorian huffed and Bull laughed. "Our boy here hasn't gotten off in ten days. Don't think he has much sympathy for you," Bull said, stepping forward and rubbing a hand over Dorian's head. Dorian sniffed and wiped the tears from his face before leaning over to press his cheek against Bull's hip, looking up at him with a soft smile on his face. Bull smiled back and continued to stroke his hair as he went on, "I find keeping him horny and desperate makes him eager to please."

Dorian really couldn't argue with that. Instead he smirked and rose up on his knees to unfasten Bull's belt. Bull watched him, grinning, while Dorian popped the button on his slacks and slowly, seductively lowered the zipper. But before Dorian could free his erection from the folds of his fly, Bull stepped away. Dorian pouted, though he wasn't entirely surprised. He had figured out by now that Bull enjoyed teasing himself almost as much as he enjoyed teasing Dorian.

"Up on the bed," he ordered, helping Dorian to his feet. "You've been so good, you deserve a little treat. Why don't you play with your nipples while you watch us get undressed?" he suggested as he kicked out of his shoes.

Dorian sat on the edge of the bed and arched his back, rubbing his thumbs over the little nubs. As usual, the sensation went straight to his dick making it swell and fill its cage. He bit his lip and watched through lowered lids, his eyes flicking back and forth between the two attractive, muscular men. They glanced at each other, exchanging short nods of acknowledgment, then put on a little show for Dorian's benefit. Bull popped the top two buttons of his straining shirt and looked toward Blackwall, who mirrored the move, revealing the first glimpse of chest hair. Bull unfastened a few more buttons and pulled his shirt open to reveal his massive pecs and soft, gray belly. Not to be outdone, Blackwall quickly undid the rest of his and pulled his shirt completely off his shoulders. He had lost a few pounds since the last time Dorian had seen him and had clearly been working out; he had developed a rather impressive six-pack. Dorian's lips fell open as he sucked in an appreciative breath and gave his nipple rings a light tug.

Bull's eyebrows lifted and he gave Blackwall an approving nod. His own shirt came off and sailed across the room to land on the table by the window. He hooked his thumbs in his waistband and slowly slid both pants and underwear past his hips and down his thighs, revealing his red, swollen cock inch by teasing inch until only the head remained trapped beneath the fabric. Dorian licked his lips and swallowed. A small moan escaped him when the material finally cleared the crown and Bull's magnificent boner finally sprang free. Bull locked eyes with him as he lowered his pants the rest of the way to the floor and stepped free of them, before turning to casually toss them on the table with his shirt, then crossing his arms and giving Blackwall a self-satisfied grin. Dorian wanted him in the worst possible way right now, even if he was still wearing socks.

Blackwall watched this display with evident amusement. "Alright, you win," he drawled. 

He shucked off the rest of his clothes, then sat next to Dorian, near the foot of the bed. Bull arranged the pillows and sat on Dorian's other side, dropping his socks on the floor before leaning back against the headboard and stretching his legs out. He patted his lap in invitation. Dorian crawled over and snuggled back against Bull's stomach, making sure to grind his butt against Bull's cock a few times as he settled in between his legs. He could feel it, hot and rigid, along the top of his crack and the small of his back. Bull's warm hands wrapped around his hips and briefly adjusted his position before wandering up to take over where Dorian's fingers had left off a moment ago. Dorian inhaled deeply and ground back against Bull's cock again.

"You like that?" Bull murmured in his ear. "Want me to turn your rings on?"

Dorian closed his eyes and leaned his head back against Bull's chest, humming as he nodded in agreement. He heard him fumble around on the bedside table for a moment, and then his nipples lit up in pleasure. He moaned softly and arched his back.

"Are those from Bander's new line?" Blackwall asked. The mattress dipped as he knelt in front of Dorian's bent and chastely closed knees. "I had a client a couple weeks ago who had one of those on a clit ring. I've never seen a woman cum so many times in a row."

"Bander's got a bunch of great new toys this season. You've gotta go check out his store while you're in town," Bull agreed. He nudged Dorian's arm to get his attention, then held the phone where he could see it before pressing the "flush" button for his plug, kissing his shoulder apologetically. Dorian winced at the uncomfortable sensation, but accepted it readily, excited to think about where this was leading. Perhaps to distract him, Bull made a suggestion, "Dorian, Honey, why don't you spread your legs so Blackwall can see your new hole. Show him how wet those nipple rings are making you right now."

Dorian blushed and shifted his eyes toward Blackwall. He hesitated just a second, then reluctantly spread his legs under the man's curious gaze. 

"That's good," Bull murmured. "Put your feet on either side of my legs." Once Dorian's feet were in position, he pulled his own knees up and out, forcing Dorian's open wide, knees trapped on the outside of Bull's. Dorian shivered.

Blackwall's cheeks were pink as he let his eyes roam over Dorian's sex. "Interesting," he murmured. "Don't know what I expected, but it just looks like a very minimal, neat and tidy puss. How deep does it go?" he asked, looking up at Bull.

"Deep enough for me," Bull answered with a shrug.

"No clit, though," Blackwall observed. 

"Nope," Bull agreed. "Just his cute little dick."

Dorian's cheeks were hot, and more heat was spreading through his core as the two men casually talked about his most intimate parts as if he weren't there.

"How did you get him into such a small cage?" Blackwall wondered, making Dorian squirm with embarrassment and arousal.

"That's part of the magic," Bull explained. "It uses existing tissue to form the ovaries, womb and canal, so there's always gonna be some shrinkage. You have to be prepared, a lot of the boys get really upset about that. It's part of our job to help them come to terms with it." He ran a palm down the inside of Dorian's thigh toward his already leaking dick, making him moan softly at the touch. "Dorian didn't take a lot of convincing," Bull continued, a touch of mischief creeping into his voice. "It's not like I was going to let him touch it anyway." Dorian shivered at the reminder. "And he knows how much I love his cute little nub. Plus, the shrinkage makes it so much more suckable." 

Blackwall chuckled. "Aye. No need to deep-throat a little thing like that, is there?" He was watching Dorian carefully as he said it, so there was no way he could have missed the way Dorian's lips fell open and his hips rolled unconsciously. Blackwall's lips quirked in amusement and he used one finger to scoop up the dribble of pre-cum that was flowing down the underside of Dorian's cage. "I see he's still as excitable as ever," he said before wiping the evidence off onto Dorian's thigh.

Dorian blushed. He was a little self-conscious about the copious amount of fluid he always seemed to produce, ever since he realized, through participation in a number of dorm-room circle jerks, that his cock was a veritable faucet compared to most.

"Yeah, I love that, too," Bull said. "He gets so wet and so responsive. It makes it a lot of fun to tease him." He illustrated his point by running his tongue slowly around the shell of Dorian's ear, and laughed softly at the way it made Dorian moan and press his head into Bull's chest, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his prick pulsed out another drop of fluid. "One of these days I'm gonna have to see just how much I can wring out of him before he completely dries up."

Blackwall ran both of his palms down the insides of Dorian's thighs, while continuing to study Dorian's goods, lighting up all the nerves along the way and making his need spike. Dorian rolled his hips, hoping to tempt the two men away from their conversation. They continued to discuss him, only acknowledging his presence with light, absent-minded caresses

"So, do you always keep him locked up like that?" Blackwall asked.

"Naw. I let him out every couple weeks. Just enough to keep him interested. Besides, he's so gorgeous when he finally gets off, after being so horny for so long. Sometimes I have to really fight the temptation to let him out early."

Well, that was news. Something Dorian might have to take advantage of some time.

"Do you think we should let him out today, it being a special occasion and all?" Blackwall suggested.

Bull hummed in consideration. "I don't know. What do you think, Dorian? You've got four more days until your release. Should we let you out of your cage early?"

Dorian's breath picked up, and he almost forgot himself in his excitement, but managed to reel himself in enough to give Bull the answer he was looking for, "It's up to you, Sir. My pleasure is only yours to give." Bull rumbled in approval, and chuckled softly when Dorian couldn't help adding, "But… please?"

"Tell you what," he said in that voice that Dorian had come to associate with the sweetest torture, "I'll give you a choice. I'll let you out of your cage. You'll be able to get fully hard, and we'll play with that cute little thing of yours. It'll feel _so_ good." Dorian held his breath, waiting for the caveat. "But no cumming. You'll have to be extra disciplined and be a good boy for me through your own willpower."

Dorian whimpered. It was tempting, but oh so dangerous. "And the other option?" he asked.

"You stay in your cage, but you're allowed to cum as often as you want… if you can." 

Dorian made a small frustrated noise. He could cum in the cage, all too easily sometimes, but it was a little painful, and cumming half-hard, with so little attention to his cock was not nearly as satisfying. It tended to leave him just as horny and frustrated as before, possibly more so. Still, it felt good, and was better than the very high likelihood of disappointing Bull, and earning a punishment, by loosing control after being trusted to be out of his cage. 

"I'd like to stay in the cage, Sir," he answered reluctantly.

Bull rumbled his approval. "I thought you might. You know that's where that little thing belongs, don't you? Locked safely away until I'm ready to take it out and use it."

"Yes, Sir," Dorian agreed, struck nearly delirious with arousal.

"But for now, I have other plans for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The good news: I got this up faster than I have been doing recently.
> 
> The bad news: I'm such a tease. :)


	28. Two Heads are Better Than One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian/Bull/Blackwall threesome. Porn, porn, porn.

Blackwall sat back on his heels and studied Dorian for a moment. "You know what we're missing here?" he mused. "Rope."

"Fuck yeah," Bull agreed. He brought his knees down, allowing Dorian control of his legs again, and gave his arms a squeeze. "Think you can get up on your knees for me?"

Dorian nodded and struggled up onto his knees, with both men's help. He had mixed emotions about this turn of events. On the one hand, he liked rope, and Blackwall was truly a master at it. On the other, he was very eager to get on with the business of being utterly and thoroughly debauched. But it wasn't his choice to make—and let's face it, that was a big part of the appeal—so he submitted without complaint.

"You do such nice work," Bull said, "Why don't you do a harness that he can wear for a while, and then we can tie his hands and feet off separately, as needed."

Blackwall nodded, stroking his beard as he studied Dorian's body and made his plans. "Good idea."

Dorian took a deep breath and blew it out, letting his eyes slide closed as he relaxed and gave himself over to them. The low rumble of their voices became a soothing background noise as they discussed their options, Bull mostly taking direction from Blackwall, while making the odd suggestion. Dorian enjoyed the way the soft, hemp ropes slid over his skin, squeezed around his muscles, and supported his back and belly. He liked the way the two men's warm hands touched him all over, knuckles sliding between hemp and skin to protect him from rope burn, fingers encircling limbs to position him here or there, palms supporting his weight as he was tilted this way or that for better access. By the time they finished, he was down deep, warm, relaxed, and buzzy.

"I knew you were good, but this really is a piece of art," Bull said. He found a piece of bare skin and rubbed it gently. "Hey Dorian," he said in a soft voice, as if trying not to disturb him, "Wanna get up and take a look?"

Dorian pried his eyes open and allowed himself to be guided into the bathroom to take a look in the full-length mirror. Bull was right. It really was a piece of art. The ropes formed a perfect circle around his belly button, radiating out in a sunburst to join other ropes that crisscrossed his chest and encircled his ribs, highlighting his musculature. An intricate basket-weave lifted and supported his lower abdomen, and also encircled his thighs just above the knees, to form wide, comfortable cuffs that could later be secured to other things. Woven cuffs also traced the join of his hips, framing and highlighting his caged prick, and encircled each arm mid-bicep, as well as just above the elbow and around each wrist.

"I look good in rope," Dorian said with a sly smile.

"I'll say," Bull agreed.

Blackwall snorted. "I suspect you'd look good in a burlap bag, lad," he said dryly. Dorian couldn't argue that point.

They took him back to the bedroom and got him up on the bed on his knees. Bull knelt behind him, tracing a finger around the spaces between the ropes on Dorian's chest and stomach while planting soft kisses along his neck and shoulders. Blackwell knelt in front of them, arms crossed, one corner of his mouth turned up as he watched Dorian sigh and roll his head to give Bull better access.

"Bend over, Kadan, and I'll get that plug out of you," Bull said, gently pushing Dorian down onto his hands and knees.

Finding himself nose-to-cock with Blackwall, Dorian glanced up, gave him a saucy grin, and kissed the tempting piece of flesh. Blackwall's flaccid cock stirred, which Dorian took as an invitation, drawing it into his mouth while gently fondling Blackwall's balls with one hand. Blackwall sighed and let one hand card through Dorian's hair. Dorian supported Blackwall's testes in his palm and carefully pressed two fingers against his perineum, massaging small circles into the sweet spot hidden there. Blackwall grunted, his hand fisting in Dorian's hair as his testicles pulled up and his cock swelled against Dorian's tongue. Dorian grinned around it and laughed throatily. 

Meanwhile, Bull was grinding the plug in Dorian's ass around in small circles. He pulled gently, and Dorian squeezed his eyes shut at the intensity as it stretched him open from the inside. Bull teased him for a minute, before allowing it to pop free. Dorian gave a small, satisfied moan. He heard the pop of a cap, then felt Bull's warm hand pull one cheek aside. His ring twitched when a cold blob of lube landed on it and slid down his crack. Bull scooped up the lube before it managed to escape very far, and worked it into Dorian's hole with two fingers. Dorian heard another belch from the bottle, and a moment later, Bull's lubed cock was sliding across his back door, demanding entrance.

Dorian tapped Blackwall's hip, signaling him to pull out so he could pant through the intense initial stretch. Eventually, Bull's fat crown popped past his sphincter and Dorian groaned deep in his chest.

"You OK, there, Dorian?" Bull asked, pausing with just the head inside.

" _Kaffas_ , yes!" Dorian moaned. "Push it all the way in. Now."

"Bossy," Bull said in mock-disapproval. 

He slid it in slowly, holding Dorian's hips still so he couldn't hurry things along, making it feel as if his cock were at least a mile long. Dorian moaned and squirmed, fighting a losing battle against Bull's grip.

"How's that feel?" Bull asked him, once he was finally balls-deep.

Dorian gave a heart-felt groan. "Perfect. I feel so fucking full. _Kaffas_ , Bull. I will never entirely get used to how big you are."

"You think you feel full now, Kadan. That's nothing compared to how full you'll feel in a minute. Kneel up for me, and then we're going to sit back, OK?"

Dorian did as he was told, very aware of how every movement made Bull's cock shift around inside him. He gasped when he threw his legs out and fell back onto Bull's lap, driving that fat cock even deeper. They sat like that for a moment, making small adjustments and acclimating to the new position until they were both reasonably comfortable.

Bull kissed his cheek and Dorian turned his head to capture Bull's lips in a slightly awkward, kiss. Bull took hold of Dorian's hands and guided them up to his horns so that Dorian's body was stretched out, open and available. 

"Keep your hands there, Kadan, or I'll have to tie them," Bull ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Dorian mumbled, twisting his hands around the horns to feel their cool, smooth texture under his hot palms.

Not having to worry about corralling Dorian's hands meant Bull's were free to tickle and tease the soft skin, here and there, between the ropes. Dorian's nipple rings were still buzzing away at a low setting, making his nipples extra sensitive. He arched and moaned and yanked on Bull's horns whenever Bull brushed his fingers across them. 

Blackwall knelt between Dorian's thighs and pushed his legs back toward his chest, and out. He used short pieces of rope to tie each thigh cuff to the harness, making sure Dorian remained well-spread. Dorian turned his attention to Blackwall, who was now softly caressing the skin along his inner thighs. His eyes were dark and shining, and his angry-red cock was standing away from his body at an aggressive angle. Dorian felt his own nether regions flood with desire.

"Look at you," Blackwall rumbled. "All flushed and wet down there. You should see yourself, stretched tight around that monster cock. But, I bet you're still aching for more, aren't you, lad?"

Dorian nodded and tilted his hips in offering.

"Be a good boy and tell him exactly what you want, Kadan," Bull prompted. "Out loud. In detail."

Dorian whimpered. Why did Bull always have to insist on making him spell everything out? But he knew that arguing would only result in having to recite Rule Four, which would be even more humiliating, and then he would still have to beg for what he wanted before they went any further, so he pushed through his embarrassment and did as he was told.

"Please, Sir. Fuck my front hole," he pleaded. "Fill me up. I want… I want to feel the both of you inside me. Please!"

Blackwall's cock bobbed once and his eyes dilated. His grip tightened on the back of Dorian's thighs. 

"Alright. Since you asked so nicely," he said with a wicked grin.

He relinquished his grip on one leg so that he could guide his cock to Dorian's front passage. Dorian watched, breath catching when the tip first slipped between the lips, and making soft, excited noises as it breached his entrance. He gave a full-throated moan when Blackwall pressed his hips forward, slipping inside and filling him up in one long, steady motion, until Dorian felt the man's balls press against the bottom swell of his ass.

"How's that, lad? Tell me how that feels."

"Oh, Maker!" Dorian answered. "I've never felt anything like this. _Kaffas_ , I feel stuffed. Like a Wintersend goose!" He laughed, giddy at the newness of it all. "It feels so good. _Venhedis_! This alone makes it all worthwhile, I think. I may not let you put me back at the end of my contract, if I get to do this every so often," he told Bull, only half-joking, and threw his head back against the Qunari's chest, gripping his horns tighter.

"I could work with that," Bull said, snuffling the side of Dorian's head. "You ready?"

Dorian closed his eyes and nodded. Bull's hands wrapped around Dorian's hips and adjusted him so he could slide most of the way out. Dorian whimpered, feeling both relief and loss in his emptiness. It was a brief feeling, however. As soon as the edge of his crown started to pull on Dorian's ring, Bull thrust upward, filling him up once again. Dorian's legs jerked against their bindings when Bull's cock slammed into his prostate on the way by, his own cock twitching in its cage and pulsing out more clear fluid. As soon as Bull's cock was again fully seated, Blackwall pulled out and rammed himself back home, as well. 

It didn't take long for them to fall into a rhythm, one pulling out while the other drove back in, keeping Dorian constantly stuffed in one hole or the other. Dorian panted in time with their thrusting, losing himself in the sensation and the constant building pressure. At one point the same thought passed through his mind as had that time when he was pegging Krem, and this time he voiced it out loud.

"Can you… oh _kaffas_ … feel each other inside of me?"

"Yeah. It's weird," Blackwall grunted.

"I was going to say hot," Bull countered, "But, yeah, I get that." He chuckled and gave a couple of harder thrusts.

The thought of both of their cocks rubbing against each other inside of him, separated only by a thin layer of skin, nearly pushed Dorian over the edge. "Ah! Too close, too close!" he panted, heart hammering in his chest as he tried desperately to pull back from his orgasm.

"Go ahead and cum," Bull reminded him gently, "You're allowed, for now."

Dorian nodded and let go, gasping for air as his prick throbbed in its cage and spit out ten days worth of built-up need. A deep ache crawled up into his abdomen as his prick tried to lengthen, pushing the cage forward and making it pull on his testicles. He desperately wished he could stroke himself through his climax, but of course it was impossible. It was like an itch that he couldn't scratch, driving his horniness to new levels, even as the pleasure peaked and endorphins rushed through his body. His legs shook uncontrollably and his moaning took on a desperate edge.

"There you go, lad. Isn't that nice?" Blackwall murmured. 

Bull and Blackwall continued their relentless thrusting and Dorian whimpered as the pleasure gave way to over-stimulation. His legs tried instinctively to close, but were pulled up short by the ropes. He squirmed and pulled on Bull's horns, but didn't let go.

"Breathe through it, Kadan," Bull murmured in his ear. "It's going to feel good again soon."

Dorian did as he was told and focused on his breathing: deep breaths in, shaky breaths out, until, just as Bull promised, the intensity dimmed and the pleasure started to build again. This was a fairly new thing for him. Oh, he had always had a short refractory period, and had surprised more than one lover with his ability to get it up several times in one session, but he had always needed at least a short break in between. Or at least he thought he did. He honestly wasn't sure if this new-found ability to keep going—and keep cumming—was related to the changes he'd been put through, or if it was just a result of Bull helping him to push his limits.

His tight, breathy whimpers gave way again to full-throated moans as the promise of a second orgasm swelled inside him. His whole body was wound tight, hands aching from gripping Bull's horns, stomach tensing in anticipation of his next release, knees drawing back to open himself wider for the two cocks that were driving his pleasure. He felt a twinge in his left thigh, but ignored it. He was so close. Bull shifted a little under him, bringing his cock into more direct contact with Dorian's sweet spot. Dorian grunted and tensed again. So very, very close. 

And then, just as he tumbled over the edge for a second time, his body decided to betray him. One more twinge was all the warning he got before his thigh suddenly seized up. He tried, instinctively, to throw his leg out straight, to stretch the offending muscle, but of course the ropes prevented him. His back arched and he grimaced, the pleasure in his throbbing prick temporarily distracting him from the growing pain in his leg. But not for long.

"Ah! Ah! Cramp!" he gasped.

Both Bull and Blackwall reacted immediately, Blackwall pulling the quick-release knots securing each of his thighs, and Bull rolling him over onto his side. 

"You can let go of the horns now," Bull prompted gently, neck bent at an awkward angle.

Dorian mumbled an apology and released his grip. Bull pulled out, and helped him sit up so he could stretch the muscle, while Blackwall gently pulled Dorian's leg straight and massaged his tightened hamstring. Despite the pain and coming down from his second orgasm, Dorian remained horny enough to regret the sudden loss of both cocks and the resulting emptiness he felt inside. Once the worst of it passed and Dorian was no longer pressing back against Bull's chest and hissing out curse words, Bull reached over to the mini-fridge/side table, pulled out a sports drink, and pressed it into Dorian's hands.

"Drink up, Big Guy," he said, in a tone that left no room for argument. "Time to replenish those electrolytes."

Dorian obediently took a swig, grimacing at the sickly-sweet-and-salty taste. "Gah! That's disgusting," he complained, then forced down another large swig. 

"Better?" Blackwall asked, giving his thigh one last deep kneading before releasing it with a pat.

"Much," Dorian answered. "Thank you. Your magic fingers have done wonders." He regarded the man over the edge of the bottle while he took another drink, then smiled ruefully. "I suppose I've just managed to ruin the mood, haven't I? I do apologize."

"Don't be silly, Lad. These things happen. And in my line of work, this is hardly the worst I've seen."

Bull chuckled behind Dorian. "Nope. Not even close," he agreed. "And I don't know about you, but I'm up for continuing, whenever you're ready. After you finish your drink, of course."

Dorian snorted in amusement. He could feel the evidence of the Qunari's continued interest pressing against the small of his back. "Not the worst you've seen? I sense a story. Do tell," he said, arching an eyebrow at Blackwall.

Blackwall laughed. "Now that _would_ kill the mood," he said. 

"Alright. What's the strangest thing someone has asked you to do, then?" Dorian asked instead, trying to distract himself from his own embarrassment while they waited for him to finish his sports drink.

Blackwall stroked his beard as he contemplated the question. "Well, there was the countess who wanted me to use her as a hand-puppet. She brought a script and all."

Dorian frowned, having trouble imaging it, "What, you mean she wanted you to put your hand… Oh!…Wait! How would that even work?"

"It involved some very awkward positioning behind the bed," was all the further explanation Blackwall was willing to give.

Dorian nearly spilled his drink as Bull's body shook with laughter behind him. 

"That's a new one," Bull said. "I had a regular who liked for me to thread olives on his toes, then suck them back off again. He always brought a jar of these enormous olives that he grew and brined himself, at his summer home in Antiva. They were pretty tasty, too."

They continued to entertain Dorian with tales of their professional sexual adventures until Dorian finally swallowed down the last gulp of sports drink with a grimace and tossed the bottle at the little waste basket on the other side of the bed, giving it a small Force push to send it back in when it bounced off the rim. He felt Bull's muscles tighten at the casual display of magic, but he quickly covered his unease by giving Dorian a squeeze.

"Want to try again?" Bull asked.

"Oh, Maker yes!" Dorian answered without hesitation.

They both glanced at Blackwall. "I'm game," he answered with a shrug.

Dorian glanced at Blackwall's now-flaccid cock. "Would you care to be… fluffed?" he asked with a seductive grin.

Blackwall chuckled as he got up on his knees. "Alright," he agreed. "Why don't you come over here and show me what you can do with those pretty lips again."

Dorian sat up, taking time for a long, feline stretch before rolling up on his hands and knees and crawling across the bed to Blackwall. He took his cock in hand, smiling up through his lashes, before swirling his tongue over the crown and drawing its length into his mouth. He could taste the saltiness of his own drying juices on it, and moaned at the scent of his own musk mixing with the other man's. He heard Bull growl softly behind him as Blackwall's cock started to fill his mouth.

"Damn, 'Vint. I'll never get tired of watching you devour a cock, or seeing that fine ass put on display for me."

Dorian glanced over his shoulder and gave his fine ass a sassy wag. It got him exactly the reaction he was hoping for: a quick moment to re-lube, and Bull's cock was, once again, pressing into him and stretching him open. Dorian's appreciative groan, muffled by Blackwall's cock, was echoed by the Qunari behind him. Blackwall's fingers curled in Dorian's hair, and he pulled Dorian's head harder against his crotch. 

"Look at you, lad," he said in a low, husky voice. "What would all those toffs you grew up with think if they could see you now? On your hands and knees. Stuffed at both ends. Sucking the life out of an old Free-Marcher soldier…" he drew in a breath as Dorian sucked him harder.

Bull took advantage of the brief pause to interject, "…while a Qunari conquers your deep roads."

Dorian might have laughed, if he hadn't been struck dumb with arousal at the mental image that popped into his head just then. What would people think, indeed? 

"Ah, such an eager little cock sucker," Blackwall said when he regained his composure. "I bet he's leaking all over the sheets aagain, isn't he, Bull?"

Bull leaned over to take a look. "Yup. Dripping like a faucet. You gonna cum for us again, Kadan?"

Dorian shivered, suddenly feeling very much on display. He moaned around Blackwall's cock and arched his back, allowing Bull's cock to slide deeper. He wasn't there yet, but the pressure was definitely building.

"Hold on," Blackwall said, "I want to feel him cum on my cock one more time. A blow-job is good—and Maker knows, Dorian gives some of the best—but it doesn't compare to a nice, hot, puss pulsing around your cock."

Bull grunted in agreement. "Why don't you let him ride you this time?" he suggested. "Maybe with a different position we can keep him from cramping up."

Dorian reluctantly let Blackwall pull away, mollified only somewhat by the kisses Bull planted along his spine as he, too, pulled out. Once Blackwall was in position, stretched out on the bed, Dorian crawled over to him and straddled his thighs. He sighed as he sank down on Blackwall's thick cock. It felt good sliding into him, filling him up. It wasn't nearly as intense as sitting on Bull's cock, but it was nice, and Blackwall's dick curved just right to hit all the most sensitive spots inside him. Dorian moaned softly and rocked forward, bracing himself on Blackwall's tight abs as he shamelessly fucked himself. 

"Mmmm, yeah. That's nice," Blackwall sighed. His ran his hands over the bottom swell of Dorian's belly, cupping it gently in his warm hands and examining it curiously. "You sure you didn't put a whole litter in there, Bull?" he asked, his eyes twinkling when he felt Dorian shiver.

"Nah," Bull answered with a grin, "Just the one. But it's big like its sire." He ran his palm up Dorian's back, then moved into position behind him. "You ready to get stuffed again, Kadan?"

Dorian bit his lip and nodded, leaning forward a little more to give Bull better access. One of Blackwall's hands traveled up Dorian's side, encouraging him to lean farther forward, even as Bull put a hand in the middle of his back to push him lower. Dorian allowed himself to be guided down until he could feel the tickle of Blackwall's furry chest against his own. He rested his cheek on Blackwall's shoulder and breathed in deeply, taking in his masculine scent. His toes curled in anticipation as Bull worked a little more lube into him, before lining his cock up with Dorian's back door and entering.

It was just as glorious as the first time. He moaned and rolled his hips, frustrated that he couldn't rub his own cock against Blackwall's belly. Even if he were out of his cage, he was pretty sure his growing belly would have gotten in the way. Once again, he was completely at their mercy for his pleasure, and the thought sent a pleasant shiver through him. Bull's grip on his hips tightened. 

"Fuck, Dorian," he murmured, "You're so tight like this. How does it feel? I bet you couldn't move if you wanted to, you're stuffed so full."

Dorian moaned again and nodded, his cheek dragging on Blackwall's skin. He could tell by the way Bull's fingers dug into his skin, and the tightness of his voice, that he was getting close, but he also knew that Bull would probably try to pull one more orgasm out of him before letting himself cum. Bull's thrusts were smooth and powerful, his voice low and rough as he babbled out filth and praise designed to push Dorian to the edge again.

"That harness looks so good on you," he said, rocking Dorian forward, then dragging him back again by the ropes. "When we're done here, let's go downstairs and get some dessert. I want to show you off. I want everyone to see you in all this rope and imagine you tied to my bed, flushed and gorgeous, completely at my mercy, your cute little prick straining in its cage as you beg me to let you cum."

"Please," Dorian murmured, caught up in that fantasy.

"Think you can do that for us, Kadan? Think you can cum one more time? It's your last chance, you know. You've got four more days until I let you out of your cage. Four more days before you get to be fully hard, while I stroke and suck your little prick. It's going to be so sensitive after being locked up for so long. Gonna feel so good. Don't you want one last little taste of that now, while you still can?"

"Yes!" Dorian panted, his voice high and tight. "Please!" He could feel the tension building, but he was having trouble reaching the tipping point. He had cum too many times in too short a time.

Blackwall's hands continued to wander lightly up and down Dorian's back and sides, stroking the skin between the ropes and lighting up all the nerves in Dorian's body. He seemed content, for the moment, to just lie back and let Bull do most of the work. His hips rolled gently, and he groaned softly under his breath every so often when Bull thrust into Dorian again. Dorian wondered what it would be like to feel another man's cock sliding past his within the hot confines of a man's body. The thought—and the knowledge that it was happening inside of him—made him moan out loud.

"That's it, Kadan. Just think about how good it feels. One more time, Baby. You're such a horny boy, I know you've got one more in you. You're made for this. Show me how much you love it. Show me how much you love getting stuffed. Isn't that why you've got that thing about Qunaris?" Dorian made a disgruntled noise, embarrassed to have that particular kink brought up in front of Blackwall. But Bull was on a roll and didn't take any notice. "Because you love being stretched around a big, fat cock. You love the challenge of taking more than a human can give you. More than most humans can take. And now you're so fucking horny, just one cock won't do. You need both holes filled to satisfy that itch. Isn't that right, Kadan?"

Dorian mewled and panted, nodding in helpless agreement to every filthy suggestion Bull made.

"Squeeze my cock, lad," Blackwall murmured in his ear. "I want to feel how tight you can get."

Dorian did as he was told and squeezed as tight as he could. Bull groaned behind him and gripped his hips tighter, and Blackwall echoed the noise.

"That's good. So tight. I'm gonna cum on the count of ten," Blackwall told him. "I want you to cum with me. Think you can do that? You just keep squeezing, and give in to the feeling, alright? Don't think too hard about it, just feel it building inside you, and let it go. One. Ah. I'm so close. Two…" 

He continued to count down, encouraging Dorian along the way. The movement of his hips changed from an easy rolling to determined thrusting. Dorian continued to squeeze, feeling the tension build in his core. Tightening his passage made every movement inside him feel more intense, and knowing that his partners were also getting added pleasure out of his body really turned up the heat. Blackwall's voice was as tight as the imaginary spring coiling inside of Dorian by the time he reached eight, then nine.

"Ah, fuck Dorian! Ten!" he panted out, gripping Dorian's thighs hard enough to leave red marks on his skin.

"Cum for us, Kadan," Bull ordered, and Dorian did. 

He didn't have much left in him, but his cock throbbed and oozed out what he had, while his entire core lit up like his first fire spell—hot, and exciting, and out of control. Bull waited until Dorian's body went limp before giving a few hard, fast thrusts and then pulling Dorian's hips hard against his own. Dorian could feel him pulsing inside him, and wondered dazedly at how long he continued to go for. When he finally finished, he collapsed onto his back, next to Blackwall, with a satisfied groan. Dorian rolled into the space between the two larger men and focused on catching his breath. He was still horny, and he knew he would be until he was allowed to cum, fully hard, out of his cage. He sighed in resignation. The three of them lay there for a while, shoulder to shoulder, panting and drifting in post-coital bliss. Dorian chuckled as something Bull had said earlier came into focus.

"Conquers my deep roads? Really?" he said, looking up at Bull with a fond smile. "That metaphor might have worked better, if I were a dwarf."

Bull laughed. "Hey! I was a little distracted, alright? Next time I'll come prepared with a culturally appropriate metaphor."

"Come prepared or not," Dorian quipped, taking a page from Bull's joke book. "So long as you cum." 

"Maker," Blackwall groaned. "You two are made for each other."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank all of you who are still with me for your patience. I've been busy with other things, plus struggling with writer's block, so the last few chapters have taken longer than I wanted them to. I'll be wrapping this thing up pretty soon, in probably five or six more chapters. As always, I love to hear from my readers, so please do take a moment to let me know what you think.


	29. At the Qunari's Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by [this kink-meme](https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/91204.html?thread=365272644) asking for "Dorian very heavily pregnant with Bull's child. Bull gets off on seeing Dorian pinned to the bed with his child in him." I hope OP sees it after all this time.

Dorian waddled out of the bathroom—his fifth visit today—and collapsed onto the bed with a sigh. He really was done with this whole pregnancy thing. The aching back, the swollen ankles, the blighted awkward movements. He felt huge and bloated, and so ready to be rid of this thing taking up residence in his body. As if to underline his feelings on the matter, the baby gave him a good, hard kick. Dorian winced and rubbed a hand over the spot.

"Take it easy, there, Pup," he admonished. "You're hitching a ride in a soft little human, not a big, tough Qunari, made to take the likes of you."

Only a couple more weeks to go, and he would be free of his little passenger. And then… well, he didn't really want to think too hard about what would happen then. The baby would be taken to a nursery, where, he was assured, it would be well cared for. Dorian would have a few weeks to recover, and then his contract would be up. He would have to decide if he wanted to sign up for a second year. Bull had said he was planning to retire after this contract, and Dorian was quite certain he didn't want to go through this again with anyone else. On the other hand, if he could talk Bull into staying one more year… 

Or he could take the money and run. If he did that, he was seriously considering staying here in Nevarra City, maybe seeing if he could get a position at any of several local colleges, or maybe as a private tutor. Bull had said they could continue seeing each other, once the contract was up. Obviously, it wouldn't be the same. But it might be nice to start over again, maybe have a few dates, maybe a regular friends with benefits arrangement. A little flower of hope bloomed in his chest at the thought that they might end up falling into an actual relationship. He didn't like to hope too much, but here it was at least a possibility, unlike back home. Sometimes he liked to fantasize about getting an apartment together, and continuing something like their present arrangement.

He sighed again, sad that their current life was coming to an end so soon, despite his readiness to be physically done with the thing. The last several months had seemed to go by in a blur. Blackwall had finally been convinced to join the program, and had been paired with a very nice (and pretty) young trans woman. They seemed to be enjoying each other's company. He wondered, idly, if there were a way for the trans women in the program to keep their new parts without having to deal with the constant heat cycles when they weren't pregnant. He and Bull had not had a repeat of their sexcapades with Blackwall since he had arrived, but the four of them did regularly get together for dinner and board games. He enjoyed taking on a kind of mentor role for the new sub, and had come to very much appreciate Blackwall's dry sense of humor. He planned to stay in touch, even after he left.

Well. He had a resumé to brush up, and the finishing touches to put on an article he was writing for _The Nevarran Journal of Necromancy_ , so he needed to get up and get going. He tried to sit up, but his stretched and weakened stomach muscles refused to cooperate. He tried kicking his legs out and rolling into a sitting position, and almost made it, but at the last moment he overbalanced and rolled back onto his back. 

" _Vishante kaffas_ ," he muttered under his breath. " _Festis bei umo canavarum._ " He rolled his eyes and swallowed his pride. "Bull? Bull! I could use a little help, here," he called out, struggling once again to sit up, and once again failing.

"What's up, Kadan?" Bull asked as he wandered in from the living room.  
Dorian sighed and gave up his struggle. "I can't get up. Give me a hand, would you?"

Bull approached the bed, but made no move to help him. Instead he stood over Dorian and grinned.

"I dunno," he teased, "Having you here, on your back, pinned to the bed. That's kind of hot. I think I might just keep you like this."

Dorian gave him an exasperated sigh. "Bull…" His voice carried a note of warning.

"Kadan?" Bull answered, all sweetness and innocence, as he stretched out on the bed next to him. He let his hand slide lovingly across Dorian's distended stomach, pressing down gently to increase the sensation of being pinned. Dorian wriggled under his touch, suddenly aroused.

"Look at you," Bull purred. "So round and beautiful and perfect." 

Dorian rolled his eyes, though he couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips. He felt like a beached whale, but Bull really did seem to get off on seeing him like this. Bull's hand continued to roam over Dorian's stomach, and he made a pleased noise when he felt the baby kick. 

"Ooh, the little guy's active today."

Dorian smiled ruefully. "I've noticed." He turned his head and gave Bull a cheeky grin. "You know, I used to think nobody could give my insides a pounding like you, Amatus, but frankly you don't hold a candle to this little fellow."

Bull chuckled and kissed Dorian's forehead. "Once he's out of there, I'll see what I can do to pick up my game."

A small lump appeared to one side of Dorian's navel as the baby jammed a heel or a fist into his belly. Bull poked it and watched it retreat, only to pop up again a moment later. He laughed and did it a couple more times.

"Oh, don't encourage him, Amatus," Dorian complained.

Bull gave Dorian's stomach an apologetic kiss, then reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the jar of stretch mark ointment that he worked into Dorian's skin a few times each day. He unscrewed the cap and dipped out a generous dollop of the thick cream. It was cold when he dabbed it on Dorian's skin, but it quickly warmed with his touch. He rubbed it in, starting in the center and moving out in ever larger circles. Dorian sighed and relaxed under Bull's tender care.

"I really do love this, you know," Bull said, his rough palm tracing the bottom swell of Dorian's belly. "Taking care of you. I know it's hard for you, being so dependent on me like this, being so vulnerable. But it's not a chore for me. I enjoy giving you what you need."

Dorian harrumphed. "Well, at least it's almost over."

"Yeah," Bull said. "Just a couple more weeks." He almost sounded sad. 

He slipped off the side of the bed and knelt in front of Dorian, grinning wickedly as he pushed Dorian's knees open. He licked his lips and ducked his head down between Dorian's thighs, hooking his horns under Dorian's feet. Dorian's toes curled in anticipation. He couldn't see what Bull was doing down there, only the horns protruding on either side of his distended belly. He gasped when he felt Bull's lips close around his caged prick. Bull sucked him and teased his tongue into the holes of the cage. Dorian fisted the sheets and bit his lip, his prick rapidly swelling to fill the cage. Bull chuckled, and Dorian could feel the reverberations vibrating through his cock. Once he was as hard as he could get in the thing, with pre-cum oozing from the tip, Bull moved his attention to Dorian's testicles. He lipped and licked them before sucking them both into his mouth. Dorian's hips rolled unconsciously, and he made soft, needy noises. Bull released Dorian's balls with a slurping noise, then cradled them in his hand, as if testing their weight.

"How long has it been since you last came, Dorian?" he asked. He, of course, already knew the answer. He just seemed to like making Dorian say it.

"Twenty-six days," Dorian answered immediately. "Oh, Maker, Bull, it's been so long."

Bull hummed and gave Dorian's balls a gentle squeeze, making him tense and push his feet down on Bull's horns.

"I bet these little guys are so full, they're about to burst by now," Bull said.

"Oh, yes, _Kaffas._ You have no idea. Please, may I cum today? Please?"

Bull shook his head sadly. "You know I can't let you do that, Kadan. You're too close to your due date. I don't want to trigger premature labor."

Dorian made a frustrated sound. "Believe me, I would be quite alright with that, at the moment."

"I know," Bull said sympathetically. "You're almost there. Just a little more patience. I can't let you cum now, but I can make you feel good. Would you like that?"

Dorian gave a frustrated whine then sighed in defeat. "Yes," he said peevishly. "In any case, I can't move without your help, so I suppose you can do what you like with me." The thought made Dorian's insides go warm and syrupy, and he shifted his hips.

Bull grinned. "That's right," he purred. "You're completely at my mercy. I can use you any way I want, and you'll just have to lie there and take it."

Dorian whined again, this time in lust. Bull ducked his head to probe Dorian's front hole with his tongue. Dorian moaned and spread his legs wider. Bull continued to lick and nibble around Dorian's entrance as he reached up to tweak his nipples, pulling lightly on the rings. His long, thick tongue snaked deep inside, undulating as it went. Dorian arched and shamelessly begged for more. 

"More?" Bull asked, ignoring the petulant whimper he got for withdrawing his tongue. "I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific."

As often as they had played this game, it really shouldn't have still affected Dorian the way it did. Nevertheless, his cheeks burned as he squeezed his eyes shut and spelled out what he wanted.

"I want your cock, Bull. Please. I want to feel its heat inside me. I want you to fuck me, to… to use my body for your pleasure until you've had your fill."

Bull growled lustfully, then took hold of Dorian's ankles and pushed them back, ducking his horns out of the way before standing and looking down on Dorian with a feral grin. Dorian looked up at him, wide-eyed, and tested Bull's grip. Bull let him kick and squirm, moving his arms enough to take the power out of Dorian's kicks, but maneuvering them to keep his legs spread wide. Somehow this made Dorian feel even more vulnerable than if he had simply been immobilized. He swallowed, eyes dropping down to Bull's hard cock and resigned himself, more eagerly than he pretended, to his fate. Bull let go of his ankles and slid his hands, slowly, sensually, up Dorian's calves, across the backs of his knees, and stopped on the backs of his thighs. He kneaded the muscles there, drawing out soft moans from Dorian. Dorian's eyes fluttered shut again, and an instant later, Bull's cock was sliding into his entrance. Bull groaned as he bottomed out. 

He gave him a moment to adjust, then fucked Dorian hard and fast, a pace designed primarily for his own pleasure. It was just as well, really. There were times when Bull fucked him so sweetly that it took every ounce of willpower Dorian had not to tumble over into the abyss. _My pleasure is not mine to take, only his to give,_ Dorian reminded himself, though the thought only made his arousal spike.

"Ah, yeah, baby. Tighten up for me, like a good boy. Remember your exercises? Ah, yeah, that's good. I'm so close." Bull said, his voice growing tight and hoarse.

Dorian squeezed around Bull's cock, and a moment later, Bull came with a grunt, eye closed, and a look of awe on his face.

"Aw, fuck, Dorian. So good," he moaned as he shook through his orgasm, while Dorian continued to milk his cock with muscles made strong by months of practicing Kegels.

When he was finished, Bull pulled out and took half a step back. He smiled and continued to grip Dorian''s thighs as he examined his handiwork. 

"I love watching my cum pour out of a well used hole." He said, grinning at the way Dorian shivered and blushed under the scrutiny. He licked his lips, and shook his head in admiration.

"You wait here, I'm going to go get a wet towel to clean you up," he said, guiding Dorian's feet down to the edge of the bed.

"As if I could go anywhere," Dorian muttered under his breath.

When Bull returned, he knelt between Dorian's knees and gently dragged the warm cloth over Dorian's genitals. "Look at you, Kadan. So hot and horny." He kissed Dorian's swollen pussy lips gently, then wiped away the juices smeared along his inner thighs. "After the baby comes, and you've had the chance to recover, I'm going to spend a whole day just fucking you, and making you cum over and over again." He placed light kisses on Dorian's ball sack and straining, caged prick, as well. "But for now you have to be a good boy and wait."

Dorian made a frustrated noise and squirmed against the sheets. There was a part of him that actually enjoyed the denial. Orgasms were great, but they were over quickly and tended to leave him feeling a little deflated once the high wore off, while edging could keep him feeling good for hours, and chastity left him pleasantly horny for days. But it had been such a long time, and the wait was never easy. Bull tossed the wet towel through the open bathroom door, into the sink, then crawled up onto the bed and pulled Dorian against his chest.

"I know it's hard," he murmured.

"It's trying to be," Dorian muttered, with more venom than he felt.

Bull chuckled. "Two more weeks, Kadan. You can do it. You've been so good for me. I'm so proud of you, my beautiful boy."

He rubbed Dorian's chest, right over the spot where warmth bloomed every time Bull showered Dorian with praise. Dorian smiled and squeezed his hand. They stayed like that for some time, Bull murmuring sweet words in Dorian's ear, while Dorian tried not to think about the throbbing between his legs. Eventually he grew restless and gave Bull's hand another squeeze.

"I really must get some work done, Amatus. Help me up, would you?"

"Of course," Bull answered.

He hauled himself up onto his feet, then hauled Dorian up onto his, pulling him directly into an embrace.

"How's that?" he asked, and pecked a kiss onto Dorian's head. 

"Better. But the close proximity will make using the computer very difficult. There's no place to put the mouse."

"Oh, alright," Bull said with a dramatic sigh. He gave Dorian a squeeze and another peck on the head. "I'm going to go take a shower. You be good while I'm gone." He gave Dorian's rump a playful slap as he walked away.

"I'm always good, Amatus," Dorian chided with a sly smile.

Bull gave a low growl, "I'll say," he said with a suggestive wiggle of his brows, before turning and heading into the bathroom.

Dorian made his way into the next room and fetched down volume three of _History of the Mortalitasi_ from the shelves. Just as he was turning toward his desk, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," he called over his shoulder and started waddling toward the entry hall. "I'm comming!" he said irritably when whomever it was knocked a second time, just as he was reaching for the handle.

He swung the door open and dropped his book in shock. Heart jack-rabbiting in his chest, he slammed the door shut again and leaned against it.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," he chanted, panic setting in. _How did he find me? How did he get past security?_ His mind ran in circles as his eyes darted around the room, looking for escape.

Hearing Dorian's agitation, Bull rushed in from the other room, wearing not a stitch of clothing. "Dorian? Kadan? What's wrong? Who is it?"

Dorian looked up at him, eyes wide and haunted.

"It's my father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sitting on parts of this chapter for some time, and I'm excited to finally get it out into the light of day. The next chapter is pretty much finished as well. Maybe I'll save it as my Christmas present to you. :) I hope some of you will stop and drop a few lines with your thoughts on the chapter, or the story so far.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Tevene Translations**
> 
>   * _Vishante Kaffas_ \- Expression of disgust. Literally, "You shit on my tongue.
>   * _Festis bei umo canavarum._ \- "You will be the death of me."
> 



	30. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little familial friction to distract you from your own over the holidays. Merry Christmas, everyone.

Dorian almost felt sorry for his father, being greeted at the door by an angry, naked Qunari. He pulled his robe on and cinched it around the middle, wishing there were more of it to go around. It had seemed so big when he put it on that first night here. He hadn't had occasion to wear it in months, and now he discovered that it was barely large enough to close over his swollen belly.

"He doesn't want to see you," Bull growled.

Halward Pavus made a disgusted noise. "I might have known…"

Anger flared in Dorian's chest, washing the shock and fear away. He pulled the door out of Bull's hand and confronted his father.

"No. You don't get to make those assumptions. Bull is a good man. He's kind, and intelligent, and ethical. He treats me better than you ever did. He's not some mindless beast you can dismiss as one of your wayward son's little perversions."

Halward's face grew hopeful at the sight of his son. His eyes darted down to take in Dorian's condition, then quickly snapped back up to his face. He frowned and shook his head. "Dorian, I… Please. This is not how I wanted this to go. I just want to talk. I… came to apologize."

Dorian's eyebrow shot up skeptically. "Really? The great Magister Pavus has come all the way to Nevarra to apologize? You should have sent a letter. I could have burned it unopened and saved us both a great deal of trouble," he said coldly.

Halward sighed. "Dorian. Must you always be so melodramatic?" 

"Melodramatic?" Dorian huffed. "How is this for melodramatic?" And he slammed the door in his father's face. 

He leaned his back against it and fought back tears. Bull was at his side in an instant, and Dorian crumpled against his chest. They stood like that for a while, Bull petting his hair and rocking him gently, until they heard another soft rap on the door. Halward's muffled voice came from the other side.

"Dorian, please. Just five minutes of your time, and then I will leave you alone."

"Are you sure you want to leave it like this?" Bull asked. "He's come all this way. Maybe he's ready to listen."

Dorian sniffed and swiped at his eyes. "That would be a first," he said sullenly. He picked a piece of lint off the front of his robe, then asked softly, "Do you think he is? Ready to listen?"

"I don't know." Bull answered. "You know him better than I do. But it might do you good to get it all out on the table. Ask yourself this: if he died tomorrow, would you regret not taking this opportunity to talk? In my experience, that's the thing that really kills you: all the things you never got around to saying before they were gone."

Dorian sniffed again and used one ring finger to carefully wipe away any smudged eyeliner. "I always believed him to be a good man, deep down inside. Honorable, in his own way, but hidebound. I just… I don't know if I can get through to him."

"You can try," Bull said with a shrug. "And if he steps one foot out of line, I'll pick him up and carry him out of here myself."

A weak laugh bubbled out of Dorian as he pictured the Honorable Magister Pavus hauled over Bull's shoulder and carried out like a sack of salt. Then he nodded, took a deep breath, and opened the door. His father was halfway down the hallway, just about to round the corner to the elevators, head down, hands clasped behind his back. He turned at the sound of the opening door, expression hopeful.

"You have every right to be angry, Dorian…" he said, taking a step back toward his son.

"Well, we're certainly in agreement about that," Dorian interrupted. He leaned against the doorjamb, arms crossed defensively in front of him. "Tell me, why now? Why didn't you hop on a plane and come down to make amends when you found me in Orlais, instead of pulling that passive-aggressive stunt with my funding?"

Halward at least had the decency to look ashamed. "I should have," he said. "I thought… if I could only get you to come home, I could make it all up to you. I had already arranged a tenured position for you at the University of Minrathous—one with more prestige, stable funding, and greater security than you had in Orlais. You also would have been in consideration for First Enchanter of the most prestigious university in Tevinter, at some point down the road."

Dorian snorted. "Ah yes. Create a problem for a man and then solve it. Lesson two-hundred and three in the Pavus system of manipulation, as I recall." He shook his head, "As usual, you miss the point, by making my career decisions all about what makes _you_ look good. I don't want to be First Enchanter of anything. I want to do magic, not push papers and do fundraising. Why is it so inconceivable to you that I might simply enjoy the study of magic, and want to devote my time to research?"

"That's fine when you're young." Halward said dismissively. "Priorities change with time, and you were wasting your potential. These opportunities won't be around forever. I know how headstrong you can be, so I took steps to ensure you made the right decision."

"The 'right' decision. Of course," Dorian said with a scowl.

Halward frowned. "I was trying to help you. But," he held up a hand in a placating gesture, "When you disappeared again, and I discovered what you had done," he gestured at Dorian's stomach, "I realized that this was more than you just being obstinate. That… you were actually afraid of me." He looked sad and puzzled.

"I had every reason to be afraid of you," Dorian said hotly. "You tried to change me. You, who taught me to hate blood magic, slit a man's throat in a bid remake me into your perfect little heir. You knew what could happen if the spell went wrong, and yet you were willing to take that terrible risk. Anything to avoid the embarrassment of having a son like me!"

"I did it for you, Dorian," Halward insisted.

"You did it for _you,_ " Dorian hissed. "Anything for your fucking legacy." He glared at his father, squeezing his hands into fists to hide the shaking. 

Halward's brows drew together in the middle, and Dorian thought he saw him flinch just the slightest bit. "I thought I could make you happy," he said quietly.

Dorian gaped at him, utterly flabbergasted. "Happy!" he said. "What, like you and Mother? Mother is so _very_ happy that she has hardly faced an afternoon sober in since I was ten. And you, when was the last time you spent less than sixteen hours at work, just to avoid coming home?"

Halward drew back and looked at Dorian reproachfully. "That was uncalled for," he said. He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I thought I was doing what was best for you. You were miserable and out of control. Do you have any idea what it's like to watch your little boy deliberately hurt himself, over and over? Your mother and I were worried sick. Every day—every single day—I woke up wondering if that was the day my son would be found dead in some back alley. I thought…" he drew in a deep breath and sighed, "I know you can't help being the way you are, but I thought if I could just… make you _normal_ , you could marry Livia and be satisfied. You wouldn't hate yourself anymore."

Dorian sputtered, not even sure where to start unpacking that convoluted mess of misconceptions. "I don't hate myself," he finally said. "I never hated myself. I hated the expectations _you_ put on me. I hated feeling trapped in a life that held no meaning for me, of being beholden to somebody else's idea of what constituted a worthy life, when none of it was what I wanted. Every second that I spent considering my future made me feel ill. Livia was only a very small part of that."

Halward shook his head in confusion. "What was so terrible about the life you were given? Many would kill, quite literally kill, to have what you were born to: money, power, prestige…"

"And what good is any of that if I don't have the freedom to pursue what matters to me?" Dorian's voice rose in volume as his frustration overflowed. "If I must spend my life trapped in a loveless marriage, working eighty hours a week at a job I hate, to support a lifestyle I rarely have the chance to enjoy? All so I can inflict the same misery on my own children. Is it really so selfish, Father, not to want to spend the rest of my life screaming on the inside?"

Halward looked taken aback. "I had no idea you felt that way." 

Dorian huffed. "Because you never listened! I tried—Maker, I tried—to tell you in every way I knew how, but all you ever seemed to care about was how I might contribute to the honor of the family name." He took a deep breath, then continued in a quieter voice, "There was a time when I would have done anything to make you proud. Do you have any idea how hard I worked to be the youngest ever accepted to Carastes Circle? You were proud of me then, I think, but it wasn't enough. It was never enough." Dorian choked back a sob. " _I_ was never enough. I was never what you wanted."

"That's not true, Dorian," Halward said with a frown. "I have always been proud of you. You are so talented and so brilliant. If I pushed, it was because I could see your potential. You could have been one of the greatest magisters Tevinter has ever known. You talk about wanting to see change, yet you're unwilling to do what it takes to make it happen. You could have taken that sense of injustice you carry around on your shoulder, and used it to make real changes in people's lives. All you had to do was put aside your selfish desires, put on a public face, and keep your private life private. Instead you sulk about like a child, wasting your potential on drink, drugs, and parties—making a public spectacle of yourself, just to show everyone how little you think of your family or your heritage."

"That's not… You just don't understand," Dorian said, painfully aware of how it made him sound like a whiny adolescent. Somehow his father always reduced him to this, feeling like a naughty child. "You can't understand. You don't know what it's like."

Halward straightened himself up and gave Dorian a hard look. He spoke in a low, tight voice, "What don't I understand, Dorian? You don't think I understand what it's like to want what I can't have? You don't think I know what it's like to have to hide? To love someone and have to keep it secret, because telling anyone will only hurt the both of you? Are you really that naive, Dorian?"

Dorian's eyes widened and he took half a step back. A strange electric tingle coursed up his spine as he connected the dots. "You're… All those business trips and long hours… you were with…someone?"

Halward looked away, his face hard and impassive. "It hardly matters now," he said.

"Why… Why didn't you ever tell me?" 

Halward frowned. "I keep my private life private, so that I may continue working for the greater good."

Dorian blinked, his mind turning in circles. He was startled out of his reverie by the sound of the elevator dinging. A moment later, Josephine stepped around the corner, followed a few paces behind by two large, armed men.

"Good evening, Lord Pavus, Magister Pavus, The Iron Bull." She nodded politely at each of them as she addressed them. "I trust all is well? I just wanted to check in and see if there was any way I could be of service?" She directed her question pointedly at Dorian.

Dorian worked swiftly to put on a mask of composure. He glanced at his father and noted that he was already the picture of propriety, standing tall and stoic and wearing a polite, if distant, smile. Only a slight darkening of his cheeks gave away any sign of high emotion. Bull was standing very still just inside the doorway, looking wary, his fists clenched as if he were ready to wade into the fray at a moment's notice.

Magister Pavus gave a short, tight bow. "My apologies, Ms. Montilyet. It was not my intent to incite a disturbance."

Dorian swallowed a flash of irritation. "Yes, it was terribly rude of me to make such a _spectacle_ of myself." He took a deep breath and slowly blew it out. "Please, Father, why don't you come inside and we can continue our conversation in private."

"I think that would be a good idea," Halward agreed.

Josephine nodded an acknowledgment at Magister Pavus. "Please, think nothing of it." She said with a gracious smile, then turned back to Dorian and gave him a significant look. "Should you need anything, I'm available at a moment's notice."

Dorian stood back to let his father in, nodding his thanks to Josephine as he shut the door. Bull gave his shoulder an encouraging squeeze, then turned to face their guest. Halward pointedly ignored Bull's presence, which Dorian had to give him credit for. Not everyone could so easily disregard a seven-foot, naked Qunari.

"Why don't I go take that shower, and you two can talk in private?" Bull suggested, giving Dorian an inquiring look.

Dorian sighed and put a reassuring hand on Bull's arm. "That sounds like a good idea," he said, giving him a gentle push toward the bedroom. He was pretty sure by now that his father wasn't here to drag him home, and he'd have to get past Josephine's guards if he tried. "Will you throw another log on the fire before you go?"

"Of course," Bull answered, rubbing his hand up and down Dorian's back and depositing a kiss on the top of his head. Dorian stiffened and glanced at his father, then consciously made himself relax.

A few minutes later, Dorian heard the shower start up as he sank into one of the wing back chairs next to the fireplace. He gestured at the other and Halward settled in across from him. Dorian was suddenly reminded of the last time he had spoken to his father, sitting in chairs very like these, talking and drinking tea in Magister Pavus's study. Dorian hadn't been able to enjoy a cup of tea since. He shook away the memory of his father's sad face looking down at him as he lost consciousness. _I'm sorry, Dorian. I didn't want it to come to this._

"May I ask how it was that you found me?" Dorian asked. He had some distant cousins in Nevarra, but other than that he wasn't aware of any connections. He had been so certain that his father's influence didn't stretch this far. But then, he hadn't expected it to stretch down to Orlais, either.

Halward looked almost embarrassed. "I own a controlling interest in the company that developed the potion that makes all this…" he gestured toward Dorian's belly, "… possible. We contracted with the Nevarran government to run human trials. They get their super-soldiers, and we get one step closer to a commercially viable product. Win, win." He contemplated his tented fingers for a moment before continuing. "I invested in the company when you were a teenager, after I came to realize you were… like me. I never thought the research would come to fruition in time to be of any use to you, and even if it did, society isn't ready for this yet. But I thought, perhaps, if your children were similarly cursed, at least they might have… options. I have often considered how different my life, and your life, could have been, were it not for the need to carry on the line." 

He gave a soft snort and went on, "You know, your grandparents were very upset that I never produced a second heir. My oldest brother died of meningitis when I was ten, and my other brother insisted on enlisting in the Tevinter army, against my parents wishes. He wanted to prove to everyone that he could make something of himself without falling back on the family name." Halward laughed mirthlessly. "Do you know, you have always reminded me very much of Lucius. You both share that streak of stubborn independence, and no sense of self-preservation." He gave Dorian a sad smile. "When Lucius died on Seheron, the survival of the family name fell to me. I was quickly married to your mother, and less than a year later, you were born. There was a lot of pressure from both of our families to produce a second heir, but I convinced myself that one was enough—only to find that you were not as tractable as I imagined you would be." He sighed and shook his head. "Perhaps that's why I was so adamant that you marry straight away. If you had a few offspring running around, I… wouldn't have to admit that my parents were right. I could go to my grave knowing I had fulfilled my duty, that I wasn't responsible for the fall of House Pavus."

Dorian let this sink in. "Does Mother know?" he asked after a while. 

Halward sighed again. "She knows I am the way I am. She neither needs, nor wants to know the details."

Silence stretched between them.

"Your… paramour. How long have you been together?" Dorian finally asked.

Halward scowled, and for a moment Dorian thought he would refuse to continue with this line of questioning, but after a moment his face softened. "We met at the Tevinter/Qunari peace talks, just before the second Treaty of Seheron was signed."

That was right around the time Dorian got kicked out of Carastes Circle. He remembered that his parents were fighting more than ever at that time. He had always assumed the arguments were about him. Now he wondered.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? Why did you let me believe that you hated me for my… my deviance?"

"No, Dorian. Not hate. Never hate. Fear. I feared for your safety. I feared for your future. I feared for your happiness. Don't you see, when I was young, I would have given anything to have this curse removed from me. I thought I was doing you a favor, that I was… taking away a burden. But I crossed a line I never should have crossed, when I turned to blood magic. I was wrong, and I am so very sorry."

Dorian rose, less gracefully than he would have liked, and moved to stand in front of the fire. Its warmth was soothing against his bare legs and rising up under his robe. He shook his head absently as he stared into the flames. "Wrong doesn't half cover it. Whatever our differences were over the years, until that moment, I never thought you would actually harm me. When I woke in the cellar, and realized what you meant to do… It became clear that I never knew you at all. You became a stranger to me. A dangerous and unpredictable stranger. I've spent the past four years mourning the loss of the father I thought I knew, and hiding in terror from the stranger."

"Is there nothing I can do to make up for what I have done?" Halward asked.

Dorian was struck by the note of misery in his father's voice. It wasn't enough to sway him. Forgiveness would not come that easily, if it ever came at all. He was still too angry, felt too betrayed. But as much as he wanted to throw his father's offer back in his face, there was one thing that he wanted more. One thing that might be worth putting aside his hurt and anger for, if he dared to ask for it. He had wanted it for months, but hadn't allowed himself to put it into words.

"I want to keep my baby," he heard himself say.

There was a long pause as his father processed his words. "My grandchild?" He sounded both puzzled and hopeful. "If I could arrange for that, would you come home?"

Would he? Could he give up all hope for a future with Bull? Could he give up control over his own life? Would it be worth it, just to spend his life with the little stranger growing inside him?


	31. The Dawn Will Come

Dorian's eyes grew hot, and he blinked rapidly, trying to maintain his composure. He was silent for several long seconds. His future or his child? How could he decide?

"I… I don't know," he finally admitted. _Kaffas_ , he was starting to cry. "I don't know if I can live like that. Especially not now, not after I've known…" he had to take several deep breaths to keep from completely breaking down, though he couldn't stop the tears tracking down his face. "…what I could have." He couldn't quite bring himself to say the words, "real love". Couldn't bear to hear his father scoff at them, when he meant them so sincerely. "But if that's the only way… I don't know if I could live with myself… if… if I let my child be…" 

His voice cracked, and he couldn't finish the sentence. He struggled to make his breath even. It was no use. To his utter humiliation, Dorian broke down sobbing. This wasn't how he wanted this conversation to go. All those times when he imagined confronting his father, of finally taking him to task for what he had done, this definitely wasn't how he had seen it going. In his fantasies he was calm, cool and collected. He cut Halward down with his razor wit and incisive observations. He didn't end up sobbing like the little boy his father would always see him as. To his great surprise he felt a tentative hand fall on his shoulder, and to his greater surprise he found himself turning, allowing himself to be pulled into a warm embrace, and sobbing on Halward's shoulder like he hadn't done since he was very, very little.

"When did things go so wrong between us, Dorian?" Halward asked rhetorically. "There was a time when my little boy looked up to me, and I thought he could do no wrong. I taught him to be strong and stand up for what he believed in; and when he did, I turned my back on him, because what was important to him did not match my own plans for his life. We are too alike, you and I. Too stubborn to see beyond our own objectives."

The sound of his father's voice was soothing, and it woke a deep nostalgic ache in Dorian's chest. The moment was interrupted by the clunk of the pipes as the shower shut off in the next room. He pushed himself away and angrily swiped the back of his hand across his eyes. 

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I seem to have lost all control over my emotions."

Halward chuckled softly. "Your mother was the same way when she was pregnant with you. I once found her in the kitchen, crying because we were out of those little petit fours she likes so much."

Dorian gave his father a bemused look as he drew in a stuttering breath and wiped the moisture from his cheeks with his sleeve. He really couldn't picture it. "We are talking about Aquinea Thalrassian, yes?"

"The Dragon Lady herself," Halward answered with a quirk of his lips. "As you know, she has never been one for great displays of emotion, but you should have seen the way she smiled when the nurse put you in her arms for the first time. I have never seen her so full of joy. And then, when you wrapped your little fingers around my thumb… I think that moment is, perhaps, the only time your mother and I have ever been in complete agreement about anything." His smile faded, and he shook his head as he turned toward the fire. "I swore that day that I would always keep you safe. I tried so hard to keep that promise, but somehow I failed you."

Pressure swelled again in Dorian's chest. There was a part of him that wanted to reach out to comfort his father and assure him that what he said wasn't true. But it _was_ true. No matter his intentions, Halward Pavus had hurt Dorian, deeply.

Halward stared into the flames, arms clasped behind his back. "I think," he said, "it's time I gave you your head, Dorian. I have spent so much time and energy trying to guide you, trying to shape you, and look where it has gotten us. Perhaps it is time for me to trust you to follow your own path." He took a deep breath and sighed it out. "I will not allow my own flesh and blood to be used as a tool for a foreign government. I will see that you get to keep your child. And I won't interfere with your life anymore. You are free to do as you will." 

A wave of relief washed over Dorian, tempered by hard-earned distrust. "And what's the catch?"

Halward turned to his son, his face more open and vulnerable than Dorian had ever seen it. "No catch. I only hope that, some day, we may be able to repair the relationship we once had. I… would very much like to meet my grandchild, to have some role in his life." One corner of his mouth twisted up in a half-smile. "Perhaps, a chance to spoil him rotten."

Dorian huffed out a small laugh. "Well, yes, I suppose that's what grandparents are meant to do, are they not?" There was a long pause as he considered the request. "I don't know. I wish we could go back to where we once were, when I was eight or nine, when I looked up to you, and you were proud of me. But, so much has passed between us over the years, so much trust broken—on both sides, I admit—I don't know if we can ever get past it."

Halward's face fell, and for just a moment he looked completely crushed. Then he drew himself up, put on his usual impassive face and gave Dorian a single, stiff nod. 

Before he could speak, Dorian continued, "But… I'd like to try. I would need assurances, however, that you will not try to interfere with how I raise my son."

Hope bloomed on Halward's face. He stepped forward, bobbing his head earnestly. "From this day onward, you are your own man, free to do as you please. I will not interfere."

"There will be no arranged marriages," Dorian clarified, "No pressure to go into politics… and no bad-mouthing his father."

Halward looked offended. "I have never maligned you, Dorian."

"I'm talking about Bull," Dorian said, ignoring the level self-delusion it took for his father to believe he had never spoken ill of Dorian. Then again, perhaps it was true. He had gone to great lengths to protect his son's public image. Perhaps the only person he had spoken critically to was Dorian himself.

"Ah, yes. The Qunari," Halward said.

"His name is Bull." Dorian repeated. "He's a good man. Attentive, kind… funny—don't tell him I said that. He's far more intelligent than he lets on. I… I love him." He looked down and picked at a loose thread on his robe. "Perhaps I'm being foolish, but there it is."

 

Halward frowned and shook his head. "Oh, Dorian," he sighed. "Do you say these things just to try me?"

Dorian scowled. "It's really not about you," he said coldly.

Halward at least had the grace to look chastened. "He treats you well, this Qunari of yours?" he asked.

"He treats me very well," Dorian answered. 

Halward nodded, his face carefully neutral. "And… you love him. How does he feel about you? Are Qunari even capable of love?"

Dorian's scowl deepened. "Of course they are. Why would you even ask that?" A tiny niggling voice at the back of his head reminded him what Bull had said about love under the Qun: that Qunari didn't really do relationships. Did that mean they didn't love, in the way Dorian understood the word?

"All the ones I have met have been dour fanatics, little more than intelligent beasts," Halward answered, then held his hand up in appeasement against the heat in Dorian's eyes, "But then, we were at war. I only met the Arishok and his generals. One would expect them to be especially… zealous."

"Bull's not like that," Dorian insisted, heat rising to his cheeks, while his heart pounded hard behind his breastbone. "He cares about me. Deeply, I think."

They were both startled by the sound of someone clearing his throat. Dorian turned to find Bull standing in the doorway to the bedroom, wearing his hideous parachute pants and a Hawaiian shirt. While he appreciated the effort at modesty, he wasn't entirely sure it was going to help him make a good impression. Nevertheless, he couldn't help the wide smile that crept across his face at the sight of him.

"I keep telling you, Dorian" Bull said, "I'm absolutely crazy about you. When are you going to start believing me?" He crossed the room and wrapped an arm around Dorian's shoulders, pulling him into a sideways hug and dropping a kiss on the top of his head. 

Dorian tensed, then reminded himself that this was exactly what he wanted: to have an open relationship and be accepted as he was. He forced himself to relax, slipped his arm around Bull's waist, and turned to face his father as a united front.

"I admit, I don't have a lot of experience with human-style relationships," Bull went on, "But I can promise you this, Sir: Dorian will always be safe with me. I will do everything in my power to keep him from harm, and I will never hurt him. I do love him, and what I want more than anything is to make him happy."

Halward's eyebrows floated upward briefly before settling back into their usual neutral position. "Well," he said, "I'm happy to hear that. See that you do."

"Yes, Sir. I will." Bull gave Dorian another squeeze and smiled fondly as he looked him in the eyes. It was everything Dorian could do not to kiss him right there and then. Bull looked back at Halward. "Will you be staying for dinner?" he asked.

Halward looked surprised and glanced at Dorian for approval.

Dorian's lips tightened for a moment, but then he relented. "I think it would be best if we ordered in, don't you?" he said, thinking about the "clothing optional" policy in the building.

Bull nodded his agreement. "I'll bring the table in here, and we can steal the chair from the desk. Do you like steak, Mr. Pavus? Or, hey, can I call you Dad?"

* * *

That night, as Dorian lay on his back with Bull kneeling between his thighs, sliding into him at a slow and gentle pace, he still couldn't quite wrap his head around the way his life had suddenly taken a left turn. The revelations about his father, the new-found certainty that Bull really did love him, the sudden realization that in two weeks he would be a father, and nothing would ever be the same again.

"You OK?" Bull asked after a while. "You seem distracted."

Dorian blinked and turned his attention back to Bull. "I just keep thinking about this afternoon."

"You want me to stop?"

Dorian shook his head and locked his ankles behind Bull's back, drawing him closer. "No. I like having you inside me. It's… strangely comforting."

Bull smirked and pumped into him harder for a few strokes. Dorian smiled fondly up at him and rolled his hips. The baby kicked in protest, and Dorian's gaze dropped down to his belly, one hand coming to rest over the spot.

"How much of the conversation did you hear?" he asked.

"Not much," Bull answered. "I heard you say you loved me." His whole face lit up when he said it.

Dorian blushed and glanced away again. "I do. More than I should."

"No such thing," Bull said, stroking Dorian's thighs.

"I told my father I wanted to keep the baby."

Bull paused and looked at Dorian sharply. "And?"

"He says he can make it happen." Dorian studied Bull's face intently.

Bull nodded, his expression unreadable, then resumed his slow thrusting. "Do you think he's telling the truth?"

Dorian nodded. "When he says he'll do a thing, he always does it."

"And what does he want in return?"

"A chance to meet his grandson." Bull raised an eyebrow, and Dorian rushed to explain, "I know. I was skeptical, too. At first, he wanted me to come home, take up my place as his heir. But after we talked for a bit, he changed his mind. I think he wants to make it up to me, for what he did. We're not OK. Not by a long shot. But, it's a start."

Bull nodded slowly, his face still carefully, frustratingly controlled. "Keeping the baby. That's a big step. What are your plans? I doubt you'll get paid if they don't get to keep the kid."

Dorian had been wondering about that, too. "With my father no longer interfering, I expect I can get a job fairly easily. My credentials are impeccable. I'm planning to start with the Universities here in Nevarra City. If I get desperate, I'm sure I can get a position back at the University of Minrathous."

The slightest frown passed over Bull's face. "And, who's going to take care of the kid while you're at work?" he asked.

Dorian scowled and looked away. "I don't know. I suppose I'll have to get a nanny."

"On a teacher's salary?" Bull said, one eyebrow cocked.

Dorian's temper flared. "Alright, I haven't worked out all the details yet." He struggled to shove down the panic that was rising in his chest. "All I know is, I want this child. I can't…" He took several deep breaths, trying, with limited success, to gain control of his emotions.

Bull pulled out and sat on the bed next to him, pulling Dorian into his lap, his strong arms wrapping him up safe. Dorian leaned his head on Bull' shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Bull murmured. "I know you've had a rough day, and you haven't had the chance to process everything yet."

"No, you're right," Dorian said. "I need a plan. At my level, the salary isn't bad, but it's nothing like what I grew up with. Until I ran away, I had no clue about the cost of things, or how to keep house, or how to cook a meal. I had to learn it all on my own, through trial and error. And ViewTube videos. Lots and lots of ViewTube videos." He gave a soft, self-deprecating laugh. "It was hard, and scary, but I managed. And now, once again, I find myself in the same position. I have no idea what a baby needs, or how to take care of it, or what any of it is going to cost. Only this time, it's not just my own life I'm going to screw up, it's also my… my son's. Maker, that sounds strange to say." He shook his head, trying to come to grips with the word. "You're absolutely right. I don't know what I'm doing, and it terrifies me. But I also know, I have to do this. I can't just hand my child over to strangers—strangers who intend to train him for war—and hope for the best. I need to protect him, keep him safe." The parallel between his words and his father's wasn't lost on him. He hoped he could do a better job of it than his own father had.

"You don't have to do this alone, you know," Bull said. "I meant what I said. I love you… I own a small apartment building near Printer's Row, that Krem's been managing for me. The lease on the penthouse is up at the end of the month, and I was planning on moving in once I left here. I've been meaning to ask…" He paused, suddenly seeming uncharacteristically shy. "…if you wanted to move in with me. I don't know what I'm doing either, but I want to be there with you to figure it out, if you'll have me."

Dorian's chest filled with warmth, the suffocating tightness easing. The task ahead seemed so much less daunting with Bull by his side. "Of course I'll have you, you silly beast," he said, blinking back tears. 

"I've got plenty of money saved up, so you won't even need to go back to work right away." Bull went on, in a rush. "You can hold out for a position you really want. Or wait until the kid's a bit older. Or you can go back right away, and I'll stay home with the kid. Tama used to say, if I wasn't picked for the Ben-Hassrath, I would have made a great Tamassran." 

"Bull," Dorian said, brushing a finger across Bull's lips to stop his babbling, "Shut up and kiss me."


	32. Welcome to the World, Little Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian has the baby. Be prepared for pure saccharine sweetness and fluff.

Dorian woke one morning with a feeling of pressure in his belly. It didn't hurt. In fact, it was accompanied by a certain euphoria. It came in waves, growing stronger as the day progressed. Bull was exasperated when Dorian finally mentioned it to him several hours later, after a particularly strong wave left him weak in the knees.

"Dorian, why didn't you tell me you were in labor?" he said, shaking his head. "How long has it been between contractions?"

"I don't know," Dorian said irritably. "It's not as if I've been timing them."

Bull rolled his eye and sighed, glancing at the clock on the mantle. "Well, we're going to start timing them now. Let me know when you feel the next one." 

Ten minutes later, Dorian grabbed Bull's arm and squeezed as another strong wave rolled through.

"Remember your breathing exercises," Bull said gently, coaching him through the next several seconds.

Bull called Stitches to give him a heads up, then suggested they retire to the bedroom to watch mindless television, as Dorian's ability to focus enough to read was rapidly dwindling. When the contractions were two minutes apart, Bull brought Dorian up to the birthing room. True to his word, the birth was not painful, except maybe a little bit when the baby's head pushed its way through the birth canal. Whatever magic was at work kept Dorian feeling happy, if a little loopy, and he and Bull had worked hard to get him stretched and ready in the weeks leading up to the birth. It was, however, utterly exhausting. Dorian was ready to give up long before the baby deigned to make his squalling appearance. 

But it all became worth it, the moment Stitches put the tiny little creature, wrapped in a soft, clean blanket, into Dorian's arms.

"Fourteen pounds, nine ounces. A healthy baby boy." 

"Look at him, Bull," Dorian said, taking in the baby's silver eyes, which looked far too wise for his age, and full head of dark hair, still damp from his clean-up. "Isn't he perfect?"

"He looks just like you," Bull said, face going soft when the baby wrapped a pudgy little hand around his finger. "Kid's got a good grip, too."

"I want to name him Felix," Dorian said. "Felix Gereon."

"Felix Gereon Pavus. I like it," Bull said. "Welcome to the world, little Felix. I'm your Tama, and I'm going to make sure nothing can ever harm you." After several minutes he tore his gaze away and looked at Dorian. Standing up, he dug in his pocket and pulled out a vial of green liquid. "This is the potion that will put you back to normal," he said. But when Dorian reached for it, he pulled it back. "Dorian… I've been thinking. I want us to be together, for better or worse, for the rest of our lives."

Dorian's heart beat hard and fast in his chest. "I want that, too, Amatus. I want that more than you can possibly imagine," he said softly.

Bull looked at him uncertainly. "And… I think I might want us to have more kids."

Dorian's eyes went wide. He hadn't been expecting that. "I… I think I might like that, as well," he said after a pause. In fact, now that the idea was out there, he realized that he did. He couldn't think of anything he wanted more than to have another kid with Bull. Maybe even two.

Bull looked down at the flask in his hand. "We probably have eight to ten weeks before you'll go back into heat. I could… hold onto this. Until you decide for certain."

"Yes. That sounds like a good plan," Dorian agreed. "It will give us the opportunity to figure out how we're going to proceed." 

Bull's smile widened. "Yeah, good. That sounds good." He slipped the vial back into his pocket, then looked back at Dorian with a big, cheesy grin. "Hey, Kadan, I also have a present for you." 

"A present?" Dorian said with all the wit and sparkle he could muster after fifteen hours of labor. "Is it a naughty present?"

"Nah. I'm saving that for later," Bull said, wriggling his eyebrows. 

From somewhere he produced a large, flat box with a big blue bow on it. "Want me to open it for you?" he asked, glancing at the baby occupying Dorian's arms.

"Sure," Dorian said. 

Bull whipped the lid off with a flourish, folded back the tissue paper and lifted out the enclosed garment. "Nice, warm, fleece 'jammies, for you to wear while you're recovering," he explained at Dorian's baffled expression.

"Are those… "

"Wizard hats and magic wands, yeah," Bull said with a grin.

Dorian lifted an eyebrow. "You do realize I'm an actual mage, not some fictional boy wizard."

"You haven't seen the best part, yet," Bull went on blithely. He pulled out the next item in the box and displayed it proudly. "A matching sleeper for Felix."

"That's…that's…" Dorian sputtered, but softened as he took in the cute little footies, "…rather adorable, actually."

* * *

Bull smiled down at Dorian, asleep in their bed. He had apparently gotten too hot at some point and had stripped off his night shirt, and now he was curled around it, hugging it like a teddy bear. It was incredibly cute. He pulled the blanket up over Dorian's shoulder with his free hand, being careful not to disturb little Felix, who was sound asleep in the crook of his other arm, wearing the sleeper that matched his papa's pajamas. He allowed himself to linger for another minute or so, watching his sleeping boyfriend (the word still felt strange on his lips), then he went out into the living room, closing the doors carefully behind him, to make a few phone calls.

The phone rang only once on the other end before it was picked up. 

"Pavus residence. May I ask who's calling?"

"This is The Iron Bull. I'd like to speak with Magister Pavus about his son, Dorian," he said, in his most professional voice.

"One moment please." 

Bull waited, smiling down at his son (another strange word), gently rocking side to side.

"This is Magister Pavus," came the familiar voice on the other end, so much like Dorian's, but more thickly accented.

"Hey!" he said, trying to sound friendly and approachable. "This is Bull. Dorian's, uh…" He wondered what noun would be the least awkward. Friend? Lover? Baby Daddy? "…guy," he finished lamely.

"Yes, I know who you are," Halward said, his voice carefully neutral.

"I'm just calling to let you know that Dorian had the baby, and they're both doing fine. Dorian's a little anemic, and he's sleeping a lot, but he'll be good as new in a few days."

"Oh. That's… that's good. Thank you." Magister Pavus sounded a little uncertain. "May I ask… what is the baby's name?"

Bull kept his voice bright and friendly. "Felix. Felix Gereon Pavus. He looks just like Dorian." 

"Ah. Yes." There was a brief pause. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," Halward said, sounding as if he was trying to hide his disappointment. "The Alexiuses were there for Dorian at a critical juncture in his life. The name is a fitting tribute." A pause. "Did you receive the… gift I sent? It should be arriving today."

"No, not yet," Bull answered. Another long, awkward silence.

"Is there anything else Dorian needs?" Halward finally asked. "Money? Or…"

"Nah, I think we're good. Thanks." Bull said gently. "We're going to stay here a couple more weeks, and then we're moving to a place I've set up for us in Nevarra City. We're going to be fine."

"I see. Well," Halward seemed to be searching for something more to say. "Please give Dorian my congratulations, and tell him I would… be pleased to hear from him. Also, tell him his mother sends her love."

"Will do," Bull replied. "You take care." He hung up, then dialed the next number on his list.

"Queer Notions, this is Krem."

"Hey, Kremscicle! This is Bull."

"You say that as if anybody else in the world calls me Kremscicle."

Bull chuckled, shaking poor little Felix in the process. The baby mewled and scrunched up his face as if getting ready to howl, his little hands balling into fists. Bull shushed him and bounced gently, swaying his hips from side to side. Felix fussed for a few seconds, then settled back down to sleep. Bull sighed with relief.

"Was that a baby?" Krem asked on the other end of the line.

"Uh… yeah," Bull answered sheepishly. "That's actually what I was calling you about."

"Don't tell me… given your propensity for rescuing runaways and strays, you've taken in some poor, homeless, teenage mom, and now you want me to find her a job or a place to stay."

"Uh… Not exactly." Bull took a deep breath, unsure how to explain. "You remember that guy I introduced you to last summer? Dorian?"

"The Altus? Yeah, of course I remember."

"Well, he and I are moving in together, and… we have a kid, now. A baby boy."

There was a long pause as Krem took in this information. "You're shitting me, right Chief? I mean, you've got to be. This is some kind of joke, right?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Bull said. "His name is Felix, and he's the cutest thing I've ever seen. Even cuter than Dorian, in a completely different way, of course."

"Holy shit. You're completely serious, aren't you?" Krem sounded aghast. "So… what? You somehow knocked up the Altus, and now you're a daddy?" he said sarcastically.

"Something like that," Bull answered. "Look, I need you to do me a favor."

"Uh, sure. Anything for you, Chief. As long as it doesn't involve changing diapers."

Bull chuffed quietly at Krem's joke, mindful not to wake the baby. "The tenants moved out of the penthouse OK, right?"

"Yeah, sure. The cleaning crew is coming tomorrow, and the movers are delivering your stuff out of storage on Friday. We were going to surprise you, but Dalish and Rocky are coming over to help me unpack you over the weekend. The place should be all ready for you to move back in by next Monday." 

"Oh. Now I kinda feel bad asking you to do something more for me."

"Nah. Given all you've done for us, it's the least we could do. Whatcha need, Chief?"

"I've got a list of things we're going to need for the baby. I was hoping maybe you could pick some of them up. You can use the emergency fund I set up for the apartment building."

"Yeah, sure. Oooh! I've got an idea! We could turn that giant master bedroom closet into a nursery! I mean, you hardly wear any clothes anyway, it's not like you need it to be a closet." Krem actually sounded excited now. "I know an artist who could paint you the cutest mural."

"I have a feeling we're going to need that closet for Dorian's clothes," Bull said with a grin. "I was thinking of turning my office into the nursery. I can put my desk under the window in the bigger guest room, and Dorian can have the second guest room for his study. They're delivering his stuff from Orlais on the Thursday after we move in."

"'But this place is too big. I'll never be able to fill it', you said. Aren't you glad I talked you into taking the penthouse?" Krem teased.

"Yeah, but you just wanted me to take it so you'd have some place to throw big parties."

"True enough. And now I'm gonna have to find someplace else, which sucks. But that's OK. I always kinda wanted to be an uncle. I'm going to totally spoil your kid rotten, you know. And I have dibs on teaching him how to skateboard."

"You got it, Krem de la Krem," Bull said with a laugh. He waited for Krem to get a pen and paper, then gave him the list of things they needed before saying his goodbyes. "And Krem? In all seriousness, thank you. I really don't know what I'd do without you."

"No problem, Chief. Congratulations. And don't you worry about a thing. I've got it handled."

There was a soft knock. "Thanks again. I've got to go. There's someone at the door."

Bull opened the door to find a short, plump, elven woman, with steel-gray hair in a braided crown, standing in the hall. She was wearing a brown, woolen dress and sensible shoes, and was standing beside a large suitcase. Her eyes widened a bit, and there was the customary pause as she took in Bull's size, bare chest, and horns. She recovered quickly, however, and stuck out her hand.

"You must be Bull, she said with a smile. My name is Gerta. Magister Pavus sent me to help with the baby." He shook her hand, and looked at her curiously. Her smile broadened as her gaze fell on the baby, and she reached out to pull back a corner of the blanket. "Oh, my word! He looks just like Dorian when he was a baby. What's his name?" 

"Uh, Felix, Ma'am" Bull answered automatically.

She laughed. "Oh there's no need to Ma'am me," she said. She turned back to the baby. "Felix. A fine name," she said. "I always did like young Master Felix. He was the only one of Dorian's friends who was worth the time he gave them. Such a tragedy that he died so young." She rubbed the baby's cheek gently with the back of her knuckles, and he turned his head toward her, his little fists coming up and his little red tongue poking out between his pursed lips. He whined a little then yawned and turned his face toward Bull's chest before settling back down. Gerta's expression was soft as she watched him. Then she looked up at Bull expectantly.

Bull frowned slightly as it dawned on him that this was the "gift" Magister Pavus had alluded to, making note of the narrow carbon-fiber collar she wore, bearing the insignia of House Pavus and, undoubtedly, a GPS tracker. That would be coming off in short order.

"Gerta… " he said. The name was familiar. "Oh, right. Dorian's old nanny. He told me about you. You helped him escape Tevinter. Come in. Let me get your suitcase." He led her into the living room. "Er, we weren't expecting a house guest. I'm afraid you'll have to sleep on the couch until we move into our new place." He started mentally re-arranging the penthouse (again) to make room for this new wrinkle. He sure as hell wasn't going to send her back, not after what she'd done for Dorian. He could put his desk in the master bedroom, and they could maybe put a sleeper sofa in Dorian's study for guests. And if he brought all the rents in the building up to market value, as the leases came up over the next year, he could pay her a decent salary without having to continue dipping into savings… He shook his head and smiled at himself. For the last couple weeks he'd been so focused on all the details of getting prepared to bring his new family home, he couldn't seem to stop.

"Er, can I get you a drink, or something?" Bull asked. "Did they feed you on the plane? Are you hungry?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine, thank you," Gerta replied, looking around the room curiously. "Is Dorian resting?"

"Yeah," Bull said. He kept having to remind himself to keep his voice down so he wouldn't wake either Dorian or the baby. "I've been trying to let him sleep as much as possible." 

"That's good. He'll need all the sleep he can get," Gerta said seriously. 

"Please, have a seat," Bull said, depositing the suitcase near the desk and gesturing at one of the chairs by the fire.

Gerta thanked him and perched on the edge of the cushion, back ramrod straight.

Bull sat across from her and regarded her curiously. He searched his mind for something to say. "So… I understand I have you to thank for turning Dorian on to Qunari," he finally said. Gerta's eyebrows lifted up almost to her hairline, and Bull quickly backtracked, "Er, that is, he said you used to tell him stories about the ancient days of the Qun, Bas Saarebas, sewing their lips together, all that."

Gerta's eyes crinkled in amusement. "Oh, yes. He always loved the scary stories. Ghost stories, murderers, monsters under the bed. That and anything to do with magic. I remember him begging his father to take him along on a business trip to Nevarra, just so he could see the Grand Necropolis and watch the Mortalitasi bring mummies back from the dead." She shook her head in amusement. 

"What was he like as a kid?" Bull asked, glancing down at his own little boy.

"Bright, charming. Often too serious. Stubborn. Quick to anger, and quick to forgive. He always wore his heart on his sleeve, heedless of the danger of getting it broken." She smiled wistfully.

"So, pretty much like he is today, huhn?" Bull said with a grin.

"Only more so." Gerta shook her head. "Believe it or not, he got much better at hiding his true feelings as he got older."

"I guess he had to, given his background. It must not be easy being a nanny to a future Magister," Bull said. "I mean, even ignoring the magic and all the problems that can bring, a lot of those rich kids can be entitled little shits. Uh, excuse my language."

"Oh that's true enough." Gerta's lips twisted up at one corner. "Some of those Altus children are 'entitled little shits', indeed. Dorian wasn't like that. Oh, he could be a little spoiled, sometimes, but he was never cruel. He was a sweet boy, at heart, and always had a deep sense of… honor, I suppose you could call it." She leaned forward, warming up to her subject, "I'll tell you a story: When Dorian was very little, he used to play with the stable master's son, Casius. One time, the boys went out to play on the riding path that led down to the beach, and, apparently, they cut through the horse paddock to get there. Unfortunately, they didn't quite get the gate latched behind them. Well, the horses got out and were galloping around all over the estate. The stable master spent over an hour rounding them back up, and by the time the boys came home, he was absolutely livid. He was about to put his son over his knee and give him a good, hard spanking, when Dorian stepped forward and insisted that, since they had both been responsible for the loss of the horses, if he was going to spank young Casius, it would only be fair if he spanked Dorian, as well." She laughed and leaned back, once again, in her chair. "Obviously, that wasn't going to happen, which I suspect Dorian knew full well, but I also have no doubt he was prepared to go through with it."

"I don't doubt it," Bull said with a wicked gleam in his eye. Gerta tilted hear head and looked at him askance, though she was still grinning.

Just then, Dorian appeared in the bedroom doorway, his hair adorably tousled. He was still a little pale, and his eyes were heavy with sleep. A small crease formed between his brows.

"Nana? What are you doing here?"

Gerta's face lit up at the sight of him. "There he is, my darling boy!" She bustled across the room and pulled him into a bear hug. Dorian hugged her back looking two parts bewildered and one part happy to see her. "Your father sent me to help with the baby. I'm yours for as long as you want me around." She stepped back and eyed him critically, tutting at the state of him. "You look dead on your feet. Come." She grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the sofa. "Let's sit down, and you can catch me up with everything that's been happening in your life." 

Dorian allowed himself to be led and flopped down onto the couch, scootching back into one corner and pulling his feet up under his thighs, cross-legged. He still looked bemused as he gestured graciously for her to join him. Then he looked up at Bull, holding Felix, and his face lit up. He reached out, actually making grabby hands at the baby. Bull grinned. 

"Here you go, Pup. You go to Papa, now," Bull murmured as he carefully leaned over the back of the couch and handed Dorian the little bundle, dropping a kiss on Felix's head, and then Dorian's, before straightening back up. 

Dorian smiled softly and stroked the baby's hair. Felix whined a bit and rubbed a little fist across his nose, then smacked his lips and turned his face toward Dorian. Dorian hugged him a little closer and fussed with the blanket, making sure he was properly bundled up. Bull's heart just about melted.

Dorian looked up at him and frowned. "You look exhausted. Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"Because I'm not the one who just had a baby," Bull said, stroking the back of Dorian's head. He finger combed his hair more or less into place, knowing that Dorian didn't like to be seen unkempt, and smiled down at him. "You needed to sleep more than I did." He let his thumb slide down the stubble on Dorian's jaw, then across his bottom lip. Dorian looked up through his lashes, opening his mouth as if ready to suck it, but then his eyes flicked toward Gerta and he chastely kissed it instead. The corner of Bull's mouth twitched and he stroked Dorian's cheek. "I just changed the kid about thirty minutes ago, but he's probably going to want a bottle again pretty soon."

"Alright," Dorian responded. "I can handle that. And if I can't, I've got Gerta to help, now." He smirked and grabbed Bull's hand as he started to pull away, turning it to kiss his knuckles before shooing him away. "Go. Take a nap. Get well rested so you have the strength to walk him if he cries all night again."

Bull grinned and started to turn away, then turned back. "Oh, and before I go, I talked to your dad. I let him know you and Felix were OK. He said congratulations, and to say your mother sends her love." He hesitated for half a beat before adding, "And so does he."

Dorian raised an eyebrow. "Father sends his love?" he asked skeptically.

Bull sighed. "Well, not in so many words, but yeah."

"He offered to send money, didn't he?" Dorian's smile twisted into something sour.

Bull nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, I suppose the one is just as good as the other," Dorian said with a sniff, shoulders stiff, his eyes dropping to the child in his arms.

Bull spoke softly, not allowing any recrimination to color his voice, "He'd like you to call him. I think he misses you."

Dorian didn't reply, but his shoulders sagged a bit, as if he grew weary of the weight of the chip he was carrying. Bull gave one of Dorian's shoulders a light squeeze, then he turned away and headed into the bedroom.

* * *

Once the bedroom doors were safely closed, Gerta smiled sadly at Dorian and shook her head. "Your father does love you, you know. He just has trouble showing it."

Dorian sighed. "I know," he said. "Perhaps it's churlish of me, but I'm having trouble letting go of the hurt." He had been struggling with it since the day Halward had dropped by. Part of him desperately wanted to have his father back, but he was finding it difficult to forgive what he had done.

"You have reason to feel hurt," Gerta said. "It will take time and effort to let it go, if you decide you want to. If it helps, a wise woman once told me, 'Forgiveness isn't about the person being forgiven. It's about digging the thorn out of your heart so it can't hurt you any more.'" She reached out and squeezed his knee, then brightened and gave it a tap. "Well. Now that he's safely out of the room, you must tell me more about your young man."

Dorian couldn't help the goofy smile that spread across his face, and his fingers unconsciously sought out the charm on his collar. "Bull? He's… exceptional, isn't he?"

Gerta grinned. "He's exceptionally large, certainly. My word, I've met a few Qunari in my time, but he's something else." 

Dorian gave her a sideways glance and smiled wickedly. "You don't know the half of it."

Gerta laughed and playfully slapped his knee again. Her face softened as she said, "He seems to care for you very much."

"He does. He's very good to me." Dorian was silent for a little while, looking down on his son and thinking about all the little ways Bull showed him he cared.

Gerta reached out and curiously fingered the horn charm on Dorian's collar. Dorian lifted his chin so she could see it better, feeling a little self-conscious. Gerta's gaze darted down to one of Dorian's pierced nipples before she glanced up at him and raised an eyebrow. Dorian could feel his cheeks heating in response. 

"You used to like wearing collars like this when you were little," was all she said.

Dorian raised his eyebrows. "You were aware of that?" He frowned, puzzled. "Why didn't you ever put a stop to it?"

Gerta shrugged. "I never saw the harm in it. You were such a tightly wound child, but when you were sitting on that boy's lap, playing whatever game you were playing, you always seemed so relaxed and happy. I hated to interfere with that."

Dorian blinked at her, not sure what to make of that, nor how much he should tell her about his dynamic with Bull. He looked down, unable to meet her eyes. "I suppose, if you're going to be living with us, you need to know that Bull and I have… a different sort of relationship."

"Is he your Dom?" she asked, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"What?" Dorian said. His head popped up, and he stared at her, utterly dumbfounded.

Gerta chuckled. "I'm not as naive as you think I am, Dorian. Did I ever tell you that I grew up in a brothel?"

"Er, no? I'm quite certain I would remember it if you had," Dorian said.

Gerta nodded. "My mother's clan was mostly wiped out during the last epidemic of Blight sickness. She came up north, looking for work, and… well, it's a story as old as history, but in the end, it's why I sold myself into your family's service. They had a reputation for treating their servants well, were known to shun blood magic…" she acknowledged Dorian's snort with a brief tilt of her head, "… and they paid enough that I could buy my mother's freedom and set her and my sister up on that little farm in Orlais.

"My point in telling you this is to say that I've seen all the things people do for erotic fulfillment," Dorian had to look away again, embarrassed to hear his nanny say the words _erotic fulfillment,_ "And I've seen how prevalent those desires are. It is my opinion that people are simply wired to like whatever it is they like, whether that's men or women, or feet, or bondage, or what have you. As long as all parties are in agreement and nobody is getting seriously injured, I don't see what the fuss is about."

A wave of relief washed through Dorian. Thinking back, he remembered her saying something similar when he was younger, during the summer he turned twelve, when he had confessed to her his worries about the way his stomach went all fluttery when he thought about one particular boy at school, and how he couldn't understand why all his classmates had suddenly become so obsessed with girls, and his struggle to find the line between "boys being boys" and being "queer". Gerta had sighed and hugged him close. _I don't think it's as simple as people like to pretend it is,_ she had said. _It's possible that you'll discover girls yourself in a year or two or three. It's also possible that you never will. I think some people are simply wired differently from most. Among my mother's people, it wasn't even considered all that odd. They believed that love was love, no more under our control than the wind. They had observed the same behavior in their own halla flocks, and in creatures of the wild, and thus, they saw it as being how nature intended it._

"My only concern," Gerta continued, in the here and now, "Is that you are happy."

Dorian looked at her earnestly. "I am. I'm very happy, Nana. I think, maybe, for the first time in my life. I never thought I could have…" he waved a hand, encompassing Bull and Felix, and the whole world, "… this. Life with a man I love. A family. A future that matters to me. Sometimes I think I'm going to wake up and find it was all a dream."

"Enjoy it, Dorian. You deserve it," Gerta said, taking hold of his hand and giving it a squeeze.


	33. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull and Dorian get settled into their new life. Bull has a surprise for Dorian.

The lobby of Bull's building was a pleasant combination of modern and historic industrial, with exposed brick walls, and glossy pine floors that were well maintained, but worn with age. A wall of glass doors, and skylights in the wood-beamed ceiling over a central atrium, four stories above them, brought in plenty of natural light, while warm-white sconces spaced between the doors of each unit drove back any remaining shadows. Dorian glanced over a railing, to his left, that looked down onto a little lounge area that had been set up in the basement.

"We've got a bunch of artsy types in this building," Bull said, leaning over the rail to follow Dorian's gaze. They have poetry readings and music performances down there a couple times a month." 

Just then, Krem arrived, buzzing himself in the front door. "There you are. I was waiting for you out front."

"We came in the back, from the parking lot," Bull said. "Merrill, in 3C, let us in on her way to hot yoga. That girl's getting too thin. I think I'll bring her one of those cheese baskets from Fereldan's Finest. You got keys for me Krem?"

Here you go, Chief," he said, handing them over, "Everything's all ready for you. I set up an inflatable bed in the guest room, like you asked, and the nursery is all set up. I can hardly wait for you to see it. It's so cute." He paused and gave Dorian a sideways glance, as if he'd just remembered he was there, then nodded politely at him. "Dorian. It's good to see you again."

Dorian smiled stiffly. "Yes, you too, Krem."

"And this is our nanny, Gerta," Bull said, beckoning her forward.

"Nanny, huhn? Very posh." Krem stuck out a hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"It's so nice to put a face to the name," Gerta said, taking Krem's hand in both of hers. "Bull talks about you all the time."

"He does, does he?" Krem said with a sidewards glance at Bull. He grinned mischievously. "I hope he hasn't said _too_ much about me."

Gerta laughed. "Oh, it's all good things, I assure you. He's very proud of you."

Krem laughed her comment off, but Dorian noticed the way his smile spread and his cheeks turned pink. Krem's eyes darted rapidly around the lobby before falling on the bundle in Dorian's arms. "So… this is the kid, huhn?" he said.

Dorian reflexively hugged the baby a little closer. Felix complained softly, but didn't fully wake. "Er, yes. His name is Felix." He paused, not sure what more to say, but wanting to make nice with one of Bull's oldest and dearest friends. A friend who had been bending over backwards to help them out, no less. "Did you… would you like to hold him?"

"Uh, sure," Krem said, looking anything but.

Dorian carefully handed the baby over. "Be sure to support his head, like so. Yes, that's good."

Krem held the baby stiffly, but his face was soft as he smiled down at him. Felix, who had woken during the hand-off, stared up at him with wide, pale eyes that seemed to hold the mysteries of the universe.

"Well, hello. Aren't you a cutie? Yes you are. Yes you are." Krem made a fish-face at Felix, who tilted his head and looked perplexed. Or maybe gassy. He waved an arm and cooed.

"Aw, I think he likes you," Bull said with a grin.

Krem sniffed the baby and made a face. "He has a funny way of showing it. Here, Dad. I'll let you take care of this." He tried to hand the baby back to Dorian, who held up his hands and stepped away.

"Don't look at me. I did the last one."

Bull rolled his eye and reached for Felix. "Alright, come here, Stinky. Let's go upstairs and change you."

The apartment continued the hip industrial vibe of the rest of the building, with enormous arched windows and exposed brick and beam construction. Bull's taste in furnishings was a little more modern and austere than Dorian preferred, and he wasn't sure how well his few antique pieces, which were arriving on Thursday, were going to fit in, but they could cross that bridge when they came to it. Gerta oohed and ahhed over the appliances in the open kitchen, which Dorian took to mean that they were acceptable. If she was happy with them, then he was happy with them. For his part, he thought the quality wood cabinets and quartz counters were quite handsome, and that was about as far as his opinions went about the kitchen.

Krem was practically bouncing in his eagerness to show them the nursery, which turned out to come as a pleasant surprise. Dorian had been a little wary about letting Krem handle the setup, but he had to hand it to him, he'd done a good job. It was furnished with tasteful, white, antique-replicas, perhaps a touch country for Dorian's taste, but quality. Pale blue walls were offset by blue and yellow curtains and matching cushions on the rocker, and changing table, and the toy bench by the window.

"Aw, yeah. That's what I'm talking about," Bull said happily when he spotted the mural that took up most of the wall over the changing table, where a family of dragons were enjoying an afternoon picnic. In the background, little dragons flew kites, one of which, on closer inspection, turned out to be another little dragon with a string tied around his toe. It really was darling, without managing to be too, too twee.

"My friend Dagna painted that," Krem said proudly.

"Your friend, or your 'friend'?" Bull asked with a waggle of his brows.

Krem's cheeks turned pink. "That remains to be seen," he said. 

Felix had been getting more and more fussy as they toured the apartment, and he chose this moment to let out a full-blown howl.

"I know, I know," Bull soothed. "Tama's spending too much time talking. We're going to get you clean and dry, now."

While Bull took care of the diaper, Dorian distracted Felix with multi-colored mage lights, cooing out a description of the magical theory behind them as he made them dance and spin over the baby's head. 

"What?" he said, in response to Bull's shake of the head. "It's never too early for him to start learning how to control his future gifts. An educated mage is a safe mage."

"Assuming he becomes a mage," Bull said, as he snapped the baby's onesie back together.

It honestly hadn't occurred to Dorian that Felix might not have inherited his mage talent, but he supposed it was possible the boy would take after Bull. Well, his namesake had been barely one step above a Soporati, himself, so Dorian would hardly hold it against him. 

"Better safe than sorry," he said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right," Bull conceded. "Don't know what I'd do if he busted out in demons."

* * *

Later that night, as they were getting ready for bed, Bull took hold of Dorian's hips and pulled him in close. Dorian wrapped his arms around Bull's neck and smiled up at him.

"I have a surprise for you," Bull said.

"Oh?" Dorian said, one eyebrow raised. His smile turned mischievous. "I hope it involves getting naked."

"Hmmm. Now there's an interesting mental picture," Bull said with a grin, then turned serious. "I've been thinking. About us, and how important it is that we schedule and maintain some time just for the two of us, so we don't get lost in all the obligations of life and family."

Dorian nodded. "Yes, that sounds sensible."

"So, I got us season tickets to The Nevarra City Opera. They're doing a series of pieces from Tevinter."

Dorian's face lit up, but then he frowned. "Do you think Nevarran singers can do Tevinter opera justice?"

"I don't know," Bull answered, "But they're bringing in Tevinter guest stars for each show. We have tickets three weeks from Friday for opening night… starring Domina Adipem."

Dorian's face lit up again. "I love Domina Adipem!" he breathed. 

"I know," Bull said with a smirk. 

"Back in Tevinter they say that no event is complete until Domina Adipem sings, 'Hoc Est Etiam Iocus'," Dorian said with a far-away smile.

"Yeah? Well this weekend will just be getting started," Bull said. He pulled Dorian even closer, letting his hands slide down to caress his perfect tush. "After the concert, to celebrate a year together and the start of our new life, we're checking into the Skyhold Spa Retreat, where you will be pampered until you're a warm, happy, puddle, before I make good on the promise I made to you a couple months ago."

"What promise was that, Amatus?" Dorian asked, grabbing a horn and pulling Bull's head down into kissing range.

Bull let his voice drop into that low growl that he knew made Dorian weak in the knees. "I'm going to spend the rest of the weekend fucking you, and making you cum over and over again." He felt Dorian shiver in his arms and shift his hips in that way he did when his cage got uncomfortably tight. "Yeah, I thought you might like that," Bull said, and allowed himself to be pulled into a kiss.

* * *

Dorian looked fantastic in his tux. Of course, he looked fantastic in just about anything—almost as good as he looked in nothing at all. The little bit of baby fat he hadn't managed to loose yet had done nothing to diminish that, no matter how much he complained about having to let out the waist on his trousers. He was fidgeting as they mingled in the lobby, glaring at his wine glass as if it had personally done him wrong. Bull scratched his blunt claws up Dorian's back.

"Wine not up to your standards, Kadan?" Bull asked with a gentle smile.

"What? No. It's fine. Passably good, even." He took another sip and gave Bull a forced smile. "Vehendis, but it's good to be drinking wine again."

"What's wrong, then?" Bull persisted.

Dorian frowned and seemed about to fob Bull's concerns off, but then he capitulated. "I'm worried about Felix," he admitted. "We've never gone off and left him before."

"He's in good hands. Gerta did well enough with you, didn't she?"

Far from being mollified, Dorian scowled even deeper. "That's not…" His mouth snapped shut and he blew his breath out through his nose. "I don't want to be one of those parents who leaves the raising of his children to the nanny," he said.

Bull sighed. "It's one weekend, Kadan," he said, moving his hand up to the back of Dorian's neck to massage some of the tension out. "Don't worry, you're a great dad. The fact that you've even thought it out that far proves it. But you're allowed to have a life, too, you know. A weekend being fussed over by Nanna Gerta and Uncle Krem isn't going to traumatize him."

Dorian pressed his lips together, but nodded all the same. "I know," he said reluctantly. "I just… I miss him."

Bull glanced at the clock above the entrance to the theater. "We've got a few minutes before they're going to start seating. Why don't you give them a call and make sure everything is OK."

Dorian nodded, already pulling out his phone. "Hello, Gerta, it's Dorian… No, I'm just checking in. How has Felix been? Is he asleep? …Has he been fussy?"

Bull couldn't make out the words, but he could hear the reassuring tone of Gerta's voice. 

"Have you tried a bath? I've found he sleeps better when I use the lavender baby wash just before bed. And he likes Brahms, the chamber music, not the symphonies. Also, you have to bounce him a little as you walk him." Gerta sounded amused. "…Yes, of course you do. I'm sorry. You've been such a great help to us, and you certainly don't need me to tell you how to do your job. …Thank you. I'll let you go, then. Just… could you put him on the phone for a minute?"

Dorian gave Bull a sidelong glance, then turned his back and walked a few paces away. It didn't stop Bull from hearing him singing softly into the phone. He was pretty sure it was that weird Tevinter lullaby about the baby falling out of a tree. As bizarre as the song was, it warmed Bull's heart to hear the tenderness with which Dorian sang it to their son every night.

"New father?" asked a gray-haired woman in old-fashioned formal mage's robes, thrusting her chin toward Dorian.

Bull nodded. "First time we've gone out since the kid was born."

Her eyes twinkled over her wine glass. "Enjoy it while you can. They grow up so fast."

* * *

Skyhold Spa Retreat was housed in a sprawling estate—almost a castle, really—at the top of a hill on the outskirts of Nevarra City. It had been styled after an ancient Elven stronghold in the Frostback mountains, replete with merlons and crenelations, and adorned with great stone owls. They were greeted upon their arrival by a dark-haired elf in a tan, silk nehru jacket and matching trousers.

"Welcome to Skyhold, Mr. Bull," he said warmly, handing them each a spa brochure. "And this must be Mr. Pavus." He held his hand out to Dorian who shook it with a smirk and a short bow. "My name is Lavellan. I'll be your concierge during your stay. If there's anything at all that you need—more blankets, flowers, our signature Hinterland Venison sent up to your room—just ask. There is nothing too big or too small for me to take care of for you."

“Well, we’re definitely going to need to schedule a couple’s massage,” Bull said. “And facials. That’s a thing, right? Does your mani-pedi lady know anything about Qunari claws?”

“Of course. Our specialists are fully trained and qualified to address the needs of all of our clientele,” Lavellan assured him.

“Oh, look, Bull,” Dorian said, perusing the list of services in the brochure, “They offer horn polishing.”

Bull grinned and waggled his eyebrows. “And here I thought this place was too high-brow for that.”

Dorian rolled his eyes and gave Bull a pained look, “Just for that, you’re springing for the hot stone therapy,” he said, then pointedly went back to frowning at the brochure. “Where do you source the mud for your mud baths?” he asked Lavellan.

“We use pure Orlesian moor mud, from the volcanic lakes at the foot of the Frostbacks,” Lavellan answered.

This appeared to please Dorian, so they added that to their list of indulgences, before retiring to their room.

* * *

The room was lit only by the fire in the fireplace, the flickering flames painting Dorian's near-flawless skin with golden light. He was sitting in Bull's lap, riding his cock, with his arms draped loosely around Bull's neck, head tipped back, eyes closed, lips parted. Bull could tell from the tension around his eyes and the way his breath hitched that he was getting close. 

"Fuck, you're beautiful," Bull breathed.

Dorian didn't respond, but the corners of his lips twitched up into a brief smile before his mouth fell open once more into a soft, "oh". He was rubbing his prick against Bull's belly as he rolled his hips in a steady rhythm. That was fine. This weekend was all about Dorian's pleasure anyway. Bull wrapped two fingers around Dorian's dick and gave it a couple strokes. Dorian gasped and bit his lip, then opened his eyes a crack, pupils blown wide with desire.

"May I cum now? Please?" he panted.

"Not yet," Bull said. "Hold on just a little longer." He eased his grip, allowing Dorian to control the intensity as he thrust into Bull's hand.

Dorian whimpered, but kept up his pace. The key, here, was to keep him on the edge until he just couldn't hold it back any more, then give him permission at the last second. It was a delicate balance, and took a great deal of concentration on Bull's part. Give him permission too soon, and he wouldn't hit that peak pleasure. Hold out too long and he'd either ruin the orgasm, or worse, set Dorian up for failure.

Dorian's breath grew more ragged and he slowed his pace. His cheeks and chest were flushed, and a sheen of sweat covered his entire body.

"I'm so close," he whispered. "Ah! Too close, too close!"

"cum for me, Kadan," Bull murmured. 

Dorian came hard, moaning and panting, his whole body shaking as his cock spurted all over Bull's chest and belly.

"Oh! _Kaffas!_ Yes!" he gasped, frantically thrusting his hips before falling against Bull's chest. 

Bull held him, gently stroking his back as he settled, trembling, with his head resting on Bull's shoulder. "Was that good?" he asked, when Dorian's shaking subsided.

Dorian nodded, apparently too blissed out to speak. Bull smiled and continued to stroke his back and ass, and thighs, while he listened to Dorian's breath come back down to normal. After a while, Dorian pushed himself up and, with a devilish grin, gave Bull's flagging cock a squeeze. Bull sucked in a breath as it swelled again with renewed interest. Dorian held his gaze, fucking him slowly, with intent. Bull grunted and a matching grin spread across his face. It was good to see Dorian's confident side emerge. They took their time, absorbed completely in each other and the intimacy of the moment, until Bull finally came with a bone rattling groan, squeezing Dorian's ass tight enough to leave red marks on his tan skin.

They lay together for a while, breathing heavily and enjoying the post-coital bliss. Bull stroked a hand up Dorian's arm to get his attention.

"I've been thinking," he said.

"Sounds dangerous," Dorian mumbled. Leave it to him to be a smart-ass, even when he was half asleep.

"We need to talk about us: how our dynamic is going to work going forward. I mean, I can't very well throw you over the couch and fuck you in front of the kids and their nanny, can I?"

"Kids? We've decided to have another, then?" Dorian teased.

"Well, you know I want another, but you're the one who has to carry it, so the real question is: do you?"

Dorian's hair tickled the underside of Bull's chin as he nodded. "I do. My only concern is how we will handle the logistics of the thing, particularly in regards to pre-natal care and the actual birth. I mean, how do we explain the situation to a doctor, or find one who won't be put off by it?"

Bull made a noise of acknowledgment. "Krem once mentioned an OBGYN who regularly works with trans patients. I guess this isn't all that far off from that situation. If you like, I could get this doctor's number and make an appointment to talk with her, feel out the situation."

"That sounds like a good idea," Dorian agreed.

Bull nodded. "I'll give Krem a call in the morning, then. You'll be going into heat in a couple weeks, so the sooner we get the details settled, the better." With that decided, he redirected the conversation back to the original topic. "So, how do you want to handle our dynamic? We could just move to a bedroom-only model."

Dorian tensed under Bull's hands. "I suppose that would make he most sense," he said, his voice flat and emotionless. 

"Dorian, what is Rule Four?" Bull warned.

"That's what we're negotiating, no?" Dorian answered, sliding off of Bull's chest and rolling onto his side, propped up on one elbow, a guarded expression on his face.

Bull snorted, and turned to face Dorian, mirroring his position. "It's not a negotiation if you don't tell me what you really want."

Dorian was silent for a moment before he sighed and capitulated. He looked down, tracing patterns on the sheet with one finger as he spoke. "When you offered to collar me, it felt… affirming, I suppose. As if, for once, I truly mattered, for me, and not because of my family or my wealth. It was as if you'd given me a precious gift that I had been longing for. And now it feels as if you're taking it away."

"You do matter, Dorian," Bull assured him, "Collar or no. And I have no intention of taking anything away from you. If you want to keep this going full time, we'll figure out how to make it work. We just need to decide what that's going to look like. I mean, for instance, I don't see you doing the 50's household thing, and having my dinner on the table by six every night."

Dorian giggled. "Given my skills in the kitchen, I think it would be in both of our interests not to go that route," he agreed. He looked up through his lashes. "Maybe we could have a signal that means, 'Meet me in the bedroom,'" he suggested.

"Hmmm," Bull rumbled. "I think you mean, 'Go to the bedroom, take off your clothes, and wait for me, on your knees'," he said with a wicked grin. He saw Dorian's eyes dilate and a shiver roll across his shoulders.

"Ah, yes, that does sound better," he said, a slight quiver in his voice. "Also…" He looked down again.

"Also?" Bull prompted when the silence stretched too long.

"I'd like you to continue controlling my cock," Dorian said softly.

Bull grinned. "Of course. That sweet little prick belongs to me. I'm not letting it go that easily." He punctuated the statement by cupping one hand around Dorian's cock and balls and giving them a light squeeze. Dorian gave a high-pitched grunt and started to get hard again. Bull chuckled. "Fuck, Kadan. You're insatiable, aren't you?"

Dorian's cheeks turned pink, but he gave Bull a mischievous smile. "I can certainly never get enough of you."

"Good. 'Cuz there's one more thing I want to ask you."

"Oh?" Dorian asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Will you marry me?"

Dorian's eyes went wide, and he was silent for a moment as he searched Bull's face, perhaps looking for the joke. "Are you seriously asking?" he asked.

"Of course, I am," Bull said. "What kind of asshole do you think I am?"

Dorian shook the shock off his face, replacing it with smug superiority, marred only by the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He sat up and crossed his arms, looking down on Bull imperiously.

"You can't just throw that out there, like some heathen, still sweaty from conquest. There are rules for these things, you know. You have to get down on one knee, make a production out of it. And, you need a ring. A ring is not negotiable." He shook his head and sniffed. "You're doing it all wrong."

Bull sighed and hauled himself out of bed, then wordlessly disappeared into the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Dorian asked, turning to watch him go, a worried expression on his face. "Bull?"

Bull came back a moment later, grabbed Dorian around the knees and dragged him over, so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. "I want you to know, I wouldn't do this for just anyone," he said, lowering himself down onto his bad knee with a grunt. He held up a small, hinged box that he had just retrieved from his shaving kit in the bathroom, and opened it to reveal a pair of rings, one for each of them, intricately carved out of a single Dragon's tooth. The look of surprise and wonder on Dorian's face would remain one of his most cherished memories for the rest of his life. "Dorian Pavus, would you do me the honor of giving me your hand in marriage?"

There were tears in Dorian's eyes as he clasped Bull's face in both of his hands and planted a kiss on his lips. "Yes, Amatus. Of course I will marry you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your great patience. This chapter took much longer than I had hoped to hammer together. The good news is, the final chapter is at least 3/4 written already, so the wait shouldn't be too long.


	34. Epilogue

Dorian toyed with the horn charm at his throat as he waited impatiently outside customs. It made a zipping noise as he worried it back and forth over the herringbone texture of his dragon bone day collar, the leather one that Bull gave him years ago having been consigned to the bedroom once he had applied for, and gotten, the research position at UNNC.

"How much longer, Pater?" asked twelve-year-old Aquineus, for the third time in twenty minutes. He had just started calling Dorian "Pater" in the last few months, shying away from "Papa" as he started to push for more independence. It was to be expected, but it also made Dorian a little sad. Felix had done the same thing three years earlier when he came home from his first term at Carastes Circle, and their second oldest, Kost, had followed his older brother's example shortly after.

"I don't know," Dorian answered, again. "Their plane has landed. They just need to get through customs."

The frosted glass doors hissed open, but their hopes were dashed once more when an elderly couple stumbled, dazed and expectant, out of customs to be swept into the arms of their excited loved ones.

Bull arrived just then, turning heads in every direction, as usual, while Kost, with his gray skin and long, white hair, glided along ghost-like in his wake. "They didn't have mango, so I got you Orange Dream. I hope that's OK?" he said, handing Dorian a plastic cup full of orange-flavored crushed ice and vanilla cream. "Or, I got strawberry. You can have that instead," he added, offering up his own glass of pink slush.

"Orange is fine," Dorian answered, taking a sip. 

"Ataashi and Issqun are going to be pissed that they didn't get any," Aquineus said, sounding a little pleased, as he took his own drink from his brother. He loved his brothers, Dorian knew, but there had always been a degree of jealousy there, especially since their magic had begun to manifest and his hadn't.

"Language," Bull growled. 

"Sorry, Tama," Aquineus mumbled back.

"We'll get drinks for the rest of the boys on our way out," Bull assured him.

Dorian wondered, for the umpteenth time, how the twins had fared, this being their first time away from him and Bull for more than a weekend. They had been a worry for him from the start. The pregnancy had been difficult; like their brothers, they had been exceptionally large babies, thanks to their Qunari heritage, and the two of them had almost been too much for Dorian's system to bear. He had been forced to spend most of the second trimester in bed, which he had found torturously boring. When they finally arrived, thirteen weeks premature, the delivery had been exhausting, and Ataashi's horns, though just little stubs, had gotten caught on his way out and done some damage to Dorian's insides. For several weeks it had been touch and go for both Dorian and the babies. That was the point when Bull, pale and serious, had insisted that they were done having kids.

"I couldn't bear to lose you," he had said, handing Dorian the potion that would put everything back the way it was before he came to Nevarra, and Dorian had drunk it down without argument, although it had made him a little sad to do so. It was hard to believe that was more than eleven years ago.

Jealousy aside, Aquineus had missed his younger brothers especially much over the fall term. He had missed Felix, too, no doubt, but Aquineus, Ataashi, and Issqun were the Three Musketeers, practically inseparable and always finding trouble together, up until the day the twins went away to school. Aquineus and Kost got along just fine, but they were about as different as two brothers could be. Aquineus was rough and tumble, always full of energy and mischief, while Kost had always been quiet and studious, more inclined to sit inside with a good book than to go out looking for adventures. From the day he was born, he was the easiest of the bunch, seldom crying, rarely getting into trouble, and forever brokering compromises between his brothers. His name meant "peace" in Qunlat, and it fit him very well. The main thing the two middle boys had in common was that neither had shown any magical talent so far, and at this point probably never would, so they had remained in Nevarra to continue their schooling at a local private academy. Dorian was secretly pleased that he would get to keep two of his boys at home, at least for a few more years.

Felix and the twins, however, took after Dorian's side of the family. Dorian's father had wanted him to send the boys back to Tevinter for primary school as well, but Dorian had put his foot down. They would receive a perfectly good foundation to their education, magic included, right here in Nevarra. But graduating from the right Circle was important if they ever wanted to get ahead in Tevinter, or follow their grandfather into politics, so Dorian had reluctantly agreed to send them to boarding school when they turned eleven. He worried about them, though. Especially Ataashi, who was the only one of his boys to have inherited Bull's horns, and Dorian feared he would be bullied for the difference. 

Bull had helped to ease his mind by pointing out that Tevinter society had changed considerably since Dorian was in school, becoming much more tolerant of diversity, especially among young people. Besides, Felix was popular, and would look out for his younger brothers. Speaking of Felix, the doors hissed open, and there he was, larger than life, pushing a well-loaded luggage trolley and shepherding his two younger brothers in front of him. He had Dorian's coloring and high cheekbones, but took after Bull in stature. At just fourteen, he already towered over, not only his peers, but most of his teachers as well.

"Papa! Tama!" the twins shouted, breaking into a run. Bull put his drink down on the floor beside him and scooped them both up, one in each arm, dangling awkwardly, with their feet kicking in the air.

"Oof! I'm not going to be able to do this for much longer," Bull said with a chuckle, as he hugged them both tightly then put them down.

Dorian pulled Felix down into an equally tight hug. "Maker! Have you actually grown more since the last time I saw you?"

Felix looked sheepish and held out his hand to show Dorian the way his sleeves rode up his forearms. "I'm going to need to have my school robes let out again, before we go back for Spring term," he said. Dorian noticed that his voice had dropped since the last time they had spoken, as well.

"Well we'll worry about that tomorrow. How was first term?" Dorian asked warmly.

"Fine," Felix answered in that aggravatingly uninformative way that teenagers have. 

Dorian let it go for the time being, as his two youngest fell on him, looking for hugs and jabbering non-stop. "Look at you, boys. You've gotten so big!" They were almost as tall as he was, now. By next summer they would probably surpass him, like the other three. "And look at the size of those horns!" he said, giving Ataashi's horns a tweak. They extended from either side of his head a good six inches, now. "Have you been using the horn balm I sent you?"

Ataashi squirmed and rolled his eyes, "Yes, Papa. Every night."

"Only when Felix reminds you to," Issqun said, and Ataashi gave him a dirty look.

"And how was your first term away at school. Did you miss me?" Dorian asked.

"Yes, Papa," they replied in unison. 

"Issqun cried the first night," Ataashi informed him.

"Did not!" Issqun answered hotly. "Anyway, so did you."

"Hey, hey," Bull interjected before Ataashi could work himself up to answer the charge. He picked up his drink, plopping it into the cup holder on the luggage cart as he took over from his son. "There's nothing wrong with crying. You were away from home for the first time. Everything was new and scary. I'd be surprised if you didn't." 

Dorian noted the way he leaned on the handle, taking some of the weight off of his bad knee as they made their way toward the parking garage. He made a mental note to offer him a massage tonight, and to work some heat and healing magic into that knee. 

"See?" Issqun told his brother, as if he had won the argument.

Leaving that line of attack as a lost cause, Ataashi instead jumped on the chance to torture his older brother. "Felix has a girlfriend," he sing-songed.

Felix's cheeks turned pink and he glared daggers at his little brother. 

Aquineus sniggered. "Is she pretty?" he asked, in the same teasing tone.

"As it so happens, yes," Felix answered, doing his best to maintain an air of dignity. "Her name is Belva Radonis. She's my lab partner in Biology." 

Ah yes, Dorian had forgotten that Carastes Circle had gone co-ed a few years back. It was funny how he always imagined it being exactly the same as it was when he was nine years old. "Wait, Belva Radonis. The Archon's granddaughter? Your grandfather must be very pleased," he said raising one eyebrow.

Felix shrugged, a little too casually. "He wants to invite her parents to one of his summer parties, and maybe open negotiations for an engagement."

Dorian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll talk to him."

"No," Felix said quickly. "It's OK. It wouldn't be anything definite for a few years anyway, so… "

Dorian nodded and let it be for now, though, he would have to make it clear—again—that there would be no arranged marriages for his boys. Full Stop.

"Speaking of marriages," Felix continued, "Grandfather thinks he has the votes lined up to pass his gay marriage bill. If it goes through, he wants you and Tama to come to Tevinter to have a 'proper wedding'—his words, not mine—this summer. He wants to host it at the summer estate, in Qarinus. Well, actually he wanted to do it on the yacht, but I reminded him that you get seasick, so he agreed to do it in the formal gardens, instead. He says the Imperial Divine has agreed to officiate."

Dorian smiled and shook his head. His father really had come a very long way in accepting his relationship with Bull, and yet, in some ways, he hadn't changed at all. "We'll see," he said. "First he has to get the bill passed."

"Where's Nana Gerta?" Issqun asked. "Why didn't she come to the airport with you?"

"We can only fit seven in the van," Dorian reminded him.

"Besides," Bull added, "Nana's busy at home fixing all your favorite foods for dinner tonight."

"All of them?" Dorian asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bull's mouth twisted up at one corner and his eye sparkled. "Yup," he answered.

"Spaghetti?" asked Issqun.

"Yup."

"And Tacos?" asked Ataashi.

"Yup."

"And Chicken Rogan Josh?" Felix asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah," Bull said, playfully pulling his oldest into a head lock. "The whole house has smelled like curry all day, and it's your fault." He released him, ruffling his hair and chuckling when Felix carefully finger-combed it back into artful dishevelment, with a gesture reminiscent of Dorian.

"I think I'm glad I had to work today," Dorian said, with a shake of his head.

"Are Uncle Krem and Aunt Dagna coming to dinner?" Ataashi asked.

"Of course," Bull answered. "They're all excited to see their favorite nephews."

"Hey!" Aquineus said. "What am I? Chopped liver?" He had picked that punchline up somewhere a couple months ago, and had recently been pulling it out at every opportunity. Dorian made a mental note to have the "jokes are only funny the first time" conversation with him again, some time soon.

"I'm sure he meant all of us," Kost quietly assured his brother, giving him a little side-hug.

"Are they bringing the Game Sphere?" Ataashi asked, still focused on the important issues.

"I don't know," Bull answered. "What's wrong with the game system you have?"

Atashi rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "It's, like, almost three years old. Practically ancient. You can't even play _Hero of Fereldan, Four_ on it." 

"Well, maybe, if you and Issqun both make the dean's list next term, we can get you a new Game Sphere to use over summer vacation," Bull answered.

"Really? Promise?" Ataashi said, suddenly excited. "Did you hear that Issqun? You'd better get your Algebra grade up next term."

"Yeah? Well, I'm not the one who's getting a C in Ancient Tevene," Issqun shot back.

Kost jumped into the middle of the impending argument, "Tell you what: I'll help Issqun with Algebra over Sending Crystal Chat, and Issqun, you can help Ataashi with his Ancient Tevene, since it's your best subject. Sound fair?"

Both boys agreed that it was. Dorian smiled, a little spark of pride flaring in his chest at the way Kost got his brothers to work together. He squeezed his son's shoulder and gave him a private nod of acknowledgment. 

Later that night, he was struck again by that same sense of familial pride. He looked around the room at all the people he loved the most—at Felix and Kost, sitting at the dining table, frowning over a game of Chess; at Aquineus, Ataashi, and Issqun, in the kitchen, helping Gerta press traditional holiday patterns into another batch of ginger snaps; at Bull, slumped into the corner of the sofa, completely relaxed and snoring—and felt his heart fill with wonder at the utter mundanity of it all. 

He sat down next to Bull, being careful not to disturb him. Nevertheless, Bull snorted and opened his eye.

"Everything OK, Kadan?" he asked, raising his arm in invitation.

"Yes, Amatus. Everything is fine," Dorian answered, snuggling up against Bull's warm chest, and pulling a blanket over himself, from the back of the couch. "More than fine. With you here, and our boys all home, I honestly could never be happier."

Bull gave him a squeeze and planted a kiss on top of his head.

"Funny," he said, leaning back and closing his eye once more, "I was just thinking the same thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of July 1st, 2018 (or there abouts) I've gone through the earlier chapters in this work and made some changes. Mostly it was just tweaking and tightening, but I did make some larger changes in chapter 20, to make it more canon compliant, and to fix some things that just, plain bugged me. If you haven't read that chapter recently, you might want to go back and take a look. 
> 
> Also, I had several requests to attach this work to my regular nom de plume. I've decided to compromise and offer those of you who have made it to the end, [this link to my other writing.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bquery%5D=gnedthegnome)
> 
> Finally, I want to thank all of you who have stuck with me all the way through, despite an inconsistent posting schedule toward the end. I would especially like to thank those of you who took the time to leave feedback and words of encouragement. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
